The Voice of a Dragneel
by darkchannel30
Summary: Natsu had to leave in hope to find help for his inner demon so Happy was left alone one morning. Happy discover something and brought it to the guild, once they heard his voice and discover his hidden talent. Watch as his voice reaches throughout Earthland...and help me reach 349/1000 followers
1. 1) First Song Belongs To A Mother

**So I got this idea from "The Music of Natsu" it's similar in many ways, but I'll like to take it to another direction. So I recommend that you see that first, also if you have a song that's fits perfectly for a character and/or guild please PM me or leave a comment in the review.**

 **P.S. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING I didn't create Fairy Tail or it's characters All credit goes to Hiro-Sama and songs goes to there respectful creators/owners**

 **[PLEASE READ] if you have a song to recommend PLEASE go to the latest chapter and scroll all the way down and see the songs that has already been played.**

 **Chapter 1: The First Song Belongs To A Mother**

 ** _Songs: I Will Never Leave You_**

 _'I remember it'_ he thought to himself as he was reflected that one song that she sang to him all those years ago.

 _When your sky is cold and lonely_ _and your heart is filled with fear_

 _I will wrap My arms around you_

 _know that I am here_

 _And I will keep you safe and sound_

 _through the darkness that surrounds_

 _I will never leave you nor forsake you_

 _know that I am with you_

 _You will never be alone_

 _'The melody, the gentleness in her voice, and I remember each and every word she sang but...but why'_ he never understood it, he could remember every single detail of that song as if he heard it yesterday.

 _When your way is bright and glowing_

 _And your soul knows no despair_

 _Can you hear me singing with you?_

 _In your triumph I will share_

 _For I am watching over you_

 _And I rejoice in all you do_

 _I will never leave you_ _nor forsake you_

 _know that I am with you_

 _You will never be alone_

 _'Why can't I remember her, why can't I remember her face'_ tears were beginning to swell up his eyes as he thought this. Every time he tried to remember her face he felt this sharp pain within his chest...and a slight headache for some reason.

 _So remember_

 _Never doubt this_

 _Hold it tightly to your heart_

 _I'm forever always with you_

 _I will be right where you are_

 _I will never leave you nor forsake you_

 _Know that I am with you_

 _You will never be alone_

'Why can't I remember my mother.' Natsu thought to him self as he slowly opens his eyes after remembering the song his mother once sang to him as a child. He stood perfectly still, laying on his hammock as tears freely goes by his face. One other thing came to his mind, he also remember that story book his mom always read to him. The story about a girl name...

"Natsu...Natsu" A voice said out of nowhere snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Natsu why are you crying" Natsu look towards where the voice was coming from and relies the voice is coming from adopted son Happy.

"Natsu what's wrong, why are you crying it's not like you" The blue exceed said with worry in his voice.

"Nothing just forget about it" He said as he whipping the tears in his eyes, while getting up from his hammock. "Hey let's get some fish I'm starving" he said with his usual grin, trying his best to avoid the topic.

The little exceed did what was told and responded "Aye" he said and starting drooling about the fish.

As Natsu took a long look at his son he had an usual serious expression "Hey Happy there is something I need to tell you" Happy stopped his drooling and face his father "I'm going on a long trip starting tomorrow, but I want you stay at the guild while I'm gone"

"Are you going to see her again Natsu" Happy said with a frown, ever since his break up Natsu has been trying to find her in secret.

"I am but don't worry I'll be back before you know it, now lets get some fish I know how you like it raw" Natsu said with a grin and heard an "Aye" from his son.

After that they spend the whole day together like a father and son would. They fished together, played together, they even talking about Happy's love for Carla. It was truly one of the happiest days of there lives...but unlike Happy Natsu had a ache within his heart the whole time.

As the day came to an end Natsu cradle Happy to him hemic, as he gently put him down. He talked to him for a moment even though he was asleep.

"I know what I'm doing is wrong...but I can't take it any more. What ever happens remember that I'll always love you"

 ** _The Next Mourning_ **

Happy woke up like he usually did but remembering that Natsu isn't here cause he said he'll be leaving first thing in the morning. _Growl_ Happy heard his stomach growl, so he got up from his sleep and started to rub his eyes. He went directly to the kitchen and ate some of the fish, that he and Natsu caught the other day.

"Well, time to head to the guild!" He shouted Happily hoping he can spend the whole day with Carla. Until he notice a fly was...well flying around. He did what any other Fairy Tail member would do grabbed the closes thing he could and try to smash it.

After a minute the whole place was a mess(well more than it usually is) "Stay still you stupid fly" Happy said angrily. The Fly landed on their book shelf

 _'why do we even have that Natsu never even touch those books'_ the Exceed thought but didn't care at the moment. He decided to use his head LITERALLY and try to smash it.

Happy accidentally knocked the book shelf and doing so "OW! MY HEAD, WHY DID I USE MY HEAD!" Happy yelled out in pain. As Happy trying to recover his head injury but notice a hidden closet that was behind the book shelf. "I don't remember this being hear..." 'I live here ever since I met Natsu, why didn't he told me...maybe this is where he keeps his dirty magazines' Happy thought to himself.

But notice that it was stacks of CD'S "WOW there got to be over a hundred of these things" Happy never been more confuse in his 9 lives, wondering what he found.

"Maybe the guild might know" he grabbed as many he could fit in his bag full of Natsu's CD's and headed straight to the guild.

 **Well that was the first chapter please let me know what you thought of it and please review**

 **Also I made a playlist so you guys can follow along with the story, you can find it in my profile**


	2. 2) Famous Talent

**I decided to have two songs for each chapter from the next chapter and so on cause this one is rather long. Also most of the girls will have a crush on Natsu, it will feel like he has his own harem but that won't happen cause I already decided that he'll be paired with someone by the very end of this. Also someone asked me about Natsu's mother and I decide to answer your question within a later chapter, I know it's a easy question to answer but I rather keep it a secrete about what Natsu believe on who his mother really is. I'm sorry please have patients**

 **Chapter 2: Famous Talent**

It was a regular peaceful morning at the Fairy Tail guild hall, but asked any of other residents of Magnolia they would say it was a 'rare morning' rather just a peaceful one. Every member was doing there own thing like they do whenever they weren't partying or brawling.

Erza was eating her strawberry cheesecake while sitting with the rest of team Natsu.

Cana was drinking while listening to Macao and Wakaba talking about the 'good old days'.

Gajeel was some iron for breakfast with Lily and team Shadowgear.

Laxus was being well Laxus while the Thunder Legion was chatting up a storm with the other Fairy Tail members, seeing they are more open than they were before. Yep everything was perfect peaceful until...

"Hey guys look what I found" Happy yelled as he burst through the guild doors.

"What what are you yelling about this early in the morning foolish tomcat" Carla said in annoyance.

"Good morning Happy is Natsu with you cause I didn't see him all morning, he usual the first one here" Mirajane said with a smile that will make any man fall for her well most men.

"Natsu isn't coming, he said he'll be gone for the next three days" The blue exceed replied to the bartender

"Natsu left! Why didn't he take me with him" Lucy said with hurt in her voice. "Happy! Where is Natsu if you don't tell me I'll make sure you will never eat fish again while I'm around" The Scarlet haired mage half yelled to the blue exceed.

"Well where ever he is I hope he stays there" Gray said with a smirk who didn't had clothes on for some reason. "Gray" Both Erza and Lucy said with a glare that could kill a man.

"Happy don't you mind telling me where Natsu is before something happens" Makarov said hoping his children won't destroy the guild this early in the morning.

Happy quickly though to himself as he remembers what Natsu once told him ' _Happy what ever happens don't tell anyone where I'm_ going' _._ So he said the first thing that came to his mind "Natsu said he was going to train at a volcano" most of the guild sweatdrop at what he said and believing it. "But that isn't what I wanted to talk about. I came here so someone could tell me about these things" he said while untying the large bag.

Happy showed them what he found, some could already tell there disks of some kind but didn't know exactly what. Mirajane heard of these but forgot the name, she pick one up that was titled ' **Famous** '

"Those are music CD's they are for listening to music. I'm not suppressing seeing most of you were trap for seven years" Everybody was staring at Gajeel at what he said "I don't get it you got stuck with us to Gajeel so how do you know about these" Mirajane said to the Iron Dragon Slayer "Because I'm a musician so of course I heard of these. I even made a few of my own but for some reason they never sell" the guild sweatdrop at the last part of what he said.

"So Natsu made these" Mira said with wide eyes, some of the girls took interest at the CD'S even Laxus wonder seeing how he's a big fan of music. But there train of thought soon stopped

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gray laughed with tears with his eyes as the rest of the guild soon follows.

"What's so funny" Lucy said with irritation, while they were calming down.

"Lucy this is flambrain we're talking about, he couldn't even play an instrument to save his own life "Gray said as he wiped a tear from his eyes.

"I bet he's just as bad as Gajeel" said Wakaba this got the said mage angry, "I bet he's worse, if that's even possible" said Macao this got the said mage even angrier.

"You do know you're betting against him right" Cana said

"Safes Bet" they both said in unison "OK I'll take that bet, how's about 25,000 jewels each" said Cana praying that the Dragon Slayer is at least better than Gajeel.

Gajeel had enough of this "Hey Mira just play that stupid thing already " he yelled. Mira didn't like how he said it but she was cereus, so she played the one she picked up earlier

 _I testify, this is not a secret meant top keep_

 _Your love, like fie, spreading from my_

 _heart straight to my face_

 _And when I was dead, you gave me new life_

 _I'm lifting you up with all of my might_

 _I don't care who's to the left, to the right_

 _you're all that's on my mind_

The guild was shocked and amazed at what they were hearing, but no one more so than Gajeel and Gray who's jaws were literally on the floor.

 _Don't really care what they say, what they think_

 _I feel so alive_

 _I'm unashamed, I'm wide awake_

 _Not gonna hide, can't deny you're my everything_

 _Here's to free who still believe_

 _you're the star of the show that we came to see_

 _With all my heart, all my life, gonna live it loud_

 _I wanna make, make you famous_

 _Light up the night, let it shine, never burning out_

 _I_ _wanna make, make you famous_

 _fame, fame, fame, fame, f-famous_

 _fame, fame, fame, fame, f-famous_

without anyone noticing Macao and Wakaba are already pulling out there wallets and giving Cana the money from the bet.

 _Neon lights, my eyes are blinded by your glow_

 _Yeah, you are mine, I know who I am cause of who I know_

 _I'm no longer_ _dead, you gave me new life_

 _I'm lifting you up with all of my might_

 _I don't care who's to the left, to the right_

 _you're all that's on my mind_

 _Don't really care what they say, what they think_

 _I feel so alive_

"How can flambrain make something like this" Gray said not believing this and he can even see that Juvia was amazed.

"Shhh" the whole guild said in unison

Erza was also amazed by Natsu's talent wondering why he never told her. Lucy wasn't even thinking she was just swept away by the song **her** best friend wrote

 _I'm unashamed, I'm wide awake_

 _Not gonna hide, can't deny you're my everything_

 _Here's to free who still believe_

 _you're the star of the show that we came to see_

 _With all my heart, all my life, gonna live it loud_

 _I wanna make, make you famous_

 _Light up the night, let it shine, never burning out_

 _I_ _wanna make, make you famous_

They could hear the music soften but slowly rising. Mira eyes sparkled at that song hoping that song was for her. Gajeel on the other hand was complete denial he can't accept Natsu being better at music that was his thing

 _Shh, shh, you wanna hear a secret?_

Shh, shh, cause I can't keep it

 _Shh, shh, you wanna hear a secret?_

Shh, shh, cause I can't keep it

Take you worldwide, make, make you famous

'Cross the headlines, make, make you famous

From NYC to Texas to the coast of LA

From was down under, under London

They'll remember your name

 _I'm unashamed, I'm wide awake_

 _Not gonna hide, can't deny you're my everything_

 _Here's to free who still believe_

 _you're the star of the show that we came to see_

 _With all my heart, all my life, gonna live it loud_

 _I wanna make, make you famous_

 _Light up the night, let it shine, never burning out_

 _I_ _wanna make, make you famous_

 _With all my heart, all my life, gonna live it loud_

 _fame, fame, fame, fame, f-famous_

 _Light up the night, let it shine, never burning out_

 _fame, fame, fame, fame, f-famous_

The song ended but now there was a long silence "THAT WAS AMAZING!" Mira shouted with stars in her eye that the guild know all to well.

"How come Natsu never told us could he be embarrass" Lucy stated and think other reason why he kept this to himself.

"I don't know Lucy but when he get's back he'll answer any question that I may have for him" Erza said that caused the guild to have a chill down there spin.

"Let's hear another one" Mira said as she was look through the bag Happy brought.

 **Songs:**

 **Scripture Lullabies:** I will never leave you

 **Skillet:** Famous


	3. 3) I'm Still My Valentine

**Happy Valentines Day how many of you are single and have nothing better to do than to write a fanfiction. Ok I originally going to put badass rock music in this chapter but seeing today is V-Day I decided to put songs related to that. Also if you would like to recommend a song please mention the artist/singer Thank You.**

 **Also if you didn't know in Fairy Tail they have these new magic headphones with music lacrima that cost 36,000 jewel and seeing 7 years passed I thought the technology will evolve during that time.**

 **And I thought it makes sense for Gajeel to know and try to sell his own music(he only sold 17 copies mainly because he sold them for 55 jewels). You can follow the songs in my playlist I left a link at my profile**

 **Chapter 3: I'm Still my Valentine**

 **Songs: My Valentine, I'm Still Standing**

Everybody just stood and just watched as Mira digging into the large pile of CD'S. She had sparkles in her eyes, as she found what she was looking for. " Haha! I found it!" Mira said with excitement in her voice, she lifted the CD with both hands in the air as if she found berried treasure.

"What did you have there Mira" Lisanna asked her older sister wondering what got her so excited.

"It's a love song, it just has to be" Mira said with joy knowing that Natsu would have one of these.

"I can't believe that flamebrain knows how to sing, or even play an instrument, but there is one thing I know without a doubt. That Natsu doesn't know the meaning of the word love" Gray stated with confidence. Most of the guild nodded in agreement knowing that the Dragon Slayer never understood the meaning of it. Even Makarov who was sitting next to his grandson, doubted it. Remembering he once tried to explain the young boy what was love but failed.

"How do you even know it's a love song anyway" Happy said out of nowhere.

"Just look the title ' **My Valentine** ' it just has to be, there's no doubt in my mind" Mira said unable to contain her excitement. Within a second she played the CD, they heard piano music playing and slowly rising.

 _If there were no words_

 _No way to speak_

 _I would still hear you_

 _If there were no tears_

 _No way to feel inside_

 _Id still feel for you_

 _And even the sun refused to shine_

 _Even if romance ran out of rhyme_

 _You will still have my heart until the end of time_

 _You're all I need, my love, my Valentine_

There's no describing it the softness of the melody, the meaning of every word, but most of all the voice of the young Dragneel. Most of the guild was speechless and some the girls had tears and hope in their eyes that the song was meant for them. Gray on the other hand, had his jaw on the floor again and Gajeel started to get angry again and seeing Levy being breathtaking by the words is not helping.

 _All of my life_

 _I have been waiting for all you give to me_

 _You've open my eyes_

 _And showed me how to love unselfishly_

 _I've dream of this a thousand times before_

 _But in my dreams I couldn't love you more_

 _I will give you my heart_

 _Until the end of time_

 _You're all I need, my love, my Valentine_

Unnoticed by the guild Alzack and Bisca are holding hands and lovingly smile at each other. Laxus was also impressed by the song even though he wasn't much of a romantic, but for some reason he started feeling a shiver down his spin. Freed was a bit inspired by the songs words while staring at Laxus. Evergreen was secretly hoping Elfman would man up and asked her out already. Bickslow had his tongue sticking out no one could tell what in his head.

 _And even the sun refused to shine_

 _Even if romance ran out of rhyme_

 _You will still have my heart until the end of time_

 _'Cause all I need is you, my Valentine_

 _You all I need, my love,_

 _my Valentine_

Once again the guild was silenced after the song ended.

"That was beautiful" Mira could only say after her breath was taking away from the beauty of the songs.

"Juvia is a bit surprise clearly this song was meant for someone, does Natsu has a girlfriend or at least has a crush that we don't know about" Juvia said wondering who was the song for and hoping the beloved would write a song for her. "NO! I can't believe it, that flaming idiot doesn't even know love" Gray said in a pissed of tone.

"Don't be mad Gray, your just jealous cause Natsu got 1st in the 'Most Eligible Wizard Bachelor' while you got 5th" Cana said to her childhood friend "And to top it all of he can sing with a rocken bode, I don't know about you girls but I think I'm go after a dragon" Cana said the last part with a smirk that caused some of the others stare at her with daggers. And with Mira instead of having sparkles in her eyes when she's hears potential paring, she had a venomous look that got most of the men shiver in fright.

Erza had a odd feeling that she never felt before, and she didn't like it one bit. Lucy notice the deadly aura that her friend was oozing out. So she decided to grab a CD with hope that hoping it'll change the mood and get out alive. The song began with piano and other instrument that she couldn't make out. Lucy then looked at the title of the song it was called ' **I'm Still Standing** '

 _You could never know what it's like_

 _Your blood like winter freezes just like ice_

 _And there's a cold lonely light that shines fro you_

 _You'll wind up like wreck you hide_

 _behind that mask you use_

 _And did you think this fool could never win?_

 _Well look at me, I'm a-coming back again_

 _I got a taste of love in a simple way_

 _And if you need to know while I'm still standing'_

 _you just fade away_

The guild found this song more 'happier' but couldn't really under stand the message. But some of the more well read member understood it well a part of it anyway.

 _Don't you know_

 _I'm still standing better than I ever did_

 _Looking like a true survivor,_

 _feeling like a little kid_

 _And I'm still standing after all this time_

 _Picking up the pieces of my life_

 _without you on my mind_

 _I'm still standing_

 _Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!_

 _I'm still standing_

 _Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!_

By this time some of the member figure out was the song was about and asked themselves 'did Natsu had a relationship with someone and suffer a bad breakup'. Makarov thought to himself 'How could I never release how talented the young boy is...I COULD HAVE MADE A FURTUNE SELLING THESE AND PAYED OF MY DEBT YEARS AGO! AFTER YEARS OF DAMAGES HE FINALLY PAID OFF'

 _Once I never could hope to win_

 _You starting down the road leaving me again_

 _The threat you made_

 _were meant to cut me down_

 _And if our love was just a circus_

 _You'd be a clown by now_

 _Don't you know_

 _I'm still standing better than I ever did_

 _Looking like a true survivor,_

 _feeling like a little kid_

 _And I'm still standing after all this time_

 _Picking up the pieces of my life_

 _without you on my mind_

 _I'm still standing_

 _Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!_

 _I'm still standing_

 _Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!_

There was now a guitar solo, Gajeel thought to himself 'If the Salamander and I teamed up we could easily make a living in the music business, with his song writing skills and my voice we could make it all the way to the top'

 _Don't you know_

 _I'm still standing better than I ever did_

 _Looking like a true survivor,_

 _feeling like a little kid_

 _And I'm still standing after all this time_

 _Picking up the pieces of my life_

 _without you on my mind_

 _I'm still standing_

 _Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!_

 _I'm still standing_

 _Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!_

 _I'm still standing_

 _Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!_

 _I'm still standing_

 _Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!_

"THAT WAS MANLY!" Elfman yelled in excitement

"I can't believe Natsu made this" Kinana said with a smile. She felt inspired by it and remembering someone that she rather forget.

"Laxus what are doing" the guild master asked. "I'm just looking for something that will interest me, I had enough romance for today" Luxas said as he walked to the CD looking for something more 'epic'.

 **Ok that was the third chapter and I promises you that the next one will have songs more 'exciding' for the guy ok happy Valentines day**

 **Artist/Songs:**

 **Scripture Lullabies:** I will never leave you

 **Skillet:** Famous

 **Marina:** My Valentine

 **Elton John:** I'm still standing


	4. 4) Invincible Phoenix

**Hey everyone here's another chapter and I'm glad to say that I've put some rock song in this chapter. Also I would like to say that the timeline is different than the canon, other than Natsu's singing abilities you will find out in later chapters.**

 **Also I would like to say that I will expand more of the story aspect latter on but for now just enjoy the music.** **You can follow the songs in my playlist I left a link at my profile**

 **Chapter: Invincible Phoenix**

 **Songs: Feel Invincible, The Phoenix**

While Luxas was looking for something 'epic' the guild started to talk amongst themselves. "Honestly that song sounded awesome but what did it mean" asked a random guild member with no name.

"I don't know but guessing by the lyrics it sounded like Natsu was moving on from a bad break up" Levy said wondering if Natsu really did suffered a bad romance

"I won't believe it! If Natsu really did had a girl not saying that he could, he could have never keep it a secret with his big mouth of his" Gray said questioning if he really knew his rival at this point.

"Really Gray, Really. Natsu can have any girl he wasn't nts and not just because he made it 1st in sorcerer weekly" Cana said while holding a barrel of alcohol. "He's strong, loyal, and inspiring. If word gets out that he can sing, Natsu will have a difficult time keeping the ladies of him." Some of the men of the guild are starting to get envious at the said Dragon Slayer.

"So Laxus have you found anything that interest you" Freed said while wishing Luxas sing to him _privately_.

"Yeah! I found something" Luxas responded, he held up a disk that was titled ' **Feel Invincible** '

"Well that's looks promising" Ervergreen said "Ya it sounds awesome, play it Laxus" Bickslow said while his 'babies' were saying "Play it, Play it"

They could hear loud guitar music, Laxus had a smirk on his face knowing he picked out a good one.

 _Target on my back_

 _Lone survivor lasts_

 _They got me in their sights_

 _No surrender, no trigger fingers go_

 _Living the dangerous life_

 _Hey, Hey, Hey_

 _Everyday when I wake_

 _I'm trying to get up_

 _They're knocking me down_

 _Chewing me up_

 _Spitting me out_

 _Hey, Hey, Hey_

 _When I need to be saved_

 _You're making me strong_

 _Your making me stand_

 _Never will fall_

 _Never will end_

This...this was completely on another level compare to the songs before. This got most of the guild feeling pumped, Laxus could be seen nodding his head, while the Thunder Legion took pride that Luxas picked this song. Team Natsu was in shocked by it, but Gray once again had his jaw on the floor. The rest of the guild took notice and no longer thinking it was funny. Romeo especially liked this song, it made him feel so alive.

 _Shot like a rocket up into the sky_

 _Nothing can stop me tonight_

 _You make me feel_

 _Invincible_

 _Earthquake, powerful_

 _Just like a tidal wave_

 _You make me brave_

 _You're my titanium_

 _Fight song, raising up_

 _Like a roar of victory in a stadium_

 _Who can touch me cause I'm_

 _I'm made of fire_

 _Who can stop me tonight_

 _I'm hard wired_

 _You make me feel_

 _Invincible_

 _I feel, I feel it_

 _Invincible_

 _I feel, I feel it_

 _Invincible_

Gajeel had a smile on his face and already thinking of names if Natsu ever wants to form a band with him. Lily hated to admitted it, but he does have a good voice, but not as good as Gajeel though the loyal exceed thought. Wendy while holding Carla thought it was great as well. She even had a small blush on her face when thinking of Natsu, this did not go unnoticed by Carla who had an irritated look.

 _Here we go again I will not give in_

 _I've got a reason to fight_

 _Every day we choose_

 _We might win or lose_

 _This is the dangerous life_

 _Hey, Hey, Hey_

 _Everyday when I wake_

 _They say that I'm gone; they say that they've won_

 _The bell has been rung, it's over and done_

 _Hey, Hey, Hey_

 _When I need to be saved_

 _They counting me out, but this is my round_

 _You in the corner look at me now_

 _Shot like a rocket up into the sky_

 _Nothing could stop me tonight_

 _You make me feel_

 _Invincible_

 _Earthquake, powerful_

 _Just like a tidal wave_

 _You make me brave_

 _You're my titanium_

 _Fight song, raising up_

 _Like a roar of victory in a stadium_

 _Who can touch me cause I'm_

 _I'm made of fire_

 _Who can stop me tonight_

 _I'm hard wired_

 _You make me feel_

 _Invincible_

 _I feel, I feel it_

 _Invincible_

 _I feel, I feel it_

 _Invincible_

There was a long guitar solo for a good while. Makarov was thinking of having music being played here all the time, seeing it's 12:30 and the guild isn't destroyed for once. This also got him lost in his thoughts 'I better ask Max how to sell these (seeing I put him to business school) for a reasonable price of course...WHO AM I KIDDING I WANT TO BE RICH FOR ONCE' Makarov had a big grin thinking all the jewels he could make.

 _Invincible_

 _You make me feel, feel_

 _You make me feel_

 _Invincible_

 _You make me feel_

 _INVINCIBLE!_

 _Shot like a rocket up into the sky_

 _Nothing could stop me tonight_

 _INVINCIBLE!_

 _Feel_ _Invincible_

 _Earthquake, powerful_

 _Just like a tidal wave_

 _You make me brave_

 _You're my titanium_

 _Fight song, raising up_

 _Like a roar of victory in a stadium_

 _Feel_ _Invincible_

 _Earthquake, powerful_

 _Just like a tidal wave_

 _You make me brave_

 _You're my titanium_

 _Fight song, raising up_

 _Like a roar of victory in a stadium_

 _Who can touch me cause I'm_

 _I'm made of fire_

 _Who can stop me tonight_

 _I'm hard wired_

 _You make me feel_

 _Invincible_

 _I feel, I feel it_

 _Invincible_

 _I feel, I feel it_

 _Invincible_

The song ended there was another silence.

"BEING INVINCIBLE IS MANLY" Elfman shouted

"You think everything is manly" Evergreen responded with a glare to Elfman wondering why he never wrote her a love song or any other.

"How does Natsu even come up with these" Wendy asked innocently "How should I know what going on in that ruffian's head " Carla replied while still being held

"Laxus do you think you pick one" Romeo asked the menacing Dragon Slayer who was intimated by him. "Sure go right ahead it's not like you need my permeation" He said in a not caring matter.

"WAIT! Does Natsu even want us going to his stuff" Lucy asked wondering if Natsu might be mad at them once he comes back

"Doesn't matter now, seeing we already listened to some of his songs" Laxus said not caring if Natsu really did get mad. But his thoughts were cut off when out of nowhere he could hear rapid violin music.

 _Put on you war paint!_

Everyone notice that Romeo already picked out a song as he had a grin in his face.

 _You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down,_

 _Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground,_

 _We are the jack-o-lanterns in July,_

 _Setting fire to the sky_

 _Here it comes, this rising tide,_

 _So come on!_

 _Put on your war paint!_

"Romeo what song did you choose" said his father and former guild master

"I picked one out with what I thought had the coolest name ' **The Phoenix** ' his son replied as his father sweatdrop

 _Cross walks and crossed hearts_

 _And hope-to-dies_

 _Silver clouds with gray lining_

 _So we can take the world back from a heart attack,_

 _One maniac at a time we will take it back,_

 _You know time crawls on when_

 _You're waiting for the song to start,_

 _So dance alone to the beat of your heart_

 _Hey young blood!_

 _Doesn't it feel, like our time is running out?_

 _I'm gonna change you, like a remix,_

 _Then raise you, like a phoenix_

 _Wearing our vintage misery,_

 _No, I think it looked a little better on me!_

 _I'm gonna change you, like a remix,_

 _Then raise you, like a phoenix_

At this point Romeo was a bigger Natsu fanatic then he was before. To him it sounded like Natsu hade him in mind when he wrote this song, thinking he should surpass him and become a phoenix. While the rest of the guild thought wondering Natsu would make copies of his songs for them or even have him perform, It'll be a none stop party.

 _Bring home the boys and scrap,_

 _Scrap metal the tanks,_

 _Get hitched, make a career out of robbing banks,_

 _Because the world is just a teller and we are wearing black masks,_

 _"You broke our spirit," says the note we pass_

 _So we can take the world back from a heart attack,_

 _One maniac at a time we will take it back,_

 _You know time crawls on when_

 _You're waiting for the song to start,_

 _So dance alone to the beat of your heart_

 _Hey young blood!_

 _Doesn't it feel, like our time is running out?_

 _I'm gonna change you, like a remix,_

 _Then raise you, like a phoenix_

 _Wearing our vintage misery,_

 _No, I think it looked a little better on me!_

 _I'm gonna change you, like a remix,_

 _Then raise you, like a phoenix_

 _Put on your war paint!_

The guild heard what sounded like violin music and wonder what was the last time they saw Natsu with a violin without smashing it. At this point Gray had a smile liking the song 'even though he will never admit to it'

 _The war is won, before it's begun_

 _Release the doves, Surrender_

 _Love!_

 _The war is won, before it's begun_

 _Release the doves, Surrender_

 _Love!_

 _The war is won, before it's begun_

 _Release the doves, Surrender_

 _Love!_

 _The war is won, before it's begun_

 _Release the doves, Surrender_

 _Love!_

 _Heeeeeeeeeey_ _young blood!_

 _Doesn't it feel, like our time is running out?_

 _I'm gonna change you, like a remix,_

 _Then raise you, like a phoenix_

 _Wearing our vintage misery,_

 _No, I think it looked a little better on me!_

 _I'm gonna change you, like a remix,_

 _Then raise you, like a phoenix_

 _Hey_ _young blood!_

 _Doesn't it feel, like our time is running out?_

 _I'm gonna change you, like a remix,_

 _Then raise you, like a phoenix_

They all heard the song ended until.

 _Put on your war paint!_

"That was the coolest thing I ever heard" said Romeo with stars in his eyes. He never been this pumped up in his life

"Of course you like it" Gray said with an attitude

"Gray that's enough" Erza said with her usual glare. "There's no doubt that Natsu work very hard on these, so I rather that you keep your mouth shut" she threatens

Erza walk up to the bag and decided that she'll choose one "I've decided to choose one any objections" she said

"No ma'am" the guild said in unison.

 **Artist/Songs:**

 **Scripture Lullabies:** I will never leave you

 **Skillet:** Famous, Feel Invincible

 **Marina:** My Valentine

 **Elton John:** I'm still standing

 **Fall Out Boy:** The Phoenix


	5. 5) The Irresistible Miracle

**Ok this is a chapter for the Erza x Natsu fans, Are You Happy Now. I would like to say this is not the main pairing, but there will be moments where the girls will have a connection with him and the boys will ether find a new admiration towards the Salamander or hate his guts.**

 **Just to let you know Natsu has Super Secret Hidden spot where he makes all of his music, it's so secret I don't even know.** **You can follow the songs in my playlist I left a link at my profile**

 **Also the votes are in for the top 10 'Most Eligible Wizard Bachelor' from Sorcerer Weekly.(Based on my opinion) This will have some importance later on;**

 **1) Natsu-4,297 votes "doesn't even know"**

 **2) Sting-2,675 votes "loves being in the spotlight"**

 **3) Luxas-2,555 votes "doesn't even care"**

 **4) Lyon-1,879 votes "believes Juvia voted for him"**

 **5) Gray-1,756 votes "he is PISSED"**

 **6) Rogue- 1,097 votes "doesn't really care either"**

 **7) Mystogan-877 votes "it's actually Jellal"**

 **8) Loke-727 votes "did this without Lucy knowledge"**

 **9) Freed-602 votes "only because Lucas did this too"**

 **10) Rufus-535 votes "he doesn't even know why he's here"**

 **Chapter 5: The** **Irresistible Miracle**

 **Songs: Miracle, Irresistible**

"Ok, when did Natsu become so good with words" Kinana said staring at team Natsu

"I don't know, I even have trouble writing something down when writing my novels" said Lucy wondering how **her** best friend is able to write something so meaningful in his music.

"Have you find anything yet Erza" said Wendy wanting to hear more beautiful music rather then 'rock'

"Here's something that you might like Wendy" Erza picked something that would be enjoyable. 'Evil grin from the author'. She held up the disk that was labeled ' **Miracle** ' and soon she will later regret that discussion. Now they could hear acoustic guitar playing.

 _Say it once, tell me twice_

 _Are you certain I'm right_

 _Just a sign, to remind me_

 _That tomorrow's worth the fight_

 _Ever Changing the storyline that keeps me alive_

 _So make a wish, and say..._

 _Give me life, give me love_

 _Scarlet angel from above_

 _Not so low, not so high_

 _Keep it perfectly disguised_

 _Ever Changing the storyline that keeps me alive_

"Scarlet angle?" This got the entire guild confused, but not more so than the only Scarlet haired mage in there. I mean, they never even see another person with red hair other than Knightwalker. This got the said mage's head all fuzzy and lightheaded.

 _My Mona Lisa's making me smile_

 _Right before my eye!_

 _Take another look, take a look around_

 _It's you and me, it's here and now_

 _As you sparkle in the sky_

 _I'll catch you while I can_

 _'Cause all we are is all I am_

 _I just want you to see_

 _What I've always believe_

 _You are..._

 _The miracle in me_

This got some of the members of Fairy Tail to remember the 'miracle' that Erza has perform. Stopping the Jupiter Canon from Phantom Lard, slaying 100! monsters in the Grand Magic Games, and defeating Kagura AND Minerva. She has always gave Fairy Tail inspiration when they needed it, 'when she isn't scaring them half to death'.

 _Show me faith, like you do_

 _I'm amazed at how you move_

 _Side to side, front to back_

 _You know how to make it last_

 _Ever Changing the storyline that keeps me alive_

 _My Mona Lisa's making me smile_

 _Right before my eye!_

 _Take another look, take a look around_

 _It's you and me, it's here and now_

 _As you sparkle in the sky_

 _I'll catch you while I can_

 _'Cause all we are is all I am_

 _I just want you to see_

 _What I've always believe_

 _You are..._

 _The miracle in me_

At this point everyone was staring at Erza while she was blushing up a storm. Some of amazement, some of admiration, but for Mira she had an envious look. 'Don't get any funny ideas Erza, Natsu is MINE! I won't let you have him without a fight' Mira thought while being extremely jealous and releasing a demonic aura. The men cowered in fright once again.

 _These are the moments you can't pass back_

 _Let's turn the water into wine_

 _One more time!_

 _Take another look, take a look around_

 _It's you and me, it's here and now_

 _As you sparkle in the sky_

 _I'll catch you while I can_

 _'Cause all we are is all I am_

 _I just want you to see_

 _What I've always believe_

 _You are..._

 _The miracle in me!_

 _The miracle in me!_

 _You are_

 _The miracle in me!_

There was a awkward silence in the guild hall until. "That was so amazing" Wendy said with sparkles in her eyes, not feeling the awkwardness in the air.

"It sure was" Mira said through her teeth while wearing a fake smile. This cause Elfman & Lisanna to shiver for some reason.

"Indeed it was" Makarov said in a happier tone hoping to change the atmosphere. Also he might have to reconsider of having Erza being the next master, even though she is still young. Luxas not going to like this

"So did anyone else notice that the song was meant for Erza" Gray saying the obvious. No one had said anything cause they were hoping make it out here alive. Everyone was staring at Erza again, but notice she was broken seeing smoke coming out of her head and mumbling about something that no one can understand.

"Well I didn't think so, let's not forget that Erza usually beat up Natsu on a regular basses" Mira said "And remember when we were kids, how she literally tortured Natsu until he was able to read & write. I mean why would Natsu write a song for a person like that" she said with an innocent smile

"What are trying to say Mira" Erza said in anger as she recovered from the song, noticing Mira is next the CD's

"I'm not saying Erza, lets just play another song" her rival said with a smile that pissed her off

'YES I FOUND IT!' Mira though in her head 'And with this I'll proof to everyone that Natsu likes ME' she just grabbed a CD that was titled ' **Irresistible** ' 'I can't wait to see the look on Erza'a face' In her head she imagine it to be a love song about Natsu saying how perfect she is with a dreamy voice.

 _Coming in unannounced,_

 _Drag my nails on the tile_

 _I just followed your scent,_

 _You can just follow my smile_

 _All of your flaws are aligned with this mood of mine_

 _Cutting me to the bone,_

 _Nothing left to leave behind_

 _You ought to keep me concealed_

 _Just like I was a weapon_

 _I didn't come for a fight but_

 _I will fight 'til the end_

 _And this one might be a battle,_

 _Might not turn out okay_

 _You know you look so Seattle_

 _but you feel so LA_

 _Eh, eh, eh, eh!_

 _Eh, eh, eh, eh!_

 _Eh, eh, eh, eh!_

 _Eh, eh, eh, eh!_

"Is Natsu rapping" Gajeel said in surprised even he didn't master the art of rap.

The rest of the guild was surprised as well, some who couldn't understand the song. Some asked why Natsu made so many types of songs seeing an average artist only sticks to one type of music. But with Mira just listening and unfazed by the lyrics.

 _And I love the way you hurt me_

 _It's irresistible,_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, Yeah_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, Yeah_

 _I love the way, I love the way_

 _I love the way you hurt me baby_

 _I love the way, I love the way_

 _I love the way you hurt me baby_

'It almost sound like Natsu likes being hurt' Mira thought as she had a devilish grin.

Erza in the other hand was just as red as her hair thinking about the previous song and having read the dirty book she had last night didn't help.

'Does Natsu really likes stuff like that' Lucy thought privately to herself remembering how often he does something 'stupid' and Erza having to use force.

 _I'm gonna get you to burst like you were a bubble_

 _Frame me up on your wall_

 _Just to keep me out of trouble_

 _Like a moth getting trapped in the light by fixation_

 _Truly free, love it baby,_

 _I'm talking no inflation_

 _Too many wounds and not enough wars_

 _T_ oo _few rounds in the ring and not enough settled scores_

 _Too many sharks, not enough blood in the waves_

 _You know I gave my love a f-f-four letter name_

 _Eh, eh, eh, eh!_

 _Eh, eh, eh, eh!_

 _Eh, eh, eh, eh!_

 _Eh, eh, eh, eh!_

The guild took a liking to the song especially Bickslow who was freely nodding with his tongue sticking. But others had other opinions Bisca can be seen next to her husband and covering their daughter's ears thinking the song was inappropriate for a child. Wendy also had her ears covered by Laxus for some reason, he also thought this was inappropriate for her.

 _And I love the way you hurt me_

 _It's irresistible,_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, Yeah_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, Yeah_

 _I love the way, I love the way_

 _I love the way you hurt me baby_

 _I love the way, I love the way_

 _I love the way you hurt me baby_

 _You're second hand smoke, second hand smoke_

 _I breath you in, but honey I don't_

 _Know what you're doing to me_

 _Mon Cherie but the truth catches up with us eventually_

 _Try to say live, live and let live_

 _But I'm no good, good at lip service_

 _Except when they're your, mi amore_

 _I'm coming for you and I'm making war_

 _And I still love the way you hurt me_

 _It's irresistible,_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, Yeah_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, Yeah_

 _I love the way, I love the way_

 _I love the way you hurt me baby_

 _I love the way, I love the way_

 _I love the way you hurt me baby_

"That was awesome" yelled out Bickslow "Of course you liked it, you big pervert" Evergreen said to her teammate. "But none the less this song is talented just like the others" Freed said

"What I want to know how Natsu is able to make so many types of music" Said the blonde Dragon Slayer.

By the end of the song Mira, Lucy, and especially Erza had dirty thoughts. Juvia wounered if Gray like being 'hurt' as well.

"HEY! Are you guys alright" Gray asked his fellow guild members.

"Yeah were fine. Totally fine" Lucy said nervously as she lost her train of thought.

"Ok if anyone doesn't mind, I'm picking one out now" Gray said

"Gray before you do that PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Cana said to the Ice mage.

 **Ok I hoped you guys liked it. Also the next chapter will be about Lucy and Lisanna, BYE**

 **Artist/Songs:**

 **Scripture Lullabies:** I will never leave you

 **Skillet:** Famous, Feel Invincible

 **Marina:** My Valentine

 **Elton John:** I'm Still Standing

 **Fall Out Boy:** The Phoenix, Irresistible

 **Shinedown:** Miracle


	6. SS Part 1: Shake the Dead

**NOT CONNECTED TO THE MAIN STORY**

 **This idea came to me while watching TV, the characters in the show are competing in the SSS. They are competing to see who is the greatest singer 'other than Natsu' and for prizes.** **Ok now let see our Judges shall we.**

 **Mato: Hello everyone glad to see me**

 **Chapati Lola:** ** _I'm glad to be here and can't wait to see what the competitors have for us._**

 **Jason: THIS IS SO COOL!**

 **Yajima: Indeed it is, a man my age don't get much excitement so I'm really looking forward to this.**

 **Jiemma: Why am I here.**

 **Author: Cause every group of Judges needs someone who is 'unpleasant' and because I SAY SO.**

 **Ok let's begin the story.**

 **Side Story Part 1: Shake the Dead**

 **Songs: Shake it of, Back from the Dead**

There was a large group in the stadium used for the Grand Magic Games. Their the people were excited, for the event to start. During the large commotion, because today is the second biggest event in Fiore the 'Sorcerer Spotlight Singer' competition. Is were all the best singers try to make a voice for themselves and win the grand prize.

"Alrighty folks, are you ready for the 'Sorcerer Spotlight Singer' or the SSS to begin". Lola said with an afro wing as the crowd of people roar. "Let me introduce myself I'm Chapati Lola, you may recognize me from the Grand Magic games. Now let me introduce the other judges shall we, first we have Mato"

"It's great to be here in this singing event-pumpkin" said the pumpkin man.

"From Sorcerer Weekly we have Jason" Lola said introducing him

"THIS IS SO COOL" Jason yells in excitement

"Now current the owner of 8-Island restraint and former Council member Yajima" said Lola

"Hello everyone, it's good to be here. I've been looking forward to this for a long time" said the old man

"And lastly the former master of Sabertooth, Jiemma" Lola said nervously sitting next to him

He only grunted.

"Ok allow me to explain the rules"

 **1.** Only Fairy Tail character can participate may they either be dead, evil, or anther time/reality

 **2.** Only 1 song per Character meaning if the said character already sang he/she can't sing again. (If the character has more than one recommendation the author will decide based by his/her opinion)

 **3.** Only 2 character per chapter and each chapter will appear after 5 normal chapters

 **4.** The winner will only be announced by the END of the main story and receive the grand prizes: 5 Million Jewels, a Music Single, being in the front cover of Sorcerer Weekly, and a Mystery Prize that only the author knows

 **5.** The winner will be decided by 3 factors Song, Chosen Character that best fits the said song, and more apparently VOTES BY YOU

 **6.** NATSU DRAGNEEL CANNOT PARTICIPATE any other are allowed(not including the judges)

"Ok now let the Sorcerer Spotlight Singer competition begin" Lola said witch cause the people to roar in excitement.

"Let me introduce the first participant, Mirajane Strauss" said Yajima this cause the entire stadium to cheer seeing most of them are fans.

"Well isn't she a cute pumpkin" said Mato

"THIS IS SO COOL" said Jason unable to contain his excitement.

"..." said Jiemma

Mira can be seen entering the center of the arena where the mic is at. "Hey everybody are ready to hear something amazing" she said, the crowed cheered even louder. "Ok this song is called ' **Shake it of** ' I hope you like it" she said sweetly as music began to play

 _I stay up to late got nothing in my brain_

 _That's what people say_

 _Mm-Mm_

 _That's what people say_

 _Mm-Mm_

 _I go on too many dates but_

 _I can't make 'em stay_

 _At least t_ _hat's what people say_

 _Mm-Mm_

 _That's what people say_

 _Mm-Mm_

 _But I keep cruising can't stop,_

 _Won't stop moving_

 _It's like I got this music in my mind_

 _Singing it's gonna be alright_

 _'Cause the players gonna_

 _Play, play, play, play, play_

 _And haters gonna_

 _Hate, hate, hate, hate, hate_

 _Baby I'm gonna_

 _Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_

 _I shake it off, I shake it off_

 _Heartbreakers gonna_

 _Break , break, break, break, break_

 _And fakers gonna_

 _Fake, fake, fake, fake, fake_

 _Baby I'm gonna_

 _Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake,_

 _I shake it off, I shake it off_

At this point the people was just amazed by the way her voice sounded, she began dancing. Some of the judges already took a liking to it. Elfman & Lisanna could be seen cheering at the sideline.

 _I've never missed a beat_

 _I'm lighting on my feet a_ _nd_

 _That's what they don't see_

 _Mm-Mm_

 _That's what they don't see_

 _Mm-Mm_

 _I'm dancing on my own_

 _(_ _dancing on my own)_

 _I make the moves, well that's a goal_

 _(_ _well that's a goal_ _)_

 _That's what they don't Know_

 _Mm-Mm_

 _That's what they don't know_

 _Mm-Mm_

 _But I keep cruising can't stop,_

 _Won't stop grooving_

 _It's like I got this music in my mind_

 _Singing it's gonna be alright_

 _'Cause the players gonna_

 _Play, play, play, play, play_

 _And haters gonna_

 _Hate, hate, hate, hate, hate_

 _Baby I'm gonna_

 _Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_

 _I shake it off, I shake it off_

 _Heartbreakers gonna_

 _Break , break, break, break, break_

 _And fakers gonna_

 _Fake, fake, fake, fake, fake_

 _Baby I'm gonna_

 _Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake,_

 _I shake it off, I shake it off_

 _I shake it off, I shake it off_

 _I, I_

 _I shake it off, I shake it off_

 _I, I_

 _I shake it off, I shake it off_

 _I, I_

 _I shake it off, I shake it off_

At this point some of the audience was dancing along. Without them realizing her voice change, her siblings recognize it very well.

 _Hey, hey, hey_

 _Just think while you've been_

 _Getting down and about the liars and the dirty,_

 _Dirty cheats of the world, you could've been_

 _Getting down to this sick beats_

 _My ex-man brought this new girlfriend,_

 _She's like "oh my good"_

 _But I'm just gonna shake_

 _And to the fellas over there_

 _With the hella good hair_

 _Won't you come on over baby,_

 _We can shake, shake, shake,_

 _YEAH!_

 _'Cause the players gonna_

 _Play, play, play, play, play_

 _And haters gonna_

 _Hate, hate, hate, hate, hate_

 _Baby I'm just gonna_

 _Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake,_

 _I shake it off, I shake it off_

 _Heartbreakers gonna_

 _Break , break, break, break, break_

 _And fakers gonna_

 _Fake, fake, fake, fake, fake_

 _Baby I'm just gonna_

 _Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake,_

 _I shake it off, I shake it off_

 _I shake it off, I shake it off_

 _I, I_

 _I shake it off, I shake it off_

 _I, I_

 _I shake it off, I shake it off_

 _I, I_

 _I shake it off, I shake it off_

 _I, I_

 _I shake it off, I shake it off_

 _I shake it off, I shake it off_

She finished playing and the crowed went nuts. "That was manly" she heard from someone, their was cheers for a good while.

"Well that was amazing, wasn't it folks" said Mato jumping up and down

"She sure was, and seeing she already has a large number of fans I won't be surprised if she wins" said Yajima

"THAT WAS SO COOL" Jason said loudly

"...Eh" said the muscular man not really impressed

"Alrighty now lets go on with our next contender, it's another well known Fairy Tail mage. That's right folks it GRAY FULLBUSTER!" Lola said trying to bring more excitement

Gray was passing Mira, he was fully clothed and with a guitar. The people was in suspense waiting to see what kind of song he'll play. "Gray I LOVE YOU!" a random fan girl, this cause a curtain blue haired woman to grow in anger.

"Ok I would like to say that I'm going to see this thing and take home the prize" he said with confidence "This song was inspired by an 'event' that happens not so long ago, I hope you won't forget it" he said while pointing up at the sky. 'It's a shame you won't see me win Natsu' Gray thought to himself as he started playing and grooving to the beat.

 _B-b-b-b-back-back-back_

 _B-b-b-b-back-back-back_

 _B-b-b-b-back-back-back_

 _B-b-b-b-back-back-back_

 _Cold and black inside this coffin_

 _Cause you all try to keep it down_

 _How it feels to be forgotten_

 _But you'll never forget me now_

 _Enemies clawing out my eyes_

 _I scratch and bleed just to stay alive_

 _Yeah_

 _The zombies come out at night_

 _They'll never catch me_

 _They'll never catch me_

 _B-b-b-b-back-back-back_

 _B-b-b-b-back-back-back_

 _Light it up, light it up_

 _Now I'm burning_

 _Feel the rush_

 _Feel the rush, of adrenaline_

 _We are young,_

 _We are strong,_

 _We will rise_

 _Cause I'm back, back_

 _Back from the dead tonight_

 _To the floor, to the floor_

 _Hit the red line_

 _Flying high,_

 _Flying, a_ _t the speed of light_

 _Full of love,_

 _Full of light,_

 _Full of fight,_

 _Cause I'm back, back_

 _Back from the dead tonight_

The crowed was eating it up as they were rocking it out. The girls were squalling with excitement and some even fainted. A blue haired women was also filled with excitement as she was being held back by a blond haired woman.

 _B-b-b-b-back-back-back_

 _B-b-b-b-back-back-back_

 _Break the skin,_

 _Spread like poison_

 _Dying_ _slow when we all attack_

 _How it feels to be the broken_

 _You took a piece now_

 _I'm biting back_

 _Enemies clawing out my eyes_

 _I scratch and bleed just to stay alive_

 _Yeah_

 _The zombies come out at night_

 _They'll never catch me_

 _They'll never catch me_

 _B-b-b-b-back-back-back_

 _B-b-b-b-back-back-back_

 _Light it up, light it up_

 _Now I'm burning_

 _Feel the rush_

 _Feel the rush, of adrenaline_

 _We are young,_

 _We are strong,_

 _We will rise_

 _Cause I'm back, back_

 _Back from the dead tonight_

 _To the floor, to the floor_

 _Hit the red line_

 _Flying high,_

 _Flying high,_

 _At the speed of light_

 _Full of love,_

 _Full of light,_

 _Full of fight,_

 _Cause I'm back, back_

 _Back from the dead tonight_

At this pint Gray was shirtless this caused a curtain Water mage to drooling with hearts in her eyes.

 _Back, back, back from the tonight_

 _Deep down, for the count_

 _Don't you dare cut me out_

 _Never break, never bow_

 _Never beg, not a doubt_

 _The zombies come out at night_

 _They'll never catch me_

 _They'll never catch me_

 _B-b-b-b-back-back-back_

 _B-b-b-b-back-back-back_

 _B-b-b-b-back-back-back_

 _B-b-b-b-back-back-back_

 _Light it up, light it up_

 _Now I'm burning_

 _Feel the rush_

 _Feel the rush, of adrenaline_

 _We are young,_

 _We are strong,_

 _We will rise_

 _Cause I'm back, back_

 _Back from the dead tonight_

 _To the floor, to the floor_

 _Hit the red line_

 _Flying high,_

 _Flying high,_

 _At the speed of light_

 _Full of love,_

 _Full of light,_

 _Full of fight,_

 _Cause I'm back, back_

 _Back from the dead tonight_

 _Back, back, back from the dead tonight_

 _(B-b-b-b-back-back-back)_

 _Dead tonight_

 _(B-b-b-b-back-back-back)_

 _Back from the dead tonight_

 _(B-b-b-b-back-back-back)_

 _Dead tonight_

 _(B-b-b-b-back-back-back)_

 _Back from the dead tonight!_

At the end of the song the people felt so pumped and so alive. The girls was screaming his name hoping to get his attention. A blue haired mage looked liked she was ready to pounce at him.

"I FEEL SO ALIVE" Jason yelled

"That was so emotional-pumpkin" Mato said

"Indeed it was, but I rather liked the Strauss's song" said Yajima

"..wasn't bad" said Jiemma not showing any emotion.

"Well that's it folks, see you next time and I hope you liked it as much as I do" said Lola as he replacing his wig

 **Ok I hoped you like what I did and if you did please review that is what I live for and don't forget to vote.**

 **Artist/Songs:**

 **Scripture Lullabies:** I will never leave you

 **Skillet:** Famous, Feel Invincible, Back from the Dead

 **Marina:** My Valentine

 **Elton John:** I'm Still Standing

 **Fall Out Boy:** The Phoenix, Irresistible

 **Shinedown:** Miracle

 **Taylor Swift:** Shake It Of


	7. 6) The Human Race Is Falling

**I'm sorry to say this but I decided to move the Lucy & Lisanna chapter to the next chapter. Mainly because I wanted a song that has a 'negative' or 'sad' atmosphere by this point. Thank you for your understanding **

**Chapter 6: The Human Race Is Falling**

 **Songs: Falling inside the Black, Human Race**

Gray 'now wearing clothes' was looking at Happy's bag and noticed their was only a few left, not knowing he had well over a hundred. Happy notice this as well and decided to take action, this happen without the guild noticing 'not even the exceeds partners'. "Hey Carla, Lily"

"Juvia doesn't like to admit this, but he is definitely more talented than Gajeel" Juvia said feeling guilty seeing that the Iron Dragon Slayer is her closes friend. The whole guild nodded in agreement

"WHAT! How could you say that Juvia, you are my biggest fan" Gajeel said in a surprising manner and feeling betrayed.

"Don't be so dramatic Gajeel" Cana said while drinking heavy liquor seeing it passed noon. "Natsu is just better and you just have to accept it". The guild nodded in agreement.

"Don't be so harsh Cana, Gajeel is an amazing singer" Levy said remembering the last time he sang to her.

"You're only saying that cause, you guy are practically a married couple" Cana said teasingly at the Sold Script mage.

This caused Levi to blush thinking what would happen if he did actually proposed. Gajeel was shooting daggers at the drunk, not even noticing his partner already left. And Jet & Drou are sitting in the corner moping with a depressing aura.

"Gray darling have you find anything of your liking" the Water made said while daydreaming about Gray.

Juvia Vision: "Of course I have, YOU!" he said while being shirtless with a million roses. "You are the only thing to my liking" Gray said with sparkling teeth, while Lucy is dumbfounded. This is what actually happened.

"Ya I found something" said the Ice Maker mage. Seeing theirs only 6 left in Happy's small bag he chosen the one with the coolest name ' **Falling In The Black** '. Not knowing what to suspect from the title. He put the disk and starting playing it.

 _Tonight I'm so alone_

 _This sorrow takes ahold_

 _Don't leave me here so cold_

 _(Never want to be so cold)_

 _Your touch used to be so kind_

 _Your touch used to give me life_

 _I've waited all this time,_

 _I've wasted so much time_

 _Don't leave me alone_

 _'Cause I barely see at all_

 _Don't leave me alone_

"Why is it so sad" Wendy said with a tears starting to fall out remembering how she felt when her mother left.

"Nice job Gray" Cana said while the rest of the guild just stared at him as if he was the bad guy. Gray began to panic and hopes the song will cheer up soon.

Wendy was now being held by the Card mage, seeing that they became good friends after the after the punishment game.

 _I'm falling in the black_

 _Slipping through the cracks_

 _Falling to the depths can I ever go back_

 _Dreaming of the way it used to be_

 _Can you hear me?_

 _Falling in the black_

 _Slipping through the cracks_

 _Falling to the depths can I ever go back_

 _Falling in the black_

 _Falling inside, falling inside the black_

 _You were my source of strength_

 _I've traded everything_

 _That I love for this one thing_

 _Stranded in the offering_

 _Don't leave me here like this_

 _Can't hear me scream from the abyss_

 _And now I with for you my desire_

 _Don't leave me alone_

 _I'm falling in the black_

 _Slipping through the cracks_

 _Falling to the depths can I ever go back_

 _Dreaming of the way it used to be_

 _Can you hear me?_

 _I'm falling in the black_

 _Slipping through the cracks_

 _Falling to the depths can I ever go back_

 _Falling inside the black_

 _Falling inside, falling inside the black_

 _Black, black, black, black_

The guild just listen to the song wondering why did Natsu sounded like he was in pain. Wendy was silently crying while being held by Cana, this caused Gray feeling extremely bad as he stayed quit.

Gajeel even had a depressing look on his face 'more than usual'. Levy noticed this wondering why then she realized it reminded him about Metalicana, she then lean on him. Wishing this might sooth him.

Erza was giving Gray the death glare for making making Wendy cry but more so to release her emotion on someone.

 _Falling in the black_

 _Slipping through the cracks_

 _Falling in the black_

 _Slipping through the cracks_

 _Falling to the depths can I ever go back_

 _Dreaming of the way it used to be_

 _Can you hear me?_

 _Falling in the black_

 _Slipping through the cracks_

 _Falling to the depths can I ever go back_

 _Dreaming of the way it used to be_

 _Can you hear me?_

 _Falling inside the black_

 _Can you hear me?_

 _Falling inside the black_

 _Can you hear me?_

 _Falling inside_

 _Falling inside_

 _Falling in_ _side_

 _Falling inside the black_

The guild stood quite it sounded amazing as the others, but they asked them selves 'why...why did Natsu write that it's not like him'. Wendy is no longer crying but still being gently held by Cana.

"GRAY! Why did you chose that song" Erza said in her usual 'If you don't tell me I will make you' tone.

"I just grabbed one with the coolest name" Gray said panicky thinking 'I will get you for this Natsu'

Erza re-quip a sword "So those are your last words" she said as she walked towards him. No one notice but she had a tear in her eye

"I...it's not like him, he suppose to be a lovable idiot" Wakaba said with a sadness in his eyes.

"I know what you mean, but do you think he made this about Igneel" Macao replied to his friend, not caring Gray is now unconscious on the floor.

"I don't know I'm just going to play another one, hopefully it will bring the guild into a better mood" Wakaba said as he grabbed one in random ' **Human** **Race** '

 _I don't' belong here_

 _Not in this atmosphere_

 _Goodbye,_

 _Goodbye,_

 _Goodbye_

 _I don't' belong here_

 _Not in this atmosphere_

 _Goodbye,_

 _Goodbye,_

 _Goodbye_

Once the lyric was heard Wakaba relies in fright that he didn't choose a song that he was hoping for. Erza was now staring at Wakaba, she couldn't control her emotion the very idea of Natsu leaving is unthinkable. The guild also thought this way, Natsu is the heart of Fairy Tail. It wouldn't be right not having that big lug around, the master gave it some serous thought about witch songs to sell. 'Maybe I should talk about this with Natsu before I start selling his work' Makarov thought.

 _Started with a kick and a punch_

 _A claw to the face_

 _And I was in the race_

 _I was in the race_

 _Yeah, yeah_

 _You know it's hard sometimes_

 _Being humankind_

 _Keeping up with the pace_

 _Keeping up with the pace_

 _Yeah, yeah_

 _I'm sick of running_

 _Sick of running_

 _Sick of running_

 _The human race_

 _The human race_

 _If it's an eye for an eye_

 _Then we all go blind_

 _Is it hard to see?_

 _Is it hard to see?_

 _Yeah, yeah_

 _So far behind_

 _No finish line_

 _It can happen to you_

 _It can happen to me_

 _Yeah_

 _I don't' belong here_

 _Not in this atmosphere_

 _Goodbye,_

 _Goodbye,_

 _Goodbye_

 _I don't' belong here_

 _Not in this atmosphere_

 _Goodbye,_

 _Goodbye,_

 _Goodbye_

Lucy didn't like this song, she didn't like Natsu sounding so sad. Wendy couldn't even understand what's going on, she was no longer being held but she wishes she was by the Salmon haired mage. Macao was the only one concerned about his friend who was next to Gray unconscious on the floor. At least Gray's head was on Juvia's lap who was just staring at him.

 _Started with a kick and a punch_

 _A claw to the face_

 _And I was in the race_

 _I was in the race_

 _Yea_ _h_

 _The human race_

 _I'm sick of running_

 _Sick of running_

 _Sick of running_

 _The human race_

 _The human race_

 _I don't' belong here_

 _Not in this atmosphere_

 _Goodbye,_

 _Goodbye,_

 _Goodbye_

There was now a long guitar solo that was a bit depressing. The wizards just listening not knowing what to think of the song anymore. The lyrics was heard but quietly.

 _I don't' belong here_

 _Not in this atmosphere_

 _I don't' belong here_

 _Not in this atmosphere_

 _Goodbye,_

 _Goodbye,_

 _Goodbye_

"Why does Natsu want to leave" Wendy said with sadness in her eyes

"Natsu is NOT leaving, I won't let him" said Erza with determination 'If Natsu _feel_ _so_ _alone_ or _feels like doesn't belong here_ I make him understand that's he is loved, then he'll be back and we go on missions together and live happily ever after' she thought

"Indeed Natsu will always have a home here, and if he ever wants to leave well I simply won't let him" Makarov said as he passed Gray & Wakaba who are still knocked out "Well I think I should choose a disk myself"

 **Artist/Songs:**

 **Scripture Lullabies:** I will never leave you

 **Skillet:** Famous, Feel Invincible, Back from the Dead, Falling Inside the Black

 **Marina:** My Valentine

 **Elton John:** I'm Still Standing

 **Fall Out Boy:** The Phoenix, Irresistible

 **Shinedown:** Miracle

 **Taylor Swift:** Shake It Of

 **Three Days Grace:** Human Race


	8. 7) See You Kids Aren't Alright

**Ok this chapter is about Lucy & Lisanna, I hop you enjoy it. Also I put in a perfect song that some of you** **recommended for Lisanna and I choose a song that fits perfectly for you Nalu fans. I would like to say thank you for all of the recommendations and look forward for more, but the only thing I can guarantee is that I will listen to them**

 **Ok I hope you like this I think this my best work yet**

 **Chapter 7: See You Kids Aren't Alright**

 **Songs: The Kids Aren't Alright, See You Again**

As Makarov walked to the CD'S he was trying to figure out witch one to pick seeing their's a limited supply right now, so it was a difficult choice. He could hear his kids talking among them selves.

"You know if we sold these we can make some good money and unlike Gajeel's disks we can sell them more than 55 jewels" Max said remembering that he only sold 17 copies. Gajeel was mumbling something to himself.

"Really! How much do you think we can sell them for" Nob said with excitement

"Well seeing the average CD cost 1,350-2,000 jewels we can sell them for a lot more seeing the quality is unlike any other and since Natsu made them we can at least sell them 5,000 jewels a pop" Laki said thinking all the jewels they're going to make.(I have no idea how to use her usual speech pattern)

Jet, Droy, Alzack, Warren, Vijeeter(dancer guy), and Macao shed tears. They remember what Natsu said during the Grand Magic Games and brought them fame. And now after 7 years of being poor they will have finally have fortune.

"Why are you guys crying" Lucy said in surprise as she saw these _men_ crying.

"You don't know what's like princess" Bica said glaring at Lucy, she remembers the last time Asuka got sick. They didn't had any money so they had to sell a treasured item. "This is an opportunity of a lifetime, I can finally send my girl to the best schools and she'll have options in life" she said with anime tears remembering when she was a little girl and didn't had many options in her home country. Lucy slowly back away as Bisca had sparkles in her eye and daydreaming about her daughter future.

"Do you think Natsu will allow me to come up with the cover designs" said Reedus as he painted a dragon shaped like a music note(cover of the story)

"But you guy do realize that if we do sell the CDs Natsu will take most if not all the money" said Kinana as the commotion suddenly stopped.

There was know a long awkward silence. Makarov had enough and saw this moment as an opportunity to play another song. He picked up something that was labeled ' **The Kids Aren't Alright** ' he rise an eyebrow at the name. He put the disk in this strange music box that belonged to Laxus(I think he would have one).

 _Stuck in the jet wash_

 _Bad trip I couldn't get off_

 _And maybe I bit off more than I could chew, and_

 _Overhead of the aqua blue_

 _Fall to your knees, bring on the rapture_

 _Blessed be the boys time can't capture_

 _On film or between the sheets_

 _I always fall from your window to_

 _The pitch black sheets_

 _And with the black banners raised as the crooked smiles fade_

 _Former heroes who quit too late_

 _Who just wanna fill up the trophy case again_

 _And in the end, I'd do it all again_

 _I think you're my best friend_

 _Don't you know that the kids_

 _Aren't al, kids aren't alright?_

 _I'll be yours_

 _When it rains it pours_

 _Stay thirsty like before_

 _Don't you know that the kids_

 _Aren't al, kids aren't alright?_

There was a sweet cheerful melody, some of the members already figure out this song was meant for Lucy who was listening to each word. And why not she is Natsu best friend and they know that he sneaks into her bed sometimes. Some of the girls were a bit jealous and having there thoughts. Wendy thought it sounded amazing she already liked this better than the last two. Lisanna liked it but wished the song was meant for her seeing she used to be his best friend. Her sister on the other hand showed no types of reactions she just smiled and stared at empty space.

 _I'm not passive, but aggressive_

 _Yes Take note, it's not impressive_

 _Empty your sadness like_

 _You're dumping your purse on my bedroom floor,_

 _We put your curse in reverse_

 _And it's our time now if you want it to be_

 _Maul the world like the carnival bear set free_

 _And your love is anemic, and I can't believe_

 _That you couldn't see it coming for me_

 _And I still feel that rush in my veins_

 _It twists my head just a bit too thin_

 _All those people in those old photograph_

 _I've seen are dead_

 _And in the end, I'd do it all again_

 _I think you're my best friend_

 _Don't you know that the kids_

 _Aren't al, kids aren't alright?_

 _I'll be yours_

 _When it rains it pours_

 _Stay thirsty like before_

 _Don't you know that the kids_

 _Aren't al, kids aren't alright?_

 _And sometimes I just wanna sit around_

 _And gaze at my shoes, yeah_

 _And let your dirty sadness fill me up_

 _Just like a balloooon!_

At this point Lucy was in awe, breath taken by the beauty in the words THIS was definitely her favorite. Bisca was glaring at her husband she new that he loved her but he never sang to her once, even Gajeel wrote a song to Levy. Natsu's voice changed as the song continued

 _And in the end, I'd do it all again_

 _I think you're my best friend_

 _Don't you know that the kids_

 _Aren't al, kids aren't alright?_

 _I'll be yours_

 _When it rains it pours_

 _Stay thirsty like before_

 _Don't you know that the kids_

 _Aren't al, kids aren't alright?_

The song ended and Lucy flabbergasted by the song that **her** best friend wrote and sang for her proving that fact. Elfman and Lisanna notice Mira wasn't breathing they began to panic.

"If I didn't know any better I would say the song sounded like a love confession" said Freed as he was thinking pacific parts of the song.

"Lucy why didn't tell anyone that you and Natsu had kids" Evergreen said with a smirk teasing her.

"LUCY! WHY DIDN'T TELL ME" Erza said with fire in her eyes. Mira who was shaken violatly by her brother said " ** _Lucy_** " with a sweet yet creepy voice as she was looking directly at her.

"Maybe because we DIDN'T" Lucy said like it was obviously. "And if we did had a kid don't you think you guys would notice" she said thinking if anyone mentioned her weight they will regret it.

"Well I did notice you gained some weight" Bickslow said as his 'babies' were saying 'gained some weight' repeatedly.

" _Lucy_ _kick_ " she said and acted, Bickslow was now out-cold as he was next to Wakaba and Gray. Juvia still had Gray on her lap hoping it will never end.

"Hey old man play something before they destroy the guild again" said Laxus

Makarov simply signed and picked a song ' **See** **You** **Again** ' hoping it will change the atmosphere. The song started and they could hear piano music playing.

 _It's been a long day without you, my friend_

 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _We've come a long way from where we began_

 _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _When I see you again_

It was so gentle but yet it sounded sad, but what did it mean though. The Strauss siblings felt something when hearing this but they didn't new what. Makarov noticed something behind the CD case that was in his hand, his eyes widen at what he read and simply muttered "I...It's about Lisanna" this caused the whole guild gasped.

 _Dang who knew?_

 _All the planes we flew_

 _Good things we've been through_

 _That I'll be standing right here talking to you_

 _Bout another path_

 _I know we loved to hit the road and laugh_

 _But something told me that it wouldn't last_

 _Had to switch up_

 _Look at things different, see the bigger picture_

 _Those were the days_

 _Hard work forever pays_

 _Now I see you in a better place_

 _(see you in a better place)_

 _Uh_

 _How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?_

 _Everything I went through you were standing there by my side_

 _And now you gonna be with me for the last ride_

 _It's been a long day without you, my friend_

 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _We've come a long way from where we began_

 _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _When I see you again_

 _Aah oh, aah oh_

 _Wooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _Yeah_

By this point the guild knew this song was decennially meant for Lisanna and some of them felt a bit guilty. They remember how Elfman and Mira came with tears and told them what happen. Natsu was the one who tried to cheer them up after the funeral, never once did they thought about him. How could they he was always smiling, some of the members started to shed tears

Lisanna had her hands covering her mouth while sobbing, she wanted a song but not one like this. Elfman was also shedding manly tears remembering was he did to this day he has nightmares about it. Mira also had tears streaming down her face, ever since that incident she stopped going on missions and she even became more womanly to help fill the void. Never did once Natsu blame them for what happened, he didn't even treat them differently he just kept that big grin of his and smile at them.

 _First you both go out your way_

 _And the vibe is feeling strong_

 _And what's small turn to a friendship_

 _A friendship turn to a bond_

 _And that bond will never be broken_

 _the love will never get lost_

 _And when brotherhood come first_

 _Then the line will never be crossed_

 _Established it on our own_

 _When that line had to be drawn_

 _And that line is what we reach_

 _So remember me when I'm gone_

 _How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?_

 _Everything I went through you were standing there by my side_

 _And now you gonna be with me for the last ride_

 _So let the light guide your way, yeah_

 _Hold every memory as you go_

 _And every road you take, will always lead you home, home_

 _It's been a long day without you, my friend_

 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _We've come a long way from where we began_

 _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _When I see you again_

 _Aah oh, aah oh_

 _Wooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _Yeah_

 _When I see you again_

 _I see you again_

 _When I see you again_

 _Aah oh, aah oh_

 _Wooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _Yeah_

 _When I see you again_

The song ended some of the Fairy Tail members were drying there tears.

"Master h-how exactly did you knew it was meant for Lisanna before anyone else did" Mira said as her eyes were red.

"Well behind the clear case there was a old piece of paper with some writing tapped inside of it" Makarov replied " It says and I quote _'To my dear friend Lisanna I hope you are in a better place, when I see you again I will tell you all of the adventure I had with our son Happy. May you find piece'._ Natsu how could I never known, of course you were in pain" he said emotionally. Lisanna just broken down crying unable to think straight, she was being comforting by her brother & sister

 **Ok I know I left this story in a sad note, but I hoped that you enjoyed it and if you did please review. Also I'll be honest I shed some tears when writing this while listening to the music.**

 **Ok see you next time bye**

 **Artist/Songs:**

 **Scripture Lullabies:** I will never leave you

 **Skillet:** Famous, Feel Invincible, Back from the Dead, Falling Inside the Black

 **Marina:** My Valentine

 **Elton John:** I'm Still Standing

 **Fall Out Boy:** The Phoenix, Irresistible, The Kids Aren't Alright

 **Shinedown:** Miracle

 **Taylor Swift:** Shake It Of

 **Three Days Grace:** Human Race

 **Wiz Khalifa:** See You again


	9. 8) A Courtesy Call From Father

**Wow you guys really enjoyed my last chapter I normally get 150-450 views a day since I started this, but yesterday it went over 800. I just want to thank you guys**

 **Chapter 8: A Courtesy call From Father**

 **Songs: Courtesy Call, Dear Father**

Makarov has a small frown as he remembers that day filled with sadness and tears. The guild was quite in their own thoughts but the only sounds that could be heard were the crying of the Strauss sisters as the brother wrapped his arms around them. They surely were the lucky ones, not many people could have this second chance.

The Thunder Legion had their own thoughts when seeing the siblings in there moment.

Freed remember the first time when Mira came back to the guild after that incident she had completely changed, she started to wear dresses and even became more motherly. He believes that it was meant to fill in the void left by Lisanna.

Evergeen remembered walking through the forest one time and seeing Elfman training. His face was all torn-up and looked half dead while screaming in pain saying that he'll be _a true man a man among men_ and what did she did, she just passed by not giving him a second thought.

Bickslow and Lisanna recently became good friends, this happened cause they always tease Elfman and Evergreen about their 'secret' relationship whenever either one of them had a chance. But he didn't had any thoughts at the moment, seeing he was still knocked out along with Gray & Wakaba.

"Alright I'm ok now" Lisanna said as she stood up from the floor while drying the remainder of her tears.

Macao didn't liked this atmosphere at all it reminded the past 7 years, so he decided to risk his life. He notice that there were two disks remaining so he prayed to his God that he'll pick a good sounding song that wasn't sad. 'What ever happens Romeo remember that I always love you' he thought to himself as he played one of the disks at random. ' **Courtesy** **Call** '

 _Hey-o,_

 _Here comes the danger up in this club_

 _When we get started, we ain't gonna stop_

 _We gonna turn it out, 'till it gets too hot_

 _Everybody sing, hey-o_

 _Tell 'em turn it up 'till they can't no more_

 _Let's get this thing shakin' like a disco ball_

 _This is your last warning, a courtesy call_

The guild notice that Macao played a disk without anyone realizing it just like his son did, but why did he looked so nerves.

 _Hey-o,_

 _Here comes the danger up in this club_

 _When we get started, we ain't gonna stop_

 _We gonna turn it out, 'till it gets too hot_

 _Everybody sing, hey-o_

 _Tell 'em turn it up 'till they can't no more_

 _Let's get this thing shakin' like a disco ball_

 _This is your last warning, a courtesy call_

 _I am not afraid of the storm that comes my way_

 _When it hits, it shakes me to the core_

 _And makes me stronger than before_

 _It's not a question about trust_

 _But will you stand with us?_

 _Can you feel it?_

 _Make it real_

 _I think it might wash away tonight_

 _Awakened from this never ending fight_

 _It takes more than meets the eye_

 _This war we're fighting is not just writing_

 _Hey-o,_

 _Here comes the danger up in this club_

 _When we get started, we ain't gonna stop_

 _We gonna turn it out, 'till it gets too hot_

 _Everybody sing, hey-o_

 _Tell 'em turn it up 'till they can't no more_

 _Let's get this thing shakin' like a disco ball_

 _This is your last warning, a courtesy call_

The depressing atmosphere that the guild had is now long gone. Some of then liked the sound of it, they thought it'll be perfect for a party.

"Ya now this is something I can really dance to" said Vijeeter as he did his thing

"I won't mind listening to this while I'm drinking" Cana said as she drank her 4th barrel

 _There's a rumble in the floor_

 _So get prepared for war_

 _When it hits, it'll knock you to the ground_

 _While it shakes up everything around_

 _But survival is a must_

 _So will you stand with us?_

 _Can you feel it?_

 _Make it real_

 _Make me feel it_

 _I think it might wash away tonight_

 _Awakened from this never ending fight_

 _It takes more than meets the eye_

 _This war we're fighting is not just writing_

 _Hey-o,_

 _Here comes the danger up in this club_

 _When we get started, we ain't gonna stop_

 _We gonna turn it out, 'till it gets too hot_

 _Everybody sing, hey-o_

 _Tell 'em turn it up 'till they can't no more_

 _Let's get this thing shakin' like a disco ball_

 _This is your last warning, a courtesy call_

 _Hey-o,_

 _Here comes the danger up in this club_

 _When we get started, we ain't gonna stop_

 _We gonna turn it out, 'till it gets too hot_

 _Everybody sing, hey-o_

 _Tell 'em turn it up 'till they can't no more_

 _Let's get this thing shakin' like a disco ball_

 _This is your last warning, a courtesy call_

The song ended once again the guild was quite like it was a routine. But they all realized that they already played 12 of the 13 disks that Happy brought in his bag.

"That sounded really amazing, but I mean really why does Natsu want to keep this a secret" said Macao

"Macao" He heard Erza said with a serious tone from behind, he froze in fear "Nice work" she said with her hand on his shoulder, he sigh relief knowing he dodge a bullet.

"How dose Natsu come up with this stuff, I never once heard music sounding anything like this before not even in today's music" Laxus said thinking how he spent nearly a week listening to all the music that came out while he was frozen for 7 years.

"Well your guess is just as good as mine" The master of the guild said.

"Ok there's only one disk left might as well play it" Mira said in a disappointing tone that there was only one left. 'Please please PLEASE let this song be for me Erza, Lucy, and even Lisanna had a song made pacifically for them. So this song gotta be for me' she thought to herself.

 _Address_ _this letter to Dear Father_

 _I know you as complete unknown_

 _I guess it's better you don't bother_

 _All our truths should be left alone_

 _Be left alone_

 _Be left alone_

 _Learned the things you never showed me_

 _Took the chances you'd have blown_

 _And to this day the one and only_

 _You remain a complete unknown_

 _Complete unknown_

 _Complete unknown_

 _You're out there somewhere_

 _I don't know if you care at all_

 _It seems that you don't_

 _It's as if the day will never come_

 _So you remain a complete unknown_

 _(Unknown, unknown, unknown,_ _unknown,_

 _unknown, unknown, unknown,_ _unknown)_

The guild didn't know what to think anymore, questioning themselves saying _do they really know Natsu Dragneel._

 _So_ _many years have been ignored_

 _You've been gone without a trace_

 _I'm getting used to knowing you're_

 _Just a name without a face_

 _Without a face_

 _Without a face_

 _You're out there somewhere_

 _I don't know if you care at all_

 _It seems that you don't_

 _It's as if the day will never come_

 _So you remain a complete unknown_

 _You're out there somewhere_

 _I don't know if you care at all_

 _It seems that you don't_

 _It's as if the day will never come_

 _So you remain a complete unknown_

 _(Unknown, unknown, unknown,_ _unknown,_

 _unknown, unknown, unknown,_ _unknown)_

Most of the guild had sadness in their eyes, it wasn't enough to make them cry but they could hear the sadness & pain in Natsu's voice. Lucy's eyes were watering, she didn't liked this song it reminded of her father who she missed very much. Erza felt sadness as well she never knew her father or mother so she felt a connection to this song thinking all kinds of reasons why she was left in the orphanage. Mira felt nothing but guilt, here she was only thinking about herself while Natsu felt so abandon by his father. She just know looked at the title ' **Dear Father** '

 _Address_ _this letter to Dear Father_

 _I know you as complete unknown_

 _I guess it's better you don't bother_

 _All our truths should be left alone_

 _You're out there somewhere_

 _I don't know if you care at all_

 _It seems that you don't_

 _It's as if the day will never come_

 _So you remain a complete unknown_

 _You're out there somewhere_

 _I don't know if you care at all_

 _It seems that you don't_

 _It's as if the day will never come_

 _So you remain a complete unknown_

 _You're out there somewhere_

 _I don't know if you care_

The guild was so confuse, they never realize that Natsu had so many demons. Wendy couldn't take it anymore she started to cry again thinking that Grandine really did just abandon her. Gajeel didn't even cared if Metalicana did just left him behind, it's not like he had dreams about him coming back with a new metal and promising to never leave again as a kid. He thought this to himself and definitely not trying to hold back his tears.

"Ok we played all the disks so we should just put them back where we found them so Natsu's doesn't find out" Lucy said trying to be the voice of reason

"That would be the best option" Kinana said

"I won't allow it" Erza yelled in anger "Natsu will answer all of my question when he gets back even it means force"

The guild sweatdrop remembering a curtain song, and began to talk amongst them selves thinking what to do next and starting fighting. Yep everything was just like before until. The building door slam open dramatically, they could see Lily in his battle form carrying a large box. Happy & Carla were also carrying two smaller boxes each

"Hey guys we're back with the rest of them, so witch one should we listen to next" Happy said innocently

 **Ok that's it for this chapter I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think about it**

 **Artist/Songs:**

 **Scripture Lullabies:** I will never leave you

 **Skillet:** Famous, Feel Invincible, Back from the Dead, Falling Inside the Black

 **Marina:** My Valentine

 **Elton John:** I'm Still Standing

 **Fall Out Boy:** The Phoenix, Irresistible, The Kids Aren't Alright

 **Shinedown:** Miracle

 **Taylor Swift:** Shake It Of

 **Three Days Grace:** Human Race

 **Wiz Khalifa:** See You again

 **Thousand Foot Krutch:** Courtesy Call

 **Sum 41:** Dear Father


	10. 9) Warriors Aim & Fire

**Sorry for the long wait guys I hope this chapter makes up for it**

 **Chapter 9: Warriors Ready, Aim, Fire**

 **Songs:** **Ready Aim Fire, Warriors**

The guild just had a blank look at their faces they were going through the boxes and found well over a hundred CD'S. Was this a new prank by Natsu, they were amazed, cried, confused, depressed, embarrassed and felt inspired he played with their emotion with just 13 disks. But there was over a hundred of them they don't know what to do.

Max was doing some basic math in his head: over 100 disks • 5,000 a disks • (the population of Natsu's fans + music fans) = I DON'T KNOW SOME BIG ASS NUMBER. (One Piece reference)

"Asuka what do you want to be when you grow up a diplomat or a lawyer" Bisca asked her daughter with a smile.

"Happy! Where have you been I been worry sick" Lisanna said as she gave the blue exceed a bone crushing hug for some reason. Happy was slowly suffocating to death by her cleavage.

"WENDY! Why are you crying dear child" Carla said with extreme worry in her voice

"It's nothing Natsu's songs were just to emotional for my taste" Wendy said she was drying her tears. 'Natsu I should have known' Carla thought to herself.

"Lily where have you been" Gajeel half yelled and with a sad tone.

"I just went out to help Happy to carry these things, don't worry I'm not going anywhere" Lily said and no longer in his battle form.

"It's not like I care, I just wanted to know where you were" said Gajeel in relief. Lily knows that his friend has some serious abandonment issues. He also saw a tear in the corner of his eye.

The guild was riled up as ever talking about what other songs did the Salamander made. While the guild was getting louder Gray, Bickslow, and Wakaba came back from the dead. Juvia was disappointed

"Well look what we got here, are you already up from your beauty nap" said Makarov. Gray could hear the guild talking about something as he looked around and stared at 4 small boxes and 1 large one. (For the sake of the story the boxes will be labeled _**1B**_ , **_2B_** , **_3B_** , **_4B_** , and the large **_BB_** )

"Okay I'm seriously confused right now" Gray said

"Well Gray if it's so confusing why don't you just experiment a little" Laki said knowing fully well what he actually meant.

"Gray my love it can't be true" Juvia says dramatically "It's Lyon isn't it, while he was after me you had your eyes on him" she came up of even more complicated love maze. The guild couldn't stop laughing "Lucy we must work together to save our beloved" Lucy was dumbfounded.

Unnoticed by the guild Asuka grabbed a disk that says ' **Ready, Aim, Fire** ' and tried to play it but didn't know how to use the music box. Laxus was the only one noticing this so he showed her how to use it. Freed saw the hole thing and thought _'Laxus would make an excellent father'._

 _Whoa_

 _With_ _our backs to the wall,_

 _The darkness will fall_

 _We never quite thought w_ _e could lose it all_

 _Ready aim fire_

 _Ready aim fire_

 _An empire is falling i_ _n just one day_

 _You close your eyes a_ _nd the glory fades_

 _Ready aim fire_

 _Ready aim fire away(fire)_

 _Ready aim fire_

 _Ready aim fire away(fire)_

The guild notice a disked was played and it sounded amazing but they saw Asuka who was hugging Laxus's leg for some reason.

 _Off in the distance, t_ _here is resistance_

 _Bubbling up and festering_

 _Hey Mr. Motion m_ _ake me a potion_

 _Shake it all up w_ _ith your mystery_

 _How come I've never seen_

 _Your face 'round here?_

 _I know every single face_ _'round here_

 _A man on a mission c_ _hanging the vision_

 _I was never welcome here_

 _We don't have the choice to stay_

 _We'd rather die than d_ _o it your way_

 _With_ _our backs to the wall,_

 _The darkness will fall_

 _We never quite thought w_ _e could lose it all_

 _Ready aim fire_

 _Ready aim fire_

 _An empire is falling i_ _n just one day_

 _You close your eyes a_ _nd the glory fades_

 _Ready aim fire_

 _Ready aim fire away(fire)_

 _Ready aim fire_

 _Ready aim fire away(fire)_

 _Back in the casing, shaking and pacing_

 _This is the tunnel's light_

 _Blood in the writing, stuck in the fighting_

 _Look through the rifle's sight_

 _How come I've never seen your face 'round here?_

 _I know every single face 'round here_

 _Here in the heckle, holding the shackle_

 _I was never welcome here_

 _We don't have the choice to stay_

 _We'd rather die than d_ _o it your way_

 _Whoa_

 _With_ _our backs to the wall,_

 _The darkness will fall_

 _We never quite thought w_ _e could lose it all_

 _Ready aim fire_

 _Ready aim fire_

 _An empire is falling i_ _n just one day_

 _You close your eyes a_ _nd the glory fades_

 _Ready aim fire_

 _Ready aim fire away(fire)_

 _Ready aim fire_

 _Ready aim fire away_

 _Whooooaaaaah_

The guild really liked the sound of this one, they never heard this type of music. Asuka had her eyes widen, she didn't really understand the words but she couldn't contain her excitement. She began to shoot randomly with her toy gun, Laxus had a small smile as he saw Asuka running around so energetic he also enjoyed seeing the guild being shot at.

 _With_ _our backs to the wall,_

 _The darkness will fall_

 _We never quite thought w_ _e could lose it all_

 _Ready aim fire_

 _Ready aim fire_

 _An empire is falling i_ _n just one day_

 _You close your eyes a_ _nd the glory fades_

 _Ready aim fire_

 _Ready aim fire away(fire)_

 _Ready aim fire_

 _Ready aim fire away_

The song ended, the guild sigh in relief as Asuka no longer shooting at them. Some of witch thought she was a cute weapon of destruction.

"That's was super cool" Asuka said with excitement.

"Ok that's enough sweetie, you know better than to shoot randomly at the guild" Alzack said as he confiscated her toy gun

"But daddy I just wanted to be cool like you" his daughter said with the puppy dog eyes that no father can resist

"Ok pumpkin just be carful" Alzack said happily as he gave her the toy, his wife was glaring at him hard.

Kinana notice Connell family and felt a bit of jealousy as she remembered her last 'relationship' "Does anyone mind if I pick one know" she said with her usual smile.

"Not at all child, go right ahead" the guild master said as he notice something was off about her.

She looked inside the box that was labeled **_4B_** she found something that interested her ' **Warriors** '

 _We are warriors, b_ _orn from the light_

 _An army for freedom,_ _defenders of life_

The guild was caught off as they can now hear some rock music. Kinana already liked the sound of it.

 _At_ _night, high up in the heavens we fight_

 _Faster than lightning we strike_

 _Like fires that rip through the night_

 _Surrounded by light_

 _Raging thunder in the skies_

 _Time has come to sacrifice_

 _We are warriors, b_ _orn from the light_

 _An army for freedom, d_ _efenders of life_

 _Warriors,_

 _Euphoria will rise_

 _Returning from darkness_

 _We bury all lies_

An awsome guitar solo was being played and to be honest this alone put Gajeel to shame. Freed eyes sparkled at the song for some reason.

 _The knights,_

 _Outcast and lost in the skies_

 _Returning to heaven denied_

 _Louder than thunder we ride_

 _Ready to strike_

 _Call for us and you will survive_

 _Follow us to paradise_

 _We are warriors, b_ _orn from the light_

 _An army for freedom, d_ _efenders of life_

 _Warriors,_

 _Euphoria will rise_

 _Returning from darkness_

 _We bury all lies_

 _Here we are,_

 _The warriors of light_

Freed began to think to himself 'This song must be about Laxus there's no other explanation' he was the only one who thought this

 _Here we are,_

 _We came from the night_

 _Here we are,_

 _The warriors of light_

 _Here we are, euphoria will rise_

 _We are warriors, b_ _orn from the light_

 _An army for freedom, d_ _efenders of life_

 _Warriors,_

 _Euphoria will rise_

 _Returning from darkness_

 _We bury all lies_

 _We are warriors, b_ _orn from the light_

 _Warriors,_

 _Euphoria will rise_

 _Returning from darkness_

 _We bury all lies_

Song ended, and by this point they are no longer surprised by Natsu's talent.

"Well obviously the song was inspired by Laxus" Freed said in confidence, said mage was shocked to hear this.

"You think so" Kinana said with a sweatdrop along with the rest of the guild.

But out of nowhere Lisanna was giggling and laughing uncontrollably(while holding Happy). Everyone just stared at her in surprise.

"Hahahahaha I'm sorry I just can't help it." Lisanna said as she wiped a tear. "When I came back from Edoles, Natsu asked me so many questions. One being about Laxus & the Thunder Legion and well I never meet them personally but I heard nothing but anything but good things"

"Ok but that doesn't explain why you were laughing" said Evergreen as she worried about the blue exceed

"It's just that Natsu made a joke how the Edoles version of Laxus would be this _hero of justice_ with this goofy hair cut(picture All Might)" Lisanna said as the whole guild laughed as they pictured it

"Hahahaha you're right that would be hilarious to see" said a random guild member as the others laughed as well. This caused Laxus to give a deadly glare that silence the whole guild.

"Hey Lisanna can you put me down" asked Happy

"No I won't and from now on call me Mama" Lisanna

"Fine Mama but can you at least let me pick a disk" Happy said as he realized that he will never be put down.

"Ok, if you wanna play your Papa's CD'S I won't stop you" she said to her child who she will never let go ever again

 **Well that's it for this chapter, also I'm glad to say that we're a few chapters away form the** **proud mages of** **Mermaid Heel so if you have any songs for them especially for Kagura, Beth, Arana, Risley, or for Millianna let me hear it. Also I need some Jazz & Country music **

**Artist/Songs:**

 **Scripture Lullabies:** I will never leave you

 **Skillet:** Famous, Feel Invincible, Back from the Dead, Falling Inside the Black

 **Marina:** My Valentine

 **Elton John:** I'm Still Standing

 **Fall Out Boy:** The Phoenix, Irresistible, The Kids Aren't Alright

 **Shinedown:** Miracle

 **Taylor Swift:** Shake It Of

 **Three Days Grace:** Human Race

 **Wiz Khalifa:** See You again

 **Thousand Foot Krutch:** Courtesy Call

 **Sum 41:** Dear Father

 **Freedom Call:** Warriors

 **Imagine Dragon:** Ready Aim Fire,


	11. 10) Strike Of Duality

**Thank you for all of your support and for that here's a new chapter**

 **Chapter 10:** **Strike Of Duality**

 **Songs: Strike Of The NINJA, Duality**

The guild noticed that Lisanna made Happy call her Mama and referred Natsu as Papa. They had an unspoken agreement to pretend not to notice and let Natsu deal with it when he comes back from the volcano. Mira thought _'Lisanna you love Natsu the longest and he even made a song for you. If it's for you I'll step down AND ONLY FOR YOU'_ she thought the last part with the will of fire.

Happy was going through the **BB** box and thought to himself _'How come I never notice that Natsu was making these we spent nearly all of our time together'_ as he questioning himself about his best friend he saw something brought joy in his little heart ' **Strike** **Of The** **Ninja** ' he then thought _'Well what ever_ happens _Natsu is always Natsu, also I better ask him to save me from Mama_ '

"Ok I found something" said Happy as the guild notice the title of the disk. Lucy noticed it as well and remembered her first mission with them.

"Aww you always did enjoy playing NINJAS with your Papa" Lisanna said with a smile

Happy plaid it and a guitar could be heard.

 _Turn_ _on temptation, arise, tear the sky_

 _This nightmare is everywhere, my eyes open wide_

 _Crash on through troubled waters, oceans collide_

 _We stand alone until the end, we fight side by side_

 _Standing strong together, marching forever on_

 _Fire in the heavens, now that our time has come_

 _We feel the fire burning bright in the night_

 _Where the warrior lives and the warrior dies_

 _Wherever you go we will be by your side_

 _For the spirit of NINJA will carry the night_

The men really liked this song, they couldn't contain there excitement it's something they can rock to. And why not what boy didn't fantasized of being a NINJA. While the women looked unimpressed for some reason. (One Piece reference)

 _The_ _sky will turn black, the nightfall appears_

 _The hatred surrounding they hide in great fear_

 _The evil all around the sound they will hear_

 _Will not be for long now the time it is near_

 _Raising hell forever, still millenniums go by_

 _Fire in the heavens, bleeding ears hear the cry_

 _We feel the fire burning bright in the night_

 _Where the warrior lives and the warrior dies_

 _Wherever you go we will be by your side_

 _For the spirit of NINJA will carry the night_

There are no words of how the men felt from this song, they were having a blast. While the women were not giving any reaction

 _Standing strong together, marching forever on_

 _Fire in the heavens, now that our time has come_

 _We feel the fire burning bright in the night_

 _Where the warrior lives and the warrior dies_

 _Wherever you go we will be by your side_

 _For the spirit of NINJA tonight_

 _We feel the fire burning bright in the night_

 _Where the warrior lives and the warrior dies_

 _Wherever you go we will be by your side_

 _For the spirit of NINJA will carry the night_

 _NINJA forever tonight_

The song ended and for some reason the women of the guild didn't took a liking to it. But the men...

"THAT WAS MANLY" said the manliest of the guild

"That was so cool" Romeo said with sparkles in his eyes

"Wow I think that's the best song yet" said Gajeel

"Even I have to admit that was a spectacular song" Freed said containing his excitement

"Same here" said Gray

"It was" Alzack said while dreaming of having a son one day

"Aye" coming from Happy

"Who knew Natsu had so many talents" Loke said as he appeared out of nowhere witch shock the guild.

"Loke what are you doing here" Lucy said in surprised seeing her spirit

"Well I noticed that the guild was having a good time and I didn't want to be left out" he said with innocents

Lucy was glaring at him then she sighs "Ok but what I really want to know why you guys so fixated on ninjas"

"Why you ask" Laxus said with tone more serious than usual "It's because all men are obsess with NINJAS" he said with a straight face the men nodded in agreement while the women looked at them if they were idiots _more than usual I mean_.

"Now if anyone doesn't mind I like to pick one of these things here" Loke picked a disk that was labeled ' **Duality** ' and look really confused "And play some music with this box thing here...Gray can you help me" he asked his closes male friend

"Sure thing pale" said Gray while shirtless for some reason

" _Gaspe_ another man is after his heart" Juvia then fantasized the 2 doing some _activities_ "love rival can you control your perverted spirit of yours"

"Trust me I would if I could" said Lucy then she began to the disk

 _I_ _can't quite contain or explain my evil ways_

 _Or explain why I'm not sane_

 _All I can say is this is your warning_

 _I can't quite contain or explain my evil ways_

 _Or explain why I'm not sane_

 _All I can say is this is your warning_

 _Duality_

Loke has never been this confused but he can't really understand the lyrics and he wasn't the only one.

 _I have a confession that you will not believe_

 _That you could not perceive this freak, gonna set it off_

 _I have a confession, of a side that I hide_

 _It's a cloak or disguise unleashed, gonna get it off_

 _No, I'll never get away_

 _Cause if I try to stray_

 _It only holds me closer_

 _No, I'll never get away_

 _I love it anyway_

 _I'll never stop_

 _I_ _can't quite contain or explain my evil ways_

 _Or explain why I'm not sane_

 _All I can say is this is your warning_

 _I can't quite contain or explain my evil ways_

 _Or explain why I'm not sane_

 _All I can say is this is your warning_

 _Duality_

 _Du-Duality_

 _Du-Duality_

"W-what is this" said Loke who couldn't even understand it

"Shh" The guild did in unison but they realized that it was another song that they really couldn't hope to understand , they simply stayed quite.

 _I have an impression, in the back of my mind_

 _For the black in my tie contains our dirty thoughts_

 _Make me an obsession, when you lock me inside_

 _For the ride of your life unleashed, gonna get it off_

 _No, can't count the list of things_

 _I know are wrong with me_

 _No need to justify them_

 _No, I'll never take the blame_

 _So I'll just stay the same_

 _I'll never stop_

 _I_ _can't quite contain or explain my evil ways_

 _Or explain why I'm not sane_

 _All I can say is this is your warning_

 _I can't quite contain or explain my evil ways_

 _Or explain why I'm not sane_

 _All I can say is this is your warning_

 _Duality_

 _Du-Duality_

 _Du-Duality_

Lucy & Levy who had a better understanding of the song realized that Natsu believed he was evil for some reason. Natsu was the farthest thing from the definition of evil.

Erza was who also had some understanding did not move or show reaction. She also had her hair covering her face so no one would notice that she shed a tear.

 _I am good, I am evil_

 _I am solace, I am chaos_

 _I am human, and that's all I've ever wanted to be_

 _No, can't count the list of things_

 _I know are wrong with me_

 _No need to justify them_

 _No, I'll never get away_

 _I love it any way_

 _I'll never stop_

 _I_ _can't quite contain or explain my evil ways_

 _Or explain why I'm not sane_

 _All I can say is this is your warning_

 _I can't quite contain or explain my evil ways_

 _Or explain why I'm not sane_

 _All I can say is this is your warning_

 _Duality_

 _Du-Duality_

 _Du-Duality_

Song ended and once again things were quite. Lucy & Levy had a few tears while the others couldn't say anything.

"W-what did Natsu mean by all of that its not like him" said Loke "And what did he mean by wanting to be human, did something happen to him that I didn't know about" he look around and no one was saying anything and how could they. Not one of them knew this side of Natsu.

 **Why did I capitalize the word NINJA is because NINJAS are so freaking cool.**

 **Artist/Songs:**

 **Scripture Lullabies:** I will never leave you

 **Skillet:** Famous, Feel Invincible, Back from the Dead, Falling Inside the Black

 **Marina:** My Valentine

 **Elton John:** I'm Still Standing

 **Fall Out Boy:** The Phoenix, Irresistible, The Kids Aren't Alright

 **Shinedown:** Miracle

 **Taylor Swift:** Shake It Of

 **Three Days Grace:** Human Race

 **Wiz Khalifa:** See You again

 **Thousand Foot Krutch:** Courtesy Call

 **Sum 41:** Dear Father

 **Freedom Call:** Warriors

 **Imagine Dragon:** Ready Aim Fire,

 **Dragon** **Force:** Strike of The Ninja

 **Set It Of:** Duality


	12. SS Part 2: Worry 'Bout A Piece

**Ok I chose these songs for Erza & Cana, and I would like to thank you _Zela Night_** **recommended one of the song. And to those who recommended a song that I played I want to thank you as well give you're self a pat in the back.**

 **Side Story Chapter 2: Don't** **Worry 'Bout a Broken Piece**

 **Songs: Don't You Worry 'Bout a Thing, Broken Pieces**

"Welcome back everybody here in the _Sorcerer Spotlight Singer_ competition" said Lola who was wearing a blonde pigtail wig with some pink/blue at each end.

"THIS IS SO COOL" said Jason with excitement witch got the crowd roaring.

"Indeed and today we have a special treat for you all" Yajima said

"..." came from Jiemma

"That's right folks, but you'll have to wait and see-pumpkin" said Mato "Now shall we begin with our third competitor Cana Alberona"

Cana was heading towards the center of the arena and could hear an old perverted man blubbering.

"Do you your best sweaty Daddy will always love you" Cana heard this and never felt more embarrass, "Ok this a song for my Mama **'Don't You Worry 'Bout A Thing' "** she took a deep breath and began to sing

 _Yeah_

 _Everybody's got a thing_

 _But some don't know how to handle it_

 _Always reaching out in vain_

 _Just taking the things not worth having but_

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing_

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing, mama_

 _'Cause I'll be standing on the side_

 _When you check it out, oh_

 _They say your style of life's a drag_

 _And that you must go other places_

 _Just don't you feel too bad_

 _When you get fooled by smiling faces_

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing_

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby_

 _'Cause I'll be standing on the side_

 _When you check it out_

 _When you get it off your trip_

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing_

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing, yeah_

 _Come on!_

 _Everybody needs a change_

 _A chance to check out the new_

 _But you're the only one to sees_

 _The changes you take yourself through_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

Wow the crowd was speechless as her voice was a piece of art. Her friends was amazed by her talent and her father had tears of joy. The judges also enjoyed it

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing, thing_

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing, thing_

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing, thing_

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing, thing_

 _Pa-pa-p, pa-pa-pa-pa_

 _Pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa_

 _Pa-pa-p, pa-pa-pa-pa_

 _Pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa_

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing_

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing, mama_

 _'Cause I'll be standing on the side_

 _When you check it out_

 _When you get it off your trip_

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing, yeah_

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing_

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing, mama_

 _'Cause I'll be standing on the side_

 _When you check it out_

 _Oh don't you worry 'bout a thing_

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing, mama_

 _'Cause I'll be standing, I'll be standing by you_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing_

The song ended and the people roared in excitement some even had tears well most of the tears came from Gildarts

"That was Incredible folks I never heard anything so beautiful" said Lola

"She is surly an amazing young lady, she did outstanding in the Grand Magic Game and now I'm speechless" said Yajima

"That was so emotional" Mato said while waving his arms

"THAT WAS SO COOL" came from Jason

"..." said Jiemma

"Up next we have none other than Erza Scarlet" Mato said

The crowd was cheering as they remembered the other fairy who did the unexpected during the GMG. Erza passed Cana and gave each other a friendly hug.

"Ok this is a song that reminded me of an old friend of mine **'Broken Pieces'** I hope you enjoy"

 _Too late, this is not the answer_

 _I need to pack in_

 _I can't pull your heart together with just my voice alone_

 _A thousand shards of glass I came to meet you in_

 _You cut the peace out of me_

 _And as you ripped it all apart,_

 _That's when I turned to watch you_

 _And as the light went on you went dark_

 _I saw you turn to shadow_

 _If you would salvage some part of you that once new love_

 _But I'm loosing this_

 _And I'm loosing you_

 _And oh I've gotta turn and run_

 _The places that you never see_

 _Oh I've gotta save my blood_

 _From all you've broken_

 _And pack up these pieces of me_

They could really hear the passion her voice in this song, they couldn't understand it but the women enjoyed her singing.

 _It's too late now to stop the process_

 _This was your choice you let it in_

 _This double life you lead is eating you up from within_

 _A thousand shards of glass you pushed beneath my skin_

 _And left me lying here to bleed_

 _And as you showed my your scars_

 _I only held you closer_

 _But as the light in you went dark I saw you turn over_

 _I wanted always to be there for you and close to you_

 _But I'm loosing this_

 _And I'm loosing you_

 _And oh I've gotta turn and run_

 _The places that you never see_

 _Oh I've gotta save my blood_

 _From all you've broken_

 _And pack up these pieces of me_

 _These broken pieces_

 _Pack up these pieces of me_

 _These broken pieces_

 _Pack up these pieces_

 _Maybe without me_

 _You'll return to all the beauty I once knew_

 _But if I stay I know_

 _We will both be grabbed by your?_

 _And oh I've gotta turn and run_

 _From the faces that you never see_

 _Oh I've gotta save my blood_

 _From all you've broken_

 _Pack up these pieces of me_

 _These broken pieces of me_

 _Pack up these pieces of me_

 _These broken pieces of me_

 _Pack up these pieces of me_

The song ended but the crowed stayed quite, Erza sang with so much energy and passion she felt a huge weight was lifted.

"Well that was um.." Mato try to finish but then interrupted

"THAT WAS SO COOL" said Jason

"Well she did sing with plenty of passion" said Yajima as he was the only who she was talking about.

"... well it wasn't so bad" said Jiemma with a serious tone

"Well there you have it folks see you next time. Oh I'm forgetting the special announcement" Lola said "The next chapter will be the end of the first phase of the story and the 12th chapter we will finally see NASTU DRAGNEEL, I hope you're excited as I am folks" he then showed his bold head and picked out a new wig.

"Ok see you next time bye" Mato said waving his left hand

 **Artist/Songs:**

 **Scripture Lullabies:** I will never leave you

 **Skillet:** Famous, Feel Invincible, Back from the Dead, Falling Inside the Black

 **Marina:** My Valentine

 **Elton John:** I'm Still Standing

 **Fall Out Boy:** The Phoenix, Irresistible, The Kids Aren't Alright

 **Shinedown:** Miracle

 **Taylor Swift:** Shake It Of

 **Three Days Grace:** Human Race

 **Wiz Khalifa:** See You again

 **Thousand Foot Krutch:** Courtesy Call

 **Sum 41:** Dear Father

 **Freedom Call:** Warriors

 **Imagine Dragon:** Ready Aim Fire,

 **Dragon** **Force:** Strike of The Ninja

 **Set It Of:** Duality

 **Tori Kelly:** Don't Worry 'Bout A Thing

 **Apocalyptica:** Broken Pieces


	13. 11) Is Natsu a Monster or Demon?

**Yay this is the last chapter for Phase 1, next chapter we will finally see Natsu and we will move to Phase 2 Mermaid Heel.**

 **Chapter 11: Is Natsu a Monster or Demon**

 **Songs: Demons, Monster**

Everyone just stared at the Lion Spirit not knowing what to say. Master Makarov thought to himself ' _Natsu_ _my boy_ _what aren't you telling me_ ' as he looked at the other disks wondering how many more are like the last one. He notice his children also worry about him as well and some thought he might actually be depressed, and honestly he doesn't even know what to think anymore.

Lucy was very worried about Natsu as she remembered all the times he had done for her joining Fairy Tail, saving her from Phantom Lord, avenging her death _honestly that was kind of strange seeing herself die,_ and now she have an opportunity to finally do something for him for once. When Natsu comes back she'll have a serious talk with him.

Gray didn't like this Natsu shouldn't be this complicated to understand, he suppose to be a idiot who only cares about eating and fighting. He will _NEVER_ admit this to anyone but he actually respects him and thinks of him as his best friend. When Natsu comes back from training at a Volcano he should talk to him Man to Man or Man to Dragon in this case.

Erza didn't had any thoughts she just stood still while her hair was covering her eyes.

"Why is everybody so damp quite" Gajeel said with his usual angry tone "This is Salamander we're talking about, he probably made half of those songs up. I mean can you imagine him being with a girl he would probably screw it up with in the hour" Levy notice what Gajeel was trying to do _well in his own way_

"You're probably right he even know how to treat a lady" Loke said with relief and decided not to give it much thought to

Bickslow was the only one laughing, Lisanna glared at him while still holding Happy.

"Like you do Bicks, the last time you asked a girl out she through her drink at your face" said Evergreen with a smirks while some of the others laugh

"Well anyway we can interrogate Natsu when he comes back. Freed why don't you play something" Laxus said to his comrade

Freed felt his heart skip a beat, this was his chance to impress Laxus. He looked through one of the boxes not caring witch one, he knows Laxus likes rock songs so he was looking for something in that area. But to be honest he preferred classical music rather then rock music even though he knew it was Laxus's favorite. _'If we ever have children than we'll have a serious talk at what music they will listen to"_ Freed thought the last pat to him self as he saw a disk with the title of ' **Demons** ' and with a title like that it must be a rock song.

 _When the days are cold a_ _nd the cards all fold_

 _And the saints we see a_ _re all made of gold_

 _When your dreams all fail a_ _nd the ones we hail_

 _Are the worst of all a_ _nd the blood's run stale_

 _I wanna hide the truth_

 _I wanna shelter you_

 _But with the beast inside_

 _There's nowhere we can hide_

 _No matter what we breed w_ _e still are made of greed_

 _This is my kingdom come_

 _This is my kingdom come_

This was the last thing Freed was suspecting, it sounded gentile with a soft melody but what did it mean. He notice Laxus was not showing any reaction to it, and he didn't like it.

Lisanna had her own thoughts about it, _'Natsu I never realize you had so many demons, what ever happens I will always love you and our baby that we made together'_ she held Happy even tighter than before (note Lisanna is slowly going crazy)

 _When you feel my heat l_ _ook into my eyes_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _Don't get too close_

 _It's dark inside_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _Curtain's call_

 _Is the last of all_

 _When the lights fade out a_ _ll the sinners crawl_

 _So they dug your grave a_ _nd the masquerade_

 _Will come calling out_

 _At the mess you've made_

 _Don't want to let you down_

 _But I am hell bound_

 _Though this is all for you_

 _Don't want to hide the truth_

 _No matter what we breed w_ _e still are made of greed_

 _This is my kingdom come_

 _This is my kingdom come_

 _When you feel my heat l_ _ook into my eyes_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _Don't get too close_

 _It's dark inside_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

Mira was some of her tears remembering what it was like when she was a child before joining Fairy Tail.

The Thunder Legion also had felt a connection to this song;

Bickslow remember how difficult it was growing up after what happened to his family. After putting there souls in his 'babies', everyone just pushed him away fearing him thinking he was a creep. Laxus was the only one who treat him like an actual human being, they became best friends and there isn't anything he wouldn't do for him.

Evergreen remembers how she accidently turned her father into stone and just ran away, she meet Laxus because of it. He was sent to a mission to deal with her, but instead he talked to her showing her how to use her magic properly. It took her over a month to reverse what happened so she started to wear glasses to make sure that will never happen again.

Freed always been distant from other people even Laxus when he first met him, he recalls the time Makarov asked him to keep an eye on him.(this is actually true) After a while he had a new admiration for him seeing what he did for Bickslow & Evergreen, but more so what he did for him. He has a secret so horrible he could even be consider for execution, only Laxus knows of his demons and helps him to live day by day.

 _They say it's what chu make_

 _I say it's up to fate_

 _It's woven in my soul_

 _I need to let chu go_

 _Your eyes, they shine so bright_

 _I want to save their light_

 _I can't escape this now_

 _Unless you show me how_

 _When you feel my heat l_ _ook into my eyes_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _Don't get too close_

 _It's dark inside_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

Song ended everyone got the routine down; Play a disk, Listen, Try to understand, Songs end, Awkward silence and so on.

"Wow I guess Natsu really has demons inside of him" Levy said with a sad tone hopping it was just a metaphor and not anything else. She looked at Gajeel without him noticing wondering if he has anything to hide.

"Juvia is worried for Natsu and she's sure she isn't the only one" no one other than Juvia said this.

"Ya Natsu had a reason to make this songs I want to know why" Gray said with his usual tone when mentioning the Dragon Slayer. Juvia became even more worrisome when Gray said his name, thinking she has _another_ love rival

"Well none the less the fact remains, Natsu is not here and the only thing we can do now is to listen to more of the CD"S. We may have a better understanding of him if we listen more of his 'confessions'" Freed said wanting to hear more of Natsu's work "So who didn't had a turn, it's only fair if everyone at least picked one"

"I'll pick one and just wait and see the one I'm choosing will be badass" Gajeel said

Unnoticed by anyone Erza kept quite trying to contain herself and she couldn't take much more of this.

"OK here's one ' **Monster** ' by the sound of it, it should be and epic rock song. Well not as epic as mine of course" Gajeel said with a cocky attitude. So he played it and expecting a epic guitar entrance.

 _Ever since I could remember_

 _Everything inside of me j_ _ust wanted to fit in_

 _(oh oh oh oh)_

 _I was never one for pretenders_

 _Everything I tried to be j_ _ust wouldn't settle in_

 _(oh oh oh oh)_

 _If I told you what I was_

 _Would you turn your back on me?_

 _And if I seem dangerous_

 _Would you be scared?_

 _I get the feeling just because_

 _Everything I touch isn't dark enough_

 _If this problem lies in me_

 _I'm only a man with a candle to guide me_

 _I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me_

 _A monster, a monster_

 _I've turned into a monster_

 _A monster, a monster_

 _And it keeps getting stronger_

The guild felt a pit in there stomachs when hearing these lyrics but no one more so than Erza. She had her hand covering her mouth trying to contain her sopping and her raw emotion.

The guild never felt so ashamed _'WHY why did Natsu believe he was a monster of all things, did he had a secret past they don't know about'_ they thought.

 _Can I clear my conscience, i_ _f I'm different from the rest_

 _Do I have to run and hide?_

 _(oh oh oh oh)_

 _I never said that I want this_

 _This burden came to me a_ _nd it's made it's home inside_

 _(oh oh oh oh)_

 _If I told you what I was_

 _Would you turn your back on me?_

 _And if I seem dangerous_

 _Would you be scared?_

 _I get the feeling just because_

 _Everything I touch isn't dark enough_

 _If this problem lies in me_

 _I'm only a man with a candle to guide me_

 _I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me_

 _A monster, a monster_

 _I've turned into a monster_

 _A monster, a monster_

 _And it keeps getting stronger_

This was completely different than the others, Natsu truly believes he is a monster and thinks that his friends would just abandon him.

Warren thought about using his telepathy magic to figure out what's wrong with his pal.

Elfman was not believing this after what he did to his sister, he thought the some thing to himself but Natsu convince him otherwise. He wanted to talk to him thinking he would blame him for what happen. But he instead gave him a pep talk about he shouldn't bottle everything up inside and become a man Lisanna would be proud to call her big brother. That was the day they became brothers and he would gladly let him marry ether one of his sister, ' _but the looks of it Lisanna already believes they already are'._ he thought the last one in his head and begin to worry about his sister mental state

 _I'm only a man with a candle to guide me_

 _I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me_

 _A monster, a monster_

 _I've turned into a monster_

 _A monster, a monster_

 _And it keeps getting stronger_

Song ended the silence came again but not for long when suddenly...

"WHY! WHY WOULD HE DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS!" Erza yelled with all of her emotion.

"Erza calm down" Makarov said rationally

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! Natsu is in pain and we need to help him but all you can think of is how to make a profit" she said directly at the master then realized what she did. "Master I didn't mean" she was than cutoff.

"It's Ok Erza you're just worried about your friend and you're not the only one" Makarov said hoping not to have his guild destroy for once.

"I..I just want an explanation" she said as she slam her fist on the table where the boxes were. She accidently catapulted the boxes through the ceiling to who knows wear.

"Did she just did what I think she did" Macao said not believing what happen

"I think she just did" Wakaba not like where this is going

Erza was sweeting bullets and looked extremely guilty not believing what we did. Now there was an awkward silence, as everyone just stared at her again.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 _cough_

...

...

...

"Quick we must retrieve the Natsu's CD'S" Erza said with panic

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE" the guild shouted in unison.

 **Mermaid Heel**

"I'm board I want something fun to happen" complained Millianna as she her friends just came back from a mission. All they do is go on missions they never do anything exciting.

"We'll what do you want us to do it's not like something will fall out of the sky" Kagura said to her as they were outside of their guild. "And besides we can use this time to train" the others felt a chill not wanting to do her training methods until something just came from the sky and landed perfectly on Kagura's arms. it was a box title ' **BB** '

"Hey look something fell from the sky" said Arana pointed out as she felt she dodged a bullet.

"..Shut up"

 **Ok that's it for Phase 1 and now we move to Mermaid Heel I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Also next chapter we will finally see Natsu and please comment and review on the actual story even though I love all of the suggestions for songs. I want to improve myself so please criticize**

 **Artist/Songs:**

 **Scripture Lullabies:** I will never leave you

 **Skillet:** Famous, Feel Invincible, Back from the Dead, Falling Inside the Black

 **Marina:** My Valentine

 **Elton John:** I'm Still Standing

 **Fall Out Boy:** The Phoenix, Irresistible, The Kids Aren't Alright

 **Shinedown:** Miracle

 **Taylor Swift:** Shake It Of

 **Three Days Grace:** Human Race

 **Wiz Khalifa:** See You again

 **Thousand Foot Krutch:** Courtesy Call

 **Sum 41:** Dear Father

 **Freedom Call:** Warriors

 **Imagine Dragon:** Ready Aim Fire, Demons, Monster

 **Dragon** **Force:** Strike of The Ninja

 **Set It Of:** Duality

 **Tori Kelly:** Don't Worry 'Bout A Thing

 **Apocalyptica:** Broken Pieces


	14. 12) Walking 500 Miles Is Lonely

**Yeah I just got over 10,000 views and I just in time to see Natsu and I want to let you guys know we still have a loooong way to go, I can only imagine how many views I will have in the end of this**

 **Also Natsu will show up in this chapter and hopefully you guys will have a better understanding of the ACTUAL story. I will show more once we move guild to guild.**

 **Chapter 12: Walking 500 Miles Is Lonely**

 **Songs: 500 Miles, One is The Loneliest Number**

 **Natsu's House: Early in the morning**

Natsu wakes up this morning and getting ready for his long journey and he rather avoid riding the train as much as he can. He grabs a few of his CD'S in the closet behind the book shelf that he bought just to hide his disks.

'I can't let anyone else know about my secret shame. Not since what happen with her' Natsu thought to himself quietly as he took a good long look at Happy

"I'm sorry Happy I know I said I'll be back in 3 days but I have no attention of coming back anytime soon. I know you'll hate me for this but I need to know who I am. I have no doubt Lisanna would be happy to take you in, she is your mother after all" Natsu said this to himself as he had small tears in his eyes.

Natsu was wearing a large worn out cloak with a hood to cover his face. He also was wearing headphones with lacrama that was wirelessly connected to his Potable Disks Player. He played one of his favorite song but was bit embarrass by it ' **500** **Miles** ' he than began his long journey (if you know this song then you are Legendary)

 _When I wake up, well I know I'm gonna be,_

 _I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next you_

 _When I go out, yeah I know I'm gonna be_

 _I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you_

 _If I get drunk, well I know I'm gonna be_

 _I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you_

 _And if I haver up, yeah I know I'm gonna be_

 _I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you_

 _But I would walk 500 miles_

 _And I would walk 500 more_

 _Just to be the man who walks a thousand miles_

 _To fall down at your door_

 _'Damn why did I made this song it's so embarrassing'_ Natsu thought to himself as was already out of Magnolia. He passed Lucy's apartment and giving the landlady a letter to give to her. He also paid his tab at his favorite bar the **M** **aclaren's bar** that he goes with Cana like every weekend.

 _When I'm working, yes I know I'm gonna be_

 _I'm gonna be the man who's working hard for you_

 _And when the money, comes in for the work I do_

 _I'll pass almost every penny on to you_

 _When I come home (when I come home) well I know I'm gonna be_

 _I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you_

 _And if I grow-old (when I grow-old) well I know I'm gonna be_

 _I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you_

 _But I would walk 500 miles_

 _And I would walk 500 more_

 _Just to be the man who walks a thousand miles_

 _To fall down at your door_

 _Da da da (da da da)_

 _Da da da (da da da)_

 _Da da da dun diddle un diddle un diddle uh da_

 _Da da da (da da da)_

 _Da da da (da da da)_

 _Da da da dun diddle un diddle un diddle uh da_

 _When I'm lonely, well I know I'm gonna be_

 _I'm gonna be the man who's lonely without you_

 _And when I'm dreaming, well I know I'm gonna dream_

 _I'm gonna dream about the time when I'm with you_

 _When I go out (when I go out) well I know I'm gonna be_

 _I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you_

 _And when I come home (when I come home) yes I know I'm gonna be_

 _I'm gonna be the man who comes back home with you_

 _I'm gonna be the man who's coming home with you_

 _But I would walk 500 miles_

 _And I would walk 500 more_

 _Just to be the man who walks a thousand miles_

 _To fall down at your door_

 _Da da da (da da da)_

 _Da da da (da da da)_

 _Da da da dun diddle un diddle un diddle uh da_

 _Da da da (da da da)_

 _Da da da (da da da)_

 _Da da da dun diddle un diddle un diddle uh da_

 _Da da da (da da da)_

 _Da da da (da da da)_

 _Da da da dun diddle un diddle un diddle uh da_

 _Da da da (da da da)_

 _Da da da (da da da)_

 _Da da da dun diddle un diddle un diddle uh da_

 _And I would walk 500 miles_

 _And I would walk 500 more_

 _Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles_

 _To fall down at your door_

By the end of the song Natsu collapse and dying from embarrassment thinking

 _'Why in the hell did I made a song about walking'_

 **Later that Morning**

At morning of the all female guild Mermaid Heel, Beth was the first one up. And seeing that she was rised in the country side of her home land Alakitasia she likes rising up with the sun.

Her guild was also a dormitory for the girls who don't have a place to stay or just want to get away fram any man. It was dead quite well it was until Kagura began her loud snoring.

 _But unknowingly to her or to the guild she was sleeping with a **'Natsu Body Pillow'** that you can only get by direct payment from the **Sandman**_ (AKA Max)

A hour past since she waked up, Beth was heading towards her morning job selling vegetables in the morning market. Beth personally sells her vegetables from her personal garden, so she can see the friendly towns people.

While heading towards the market ready to stock the bins with her vegetables, the young country girl was carrying a LARGE bag filled with her veggies; She clearly shouldn't be carrying all at once. She walking along the pathway until she got tripped by a laddie bug that she didn't notice. Her face hit the ground and her bag fell over.

"Hey are you ok" ask a voice that belongs to a man

Beth looked up and see a man in a cloak she couldn't see his face clearly but did notice he had pink hair ' _honestly I think it makes him_ _look girly'_ she thought to herself

"Ya I'm ok" she notice he got her bag of veggies one handily. He reached out his other and offered some help as she got up she asked her self ' _Who was this pink head man'_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _'WAIT! He must be Natsu Dragneel he's the only man with pink hair. OMG I think I'm going to faint'_ she thought with glee

"C-can I ask for your name" she asked the man

"Of course my name is Naaaa..Miii, YES Nami is my birth name" he said dragging his name and nervously

"So your name is Nami" she siad as she notice that is was defiantly Natsu (Note Beth is the few characters in the show who has command sense, so she is the only one who will recognize him)

"Yes it is, but tell me where you're heading" the mad claiming to be Nami said

"Well I'm going to the town's market it's not that far, I would even give you something in return" Beth said with a blush thinking this is her only chance to be this close to the Salamander.

A few minuets passed by as they reached their destination.

"Well it was nice talking with you Beth" said Nami (AKA Natsu)

"It was _Nami_ but before you go can I ask where you're going" she ask wondering where he was going especially with a disguise

"I'm heading to the capital right now" said Nami (AKA Natsu)

"Ok than I hope you have a safe trip" she said while playing with one of her pigtails "And one more thing" out of nowhere she kissed his cheek and accidently revealing his face.

Natsu was blushing from what just happen, he was just received a kiss on the cheek AND got his face shown to the world.

"Ummmm ugh" he can only mutter

"Well said and don't worry I won't tell anyone" Beth said with a smile

"Ok then bye" He said then dashed off from his embarrassment, Beth simply giggle but than notice there was a CD on the floor.

 **With Natsu**

"Damn that was unsuspecting" Natsu said out loud as he was caching his breath.

"Well might as well listen to another disk" he looked through his bag and played one _**'One is the Loneliest Number'** _

_One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do_

 _Two can be as bad as one_

 _It's the loneliest number since the number one_

 _No is the saddest experience you'll ever know_

 _Yes, it's the saddest experience you'll ever know_

 _'Cause one is the loneliest number that you'll ever do_

 _One is the loneliest number, whoa-oh, worse than two_

 _It's just no good anymore since you went away_

 _Now I spend my time just making rhymes of yesterday_

 _One is the loneliest number_

 _One is the loneliest number_

 _One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do_

 _One is the loneliest_

 _One is the loneliest_

 _One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do_

Natsu was getting depressed remembering he made this song right after his break up.

 _It's just no good anymore since you went away_

 _(number)_

 _One is the loneliest_

 _(number)_

 _One is the loneliest_

 _(number)_

 _One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do_

 _(number)_

 _One is the loneliest_

 _(number)_

 _One is the loneliest_

 _(number)_

 _One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do_

 _(number)_

 _One_

 _(one is the loneliest number that you'll ever do)_

 _(number)_

 _One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do_

 _(number)_

 _One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do_

"Damn it why did I even brought this song" he said with some sad tears

He went to his bag to look for something more uplifting, but notice something was of.

"NO, No, No, No,No, No, No, No, No, No,No, No, No, No, No, No,No, No, No, No, No, No,No, No, No anything but that one" he said with panic

He than realized he had lost **THAT** disk 'Oh God I hope no one will find it' he thought as he had comedy tears.

 **Ok well that's it for this chapter and you ask your self** **Why did Natsu said his name was Nami? It's because Luffy used the name Lucy as a fake name in One Piece so I thought I would revers it.**

 **Also dose anyone else notice that Beth MIA, ever since she was hit with the missile they never showed her again. I hope she's alive**

 **Artist/Songs:**

 **Scripture Lullabies:** I will never leave you

 **Skillet:** Famous, Feel Invincible, Back from the Dead, Falling Inside the Black

 **Marina:** My Valentine

 **Elton John:** I'm Still Standing

 **Fall Out Boy:** The Phoenix, Irresistible, The Kids Aren't Alright

 **Shinedown:** Miracle

 **Taylor Swift:** Shake It Of

 **Three Days Grace:** Human Race

 **Wiz Khalifa:** See You again

 **Thousand Foot Krutch:** Courtesy Call

 **Sum 41:** Dear Father

 **Freedom Call:** Warriors

 **Imagine Dragon:** Ready Aim Fire, Demons, Monster

 **Dragon** **Force:** Strike of The Ninja

 **Set It Of:** Duality

 **Tori Kelly:** Don't Worry 'Bout A Thing

 **Apocalyptica:** Broken Pieces

 **The Proclaimers** : 500 Miles

 **Three Dog Night** : One is the Loneliest Number


	15. 13) I Feel Novocaine Inside

**man I am board so I decided to make another chapter. I hope this is our liking if you have any problems please PM or review me**

 **Chapter 13: I Feel Novocaine Inside**

 **Songs: Best Friend, The Way I Feel Inside, Novocaine**

 **Fairy Tail**

All over Magnolia each of the Fairy Tail members are looking high and low for Natsu's disks.

"WHERE IN THE HELL ARE THEY!" Erza yelled wondering where Natsu's disks were as she was tarring Magnolia apart _excepted for the cake store for some reason_

"Where is it, Where is it, Where is it" said Wendy trying her best to be positive

"Excuse me ma'am have you seen...Hey, Hey don't run away" Gray tried to ask for some but every time he asked they all ran away(Note he doesn't realized he's not wearing clothes)

"What do you mean you didn't see anything" Gajeel asked some thugs as he tried to get got some answers his own way.

"It shouldn't be this difficult to find boxes" said Laxus as he wanted to listen to more of Natsu's music

"What do you mean he paid his tab and left" Cana half yelled to the bartender who worked at **Maclaren's bar** " _sigh_ well since I'm already here, get me my usual"

"Excuse me have you seen several boxes flying around it belongs to my _boyfriend_ " Lisanna asked an elderly woman, Happy felt chills as he heard this.

"What would Laxus do" Freed asked himself

"Damn it why is Bisca acting so moody lately, this all Natsu's fault" Alzack said to no one

"Damn it where is it" Jet asked himself as he used his magic to run through Magnolia.

" ** _Everybody Master wants you all to come back to the guild, we have some idea where the disks might be_** " Warren said as he used his magic to communicate with the rest of the guild

As soon as Warren gave his massage everyone returned to the guild hoping to get some answers.

"I'm so glad all of you can make it from your busy schedule of rampage of the town and it's citizens" the Master said with sarcasm "The Mayer is having my head on a platter for this" he half yelled at his children.

"What the Master is trying to say is that we have an idea of where 4 of the 5 boxes might be" Macao said as he got straight to business. "We thought it be best if we just had 4 small teams to retrieve the boxes. The others will look around of all of Fiore if need be to find the missing one" he than finished and notice Cana was staring directly at him.

"Yes but remember one thing we must keep this under wraps, so no one must know about this Especially Jason. If he get's his hands on this the media will have a field day" Makarov said with seriousness trying to keep Natsu's secret

"Ok listen carefully cause I'm not going to repeat myself"

 **Mermaid Heel**

 _Sparkle, then the colorful_

 _Shibiduba!_

 _You caught my eye like a shiny piece of metal_

 _Doo Doo Doo_ _Shalala_

 _Shibiduba! Balala_

 _One bit is never enough_

 _Sweet Honey!_

"Man this is terrible" a random member said as she covered her ears. "who mad this song his voice is hurting my ears"(Gajeel made this if you didn't know)

"Hey! It wasn't that bad and my boyfriend bought it for me. It was sweet of him and I thought he didn't cared" Risley said day dreaming about her boyfriend

The women of the all-female guild were having decide to have some fun and listen to some music and party a little. Not knowing that they will experience something unlike any other.

"Hey girls look what found from the sky" Milliana said with her cheerful tone. As she came barging with the rest of her teammates, 'Team Rabbit'

"Can you let that go" Kagura said with irritation as she brought the box that was labeled **BB**. Araña just came waltzing right in with out a care in the world.

Team Rabbit contains of three members Kagura, Araña, and Milliana. They are considered as the best of the guild has to offer and they have never failed a mission yet. So they all notice when they came with box and Kagura was holding it of all people.

"What do you have there Kagura" asked Risley wondering what she had brought to the guild herself.

"Well I don't know I was actually about to see for my self what was in this thing" she responded as she put it down on a nearby table. All of Mermaid Heel stared and waiting in suspense to know what is inside of the box.

"I can't believe it, it's nothing but of bunch of stupid disks" Kagura said with disappointment " _Sigh_ oh well Milliana Araña we might as well train since this is nothing interesting" she though it was from a wannabe artist with no talent.

"Come on Kagura we just came back from a mission can we just sit back and relaxes" Milliana complained

"Well we were having a little party and listening to music before you came" said Risley as she felt pity for the kitty(hey that rhymes)

"Fine we will listen to one disk and I want everyone back to business" said Kagura also she is known as the buzz kill of the guild taking everything too seriously _she is the spiting image of Erza_

She just pick one at random and notice the title on the one she choose ' **The Way I Feel Inside** ' and played it on the Music Box that was near. The guild kept quite a listen to the last song of the evening

 _Should I try to hide_

 _The way I feel inside_

 _My heart for you?_

 _Would you say that you_

 _Would try to love me too?_

 _In your mind_

 _Could you ever be_

 _Really close to me?_

 _I can tell the way you smile_

 _If I feel that I_

 _Could be certain then_

 _I would say the things I want to say tonight_

 _But 'til I can see_

 _That you'd really care for me_

 _I will dream_

 _That someday you'll be_

 _Really close to me_

 _I can tell the way you smile_

 _If I feel that I_

 _Could be certain then_

 _I would say the things I want to say tonight_

 _But 'til I can see_

 _That you'd really care for me_

 _I'll keep trying to hide_

 _The way I feel inside_

The song ended and there was a dead quite in the guild. The members had NEVER heard anything like this it was gentle, sweet, romantic, poetic, but more surprisingly was that a MAN would make something like this. Some of the girls even had tears from the beauty of it, but a few recognized the voice...

"T-that was breathtaking" said Araña as she had a small blush "But I'm pretty sure I heard that voice before"

"Yeah I heard that voice somewhere before but where " said Risley wondering who was the man who made this. But she than notice that both Kagura & Milliana had red faces.

"I-it was Natsu, I'm sure of it" said Kagura as her head was steaming wishing desperately that the song was made for her.

"Who knew Natsu had such a romantic side" Milliana said with her usual happy tone as she was thinking of him.

"WHAT" the guild yelled in unison thinking that the man who took No.1 in _'Most_ _Eligible Wizard Bachelor'_ was also a talented musician.

"Kagura can we please listen to more please, please, please" Milliana said with puppy dog eyes

"I-I will allow it" she said trying to contain her excitement that Natsu is able to sing.

"Yay" she cheered and pick one at random in the **BB** box, she found something that was called ' **Novocaine** ' then loud rock music could be heard

 _This is a black, black ski mask song_

 _So put all of your anger on_

 _In the truly gruesome do we trust_

 _I will always land on you like a sucker punch_

 _Singing I am your worst, I am your worst nightmare_

 _I am your worst, I am your worst nightmare_

 _If you knew, knew what the bluebirds sing at you_

 _You would never sing along_

 _Cast them out 'cause this is our culture_

 _These new flocks are nothing but vultures_

 _Because they took our love and they filled it up_

 _Filled it up with novocaine and now I'm just numb_

 _And now I'm just numb_

 _Don't mind me, I'm just a son of a gun_

 _So don't stop, don't stop 'till your heart goes numb_

 _And now I'm just numb_

 _I don't feel a thing for you_

The women of the guild were speechless, they weren't expecting it to sound like... that's just it this has no words to describe it. This had more talent and more though to it than most if not all songs they ever heard. They just kept there mouths shut and listen.

 _I'm just a problem that doesn't wanna be solved_

 _So could you please hold your applause_

 _Take this sideshow and all its freaks_

 _And turn it into the silver screen dream_

 _Singing I am your worst, I am your worst nightmare_

 _I am your worst, I am your worst nightmare_

 _If you knew, knew what the bluebirds sing at you,_

 _You would never sing along_

 _Cast them out 'cause this is our culture_

 _These new flocks are nothing but vultures_

 _Because they took our love and they filled it up_

 _Filled it up with novocaine and now I'm just numb_

 _And now I'm just numb_

 _And don't mind me, I'm just a son of a gun_

 _So don't stop, don't stop 'till your heart goes numb_

 _And now I'm just numb_

 _I don't feel a thing for you_

Most of them would admit that rock wasn't their favorite but this was different from the rest. Some even felt excitement from it wondering what other songs did the Salamander made.

 _I said one day the bell is gonna swallow me whole_

 _And I feel like a photo that's been overexposed_

 _Because they took our love and they filled it up_

 _Filled it up with novocaine and now I'm just numb_

 _And now I'm just numb_

 _Don't mind me, I'm just a son of a gun_

 _So don't stop, don't stop 'till your heart goes numb_

 _And now I'm just numb_

 _I don't feel a thing for you_

The music stopped and there was a silence in the guild, some were even trying to contain their excitement from the song. The members of the guild began to talk amongst them selves

"That was totally awesome"

"Who knew Natsu was a man of many talents"

"Don't forget his pink hair makes him look sexy"

"Do you think he has a girlfriend"

"He most likely does, I won't be surprised if he had a harem"

The ladies continued this conservation, Araña notice Kagura was getting upset from this. She knew fully well that both her and Milliana had feelings for the Salamander.

"ENOUGH" Kagura demanded "I'm choosing anther disk"

 **Ok that was Mermaid Heel and we will see plenty of them for a while.** **Also Risley has a boyfriend that I will revile later on**

 **I have already witch FT Mage will appear in Mermaid Heel and 1 special guest that will shock you.**

 **I hoped you enjoyed it please review**

 **Artist/Songs:**

 **Scripture Lullabies:** I will never leave you

 **Skillet:** Famous, Feel Invincible, Back from the Dead, Falling Inside the Black

 **Marina:** My Valentine

 **Elton John:** I'm Still Standing

 **Fall Out Boy:** The Phoenix, Irresistible, The Kids Aren't Alright, Novocaine

 **Shinedown:** Miracle

 **Taylor Swift:** Shake It Of

 **Three Days Grace:** Human Race

 **Wiz Khalifa:** See You again

 **Thousand Foot Krutch:** Courtesy Call

 **Sum 41:** Dear Father

 **Freedom Call:** Warriors

 **Imagine Dragon:** Ready Aim Fire, Demons, Monster

 **Dragon** **Force:** Strike of The Ninja

 **Set It Of:** Duality

 **Tori Kelly:** Don't Worry 'Bout A Thing

 **Apocalyptica:** Broken Pieces

 **The Proclaimers** : 500 Miles

 **Three Dog Night** : One is the Loneliest Number

 **Gajeel:** Best Friend

 **The Zombie:** The Way I Feel Inside


	16. 14) I'm Not Gonna Take Your Facade

**If you didn't realize it but March 8 was International Women's Day so thankfully I'm in Mermaid Heel. So this is a chapter for the Proud Women in this world.** **I hope this inspire you to become a better woman and aim high in this world**

 **So if you are a proud woman and liked this chapter please comment & review this chapter**

 **Chapter 14: I'm Not Gonna Take Your Facade**

 **Songs: We're Not Gonna Take It, Facade**

Kagura had vines popping out, the very idea of Natsu with another woman infuriated her. She will not let anyone take the one decent man she loves without a fight, ' _not_ _even for her Big_ _Sis_ ' she questioned herself one the last one. She was digging around the box title **BB** looking for something that interest her and not even listening to her teammates opinion.

"Hey Kagura pick a song about cats, I'm sure Natsu would have one" said the cat lover

"No pick one that we can dance to" Araña said as she was shaking her body.

"I already decided on a disk" she said as she held up one that was titled ' **We're Not Gonna Take** **It** '

"Sounds cool, so are gonna play it or what" Risley said wanting to hear more of Natsu's work.

She played it then drums could be heard. This surprise some of them thinking ' _how many instruments can Natsu play_ '

 _Oh_

 _We're not gonna take it_

 _No_

 _We ain't gonna take it_

 _Oh_

 _We're not gonna take it anymore_

 _We've got the right to choose it_

 _There ain't no way we'll lost it_

 _This is our life, this is our song_

 _We'll fight the powers that be just_

 _Don't pick our destiny 'cause_

 _You don't know us, you don't belong_

 _Oh_

 _We're not gonna take it_

 _No_

 _We ain't gonna take it_

 _We're not gonna take it anymore_

The women were once again surprised by the meaning of the song. To them it sounded like it was about fighting back at society and they know fully well how's that's like.

 _Oh you're so condescending_

 _Your gall is never ending_

 _We don't want nothin', not a thing from you_

 _Your life is trite and jaded_

 _Boring and confiscated_

 _If that's your best, your best won't do_

 _Ooooh Ooooh_

 _We're right (yeah)_

 _We're free (yeah)_

 _We'll fight (yeah)_

 _You'll see (yeah)_

 _Oh_

 _We're not gonna take it_

 _No_

 _We ain't gonna take it_

 _We're not gonna take it anymore_

 _Oh_

 _We're not gonna take it_

 _No_

 _We ain't gonna take it_

 _We're not gonna take it anymore_

By this point there was an AWESOME guitar solo, some of the members felt inspired by this and felt confident.

' _Wow_ _Natsu I had no idea you were this_ _cool_ ' Millianna thought to herself

' _I_ _will make you mine Natsu Dragneel and then I won't have to settle for a body pillow that caused me 80,000_ _jewels_ ' Kagura thought as she remember her dealings with the **Sandman**

' _If_ _I didn't know any better I would say think those two are even more head over heels for the Dragon_ Slayer'Araña thought

' _I gotta wonder why my boyfriend never mention that this guy was talented, I mean they are in the same guild_ ' Risley thought

 _Ooooh Ooooh_

 _We're right (yeah)_

 _We're free (yeah)_

 _We'll fight (yeah)_

 _You'll see (yeah)_

 _Oh_

 _We're not gonna take it_

 _No_

 _We ain't gonna take it_

 _We're not gonna take it anymore_

 _We're not gonna take it (No!)_

 _No w_ _e ain't gonna take it_

 _We're not gonna take it anymore_

 _(Just you try and make us)_

 _We're not gonna take it_

 _(Come on!)_

 _No w_ _e ain't gonna take it_

 _(You're all worthless and weak)_

 _We're not gonna take it anymore_

 _(Now drop and give me twenty)_

 _We're not gonna take it_

 _(Oh pledge pin)_

 _No w_ _e ain't gonna take it_

 _(Oh you and your uniform)_

 _We're not gonna take it anymore_

The guild was silence as they try to comprehend what just happen.

"Wow" one girl could only muttered

"That was surly spectacular, so tell me you two are you in _love_ " Araña empathizes on the word _love_ teasing her two friends

"W-What are you saying o-of course not" Kagura could only mutter as she started to go red

"Well I'm not going to hide it, I'm in love with Natsu-Nyon" said Millianna who was daydreaming about being with Natsu & Happy

"If that's so I would be quick you two, lets not forget that theirs already plenty of competition out there" said Risley as she regretted what she had said noticing that the other Gravity mage is releasing an aura.

"I will not allow it" Kagura said with a voice that will bring fear to the heart of any man.

Araña notice that the atmosphere has change so she decided to pick one out her self, hoping for something she can dance to. She picked out ' **Façade** ' instantly rock music was heard

 _No one knows just what has become of her_

 _Shattered doll, desperate_

 _Oh so innocent and delicate_

 _But too damn obdurate_

 _And obstinate to let go_

 _Broken down, hurt again, it never ends_

 _Frightened and trembling_

 _Did she fall again? An accident?_

 _Her eyes encircled in black again_

 _I can't believe that she's still with him_

 _For how long will you try?_

 _How long until you walk away?_

 _Your facade can't disguise_

 _The fact that you're in misery_

Surprised didn't even began to describe how the guild felt they were shocked. Did Natsu made this for some one in particular, if so they will make sure who ever the guy is will pay. Some of the mages even began to question their own relationships, wondering why can't they be more like Natsu.

 _Look inside see what has become of her_

 _Hiding within again_

 _Can she pick herself up again?_

 _It's just too difficult and arduous to let go_

 _Homicide flashes through her mind again_

 _No more pain, take control_

 _If he raises his hand again_

 _She'll find her freedom in killing him_

 _The world will see that she's had enough_

 _For how long will you try?_

 _How long until you walk away?_

 _Your facade can't disguise_

 _The fact that you're in misery_

 _For how long will you try?_

 _How long until you walk away?_

 _From the look in your eyes_

 _I know you bleed internally_

Millianna was the only one who knew this was meant for Erza, after what happened in the GMG she no longer seeks revenge after Jellal. BUT she still didn't like him and to this day she questioned Erza true feelings for him. ' _If Erza wants to be with a guy like that then fine, I rather be with someone like_ _Natsu_ 'she thought to herself.

Kagura was wondering why would Natsu make something like this, it sounded like he was jealous and wanting to be with the girl. This irritated her wondering why would he want to be with this girl with low self-esteem, she could already tell she didn't like her.

 _For how long will you deny?_

 _How long until you walk away?_

 _Your facade can't disguise_

 _The fact that you're in misery_

 _For how long will you try?_

 _How long until you walk away?_

 _From the look in your eyes_

 _I know you bleed internally_

 _Broken down, hurt again_

 _It never ends_

Again the guild hall was silence from the song it sounded amazing like the rest but unlike the rest this made them think.

"Who is this guy I want a piece of him" said the Chubby girl cracking her knuckles

"I don't know maybe we can ask Natsu...Wait does he even know that we have his disks" said the Rabbit asked to no one in particular

"I doubt it but this is the perfect chance for you two to make a move" said the Spider as she had smirk

"W-what" the Rabbit said with embarrassment

"You right this the perfect chance" said the Cat with sparkles in her eyes

"C-can I choose one if you guys won't mind" said a voice with shyness

"Of course you can, you may be a newbie but that's no reason the be shy" said the Chubby mage as she put her arm around her.

"Alrighty Flare"

 **Shock Flare is in Mermaid Heel, but _isn't she suppose to be in her village_? No, well not anymore and every guild I will show will have an extra member based by my opinion **

**Someone asked me _when this is taking place_? This takes place after the 'Sun Village Arc' and right before the 'Tartarus Arc' **

**Also someone asked me _where is Natsu going_? That will be reviled later on in the story**

 ** _When will we see Natsu again_? After Mermaid Heel, we will see Natsu every time we finish a guild and we will know more about his past**

 **Artist/Songs:**

 **Scripture Lullabies:** I will never leave you

 **Skillet:** Famous, Feel Invincible, Back from the Dead, Falling Inside the Black

 **Marina:** My Valentine

 **Elton John:** I'm Still Standing

 **Fall Out Boy:** The Phoenix, Irresistible, The Kids Aren't Alright, Novocaine

 **Shinedown:** Miracle

 **Taylor Swift:** Shake It Of

 **Three Days Grace:** Human Race

 **Wiz Khalifa:** See You again

 **Thousand Foot Krutch:** Courtesy Call

 **Sum 41:** Dear Father

 **Freedom Call:** Warriors

 **Imagine Dragon:** Ready Aim Fire, Demons, Monster

 **Dragon** **Force:** Strike of The Ninja

 **Set It Of:** Duality

 **Tori Kelly:** Don't Worry 'Bout A Thing

 **Apocalyptica:** Broken Pieces

 **The Proclaimers** : 500 Miles

 **Three Dog Night** : One is the Loneliest Number

 **Gajeel:** Best Friend

 **The Zombie:** The Way I Feel Inside

 **Twisted Sister:** We're Not Gonna Take It

 **Disturbed:** Façade


	17. 15) Start A Fire Of Heaven

**Yay I got my 100th follower so I want thank you _Metalero Anarkista for being that guy or girl_**

 **Ok first I would like to say sorry for the late update, and that some off you believes that I forgotten about Mirajane but I didn't. I will show her again in a later chapter and I already chose a song for her but I'm still open for suggestions**

 **Also I would like to see if anyone can guess Risley boyfriend before I revile it in the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 15: Start A Fire Of Heaven**

 **Songs: Start A Fire, A Little Piece Of Heaven**

Flare was getting nerves she was now the center of attention, the guild just stared at her waiting for something to happen. She started to panic so she just pick one out that stand out to her.

' _Hopefully Cherry-Hair can make this awkwardness go_ _away_ ' Flare though to her self

"I-I would like to hear this song" Flare said shyly

" **Start a Fire** ' great choice" said Araña thinking it was a song that she can dance to.

"Give it here and I'll play it" Risley said knowing that Flare doesn't know how to use a Music Box. Music was heard and the song immediately picked up.

 _I remember when you said your father's asleep_

 _I remember swimming as our clothes drifted off to sea_

 _So wake up, wake up dreaming_

 _And lie here with me_

 _So wake up, wake up dreaming_

 _And lie here with me_

 _Here we go_

 _Just lose control and let your body give in_

 _To the beat o_ _f your heart as my hand touches your skin_

 _Is this love o_ _r_

 _Just sexual desire_

 _We're gonna start a fire!_

The guild wasn't able to speak this was waaaaay different from the rest. They kept quite and some of their hearts began to beat faster.

 _I remember drinking as the stars were falling_

 _I remember dancing on the hotel's unmade bed_

 _So wake up, wake up dreaming_

 _And lie here with me_

 _So wake up, wake up dreaming_

 _And lie here with me_

 _Here we go_

 _Just lose control and let your body give in_

 _To the beat o_ _f your heart as my hand touches your skin_

 _Is this love o_ _r_

 _Just sexual desire_

 _We're gonna start a fire!_

 _Here we go_

 _Just lose control and let your body give in_

 _To the beat o_ _f your heart as my hand touches your skin_

 _Is this love o_ _r_

 _Just sexual desire_

 _We're gonna start a fire!_

 _Taking chances in the back of your car_

 _We burn and on my radio is "Rockin' in a Free World_

 _S.O.S_

 _So obsessed,_

 _Oh you make me such a mess_

 _Why can't this just last forever_

 _Why, why, why?_

 _So wake up, wake up dreaming_

 _And lie here with me_

 _So wake up, wake up dreaming_

 _And lie here with me_

 _Here we go_

 _Just lose control and let your body give in_

 _To the beat o_ _f your heart as my hand touches your skin_

 _Is this love o_ _r_

 _Just sexual desire_

 _We're gonna start a fire!_

 _We're gonna start a fire!_

 _We're gonna start a fire!_

 _We're gonna start a fire!_

 _We're gonna start a fire!_

 _Here we go_

 _Just lose control and let your body give in_

 _To the beat o_ _f your heart as my hand touches your skin_

 _Is this love o_ _r_

 _Just sexual desire_

 _We're gonna start a fire!_

 _We're gonna start a fire!_

 _We're gonna start a fire!_

 _We're gonna start a fire!_

 _We're gonna start a fire!_

 _We're gonna start a fire!_

Once again silence engulf the guild, but each member had their own thoughts. Some thought that they would DEFIANTLY cheat on their boyfriends/husbands if any of them had a chance to be with the Salamander.

' _Wasn't Natsu suppose to be ignorant with this kind of_ _stuff, well I'm not complaining_ ' Millianna thought with a deep blush and also thinking about making kittens with him.

Kagura also had a deep blush imagining Natsu going to her room in the middle of the night and _'starting a_ _fire_ ' with her and never again will she use her body pillow. At this point she had a noise bleed.

Flare was also thinking about ' _starting a_ _fire_ ' with certain Blondie, she may or may not be stalking again.

Risley was know thinking about her relationship wondering if they are in that level yet.

Araña notice Kagura and knowing she will enjoy teasing her about it but it hit her ' _...WAIT A MINUTE I never a boyfriend ether'_ she was know thinking what was the last time she did anything with a guy. ' _Well I did had lunch with that Droy guy BUT he is not my type I prefer someone that can really dance'_

"Well seeing everyone lost their minds I'm gonna pick one cause to fun to stop" Risley said as was digging into the box ' _Wow_ _there are A LOT of these disks, how does_ _anyone able to make this many_ '

"Ok found one it's called ' **A** **Little Piece Of Heaven** ' sound interesting" Risley said as she notice Millianna look excited

"Wow that sounds like it would be romantic play it, play it" Millianna said with sparkles in her eyes.

Once the song started it sounded odd for some reason.

 _Before the story begins, is it such a sin,_

 _For me to take what's mine, until the end of time_

 _We were more than friends, before the story ends,_

 _And I will take what's mine, create what_

 _God would never design_

 _Our love had been so strong for far too long,_

 _I was weak with fear that_

 _Something would go wrong,_

 _Before the possibilities came true,_

 _I took all possibility from you_

 _Almost laughed myself to tears,_

(Ahahahaha)

 _Conjuring her deepest fears_

 _(come here you fucking bitch)_

 _Must have stabbed her fifty fucking times,_

 _I can't believe it,_

 _Ripped her heart out right before her eyes,_

 _Eyes over easy, eat it eat it eat it_

Some of the women starting to get scared by how Natsu sounded and having second thoughts about him. A few of them started to feel sick thinking this song was too much to handle.

"W-why does Natsu sounds so, so...evil" Millianna said and she was terrified how he sounded

"Natsu" Kagura could only whisper as she was wide eyes

 _She was never this good in bed_

 _Even when she was sleepin'_

 _Now she's just so perfect I've_

 _Never been quite so fucking deep in_

 _It goes on and on and on,_

 _I can keep you lookin' young and preserved forever,_

 _With a fountain to spray on your youth whenever_

 _'Cause I really always knew that my little crime_

 _Would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs_

 _And I know, I know it's not your time_

 _But bye, bye_

 _And a word to the wise when the fire dies_

 _You think it's over but it's just begun_

 _But baby don't cry_

 _You had my heart, at least for the most part_

 _'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, we fell apart_

 _Let's make a new start_

 _'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime yeah_

 _But baby don't cry_

 _Now possibilities I'd never considered,_

 _Are occurring the likes of which I'd never heard,_

 _Now an angry soul comes back from beyond the grave,_

 _To repossess a body with which I'd misbehaved_

 _Smiling right from ear to ear_

 _Almost laughed herself to tears_

 _(_ Ahahahaha _)_

 _Must have stabbed him fifty fucking times_

 _I can't believe it_

 _Ripped his heart out right before his eyes_

 _Eyes over easy_

 _Eat it eat it eat it_

 _Now that it's done I realize the error of my ways_

 _I must venture back to apologize from somewhere far beyond the grave_

 _I gotta make up for what I've done_

 _'Cause I was all up in a piece of heaven_

 _While you burned in hell, no peace forever_

 _'Cause I really always knew that my little crime_

 _Would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs_

 _And I know, I know it's not your time_

 _But bye, bye_

 _And a word to the wise when the fire dies_

 _You think it's over but it's just begun_

 _But baby don't cry_

 _You had my heart, at least for the most part_

 _'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, we fell apart_

 _Let's make a new start_

 _'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime yeah_

 _But baby don't cry_

Their was a long solo and an evil laughter, they now had a better under standing about the song well some of it anyway. It's about a guy afraid that his girlfriend would leave him someday so he killed her.

' _Natsu you wouldn't do this right, you wouldn't kill especially for some thing this_ _petty_ ' Millianna thought and hoping this was just a song.

' _Natsu_ _are you really like every other man_ ' Kagura though to herself as she was gripping her sword

Araña was worried about Kagura knowing that Natsu was the only decent man in her eyes.

 _I will suffer for so long_

 _(What will you do, not long enough)_

 _To make it up to you_

 _(I pray to God that you do)_

 _I'll do whatever you want me to do_

 _(Well then I'll grant you one chance)_

 _And if it's not enough_

 _(If it's not enough, If it's not enough)_

 _If it's not enough_

 _(Not enough)_

 _Try again_

 _(Try again)_

 _And again_

 _(And again)_

 _Over and over again_

 _We're coming back, coming back_

 _We'll live forever, live forever_

 _Let's have wedding, have a wedding_

 _Let's start the killing, start the killing_

 _"Do you take this man in death for the rest of your unnatural life'"_

 _"Yes, I do"_

 _"Do you take this woman in death for the rest of your unnatural life'"_

 _"I do"_

 _"I now pronounce you"_

 _'Cause I really always knew that my little crime_

 _Would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs_

 _And I know, I know it's not your time_

 _But bye, bye_

 _And a word to the wise when the fire dies_

 _You think it's over but it's just begun_

 _But baby don't cry_

 _You had my heart, at least for the most part_

 _'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, we fell apart_

 _Let's make a new start_

 _'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime yeah_

 _But baby don't cry_

Another silence but this was different from the others, some of the members though that Natsu was crazy for making this song.

"NATSU WHERE ARE YOU" a scarlet haired mage yelled as she burst through the guild hall doors

 **Artist/Songs:**

 **Scripture Lullabies:** I will never leave you

 **Skillet:** Famous, Feel Invincible, Back from the Dead, Falling Inside the Black

 **Marina:** My Valentine

 **Elton John:** I'm Still Standing

 **Fall Out Boy:** The Phoenix, Irresistible, The Kids Aren't Alright, Novocaine

 **Shinedown:** Miracle

 **Taylor Swift:** Shake It Of

 **Three Days Grace:** Human Race

 **Wiz Khalifa:** See You again

 **Thousand Foot Krutch:** Courtesy Call

 **Sum 41:** Dear Father

 **Freedom Call:** Warriors

 **Imagine Dragon:** Ready Aim Fire, Demons, Monster

 **Dragon** **Force:** Strike of The Ninja

 **Set It Of:** Duality

 **Tori Kelly:** Don't Worry 'Bout A Thing

 **Apocalyptica:** Broken Pieces

 **The Proclaimers** : 500 Miles

 **Three Dog Night** : One is the Loneliest Number

 **Gajeel:** Best Friend

 **The Zombie:** The Way I Feel Inside

 **Twisted Sister:** We're Not Gonna Take It

 **Disturbed:** Façade

 **Ryan Star:** Start A Fire

 **Avenge Sevenfold :** A Little Piece Of Heaven


	18. SS Part 3: How Far Single Ladies Go

**Side Story** **Chapter 3: How Far Single Ladies Go**

 **Songs: How Far I'll Go, Single Ladies**

"Hello everyone and once again we bring you the SSS and I would like to say that the last song from the previous chapter was _disturbing_ " Lola said as was wearing a combed up, heart-shaped pompadour wig. (picture Bulat from Akame Ga Kill)

"I liked it" Jiemma said with a small smirk

"Well enough of that, it's time for next participant and happy to say it's Lucy of Fairy Tail" Mato said happily

"Honestly I can't wait to see what she has for us" Jason said calmly and shouting COOL for some reason.

"Well this is a surprise" said Yajima with an eye brow raised wondering why Jason not shouting Cool.

Lucy was now in the center of the arena remembering when she fought Flare and Minerva, and how it didn't end well. But this time will be different, this time she will win. She took a deep breath and sing ' **How Far I'll Go** '

 _I've been standing at the edge of the water_

 _'Long as I can remember, never really knowing why_

 _I wish I could be the perfect daughter_

 _But I come back to the water, no matter how hard I try_

 _Every turn I take, every trail I track_

 _Every path I make, every road leads back_

 _To the place I know, where I can not go_

 _Where I long to be_

 _See the line where the sky meets the sea it calls me_

 _And no one knows, how far it goes_

 _If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me_

 _One day I'll know, if I go there's just no telling how far I'll go_

 _I know, everybody on this island seems so happy on this island_

 _Everything is by design_

 _I know, everybody on this island has a role on this island_

 _So maybe I can roll with mine_

 _I can lead with pride, I can make us strong_

 _I'll be satisfied if I play along_

 _But the voice inside sings a different song_

 _What is wrong with me?_

The crowed could really hear the sweetness and passion of her voice. The judges also had their own thoughts,

' _I_ _wonder if my daughter feel the_ s _ame_ ' Mato thought and thinking that he might be a terrible father

' _...does Minerva feel the same Naa I raised her to be strong she doesn't emotional, and I did many of things to make sure of it_ ' Jiemma thought and looked board

' _Lucy I got to remember that name_ ' Jason thought and thinking why he never met her.

' _Is anyone even noticing my new wig_ ' Lola was feeling self-conscious

' _She has a sweet voice Maki did a good job with his children_ ' Yajima thinking to himself

 _See the light as it shines on the sea it's blinding_

 _But no one knows, how deep it goes_

 _And it seems like it's calling out to me, so come find me_

 _And let me know, what's beyond that line, will I cross that line?_

 _See the line where the sky meets the sea it calls me_

 _And no one knows, how far it goes_

 _If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me_

 _One day I'll know, how far I'll go_

The song was over, the crowed cheered and applauded.

"That was touching" Mato said with a few tears believing he's a bad father.

"Yes it sure was, what's your thoughts Jason" Yajima asked not knowing why he even bothered

"Well it was an amazing song I'll be sure to remember her name" Jason and then lean to Jiemma and whisper " _What was her name again_ "

"Lucy Heartfilia" Jiemma said with a smirk knowing the name fully well

"Well it's time to introduce the next participant **Araña Webb** " Lola yelled out her name the crowed cheered _mostly men._

She passed by Lucy and had a little small talk, she than got to the center of arena took a deep breath and thought ' _If this didn't get me a boyfriend I don't know what will_ ' ' **Single Ladies** '

 _All the single ladies, (all the single ladies)_

 _All the single ladies, (all the single ladies)_

 _All the single ladies, (all the single ladies)_

 _All the single ladies_

 _Now put your hands up_

 _Up in the club (club), we just broke up (up), I'm doing my own little thing._

 _Decided to dip (dip) and now you wanna trip (trip)_

 _'Cause another brother noticed me_

 _I'm up on him, he up on me_

 _Don't pay him any attention_

 _Just cried my tears, for three good years_

 _You can't get mad at me_

 _'Cause if you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it_

 _If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it_

 _Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

 _'Cause if you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it_

 _oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _'Cause if you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it  
_

 _If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it_

 _Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

 _If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it_

 _I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips_

 _Got me tighter in my carry-on jeans_

 _Acting up, drink in my cup_

 _I can't care less what you think_

 _I need no permission, did I mention_

 _Don't pay him any attention_

 _'Cause you had your turn, and now you gonna learn_

 _What it really feels like to miss me_

 _'Cause if you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it_

 _If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it_

 _Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

 _If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it_

 _oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

The people also liked this song, it wasn't the best but still good. The mages of Mermaid Heel were giving their support,

' _I wonder if he would propose one day_ ' Risley thought

' _Araña your so cool, it's funny I gotten further with a guy then you have_ ' Beth thought and had a little blush remembering what she did.

' _Lime Hair is so talented_ ' Flare

' _I wonder if anyone going to sings about cats_ ' Millianna

' _I thought she hated men just like I did_ ' Kagura wondered

 _'Cause if you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it_

 _If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it_

 _Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

 _If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it_

 _oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Don't treat me to these things of the world_

 _I'm not that kind of girl_

 _Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve_

 _He's a man that makes me and takes me_

 _And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond_

 _Pull me into your arms_

 _Say I'm the one you want_

 _If you don't, you'll be alone_

 _And like a ghost I'll be gone_

 _All the single ladies,( all the single ladies)_

 _All the single ladies, (all the single ladies)_

 _All the single ladies, (all the single ladies)_

 _A_ _ll the single ladies_

 _Now put your hands up_

 _oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _'Cause if you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it_

 _If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it_

 _Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

 _If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it_

 _Oh, oh, oh_

 _'Cause if you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it_

 _If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it_

 _Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

 _If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it_

 _Oh, oh, oh._

The women of the arena roared in cheers, thinking if their relationships didn't go anywhere they would leave.

"SO COOL" Jason yelled in excitement, Lucy notice this and had a vain popping out.

"You can say that again" Yajima said and also notice Jason's reaction.

" _Snore_ " Jiemma was manage to mutter out while sleeping.

"Well that does it for this chapter see you next time and I'm glad to say that Erza, Lucy, Loke, and another member of Fairy Tail will show up in Mermaid Heel in the next chapter. Also you will be amazed to see Risley's boyfriend it's a shocker people"

"Ok bye everyone" Mato said

 **Artist/Songs:**

 **Scripture Lullabies:** I will never leave you

 **Skillet:** Famous, Feel Invincible, Back from the Dead, Falling Inside the Black

 **Marina:** My Valentine

 **Elton John:** I'm Still Standing

 **Fall Out Boy:** The Phoenix, Irresistible, The Kids Aren't Alright, Novocaine

 **Shinedown:** Miracle

 **Taylor Swift:** Shake It Of

 **Three Days Grace:** Human Race

 **Wiz Khalifa:** See You again

 **Thousand Foot Krutch:** Courtesy Call

 **Sum 41:** Dear Father

 **Freedom Call:** Warriors

 **Imagine Dragon:** Ready Aim Fire, Demons, Monster

 **Dragon** **Force:** Strike of The Ninja

 **Set It Of:** Duality

 **Tori Kelly:** Don't Worry 'Bout A Thing

 **Apocalyptica:** Broken Pieces

 **The Proclaimers** : 500 Miles

 **Three Dog Night** : One is the Loneliest Number

 **Gajeel:** Best Friend

 **The Zombie:** The Way I Feel Inside

 **Twisted Sister:** We're Not Gonna Take It

 **Disturbed:** Façade

 **Ryan Star:** Start A Fire

 **Avenge Sevenfold :** A Little Piece Of Heaven

 **Alessia Cara:** How Far I'll Go

 **Beyoncé:** Single Ladies


	19. 16) E Is For Cat

**Hey I want to make this clear every time I introduce a guild that have a town that is unknown I will make one up. Note all of the towns/village in Fiore are name after flowers/Trees.**

 **also I need songs one for Gray something that will feel a connection between him and Natsu. Like rivalry, Fire & Ice, best friends, or something like that. **

**And before I forget this is my longest work chapter yet and put in a lot of work so it will mean a lot if you review**

 **Chapter 16: E Is For Cat**

 **Songs: Stray Cats Strut, E For Extinction**

 _ **15 Minutes ago**_

"I can't believe we have to go all the way to Marigold" Lucy complained as she and her group were walking around town looking for the box that has Natsu's belongings.

"Well the Master said that the box was here so we have no choice to look around for it" said Leo the lion spirit

"And why are you even here" Lucy asked her spirit wondering why he's still in Earth Land and the two began to bicker.

"Enough you two, can you take your lover's spat somewhere else" Erza said glaring the two, ever since what happen she's been moody almost as much as Bisca.

Lucy had a blank look and out of nowhere Loke put his arm around her "You heard the lady let go somewhere more private" she had vines popping out.

" _Lucy Smack_ " Loke was now on the floor weeping.

While Lucy was ticked off ' _I know what you're trying to do Erza, your trying to pair me up with Loke so you can have Natsu all for yourself. But Natsu is my best friend we were made for each other and recently I notice that he's been peeping outside of my window_ '

After feeling a bit of pride she then began to wonder why would Natsu hide it's not like him, he would usually barge right in.(Note it's actually Flare)

Out of nowhere Jet came running towards them with his magic **High Speed** "Hey guys I know where's the box is at"

Jet explained that he talked to some people that notice that a few mages from Mermaid Heel had a rather large box and said they began to her music from the guild. Now Erza, Lucy, Loke, and Jet were heading directly to Mermaid Heel, and had a good look at the Town of Marigold.

It was a small town near the ocean so they had many types of fish in the market district they also notice they had books, weapons, food, and their is where they met Beth. Both Beth and Jet are well acquainted seeing that Jet is currently dating Risley and sometimes he would visit the town to see her and go on dates. It easy to say that both Erza & Lucy were shocked to realized that Jet was dating someone and a mage from Mermaid Heel of all places.

Loke gave him a pat of the back and saying "Way to go man never knew you had it in you" Jet sweatdrop

"Jet why didn't you told me" Erza said with a threatening tone and thinking she needs to know everything in everyone's lives.

"Does Levy know about this" Lucy asked raising an eyebrow waiting to see what he's going to say.

"Well only Droy, Alzack, Bisca, and Kinana knows about it. I didn't want to say anything until we know how serous we are" Jet said and trying to change the subject "So Beth do you think Loke and I would be allowed in" Lucy notice this and gave him a suspicious look.

"Yeah I don't see a problem seeing that Erza is with you, Kagura would most likely let it slid at least for this one time" said Beth and notice he had a bouquet of flowers ' _Risley_ _is lucky to have a sweet boyfriend_ '

At this point they were in front of Mermaid Heel guild building and for some reason it looks like a pure white church similar to the one they have in Magnolia. Once they got to the front door music was playing, and for Erza she only heard a pacific part of the lyrics.

 _"Do you take this man in death for the rest of your unnatural life'"_

 _"Yes, I do"_

 _"Do you take this woman in death for the rest of your unnatural life'"_

 _"I do"_

 _"I now pronounce you"_

Erza was now shaking in anger and releasing a deadly aura, but unlike before she had killing intent. " ** _Why is Natsu getting married_** " she said with a voice that would make a demon cowered in fright. Beth was now hiding behind Jet and thinking ' _She knows this is only a song right, if she finds out that I kissed him it would be the last thing I'll do_ '

She then barged right in and yelled "NATSU WHERE ARE YOU"

 _ **Present Time**_

"Where is he and what is Natsu doing here of all places" Erza demanded in a tone that says she'd better be satisfied with her answer.

"Erza what are you doing here" Millianna asked and wondering why she looked liked she was about to kill someone "and why do you think he's here, you know Kagura doesn't allow any man here"

"Erza please calm down this isn't Fairy Tail so we don't have brawls in here" Kagura said trying to calm her Big Sis down. "And you know I don't allow any man here under any circumstances" but then she began to rethink that seeing she want to be with Natsu and living her girlish dream to get married in the guild hall. She was now living in a daydream

"Is she ok" Lucy asked notice that Kagura was spacing out. "Blondie" she heard a voice that caused her to felt chills and notice it belong to someone she knew. "Flare what are you doing here"

"I decided to join a guild a month after you left my village so I join Mermaid Heel" she explained and then reached her arms out wanting a hug. Lucy didn't know what to do so she decided to give her a pity hug, but Flare had other ideas. She starting to press their boobs together and her arms were slowly going down to her waste and one of her hands was touching her ass cheek.

Lucy started to panic and trying to break her iron grip 'FLARE!' she realized her grip and Lucy was breathing deeply.

This didn't unnoticed by Loke & jet they were practically drooling at the sight, this also didn't went unnoticed by the guild especially Risley.

"Sarusuke" she said with a tick mark

"Risley hey what a funny coincidence seeing you here where you work" Jet just realized what he just said and it sounded stupid. He was now sweating bullets and realized he had brought flowers for her "I just wanted to stop by and give you these" he presented her the flowers and hoped for the best

Out of nowhere she just attacked him with a bear hug while being in her none chubby form. " _Tonight let's start a fire_ " she whisper in his ear, he didn't really understand what she meant but he liked how she said it.

Erza didn't like this at all seeing Jet with his girlfriend, Lucy with Flare, and Loke with some random girls. It was like the Christmas party all over again she had enough of this, but then she remembered what they were originally here for.

"What is that box doing here" Erza asked while looking directly at the **BB** box

"It's not what you're thinking Erza It's defiantly not a box full of Natsu's CD'S" Millianna said Araña just face palm at what her friend just said.

"Good I'll be taking it now"

"Erza noooo at least let us play a few more songs, I mean what's the harm" Millianna was giving her the kitty cat eyes

Erza just couldn't resist that face she always has trouble saying no to her "Fine"

"Yay" Millianna jump for joy and was now digging through the box."I was really disappointed on the last song I heard, I wanted to hear something romantic but it was just to creepy for my taste. But Erza why didn't you tell me Natsu can sing" she explained then asked

"Well if you want to hear something romantic you should hear the song Natsu made based on Valentines Day" Erza said with pride for some reason and trying her best to avoid that question.

"WHAT! Natsu made a song for Valentines Day" Both Millianna and Kagura who just broke out of her little day dream said in unison.

"A-And he even made a song pacifically for me" Erza said shyly like a school girl, Kagura notice this and wondered if she liked Natsu as well.

"Ah man I want to hear it, but for now let just listen to this" said Millianna and showed a disk ' **Stray Cats Strut** ' and clearly she couldn't contain her excitement.(this one of my personal favorite)

"Wait he really made a song about cats" Kagura said in shock and notice the look on Millianna face _I told you so_

"You'll be surprised to hear what type of music Natsu can make" Lucy said and trying to get far away from Flare but once she finished talking she could hear music playing.

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

 _Black and orange stray cat sittin' on a fence_

 _I ain't got enough dough to pay the rent_

 _I'm flat broke but I don't care_

 _I strut right by with my tail in the air_

 _Stray cat strut, I'm a ladies cat_

 _I'm a feline Casanova, hey man that's that_

 _Get a shoe thrown at me from a mean old man_

 _Get my dinner from a garbage can_

 _MEOW! YEA_

 _Don't go crossing my path_

 _I don't bother chasing mice around_

 _WOAH NO!_

 _I slink down the alleyway looking for a fight_

 _Howling to the moonlight on a hot summer night_

 _Singin' the blues while the lady cats cry_

 _"Wild stray cat, you're a real gone guy"_

 _I wish I could be as carefree and wild_

 _But I got cat class and I got cat style_

They like the sound of this Jazz vibe, especially Millianna & Araña. Millianna like this because it was about cats and Araña like the rhythm of it.

 _I don't bother chasing mice around_

 _I slink down the alleyway looking for a fight_

 _Howling to the moonlight on a hot summer night_

 _Singin' the blues while the lady cats cry_

 _"Wild stray cat, you're a real gone guy"_

 _I wish I could be as carefree and wild_

 _But I got cat class and I got cat style_

"NYAN! That was best one yet" Millianna practically shouted out with excitement.

"I must agree my body couldn't stop moving" Araña said as she was moving her body.

Kagura was a bit embarrass seeing the 2 other members of Team Rabbit acting like this, but she has to emit she did enjoyed the song.

"Ummm can I choose one know" Beth said out of nowhere

"I don't know ask Erza" Kagura said and thinking it was obvious that she was the leader of her group.

Erza took a long pause ' _Well I guess Natsu won't mind right it just a few people_ '

"Ok but I don't want this information to get out so if we continue I don't want to hear a word" Erza said practically demanding from everyone and they just nodded in agreement. Beth felt excitement and picked one at random ' **E For Extinction** '

 _I'm not the same as yesterday_

 _Ooh... It's hard to explain_

 _How things have changed_

 _But I'm not the same as before_

 _And I know there's so much more ahead_

 _I can barely believe that I'm here_

 _And I won't surrender quietly_

 _Step up and watch me go_

 _Break down, ya really want it?_

 _Wanna make a scene?_

 _Show me what ya mean_

 _Let's get it started_

 _Let me see whatcha got_

 _Can ya take it up a notch?_

 _Don't think you got it_

 _Can't handle the pressure?_

 _Get, off, stop talkin' about it_

 _Gotta make this count, let's go_

 _When we move_

 _We camouflage ourselves_

 _We stand in the shadows waiting_

 _We live for this and nothing more_

 _We are what you created_

As usual were amazed with song including the Fairy Tail mages, but only Erza was trying to figure out what was the lyrics but failing.

' _Maybe I'm putting to much thought into this_ ' Erza then sigh and gave up ' _But how heaven all mighty does Natsu come up with this stuff_ '

 _I can feel the storm_

 _The winds have changed_

 _Oooooh_

 _'Cause we're worlds a part_

 _But just the same_

 _But we won't leave the way that we came_

 _And I know there's so much more ahead_

 _I can barely believe that we're here_

 _We won't surrender quietly_

 _Step up and watch it go_

 _Break down, ya really want it?_

 _Wanna make a scene?_

 _Show me what ya mean_

 _Let's get it started_

 _Let me see whatcha got_

 _Can ya take it up a knotch?_

 _Don't think you got it_

 _Can't handle the pressure?_

 _Get, off, stop talkin' about it_

 _Gotta make this count, let's go_

 _When we move_

 _We camouflage ourselves_

 _We stand in the shadows waiting_

 _We live for this and nothing more_

 _We are what you created_

 _Are you ready? Are ya ready?_

 _Are ya ready for me?_

 _Are you ready? Are ya ready?_

 _Are ya ready to see?_

 _When we move_

 _We camouflage ourselves_

 _We stand in the shadows waiting_

 _We live for this and nothing more_

 _We are what you created_

 _When we move_

 _We camouflage ourselves_

 _We stand in the shadows waiting_

 _We live for this and nothing more_

 _We are what you created_

 _When we move_

 _We camouflage ourselves_

 _We stand in the shadows waiting_

 _We live for this and nothing more_

 _We are what you created_

"WOW"

 **Ok who else watched the Flash & Super Girl crossover musical special, it was heart worming and because of that I'm going to put a song that was played in the show. **

**Also I'm looking forward to your reviews**

 **Artist/Songs:**

 **Scripture Lullabies:** I will never leave you

 **Skillet:** Famous, Feel Invincible, Back from the Dead, Falling Inside the Black

 **Marina:** My Valentine

 **Elton John:** I'm Still Standing

 **Fall Out Boy:** The Phoenix, Irresistible, The Kids Aren't Alright, Novocaine

 **Shinedown:** Miracle

 **Taylor Swift:** Shake It Of

 **Three Days Grace:** Human Race

 **Wiz Khalifa:** See You again

 **Thousand Foot Krutch:** Courtesy Call, E For Extinction

 **Sum 41:** Dear Father

 **Freedom Call:** Warriors

 **Imagine Dragon:** Ready Aim Fire, Demons, Monster

 **Dragon** **Force:** Strike of The Ninja

 **Set It Of:** Duality

 **Tori Kelly:** Don't Worry 'Bout A Thing

 **Apocalyptica:** Broken Pieces

 **The Proclaimers** : 500 Miles

 **Three Dog Night** : One is the Loneliest Number

 **Gajeel:** Best Friend

 **The Zombie:** The Way I Feel Inside

 **Twisted Sister:** We're Not Gonna Take It

 **Disturbed:** Façade

 **Ryan Star:** Start A Fire

 **Avenge Sevenfold :** A Little Piece Of Heaven

 **Alessia Cara:** How Far I'll Go

 **Beyoncé:** Single Ladies

 **Stray Cats:** Stray Cat Strut


	20. 17) Take It Out On The Cold

**Ok sorry about the long wait, busy schedule with work and all and I'm glad to say I have over 21,000 views YAY I love you guys so much.**

 **I would like to ask about the Jet x Risley pairing do you like it, don't mind, or hate it tell me cause I based this pairing on a picture I saw online. And father down the road I will show other pairings based on my opinion but I'm open to suggestions (none Natsu related pairings).**

 **Also I decided to put the Flash & Supergirl crossover song to another chapter**

 **Chapter 17:** **Take It Out On The Cold**

 **Songs: Cold , Take It Out On Me**

Once again there was a silence the Fairies know this feeling very well and they were a bit surprise that they already had the rhyme down.

"Ummm Erza do you mind if I choose one now" Jet asked nervously

"Why?" Erza said innocently witch caused Jet to shiver in fright.

"It's just that I didn't had a turn yet" he said with no spine.

Erza gave it some thought and after a half a minute she sigh and said "Fine but don't disappoint me"

Jet was regretting saying anything ' _Why_ _in the hell did I have to open my big mouth, if I don't get the luck of the draw Erza might go on a rampage again_ '

' _Why dose Sarusuke look so ill_ ' Risley thought as was worried about her boyfriend's health.

As he was picking out a disk he found something ' _could this be about Gray, well it's worth a shot_ '

"Ok I found something and from the title I'm guessing it's going to be COOL" he said as he held up a disk that was titled ' **Cold** ' only Risley giggled and thought it was funny. He played it and the lyrics was immediately heard

 _Looking back at me I see that_

 _I never really got it right_

 _I never stopped to think of you,_

 _I'm always wrapped up in things I cannot win_

 _You are the antidote that gets me by,_

 _Something strong like a drug that gets me high_

 _What I really meant to say_

 _Is I'm sorry for the way I am_

 _I never meant to be so cold_

 _Never meant to be so cold_

 _What I really meant to say_

 _Is I'm sorry for the way I am_

 _I never meant to be so cold_

 _Never meant to be so cold_

 _To you I'm sorry about all the lies,_

 _Maybe in a different light,_

 _You can see me stand on my own again_

 _Cause now I can see_

 _You are the antidote that got me by,_

 _Something strong like a drug that got me high_

 _What I really meant to say_

 _I_ _s I'm sorry for the way I am_

 _I never meant to be so cold_

 _Never meant to be so cold_

 _What I really meant to say_

 _I_ _s I'm sorry for the way I am_

 _I never meant to be so cold_

 _Never meant to be so cold_

 _I Never meant to be so cold_

There was know a guitar solo Jet could feel the glare of death piercing through him as Erza stared at him and thought ' _What do you mean by this, you always acted so warmly towards everyone so why are you saying this_ '

' _Natsu why are you like this? Why are you saying these things? I just want you back the way you use to be_ ' Erza thought and waiting for the song to end so she could pummel Jet half to death.

' _So it's one of those songs_ ' Lucy thought as she had her head down

' _What are you hiding Natsu, it's not healthy. It can swallow you hole and eat you up_ ' Loke thought remembering what he did and kept it a secret. If he didn't talked to Lucy that day he would have died and know one would even notice ' _I won't let that happen to you Natsu your my friend and Lucy loves you and her happiness means the world to me_ '

' _Natsu what's wrong with you'_ Millianna thought wondering why he would make a depressing song

Kagura just stood quite decided not to judge him until she gets the full story.

 _I never really wanted you to see_

 _The screwed-up side of me_

 _That I keep locked inside of me so deep,_

 _It always seems to get to me_

 _I never really wanted you to go_

 _So many things you should have known_

 _I guess for me there's just no hope;_

 _I never meant to be so cold_

 _What I really meant to say_

 _Is I'm sorry for the way I am_ _(Is I'm sorry for the way)_

 _I never meant to be so cold_

 _Never meant to be so cold_

 _What I really meant to say_

 _Is I'm sorry for the way I am_ _(Is I'm sorry for the way)_

 _I never meant to be so cold_

 _Never meant to be so cold_

"That was so sad" Millianna said as she wiped a few tears.

"Why did Natsu made this" Kagura muttered to herself only Araña heard this.

"Jet" Erza said with bitter emotion, Erza was about to attack with her sword but was stop when her body felt extremely heavy. Her first thought was _it must be Kagura_ but she notice it was Jet's girlfriend.

"What do you think your doing to my man" Risley said with anger ash she with her none chubby form.

"Enough you two Risley you know the rules no fighting in the guild hall" Araña said with authority

"My apologies" Erza said withdrawing her sword but she still felt like she need to punch something.

Loke notice the atmosphere was a bit to serous for his taste so he decided to pick something out. ' _Hopefully I can find_ _something that will impressed Lucy'_ he was trying to find something that standout to him.

" **Take It Out On Me** ' huh sounds interesting" Loke said to himself as he played is, rock music was heard and he liked the sound of it.

 _I don't know_

 _I don't know_

 _I don't know anymore_

 _Thought I had_

 _Thought I had it under control_

 _Hear my voice, here it goes_

 _Hear it louder than most_

 _Here it goes, here it goes_

 _(1 2 3 4)_

 _It's not worth it_

 _It's not workin'_

 _You wanted it to be picture perfect_

 _It's not over,_

 _You don't have to throw it away_

 _So scream if you wanna, shout if you need_

 _Just let it go_

 _(take it out on me)_

 _Fight if you need to, smash if it helps you_

 _Get control_

 _(take it out on me)_

 _So scream if you wanna, shout if you need_

 _Just let it go_

 _(take it out on me)_

 _Fight if you need to, smash if it helps you_

 _Get control_

It sounded amazing no surprise there and feeling pump by the sound of it but some of them were confuse by the lyrics wondering what he meant by it.

Millianna and Kagura starting to get worried about Natsu well being and asked what's the purpose of him of making these songs.

 _You try to move, try to move_

 _But you don't wanna lose_

 _So afraid, so afraid_

 _You don't want it to fade_

 _Hear my voice, here it goes_

 _Hear it louder than most_

 _Let it go, let it (1 2 3 4)_

 _It's not worth it_

 _It's not workin'_

 _You wanted it to be picture perfect_

 _It's not over,_

 _You don't have to throw it away_

 _So scream if you wanna, shout if you need_

 _Just let it go_

 _(take it out on me)_

 _Fight if you need to, smash if it helps you_

 _Get control_

 _(take it out on me)_

 _So scream if you wanna, shout if you need_

 _Just let it go_

 _(take it out on me)_

 _Fight if you need to, smash if it helps you_

 _Get control_

 _(1 2 3 4)_

 _It's not worth it_

 _It's not workin'_

 _You wanted it to be picture perfect_

 _It's not over,_

 _You don't have to throw it away_

 _So scream if you wanna, shout if you need_

 _Just let it go_

 _(take it out on me)_

 _Fight if you need to, smash if it helps you_

 _Get control_

 _(take it out on me)_

 _So scream if you wanna, shout if you need_

 _Just let it go_

 _(take it out on me)_

 _Fight if you need to, smash if it helps you_

 _Get control_

"That was awesome"

"I can't get it out of my head"

"I wonder what he sounds like in person"

The female mages of the guild were talking amongst themselves and as usual they liked it but a few question it.

' _It_ _sounded cool and all but what did it mean_ ' Millianna thought

"Natsu is a talented man but what dose these songs, is something wrong with him" Kagura demanded an answer, but notice his _friends_ were not saying anything "Tell me" she wanted answers, the guild froze NEVER once Kagura snapped like that before Araña was now seriously worried.

 **Artist/Songs:**

 **Scripture Lullabies:** I will never leave you

 **Skillet:** Famous, Feel Invincible, Back from the Dead, Falling Inside the Black

 **Marina:** My Valentine

 **Elton John:** I'm Still Standing

 **Fall Out Boy:** The Phoenix, Irresistible, The Kids Aren't Alright, Novocaine

 **Shinedown:** Miracle

 **Taylor Swift:** Shake It Of

 **Three Days Grace:** Human Race

 **Wiz Khalifa:** See You again

 **Thousand Foot Krutch:** Courtesy Call, E For Extinction, Take It Out On Me

 **Sum 41:** Dear Father

 **Freedom Call:** Warriors

 **Imagine Dragon:** Ready Aim Fire, Demons, Monster

 **Dragon** **Force:** Strike of The Ninja

 **Set It Of:** Duality

 **Tori Kelly:** Don't Worry 'Bout A Thing

 **Apocalyptica:** Broken Pieces

 **The Proclaimers** : 500 Miles

 **Three Dog Night** : One is the Loneliest Number

 **Gajeel:** Best Friend

 **The Zombie:** The Way I Feel Inside

 **Twisted Sister:** We're Not Gonna Take It

 **Disturbed:** Façade

 **Ryan Star:** Start A Fire

 **Avenge Sevenfold :** A Little Piece Of Heaven

 **Alessia Cara:** How Far I'll Go

 **Beyoncé:** Single Ladies

 **Stray Cats:** Stray Cat Strut

 **Crossfade:** Cold


	21. 18) Shut Up And Elevate

**Sorry it took so long it took me a while to get this chapter the way I wanted and there a few things I want to say:**

 **Ok if you didn't realize this but every time someone suggests a song. I think carefully decide where and when the song should be played and by whom it should be heard from. But I also put in some random songs and just to say this I already decided on over 90 songs for this so we are nowhere done.**

 **Also I'll keep Natsu's past a secret for a loooong time so please be patient. But don't forget after Mermaid Heel I'll show Natsu again and then we'll move to the next guild and so on**

 **Chapter 18: Shut Up And Elevate**

 **Songs: Shut Up And Dance, Elevate**

Erza was frozen not knowing what to say to her Little Sis she hesitated not knowing she should trust her voice at the moment.

"What are you saying you're over thinking things" Loke said cheerfully trying desperately to change the situation.

"Yeah Natsu is always like that" Jet said helping his comrade

"Yeah" Lucy said as she was rubbing the back of her head

"Hey Sarusuke why did you tell me your friend could sing" Risley said to her boyfriend witch got his attention

"Yeah Erza why didn't you mention it before" Millianna said with a pouting face and remembering how she dodged her question before but it's not going to work this time.

"I'm curious as well Erza with Natsu talents it's surprising how this didn't reach to the public yet. Especially with Jason around" Stated Kagura with a determined look to get an answer.

"Blondie" Flare said in a creepy stalker way.

The Fairies were back at a corner, Lucy was getting nerves and said the first thing in her mind.

"Wait a minute who's Sarusuke" Lucy asked randomly trying to change the subject and seeing she never once heard that name.

"That would be me" Jet said "It's my real name but somehow someone gave me the nickname of Jet" Sarusuke finish saying

"That would be me" Erza said with a low voice and trying to keep her composure.

"Really I had no idea Levy never once mention it before" Lucy said in a fake surprise and nervously chuckling.

"Really Levy never mention it" Jet said with actual concern and with nervous smile while scratching the back of his head.

"No she rarely mention you or Droy, she mostly talks about Gajeel and Lily"

"It's true" Flare said and this caused Lucy to shiver and Jet to get slightly depressed Loke was now patting him on the back knowing fully well where this is going.

Risley notice Sarusuke's reaction and was now making a fist with vines popping out ' _Who is this Levy_ _bitch and what has she done to my man_ '

Kagura notice the Fairy Tail Mages changed the subject and this starting to infuriate her, but since Erza is here she just scare her friends half to death I mean who does that. "Back to the question in hand. Why doesn't Natsu want anyone to know" she said with a stern voice

"The thing is Natsu doesn't even realized we know. For some reason he wants to keep this a secret and he might be umm" Lucy didn't know how to say it but then Loke came in for the rescue.

"We have reasons to believe that Natsu might be secretly depressed" this shocked everyone at what Loke just said they knew little about him but know that he's a happy go lucky guy almost similar to Millianna. But for those who knows Natsu better they began to worried

"So Natsu is depressed" Millianna said as she looked she was about to cry "So where is he on a mission, with Happy, we have to find him before he dose something"

"Erza tell me what happen to Natsu that would make him so depressed" Kagura shouted demanding an answer "W-we just want to help"

Beth could only stare there as Kagura just blurted out with emotion, she has never done that before. This was on another level how she normally was she then thought of the disk she found ' _Wait could that disk that I found could belong to Natsu, of course it is I found it right after he ran from embarrassment. Should I tell them what happen_ _? Well after Kagura and Erza cools down, they might kill me_ ' she thought and started feeling ill.

The said Fairy Tail mage was now in the spotlight, not knowing what to say to the angry looking Rabbit Queen. Erza was conflicting with emotion seeing she couldn't take it out on Jet she just broke down.

"I don't know * _weep_ * I don't know what happened to him or...or where he's at * _Tear_ *, I just want him back* _Cry_ *" she said crying as she was on her knees and covering her face, everyone was amazed at what they are witnessing Erza Scarlet openly weeping on the ground. Kagura didn't know what to do, seeing her Big Sis like this so...so fragile she then walked up to her bent down and gave her a hug.

"The thing is Natsu sent me a letter and I didn't realize it till this afternoon saying he left and have no attention of coming back. He said that he left a confession note on one of his disk that he left for Happy but he mixed them up with the rest of them and not knowing witch one it was so we have to find it before someone else dose" Lucy explained with a sad look who was now holding Plue who she summoned a bit earlier.

"The whole guild are currently searching for the other boxes with Natsu's disk as well" said Loke

"While searching for Natsu" Jet finishing what Loke said

Kagura was robbing Erza's back and thought ' _Erza you do love him don't you there's no question about it_ ' she was now conflicted with her emotion she also have feelings for the Salamander but she also loves her Big Sis ' _She saved my life and experienced Hell because of it so I have no choice do I. I must step down so Erza can be with him I'll make sure of it_ ' she thought the last part with determination but she still want's Natsu for herself she even thought of sharing him.

Kagura had a small nosebleed while thinking of having a three way with her, Erza, and Natsu(and maybe the body pillow) ' _Ok I seriously have to stop reading these novels Erza gives me_ '

"Are you alright know" Kagura asked "Yeah I'm feeling better know" she then wiped a few remaining tears

"Erza let us help you" Millianna said not liking the idea of Natsu leaving

Erza looked up and stared at her childhood friend "You will"

"Don't forget about me" the spider woman said

"Me too any friend of Jet is a friend of mine" Risley said as she was now holding jet's arm while being in her non chubby form and trying to seduce him.

"I'll help too, I owe you one remember" Flare said hoping to score some points with Blondie.

"Thanks Flare" Lucy said with a soft smile and dry her tears she felt happy that there were so many people willing to help, but there was now an awkward silence. They had no idea what to do right now until Plue came out nowhere and start looking for something in the large box.

Plue was looking for something in particular that he knew that it was in there. He then found what he was searching for ' **Shut Up And Dance** ' and played it on the Music Box that he knew how to use for some reason.

 _"Oh don't you dare look back j_ _ust keep your eyes on me"_

 _I said_

 _"You're holding back"_

 _She said_

 _"Shut up and dance with me!"_

 _This woman is my destiny_

 _She said_

 _"Ooh-ooh-hoo,_ _s_ _hut up and dance with me"_

The guild notice another disk was play by a little white creature that was doing the most adorable dance(The Plue Dance). Both Erza and Kagura giggled and did what the song suggested and so did most of the guild.

Jet and Risley danced together and she thought ' _This is fun and all but I can't wait to dance on our wedding day_ '

Lucy wondered how Plue was able to play the disk ' _Did he played that attentionally_ ' she thought but out of nowhere Loke offer to dance with her and she did (Flare gave him a deadly glare)

Millianna like it as well but she prefer the kitty song

But no one enjoyed it more than Araña she couldn't stop moving her body.

 _We were victims of the night,_

 _T_ _he chemical, physical, kryptonite_

 _Helpless to the bass and the fading light_

 _Oh, we were bound to get together_

 _Bound to get together_

 _She took my arm_

 _I don't know how it happened_

 _We took the floor and she said,_

 _"Oh, don't you dare look back j_ _ust keep your eyes on me"_

 _I said_

 _"You're holding back"_

 _She said_

 _"Shut up and dance with me!"_

 _This woman is my destiny_

 _She said_

 _"Ooh-ooh-hoo, s_ _hut up and dance with me."_

 _A backless dress and some beat up sneaks_

 _My discothèque, Juliet teenage dream_

 _I felt it in my chest as she looked at me_

 _I knew we were bound to be together_

 _Bound to be together_

 _She took my arm_

 _I don't know how it happene._

 _We took the floor and she said_

 _"Oh, don't you dare look back j_ _ust keep your eyes on me"_

 _I said_

 _"You're holding back"_

 _She said_

 _"Shut up and dance with me!"_

 _This woman is my destiny_

 _She said_

 _"Ooh-ooh-hoo,_ _shut up and dance with me."_

 _Oh, come on girl!_

At this point the guild were practically having a party drinks were even being served but out of nowhere Virgo was there dancing as well.

Erza was known as the Dancing Demon but for some reason she just did some simple movement as she was following Kagura.

Araña was now at the center at the guild hall she was dancing with such passion and movement unlike anything she did before.

 _Deep in her eyes,_

 _I think I see the future._

 _I realize this is my last chance._

 _She took my arm,_

 _I don't know how it happened._

 _We took the floor and she said,_

 _"Oh, don't you dare look back j_ _ust keep your eyes on me."_  
 _I said_

 _"You're holding back,"_

 _She said_

 _"Shut up and dance with me!"_

 _This woman is my destiny_

 _She said_

 _"Ooh-ooh-hoo, s_ _hut up and dance!"_

 _"Don't you dare look back_ _just keep your eyes on me."_

 _I said_

 _"You're holding back,"_

 _She said_

 _"Shut up and dance with me!"_

 _This woman is my destiny_

 _She said_

 _"Ooh-ooh-hoo,_ _shut up and dance with me"_

 _Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me_

 _Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me_

"That song was just...just AMAZING" Araña said unable to contain her excitement and having sparkles in her eyes.

"Yes it was but before anything else WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE VIRGO" Lucy said in a ticked of tone

"I notice Big Brother was missing for a while so I decided to come out and I saw everyone was dancing so I joined in" she said while dancing "Do you wish to punish me princess"

" _Sigh_ I seriously need to have a talk with my spirits" Lucy said with her head down

"Princess do mind if I chose a disk myself" the maid asked hoping to receive punishment, Lucy not sure how to answer her and stared at Erza she gave a nod of approval.

"Ok Virgo you can chose one"

The maid felt joy thinking this would be her chance to get punishment, she took a rather long time to decide and finally she decided one that interest her "I would like to her this one"

"Humm ' **Elevate** ' sounds interesting allow me to play that for you Virgo" Loke said as if he was trying to impress someone, he played it with the music box that he still ha trouble using but Plue helped him out.

 _Elevate a little higher_

 _Let's throw a party in the sky_

 _And celebrate_

 _Elevate until we're fly yeah_

 _Move, move your feet_

 _Until you levitate_

 _Come on let's elevate_

 _Forget about your day_

 _Under the milky way_

 _I know a place where we can go o o_

 _No need to be afraid_

 _Come on, I'll demonstrate_

 _Take you to outer space_

 _Here we go, here we go_

 _Oh oh oh_

 _If you wanna party_

 _Oh oh oh_

 _And I know you're down_

 _Oh oh oh_

 _If you wanna party_

 _If you wanna party_

 _Elevate a little higher_

 _Let's throw a party in the sky_

 _And celebrate_

 _Elevate until we're fly yeah_

 _Move, move your feet_

 _Until you levitate_

 _Come on let's elevate_

 _Elevate_

 _Elevate_

The guild were amazed yet again thinking how in the world dose he come up with this stuff.

Araña mind was blown away she couldn't even comprehend her excitement.

Millianna loved the way Natsu sounded she even had a blush thinking if Natsu would sing for her.

Beth was just speechless when hearing Natsu's songs and wonder what the disk she found sounded like.

Risley thought ' _Once Sarusuke propose and we start planning our wedding we are DEFINITELY having him to sing for us'_

Flare thought how it be nice if Blondie was dancing with her instead of that stupid lion.

Kagura ' _Natsu_ ' she simply thought

 _We're floating in the air_

 _Look at the view from here_

 _Show you what world you've never seen before_

 _We're dancing in the stars_

 _No matter where we are_

 _You better buckle up_

 _Here we go, here we go_

 _Oh oh oh_

 _If you wanna party_

 _Oh oh oh_

 _And I know you're down_

 _Oh oh oh_

 _If you wanna party_

 _If you wanna party_

 _Elevate a little higher_

 _Let's throw a party in the sky_

 _And celebrate_

 _Elevate until we're fly yeah_

 _Move, move your feet_

 _Until you levitate_

 _Come on let's elevate_

 _Elevate_

 _Elevate_

 _Don't even hesitate_

 _Just let it escalate_

 _I wanna see you go_

 _Whoa_

 _Break through the ceiling now_

 _It's time to hit the clouds_

 _And, no, we ain't coming down_

 _Whoa whoa_

 _Whoa whoa_

 _Whoa whoa Whoa whoa_

 _Whoa whoa_

 _Oh oh oh_

 _Whoa whoa_

The Fairy Tail members also had some thoughts on this as well

' _I_ _bet Mira would enjoy this_ ' Erza thought

Jet was surprised how cool it sounded and wonder if Natsu made a song about running/speed.

' _How does Plue knows how to use that Music Box_ ' Loke thought

Virgo had a smile on her face with the at most confidence that she will receive punishment.

Lucy decided this would be her second favorite song

 _Elevate a little higher_

 _Let's throw a party in the sky_

 _And celebrate_

 _Elevate until we're flying_

 _Move, move you're feet_

 _Until you levitate_

 _Come on let's elevate_

 _Elevate_

 _Elevate_

 _We're on another level tonight_

 _Let's, let's, let's celebrate_

 _Elevate_

"KYAAAAAAA that was just KYAAAAAA" Araña squealed like a teenage girl.

 **Yay another chapter is done and I like to say that I'm going to start another fan fiction it's going to be a prequel to this.**

 **The first chapter will be about Jet and Risley love story, how they met, how she fell in love with him, and how Jet will deal with his love for Levi. I will show other parings as well that are**

 **Artist/Songs:**

 **Scripture Lullabies:** I will never leave you

 **Skillet:** Famous, Feel Invincible, Back from the Dead, Falling Inside the Black

 **Marina:** My Valentine

 **Elton John:** I'm Still Standing

 **Fall Out Boy:** The Phoenix, Irresistible, The Kids Aren't Alright, Novocaine

 **Shinedown:** Miracle

 **Taylor Swift:** Shake It Of

 **Three Days Grace:** Human Race

 **Wiz Khalifa:** See You again

 **Thousand Foot Krutch:** Courtesy Call, E For Extinction, Take It Out On Me

 **Sum 41:** Dear Father

 **Freedom Call:** Warriors

 **Imagine Dragon:** Ready Aim Fire, Demons, Monster

 **Dragon** **Force:** Strike of The Ninja

 **Set It Of:** Duality

 **Tori Kelly:** Don't Worry 'Bout A Thing

 **Apocalyptica:** Broken Pieces

 **The Proclaimers** : 500 Miles

 **Three Dog Night** : One is the Loneliest Number

 **Gajeel:** Best Friend

 **The Zombie:** The Way I Feel Inside

 **Twisted Sister:** We're Not Gonna Take It

 **Disturbed:** Façade

 **Ryan Star:** Start A Fire

 **Avenge Sevenfold :** A Little Piece Of Heaven

 **Alessia Cara:** How Far I'll Go

 **Beyoncé:** Single Ladies

 **Stray Cats:** Stray Cat Strut

 **Crossfade:** Cold

 **Walk The Moon:** Shut Up And Dance

 **Big Time Rush:** Elevate


	22. 19) Don't Stop Mind Reading

**I would like to apologize for the late update you guys I just got some bad news this week so I had no inspiration for like a week and I wanted to make this just right.**

 **Also this chapter has more Jet x Risley moments and what happen to him within the 7 years his friends were gone. I will upload a new Fanfic on how they met soon .**

 **Chapter 19: Don't Stop Mind Reading**

 **Songs: Don't Stop Me Now,** **Mind Reader**

"Kyaaaaa" Araña shouted and jumping up and down like a schoolgirl

"Araña calm down you're scaring me" Millianna said worrying about her team mate ' _I never seen her act this way, Natsu you really have a way with the ladies but you're going to be mine soon enough_ '

Kagura gave her friend a long look ' _What dose Araña thinking she knows that Natsu belong to me...ERZA I mean Erza Natsu belongs to Erza yep that what I defiantly meant_ '

As Millianna tried to calm Araña down and Kagura giving her the death glare Beth felt a little left out. She also notice that Risley clinging to her boyfriend who clearly looked liked he needed some breathing space. Flare was also glaring at Loke as she was referring him as _'Lion Head_ ' as they were fighting for Blond...Lucy attention.

' _Maybe I'm not mature enough after all I'm a country bumpkin_ ' Beth thoughts this and remembering how her guild mate treat her like an ignorant child sometimes. And seeing she's to shy to talk to boys she have doubts of meeting ' _The One_ ' Jet was the only one who treated her like an equal. She had a small crush on him when they first met but he ended up with Risley.

She picked one of the disk with out no one noticing _except for the little white doggy who insisted on a particular disk_ ' **Don't Stop Me Now** '

She played it the lyrics were heard and some piano _honestly how dose he know how to play so many instruments_

 _Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time_

 _I feel alive and the world I'll turn it inside out_

 _yeah_  
 _And floating around in ecstasy_

 _So don't stop me now don't stop me_

 _'Cause I'm having a good time having a good time_

 _I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky_

 _Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity_

 _I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva_

 _I'm gonna go go go_

 _There's no stopping me_

 _I'm burnin' through the sky yeah_

 _Two hundred degrees_

 _That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit_

 _I'm trav'ling at the speed of light_

 _I wanna make a supersonic man out of you_

Jet was simply amazed by this song he had sparkles in his eye with a huge grin on his face. Risley never seen Sarusuke so energetic before, the song reminded her how he told her one of his biggest dream is to be the fastest man alive. But that dreamed died when he fought agents _**RACER**_ she hated that creepy bastard to this day even though it's been 7 years but she still have mix feeling about it. It was the day she met Sarusuke but it was also the day he missed his only chance to become S Class. She didn't know what to make of it all she could do is be with her man.

 _Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time_

 _I'm having a ball_

 _Don't stop me now_

 _If you wanna have a good time just give me a call_

 _Don't stop me now_

 _('Cause I'm having a good time)_

 _Don't stop me now_

 _(Yes I'm havin' a good time)_

 _I don't want to stop at all_

 _Yeah, I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars_

 _On a collision course_

 _I am a satellite I'm out of control_

 _I am a sex machine ready to reload_

 _Like an atom bomb about to_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh explode_

 _I'm burnin' through the sky yeah_

 _Two hundred degrees_

 _That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit_

 _I'm trav'ling at the speed of light_

 _I wanna make a supersonic woman of you_

 _Don't stop me don't stop me_

 _Don't stop me hey hey hey_

 _Don't stop me don't stop me_

 _Ooh ooh ooh, I like it_

 _Don't stop me don't stop me_

 _Have a good time good time_

 _Don't stop me don't stop me ah_

 _Oh yeah_

 _Alright_

' _Damn it Natsu!_ _you gave me the idea that I could make it to S Class and I given up my dream to become an S Class years ago after you all left. And now you made this what are you trying to do I already have enough problem with my love life_ '

 _Oh, I'm burnin' through the sky yeah_

 _Two hundred degrees_

 _That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit_  
 _I'm trav'ling at the speed of light_

 _I_ _wanna make a supersonic man out of you_

 _Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time_

 _I'm having a ball_

 _Don't stop me now_

 _If you wanna have a good time (wooh)_

 _Just give me a call_

 _(alright)_

 _Don't stop me now_

 _('cause I'm having a good time - yeah yeah)_

 _Don't stop me now_

 _(yes I'm havin' a good time)_

 _I don't want to stop at all_

 _La da da da daah_

 _Da da da haa_

 _Ha da da ha ha haaa_

 _Ha da daa ha da da aaa_

 _Ooh ooh ooh_

"That was amazing"

"it sure was"

"Hey Sarusuke what did you think about it. Come on I now you liked it" Risley said while clinging his arm with an iron grip.

"Yeah it was unbelievable and it gave me a lot to think about" he said and the out of nowhere she lean next to his ear and whispered 'Are you thinking of trying out for S class again' he than gave a surprised look at her 'How could you tell' she than showed him a warm smile 'Because I know you and you have my support all the way babe'

Jet couldn't help but smile thinking she was amazing ' _Maybe my love life isn't that complex_ ' he thought but notice that Beth was a little quite so he thought a song would might cheer her up. After all she did helped Droy with his little weight problem a few years back and now he had a better built than Gajeel, but that still couldn't get Levy's attention.

"Risley can you stop crushing my arm for one second so I can pick a disk out" Jet asked his warden...GIRLFRIEND permission.

"Ok but just come back to me"

"You know I always do"

Loke notice this display and made a conclusion of a typical over clingy girlfriend and a boyfriend who's not fully committed to the relationship. He would usually felt pity for them in there situation but as of now all he could feel is fear. Fear of dying in blaze of hair and out of know where he heard music playing but couldn't recognized

 _How'd you know to wear your hair like that?_

 _How'd you know to turn up that song?_

 _How'd you know them little tore up jeans_

 _Was gonna tear me up and turn me on?_

 _Girl, it's like you know me too good_

 _But you barely know me at all_

 _Yeah, the way it's going tonight_

 _You probably know I'm ready to fall cause_

 _Baby, you're a little mind, baby, you're a little mind reader_

 _Yeah, that's what you are_

 _You play it off a little shy but baby, you're a heart stealer_

 _And right here in this car_

 _It's like you know that smile was gonna melt me down_

 _Like you know those lips are what I'm needing right now_

 _And girl when you lay 'em on mine_

 _Yeah, it's like you're reading my mind_

 _(Baby, you're a little mind, baby, you're a little mind reader)_

Every girl at that moment felt a blush swept away by the Dragneel's sweet words that he sang.

' _Is this about her_ ' Lucy thought

Erza felt irritation ' _I don't know who was Natsu's first girlfriend was but she was A FOOL and once I find him he will realize that he should be with me and no one else_ '

Millianna also like this she enjoys seeing more of Natsu's romantic side but wondered who was the inspiration for these songs.

' _I bet that Sarusuke picked this song intentionally he's always such romantic_ ' Risley thought she was the luckiest girl in Earth Land

Jet notice Beth reaction and by what he could tell she was bewildered

 _Girl it's like you got a crystal ball_

 _Like you got a little gypsy side_

 _It's like you knew that sweet perfume_

 _That you got on was gonna get me high_

 _Well how'd you know what I'm thinking right now?_

 _How'd you know what I was about to say?_

 _How'd you know to whisper in my ear_

 _Let's take this party back to my place_

 _Baby, you're a little mind, baby, you're a little mind reader_

 _Yeah, that's what you are_

 _You play it off a little shy but baby, you're a heart stealer_

 _And right here in this car_

 _It's like you knew that smile was gonna melt me down_

 _Like you know those lips are what I'm needing right now_

 _And girl when you lay 'em on mine_

 _Yeah, it's like you're reading my mind_

 _Yeah, that's what you are_

Beth couldn't believe what she was hearing ' _I never once heard country music in Fiore, how dose he even knows about it. This type of music was only popular in some part of Alakitasia_ ' she felt relive. All of a sudden she didn't felt like an outcast.

 _It's like you knew just when to lean on in_

 _And take my hand like you had it all planned_

 _And girl you've got me figured out, don't ya now?_

 _Baby, you're a little mind, baby, you're a little mind reader_

 _Yeah, that's what you are_

 _You play it off a little shy but baby, you're a heart stealer_

 _And right here in this car_

 _It's like you knew that smile was gonna melt me down_

 _Like you know those lips are what I'm needing right now_

 _And girl when you lay 'em on mine_

 _Yeah, it's like you're reading my mind_

 _(Baby, you're a little mind, baby, you're a little mind reader)_

 _Yeah, that's what you are_

 _(Baby, you're a little mind, baby, you're a little mind reader)_

The guild was quite, well it was until a cat asked a question that could lead the destruction of Mermaid Heel.

"Erza is Natsu seeing anyone by any chance" Millianna asked bluntly "If he's depressed like you say he is I could date him to cheer him up nyan" she jumped for joy thinking this was her best opportunity. Everyone and I mean everyone in Mermaid Heel face palm at this thinking her curiosity just killed her 9 lives.

Araña stared at her with wide eyes while thinking ' _What have you done_ '

Kagura just stared not having any thoughts

The Fairy Tail mages backed away from Erza remembering when she first heard the news about Natsu's Ex. They expected to see a bloody rampage and walking atop the pile of dead bodies she created.

Erza took a DEEP breath knowing full well she will never upset Millianna ever again and chose her words very carefully.

"Millianna I don't think Natsu is looking for a relationship right now" she said quickly with an empty tone.

"Huh why not! Shouldn't you be encouraging Natsu to find happiness and more importantly ME!" the cat girls said with a bit of anger "And why do you care you love Jellal don't you"

"Millianna please calm down I didn't..." Erza couldn't finish her sentence

"DONT LIE! I saw you I know what happen you kissed him and left Natsu all alone"

 **Oh shit this just got real**

 **Artist/Songs:**

 **Scripture Lullabies:** I will never leave you

 **Skillet:** Famous, Feel Invincible, Back from the Dead, Falling Inside the Black

 **Marina:** My Valentine

 **Elton John:** I'm Still Standing

 **Fall Out Boy:** The Phoenix, Irresistible, The Kids Aren't Alright, Novocaine

 **Shinedown:** Miracle

 **Taylor Swift:** Shake It Of

 **Three Days Grace:** Human Race

 **Wiz Khalifa:** See You again

 **Thousand Foot Krutch:** Courtesy Call, E For Extinction, Take It Out On Me

 **Sum 41:** Dear Father

 **Freedom Call:** Warriors

 **Imagine Dragon:** Ready Aim Fire, Demons, Monster

 **Dragon** **Force:** Strike of The Ninja

 **Set It Of:** Duality

 **Tori Kelly:** Don't Worry 'Bout A Thing

 **Apocalyptica:** Broken Pieces

 **The Proclaimers** : 500 Miles

 **Three Dog Night** : One is the Loneliest Number

 **Gajeel:** Best Friend

 **The Zombie:** The Way I Feel Inside

 **Twisted Sister:** We're Not Gonna Take It

 **Disturbed:** Façade

 **Ryan Star:** Start A Fire

 **Avenge Sevenfold :** A Little Piece Of Heaven

 **Alessia Cara:** How Far I'll Go

 **Beyoncé:** Single Ladies

 **Stray Cats:** Stray Cat Strut

 **Crossfade:** Cold

 **Walk The Moon:** Shut Up And Dance

 **Big Time Rush:** Elevate

 **Dustin Lynch:** Mind Reader

 **Queen:** Don't Stop Me Now


	23. 20) I See Pain

**k sorry it took so long I just wanted to make this right so please enjoy**

 **Chapter 20: I See Pain**

 **Songs: I See Fire, Pain**

 _ **Six Weeks Ago**_

Team Natsu just completed a mission at the Sun Village and heading straight towards to the Wizard Saint Warrod Sequen to collect their reward. The young Fairy Tail mages couldn't contain there excitement seeing only a few has ever received something from a Wizard Saint. When anyone would get anything from them it would consider an S Class Treasure or at least a few million jewels, they could hardly contain themselves.

"What do you think we'll receive for this mission" said the white cat who was being held by her partner.

"I don't now but the possibility are endless this is a reward from a Saint after all" said Erza with her usual expression when she's excited "Maybe it will be a new type of armor" she then imagined a rose type armor with wings( _Yugioh: Queen Angel of Roses_ )

Both Wendy and Lucy sweatdrop at this but they couldn't help but to imagine the possibility.

Lucy pictured Warrod showing them a Celestial Spirit key and seeing he can manipulate plants from his body she imagine a cute little plant creature that could do the same( _Blue Exorcist:_ _Nee_ )

Wendy remembered the time when her mother would reminisce about a legendary fruit that had an appearance of a rainbow. She couldn't help but to be hopeful to receive such a legendary fruit as the reward( _Toriko: Rainbow Fruit_ )

"Well I can see were you're going with this Erza but lets not forget he's a crazy old man, I doubt he'll have anything interesting" Gray said bluntly not realizing he crushed there hopes and caused all of them to glare at him. "B-but if anything this should help us to get farther to becoming S Class. Right Natsu" he said with a bit of panic.

"Huh yeah what ever you say man" Natsu said not really caring at what he's saying

His friends notice his uncharacteristic attitude and started to worry but seeing what happen it's understandable. Natsu had to say his farewell to his uncle Atlas Flame who he just recently met.

"Hey Natsu" the blue exceed said witch got the salmon haired mage attention.

"What is it Happy"

"I was just wondering what would you like to get when we get the reward" Happy asked his father figure.

"Ummmmm" he was thinking long and hard everyone expecting Natsu related but surprise by his next set of words "A guitar maybe"

Everyone just stared at him and went wide-eyed at what he just said, there was a few moments of silence until.

"HA! That's rich the last time you held a string instrument you smashed that violin to smithereens" said Gray remembering what happen when they were kids.

"That's correct Natsu you're not exactly known for your umm...disciplined and you need plenty of it to use an instrument" Erza said not trying to hurt his feelings

"Yeah Natsu she does have a point you always have the habit of breaking stuff" said Lucy

"And why do you even want that atrocious anyway you will sound no better than Gajeel" Carla muttered

"Carla that wasn't very nice" Wendy said to her partner who simply huff.

The conversation soon ended and they continued walking and without them knowing Natsu was left in the back of the group.

He then thought to himself with a sad smile ' _Maybe they're right, maybe I'm not good enough, everything I touch does get destroyed_ ' he then looked at his palm ' _I can't keep this charade for much longer can I_ ' out of nowhere he saw HIM.

" ** _NO y_** ** _ou can't they will find out it's only a matter of time_** "

"Quite" Natsu whisper through his teeth out loud.

" _ **Your so called friends will hunt you down like the monster you are. They will resent you, fear you, hate your very existents**_ " He said with full satisfaction in his voice.

"Stop it"

" _ **Come on Natsu it's time give in to the hate give in to me and together we can bring the END just like what happen to your Mothe...**_ " He said but then rudely interrupted by his counterpart.

"Enough" he said a little louder and stated to breath heavily but then he was snapped out of his trance when he heard a voice.

"Natsuuuu what are you doing if you don't hurry up we might get separated and we don't want that do we" said Wendy innocently

"R-right coming" he responded at Wendy but then he realized something he have been seeing HIM more and more lately.

He now just felt the cold sweat throughout his body and realized he needed help he needed answers, but who could he ask? Who could he trust? these were some of the questions he asked himself.

They continue walking for what felt like days and they are close to reaching there destination as Natsu stayed quite for most of the trip. But Natsu couldn't help but think of his uncle and remembered a song that would fit perfectly " **I See Fire** " the music was playing in his head and quietly whispered the lyrics to himself as he usually did.

 _Oh, misty eye of the mountain below_

 _Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls_

 _And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke_

 _Keep watching over Durin's son_

 _If this is to end in fire_

 _Then we should all burn together_

 _Watch the flames climb high into the night_

 _C_ _alling out Father, oh, sent by and we will_

 _Watch the flames burn on and on the mountain side hey_

 _And if we should die tonight_

 _Then we should all die together_

 _Raise a glass of wine for the last time_

 _Calling out father, oh_

 _Prepare as we will_

 _Watch the flames burn on and on the mountain side_

 _Desolation comes upon the sky_

 _Now I see fire, inside the mountain_

 _I see fire, burning the trees_

 _And I see fire, hollowing souls_

 _And I see fire, blood in the breeze_

 _And I hope that you'll remember me_

Natsu always had the urge to sing his songs out loud when he's conflicted with his emotion; But he couldn't help but think what is friends would think of him.

 _Oh, should my people fall_

 _Then surely I'll do the same_

 _Confined in mountain halls_

 _We got too close to the flame_

 _Calling out father , oh_

 _Hold fast and we will_

 _Watch the flames burn on and on the mountain side_

 _Desolation comes upon the sky_

 _Now I see fire, inside the mountain_

 _I see fire, burning the trees_

 _And I see fire, hollowing souls_

 _And I see fire, blood in the breeze_

 _And I hope that you'll remember me_

 _And if the night is burning_

 _I will cover my eyes_

 _For if the dark returns then_

 _My brothers will die_

 _And as the sky's falling down_

 _It crashed into this lonely town_

 _And with that shadow upon the ground_

 _I hear my people screaming out_

 _Now I see fire, inside the mountain_

 _I see fire, burning the trees_

 _And I see fire, hollowing souls_

 _And I see fire, blood in the breeze_

 _I see fire_

 _(oh you know I saw a city burning)_

 _Fire_  
 _And I see fire_

 _(feel the heat upon my skin)_

 _Fire_

 _And I see fire_

 _(fire)_

 _And I see fire burn on and on and mountains side_

With out him knowing he already reach there destination.

"Well, well, well you're back already well can't say I'm too surprised by this. You youngsters sure are talented and thank you again for taking my request" asked the Saint

"No problem" Natsu said

"It's all in a hard days work" said Gray

"No need to thank us it was a privilege to assist you and the village. You honor us all" said Erza who took pride of being in the presents of a Wizard Saint.

"So did you find anything of interest while on your mission" Warrod said

"Well we did find out who was responsible for turning the Sun Village into ice. It turns out a wizard from a dark guild called Tartaros were behind this" said the Sky Mage

"I see well the Council can deal with them if need be but as for now we can discus a more important matter in hand" Warrod said with a serious tone witch caused them to shiver a little.

"I'm talking about your reward of course" This caused the young mages to have a look full of hope what will it be a Spirit Key, an ancient fruit, a new type of armor they couldn't wait any longer.

He reach behind him to his garden pulled out a..a..a..potato?

"This is a potato from my private garden this is your reward you've earn it" he said while holding up the stupid potato with pride, only Erza took this seriously.

"Well this...is ummm" Erza was trying to find the right words

"Just kidding" Natsu and Gray had a sigh of relief "This is just a potato I bought in the next town over" both males had an irritated look as they saw the old man easily amused by his own antics.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY" both Natsu and Gray said in unison.

"Hahahaha yes a little but it's time for your actual reward unless you want the potato" he offered

"NO THANK YOU" both Natsu and Gray said in unison again.

Nightfall came and Warrod gave them there actual reward, a dip in his natural hot spring. The girls love it and enjoyed every minute of it until they found out it was a unisex. They began talking and found out that Warrod was one of the founding members of Fairy Tail and quoted what Mavis has said when creating Fairy Tail.

" _Comrade isn't simply a word. Comrades are about heart. It's the unconditional trust in your partners. Please, feel free to lean on me... And I, too, will lean on you as well._ _There will be painful times... sad times... I'll be with you through thick and thin... You are never alone... The hopes we carry are matched by the number of stars twinkling in the night sky, the rustling of the wind on our bodies are premonitions for what's to come tomorrow. Now, let us take a stroll... to the melody from the song of the fairies_ " Quoted Warred even after all these years he remembers word for word.

" _The song of the fairies huh_ " Natsu muttered this quietly to himself only Erza notice this as he washed her back but didn't gave it much thought.

"So wait a minute does that mean you're even older than Gramps" asked Natsu

"Don't be rude Natsu" Erza said as she enjoyed bathing with Natsu and thought ' _It's almost like we're a married couple but I wonder what it'll be like if I was with Jellal instead'_

"I just mean he should know a lot of stuff...So I thought he might know something about E.N.D. and the demons" Natsu asked eagerly to get answers.

"E.N.D.? hummm" Warrod had a hand resting on his chin and thought long and hard.

Natsu was waiting in suspense "Yeah apparently it has something to do with the Book of Zeref"

"Hummmm my apologies I don't know much about another than the fact it was created by Zeref" Warrod said the obvious "But in all seriousness when you mention the Guild Tartaros it reminded me of something"

This got everyone's attention especially Natsu.

"Not much is known about them their guild hall, members, or even their numbers but one thing is known. A few people have claim to see their meeting and they say the same things...Those gatherings are a worshipping for demons" he said with a straight face

This caused the Fairy Tail mages to gasp all except Natsu. He wasn't even breathing at this point.

"And that's not all I have reasons to believes that they might have the Book of Zeref in their possession"

"They have the book" Lucy said in shock

"This might be the E.N.D. after all" Happy said

"So you don't know shit about it's location do you" Natsu yell out in frustration and started to hit something as everyone just watch.

" _ **Natsu I will stop if I were you**_ "

"If I ever find them I'll make them spit it all out!" he continued his path of inhalation.

" _ **HEY IDIOT IF YOU DON"T STOP RIGHT NOW WE"RE BOTH GOING TO END UP DEAD**_ " He just yelled at his counterpart knowing full well what's going to happen.

Natsu slowly stopped as he realized he was hitting Erza and forced her down. He was sweating bullets and thought ' _well It's a good thing I find this irresistible_ ' as he finished his thought everything went black.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

...

...

...

Natsu couldn't tell what happen but when he woke up he felt like he was ready to blowout chunks. No no no no no no it can't be it just can't Natsu just realized where he was. He was in Hell(On a train)

"Oh God just end me right now" Natsu begged as he shed tears but quickly noticed that he was alone in one of the seats but then he heard his teammates voices behind him.

"Well that was a pleasant trip for once" Gray said bluntly

"I wouldn't call it 'pleasant' but it was more quit than usual" Wendy said not knowing the full extent of what she just said.

"So what do you guys think we should do with the reward money I mean 4 million jewels is sure is a lot" said Happy

' _4 million WOW that is a lot_ ' Natsu thought and imagining what he can do with that type of money but then the unexpected happened.

"I'm not proud to say this but in all honesty I-I don't think we should tell Natsu" Lucy said with a bit of guilt

"You don't mean that do you" Wendy said in shock

"I see your point Lucy I can't even tell you how many jewels we have lost in missions when Natsu's around" Gray said stating the truth.

"They do have a point child. Do you even remembered the last time we received the full reward when completing a mission" Carla said with her usual tone.

"Well I Umm" Wendy trying to remember but couldn't

"Exactly my point and you don't mind keeping it secret do you Happy" said the white exceed as she use her girlish wilds.

Natsu felt a sharp pain in his chest, he couldn't believe what he was hearing his 'friends' were trying to screw him over.

" _sigh_ I hate to say this Wendy but I agree with them. Natsu has caused us so much damage the guild is close to bankruptcy" Erza said witch caused them to wide eyed even Natsu. The train stopped so they began to take of with there belongings.

"Aww man why do I have to carry the Flame Brains trash" Gray complained

"Can you stop complaining and just do it al ready" said Lucy

' _Are they going to leave me here_ ' Natsu thought

"You guys go ahead I'll get Natsu" Erza said with her usual bossy attitude as the rest left " _Sigh_ come you idiot time to get up" she said as she lifted him up not know he was already awake. "Why...why can't you act like a human being Natsu have I taught you nothing. Sometime I ask why I'm associated with you in the first place" Erza said with a bit of disgust in her voice.

It took all of Natsu's will power not to move as Erza was dragging him outside of the death machine but with out ether one of them realizing a certain Cat was listening to the whole thing.

Millianna couldn't believe what they just said she couldn't believe what Erza just said to Natsu of all people.

 _Did she knew he was awake? No she didn't or else she wouldn't have said that_ ' Millianna thought she was about to stand up and cause a commotion but notice Erza was gone without a trace but notice that outside of the window that Natsu was on the floor for some reason.

She saw him all alone and abandon and then she got close to the window as she possibly could and saw something that never in her nine lives she thought she will see. Erza was passionately kissing JELLAL...she couldn't understand what just happen but she didn't have time to think as the train continued on it's tracks.

She could comprehend what just happen and what she saw next paralyzed her for a short moment. Erza was just leaving Natsu behind to be with that.. that...that CREEP and that all she saw as they went farther away.

Natsu was now all alone I the train station not knowing what to do next, it took him almost an hour just to get home and did something he normally did. He grabbed his guitar that was hidden in his home and went deep in the forest, he was know at the edge of a cliff and began to sing a song of ' **Pain** ' at the middle of night.

 _Pain without love_

 _Pain, I can't get enough_

 _Pain, I like it rough_

 _'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

 _You're sick of feeling numb_

 _You're not the only one_

 _I'll take you by the hand_

 _And I'll show you a world that you can understand_

 _This life is filled with hurt_

 _When happiness doesn't work_

 _Trust me, and take my hand_

 _When the lights go out, you'll understand_

 _Pain without love_

 _Pain, I can't get enough_

 _Pain, I like it rough_

 _'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

 _Pain without love_

 _Pain, I can't get enough_

 _Pain, I like it rough_

 _'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

Natsu sang this as tears went by his face as he was pouring his rage and sadness with all his might.

 _Anger and agony are better than misery_

 _Trust me, I've got a plan_

 _When the lights go up, you'll understand_

 _Pain without love_

 _Pain, I can't get enough_

 _Pain, I like it rough_

 _'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

 _Pain, without love_

 _Pain, I can't get enough_

 _Pain, I like it rough_

 _'Cause I'd like to feel pain than nothing_

 _Rather feel pain_

 _I know, I know, I know, I know, I know_

 _That you're wounded_

 _(You know, you know, you know, you know)_

 _That I'm here to save you_

 _(You know, you know, you know, you know)_

 _I'm always here for you_

 _(I know, I know, I know, I know)_

 _That you'll thank me later_

 _Pain without love_

 _Pain, I can't get enough_

 _Pain, I like it rough_

 _'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

 _Pain without love_

 _Pain, I can't get enough_

 _Pain, I like it rough_

 _'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

 _Pain without love_

 _Pain, I can't get enough_

 _Pain, I like it rough_

 _'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

 _Rather feel pain than nothing at all_

 _Rather feel pain_

"Maybe I should just leave"

 **Ok long story short Natsu doesn't know he's E.N.D. he just believes that there's a demon** **inside of metaphorically, psychologically, and latterly fighting for control.**

 **Artist/Songs:**

 **Scripture Lullabies:** I will never leave you

 **Skillet:** Famous, Feel Invincible, Back from the Dead, Falling Inside the Black

 **Marina:** My Valentine

 **Elton John:** I'm Still Standing

 **Fall Out Boy:** The Phoenix, Irresistible, The Kids Aren't Alright, Novocaine

 **Shinedown:** Miracle

 **Taylor Swift:** Shake It Of

 **Three Days Grace:** Human Race, Pain

 **Wiz Khalifa:** See You again

 **Thousand Foot Krutch:** Courtesy Call, E For Extinction, Take It Out On Me

 **Sum 41:** Dear Father

 **Freedom Call:** Warriors

 **Imagine Dragon:** Ready Aim Fire, Demons, Monster

 **Dragon** **Force:** Strike of The Ninja

 **Set It Of:** Duality

 **Tori Kelly:** Don't Worry 'Bout A Thing

 **Apocalyptica:** Broken Pieces

 **The Proclaimers** : 500 Miles

 **Three Dog Night** : One is the Loneliest Number

 **Gajeel:** Best Friend

 **The Zombie:** The Way I Feel Inside

 **Twisted Sister:** We're Not Gonna Take It

 **Disturbed:** Façade

 **Ryan Star:** Start A Fire

 **Avenge Sevenfold :** A Little Piece Of Heaven

 **Alessia Cara:** How Far I'll Go

 **Beyoncé:** Single Ladies

 **Stray Cats:** Stray Cat Strut

 **Crossfade:** Cold

 **Walk The Moon:** Shut Up And Dance

 **Big Time Rush:** Elevate

 **Dustin Lynch:** Mind Reader

 **Queen:** Don't Stop Me Now

 **Ed Sheeran:** I See Fire


	24. SS Part 4: A Lion Running Home

**WOW 24 total chapters and over 30,000 views man I love you guys. I have thicken the** **story** **plot with my last so lets review what we know so far shall we:**

 **1)** **Natsu left** **his friends, Family, and the** **guild to find answers about his other half.**

 **2)** **Natsu has a mysterious past that involves his Mother.**

 **3) Natsu has amazing singing abilities and left hints within his songs.**

 **4) The B1, B2, B3, B4, and the BB boxes is scattered and willed be found by other guilds.**

 **5)** **Fairy Tail are currently searching for his CD'S in small teams.**

 **6)** **Natsu left a note attached to one of his CD'S witch is explained the full reason why he left.**

 **7)** **Natsu had a secret relationship and suffered a bad breakup.**

 **8)** **Natsu has a demon within him metaphorically, psychologically, and latterly.**

 **9)** **Erza realized she did something terrible.**

 **10)** **Lisanna is going CRAZY!**

 **Side Story** **Chapter 4: A Lion Running Home**

 **Songs: Lion, Running Home To You**

"Welcome back everyone first I would like to say that we've have learn at lot more of the story plot. The only question is where is this all heading? Do you have any thought on the matter" said Lola who was wearing a long light purple hair that covered one of his eyes.

"NATSU IS SOOOO COOOOLLLL" Jason said with pure excitement "Everyone loves the mysterious loner type. He's so COOOL" Jason said while in his wild excitement.

"That he is, and who knew that he had a demon lurking within him. Maki sure knows how to pick them" said Yajima

"..." said Jiemma who looked quite suspicious as he crossed his arms not showing the slightest reaction.

"Well I couldn't say it any better my self. Now let's BEGIN" Mato yelled out the last part with excitement.

"Today we have a special gest Lo..." Yajima tried to say but was interrupted.

"LOKI THE LION SPIRIT BABY! ALSO KNOWN AS LEO THE LEADER OF THE 12 GOLDEN ZODIAC AND CURRENTLY 8th IN THE MOST ELIGIBLE WIZARED BACHELOR!" Jason said in pure excitement witch caused the crowed to an utter frenzy especially the ladies.

Loki walked to the center of the stage and begin to say something to the mic " _Tap...Tap...Tap_ Hello ca...can any...anyone hear me" he always has trouble with modern technology.

"OK I got it know. First I would like to say a shout out to a special someone who give out a spectacular performance in this event" the lion said

"MAN STEALER" a blue haired woman yelled out.

"WOMANIZER" a scarlet haired women yelled out.

Loki sweatdrop at what he was hearing and simply muttered ' **LION** ' and began to sing

 _I am a lion and I want to be free_

 _Do you see a lion when you look inside of me?_

 _Outside the window just to watch you as you sleep_

 _Cause I am a lion born from things you cannot be_

 _How can I sleep at night, there's a war inside my head?_

 _I found a lion hidden right beneath my bed_

 _I will not hide myself from the tears that you have shed_

 _Cause I am a lion and you are dead_

He sings with such quietness and emotion. The women in the stadium looked at him with concern looks as he continue to sing with a bit of sadness.

Lucy looked at him as she remember what Loki did for Aries and what he did to his former master.

 _Here's a story of everything we'll ever be_

 _You can hide but some of us can never leave_

 _And if you go I don't need those little things_

 _They remind me of all our little dreams_

 _Can you hear the words, all I can say?_

 _We can watch the world even if they walk away_

 _Forget about tomorrow, tomorrow is today_

 _You were born a lion and a lion you will stay_

 _I am a lion and I want to be free_

 _Do you see a lion when you look inside of me?_

 _Outside the window just to watch you as you sleep_

 _Cause I am a lion born from things you cannot be_

 _Remember an army, of all those little kids_

 _Living life like they only get a little bit_

 _It's hard to fight when you're born in the middle and_

 _I'd rather die, won't watch you giving in_

 _I'm sorry daughter but your father's not the same_

 _I can look into your eyes and I'll swear that I will change_

 _But tomorrow is tomorrow so forgive me if I stay_

 _You can hide beneath the covers while I hide behind the pain_

 _After all, only so much we can say_

 _Words can lose their meaning, once you walk away_

 _Promise that you'll love me, watch me as I fade_

 _I'll give you all those things that these liars never gave_

 _The hands on the clock, and the things we cannot change_

 _Tear it all to pieces, and take back what I made_

 _If there's one thing I'd keep, it's you that I would save_

 _Cause I am just a lion and a lion I will stay_

Only a handful of people a an idea of the meaning of his song and the judges had some thoughts of this as well.

" _He has suffered so much. I'm glad he was able to find family in Fairy Tail, those were the days. How I long for my youth_ " Yajima thought as he remembered his younger days.

" _WOW he sure is talented. But I'm not sure he'll be a good match for my little princess and I fear she might already have feelings for someone_ " Mato thought

" _HE IS SO COOL_ " said no one other than Jason thought

" _I..I kind of like it_ " Jiemma thought to himself.

" _I would say this is very suitable for him. I am sure he'll rank high by the end of this_ " Lola thought as he was coming his hair.

 _I am a lion and I want to be free_

 _Do you see a lion when you look inside of me?_

 _Outside the window just to watch you as you sleep_

 _Cause I am a lion born from things you cannot be_

 _I never meant to let go_

 _All I want and you're all I ever wanna know_

 _Can't hide in the attic of a pretty home, of a pretty home, of a pretty home_

 _Hey!_

 _I never meant to let go_

 _All I want and you're all I ever wanna know_

 _Can't hide in the attic of a pretty home, of a pretty home, of a pretty home_

 _Hey!_

 _I am a lion and I want to be free_

 _Do you see a lion when you look inside of me?_

 _Outside the window just to watch you as you sleep_

 _Cause I am a lion born from things you cannot be_

The song ended and the crowed applauded but un notice by anyone there was a woman with long lime green hair in the side lines. She was giving a smirk as she crossed her arms and muttered "That dame Lion" as she wiped the single tear that crossed her face.

"That was out standing, and I would be 'lion' if I said other wise'" Lola said and people were disappointed at his lame joke.

"It sure was. That young pumpkin did a performance of a lifetime" said Mato

"That was so coooool! He is so awesome no wonder the ladies love him" Jason said with his excited tone.

"...It wasn't to my liking" Jiemma lied.

"Well let's me introduce to another member of Fairy Tail. He's might not have a big name like the other but he is a talented young mage..." Yajima said but was interrupted.

"That right folks it's the supersonic man himself JEEEEET" Lola yelled

The four other judges recognize that name very well and would never forget it.

The crowed didn't know who this guy was but clapped any way but a few people cheered for him especially a certain chubby woman.

"GO WIN THIS THING SARUSUKE" Risley yelled and cheered for her boyfriend.

"Go get them Jet" Droy said as he was flexing his muscles

"D-Do you're best" Beth said shyly

The Fairy Tail mages also cheered but epically those who stayed at the guild for 7 years. This got the others surprise at how loudly they're cheering for Jet.

Jet go to the center of the arena and thought to himself ' _Ok I know I've been a jerk lately but know I'm moving forward. This is my chance to show her how much I care about Risley_ ' he then took a deep breath.

"Ok this is a song for a special someone in my life. I hope you love this song as much I love you cause I'll be ' **Running Home To You** ' beautiful"

Risley couldn't help but to quell in excitement as Jet was about to sing to her, But a certain blue haired girl couldn't help but think it was for her.

" _Oh Jet_ " Levi thought as she knew she can't return his feelings, but she wasn't the only one who mistook what Jet said for her. A young women with wavy long green haired couldn't help but think that her knight in shining armor was talking about her.

 _Can't say how the days will unfold_

 _Can't change what the future may hold_

 _But, I want you in it_

 _Every hour, every minute_

 _This world can race by far too fast_

 _Hard to see while it's all flying past_

 _But, it's clear now_

 _When you're standing here now_

 _I am meant to be wherever you are next to me_

 _All I want to do Is come running home to you_

 _Come running home to you_

 _And all my life I promise to keep running home to you_

 _Keep running home to you_

The crowed was in awe, they never expected a nobody to sing with such gentleness and beauty.

Risley had tears in her eyes as Sarusuke was practically confessing his love for her to the public.

Beth couldn't help but to feel jealous if things went differently a few years ago this song would be for her.

Levi was flabbergasted at she was hearing, she never knew that Jet had an amazing voice ' _May...maybe there could be something between us_ ' she thought with a small blush.

 _And I could see it_

 _Right from the start_

 _Right from the start_

 _That you would be,_

 _Be my light in the dark_

 _Light in the dark_

 _Oh, you gave me no other choice_

 _But to love you_

 _All I want to do Is come running home to you_

 _Come running home to you_

 _And all my life I promise to_ _keep running home to you_

 _Keep running home to you_

 _Keep running home to you_

 _Home to you_

 _Can't say how the days will unfold_

 _Can't change what the future may hold_

 _But, I want you in it_

 _Every hour, every minute_

The song ended and the audience stood up and clapped.

"My...my who would have thought he was a romantic" Lola said

"Well this young man always had talent but unfortunately he doesn't get the recognition he deserves" Yajima said

"That is true I remember writing an article about him after..." Jason was saying until he was interrupted by the killing intent his neighbor.

"Yes I remember him as well" Jiemma said as he was realizing killing intent.

"Yes who could forget his extraordinary act of heroisms and if I remember correctly he even had an audience with the king" Mato said

"Ok that's all we have folks see you next time" Lola said his farewell.

 **As you guys might have notice there were a lot of stuff evolving around Jet, I would like to say this will be connected to my next fic 'The Sound of Speed' it will be mostly about Jet x Risley and what happened in the 7 years his friends were gone.**

 **Artist/Songs:**

 **Scripture Lullabies:** I will never leave you

 **Skillet:** Famous, Feel Invincible, Back from the Dead, Falling Inside the Black

 **Marina:** My Valentine

 **Elton John:** I'm Still Standing

 **Fall Out Boy:** The Phoenix, Irresistible, The Kids Aren't Alright, Novocaine

 **Shinedown:** Miracle

 **Taylor Swift:** Shake It Of

 **Three Days Grace:** Human Race, Pain

 **Wiz Khalifa:** See You again

 **Thousand Foot Krutch:** Courtesy Call, E For Extinction, Take It Out On Me

 **Sum 41:** Dear Father

 **Freedom Call:** Warriors

 **Imagine Dragon:** Ready Aim Fire, Demons, Monster

 **Dragon** **Force:** Strike of The Ninja

 **Set It Of:** Duality

 **Tori Kelly:** Don't Worry 'Bout A Thing

 **Apocalyptica:** Broken Pieces

 **The Proclaimers** : 500 Miles

 **Three Dog Night** : One is the Loneliest Number

 **Gajeel:** Best Friend

 **The Zombie:** The Way I Feel Inside

 **Twisted Sister:** We're Not Gonna Take It

 **Disturbed:** Façade

 **Ryan Star:** Start A Fire

 **Avenge Sevenfold :** A Little Piece Of Heaven

 **Alessia Cara:** How Far I'll Go

 **Beyoncé:** Single Ladies

 **Stray Cats:** Stray Cat Strut

 **Crossfade:** Cold

 **Walk The Moon:** Shut Up And Dance

 **Big Time Rush:** Elevate

 **Dustin Lynch:** Mind Reader

 **Queen:** Don't Stop Me Now

 **Ed Sheeran:** I See Fire

 **Hollywood Undead:** Lion

 **Grant Gustin:** Running Home To You


	25. 21) Let Simon Die

**Ok I would like to say a few things;**

 **First Lisanna will slowly go crazy one step at a time if it's not clear and it's important to the story line so don't think I'm bashing on her(I love her) or any other FT character.**

 **Second I'm almost done with first chapter of** **'The Sound of Speed' so look forward to that.**

 **Third I'm not a fan of the Erza x Jellal paring in all honesty I hate the guy. I know his important to the story but sorry I just don't like that guy and I hat the fact that Simon had to die and how easily people forgot about him.(but I do admit that there are a few Fanfic about them I enjoy)**

 **Forth this chapter is a tribute to Sibling Day April 10th so if you have siblings or someone who feels like one so think of them.**

 **Fifth This is a tribute for Simon so I was planning to released this chapter MUCH sooner but decided this was the perfect time.**

 **Chapter 21:** **Let Simon Die**

 **Songs: Simon, Let It Die**

There was now intensity in the air that everyone could feel and her guild members couldn't help but to have a worried look as they saw there friend doing something extremely reckless. As Millianna look at Erza with some tears in her eyes, she never thought in her life Erza was able to perform such acts of cruelty (well not outside of her guild).

Erza just stood there she had a look of guilt she was ashamed at what she has done remembering why she left Natsu. After seeing Jellal she couldn't contain herself seeing after what happen in the ' _S_ _Class Prison Break_ ' incident. She couldn't stop worrying about him or what he was up too with his independent guild Crime Sorciere

Lucy couldn't help but look down in shame. Natsu saves her life more times she could count, he was the reason why she manage to join Fairy Tail, he is the love of her life, and yet she back stabbed him. He even given her his farewell later out of everyone else... _what a friend she turn out_ _to be and she was suppose to be the best._

Loki and Virgo looked worried as they could feel negativity from there master, but without any one noticing Plue gat there attention and whisper something towards them.

"EXPLAINE YOURSELF!" Millianna demanded an answer "Why did you leave Natsu for with that...that _bleep...bleep...beep_ of the _bleep beeping bleep_ of a _bleep_ Jellal of all people" Millianna half yelled/cursed.

The guild were surprised that the feline knew such fowl language, at this point Jet somehow manage escape his girlfriend iron like grip and was now behind Beth while covering her ears and protecting her innocence. Beth had a blank look.

"MILLIANNA" Araña yelled as would a strict mother would a child.

"But is true" she said while looking at her friend

"Millianna that's enough. What ever that may or may not happen, it's not our place to judge" Kagura said calmly she has always been the voice of reason.

"Erza would you like to explain yourself at what happen at that night, before you cause more disturbance in my guild" she said with a cold glare witch caused Erza to feel a sharp pain in her gest.

"Well the thing is...the reason why" Erza couldn't find the right words and with this tension in the air wasn't helping.

"Why" Erza could hear as she look at her friend as she continue to talk.

"Why do you even like him Erza. I understand he was manipulated and what he did wasn't completely his fault. But...but no matter what happens...no matter what you say or do I can't completely forgive him for what he did to us or what he did to Simon" said Millianna expecting an explanation.

"WAIT! Did you say Simon" Jet said out of nowhere as he was still covering Beth's ears for some reason. As he manage to get everyone's attention they just look at him blankly, especially Erza and Kagura.

"What do you know of my brother Sarusuke" Kagura glare at him and if looks could kill, Jet would have dropped dead by now.

Jet was in a complete panic as he was shaking he always knew Kagura didn't like him but now she look like she wants to kill him. Risley who was also panicking she was now counting the seconds until his horrible death.

"No you misunderstand" he said holding his hands up as if he was surrendering "I...I notice that one of Natsu's CD'S had your brothers name" Jet explained, Risley reacted to this and searched for it hopping to save her boyfriend's life.

Erza, Kagura, and Millianna all had a blank look at each other having a telepathic conversation that apparently all women can do with or without magic.

"Natsu named a song after my brother" Kagura said with awe wondering what reason would he do such a thing.

Lucy head was full of fluff knowing guys usually name there songs after people they like ' _D-does Natsu really swing that way_ ' and she was also remembering that Natsu also made a song for her cousin/doll Michelle right before they left the guild.

"I found it a disk with your brother's name as the titled" Risley as she held up a CD titled ' **Simon** ' as high as she can hoping to save her boyfriend from her Sensei. Erza, Kagura, and Millianna all nodded in agreement not knowing to suspect from it.

"P-play it" Kagura muttered and her decibel did what she command but notice there was a letter inside, they could now hear gentle music playing and then the lyrics were heard.

 _Catch your breath hit the wall_

 _Scream out loud as you start to crawl_

 _Back in y_ _our cage the only place_

 _Where they will leave you alone_

 _'Cause the weak will_

 _Seek the weaker until they've broken them_

 _Could you get it back again_

 _Would it be the same_

 _Fulfillment to their lack of strength_

 _At your expense_

 _Left you with no defense they tore it down_

 _And I have f_ _elt the same_

 _as you, I've felt the same_

 _as you, I've felt the same_

It was gentle as well as simple but they couldn't understand the deeper meaning of it _what did it mean_. Kagura had tears fleeing from her eyes not knowing why, she didn't understand what the song meant, she didn't knew why Natsu made it, but she couldn't stop crying.

 _Locked inside the only place_

 _Where you feel sheltered where you feel safe_

 _You lost yourself in your search to find_

 _Something else to hide behind_

 _The fearful always preyed upon your confidence_

 _Did they see the consequence_

 _When they pushed you around_

 _The arrogant build kingdoms made of the different ones_

 _Breaking them 'til they've become just another crown_

 _And I have f_ _elt the same a_ _s you,_

 _I've felt the same_ _as you,_

 _I've felt the same a_ _s you, I've felt the same_

 _Refuse to feel,_

 _Anything at all refuse to slip,_

 _Refuse to_ _Fall_

 _Can't be weak,_

 _Can't stand still_

 _You watch your back,_

 _'Cause no one will_

Millianna couldn't help but to stand there and dry her tears, she knew Simon for years he was more like a brother to her than anyone else and Jellal just took him away from her...from them she will never forgive him she want's nothing to do with him.

Erza felt a deep pain in her gest...this was getting to much for her to handle. She just needed Natsu back...she needed Simon. She was covering her mouth with her hand and uncontrollably sobbing while the song played.

 _You don't know why they had to go t_ _his far_

 _Traded your worth for these scars_

 _For your only c_ _ompany_

 _Don't believe the lies that they told to you_

 _Not one word was true you're alright,_

 _You're alright,_

 _You're alright_

 _And I have_ _Felt the same a_ _s you,_

 _I've felt the same a_ _s you,_

 _I've felt the same_ _as you,_

 _I've felt the same_

 _(la la la la da)_

 _As you, I've felt the same._

Song ended but the guild hall wasn't quit as it usually is all that was heard were three girls crying for the man they love.

Jet didn't like this at all, he known Mermaid Heel for years and this wasn't it. As a real man (Elfman just sneezed) he must do something so he just grabbed a random disk and accidently shoving his girlfriend a little while he put the next song hoping to lighten the mood.

As the song played they could hear some type of instrument was playing, but only Beth had a clear view at the disk cover that was in Jet's hand and she had a small tear at the corner of her eyes.

 _I cut you into pieces_

 _Searching for your imperfections_

 _I had plans to make you whole_

 _But all my threads couldn't stop the bleeding_

 _There's nothing left, but I'm not leaving_

 _When all I know is you_

 _I've been looking for a way_

 _To bring you back to life_

 _And if I could find a way,_

 _Then I would bring you back tonight_

 _I'd make you look, I'd make you lie_

 _I'd take the coldness from your eyes_

 _But you told me, if you love me_

 _Let it die_

Beth came up behind it and whispered as she sniffed a little "I'm going to miss you" Jet had a look of pure panic as he now realized what he had within his hand ' **Let It Die** ' he than counted the seconds until his painful painful death.

 _Your eyes stare right through me_

 _Ignoring my failed attempts to_

 _Breathe back life into your veins_

 _But I can't start your cold heart beating_

 _You're so far gone, but I'm not leaving_

 _When all I know is you_

 _I've been looking for a way_

 _To bring you back to life_

 _And if I could find a way,_

 _Then I would bring you back tonight_

 _I'd make you look, I'd make you lie_

 _I_ _'d take the coldness from your eyes_

 _But you told me, if you love me_

 _Let it die_

 _And you left me more dead_

 _Than you'll ever know_

 _W_ _hen you left me alone_

 _I've been looking for a way_

 _To bring you back to life_

 _And if I could find a way,_

 _Then I would bring you back tonight_

 _I'd make you look, I'd make you lie_

 _I'd take the coldness from your eyes_

 _But you told me, if you love me_

 _Let it die_

 _Let it die_

 _Let it die_

 _Let it die_

The three girls were know openly weeping as they felt a pain that they didn't feel in a long time.

Lucy also felt like crying remembering her mother, her father, her cousin, and everyone else she had lost.

"S-sens" Risley was about to call for her Sensei's attention but Sarusuke stopped her knowing what she was about to do.

"Kagura" Jet said with a serous tone that was unlike him as he gotten the crying girls attention.

"WHAT...WHAT DO YOU POSSIBLY WANT FROM ME SARUSUKE" she yelled at him she never like him, she hatted men there all the same...even Natsu for making her cry.

Jet took a deep breath already regretting his decision "I've found a letter in the disk of your brother and no this is the letter we're looking for" he said this to his guild mates. He gave the letter to her that had signs of folding and she begin to read it to her self.

 _"Maybe if I was a bit stronger, if I were just a bit faster, if I wasn't as weak as I am._

 _Maybe then maybe I could have saved you back then but I couldn't and now there's a little girl out there without her big brother._

 _I promise you that I will find her my friend my brother Simon."_

"Sarusuke" Kagura looked at him and notice he was standing like a solider waiting for her to strike him. But she did the unexpected and put her head on his gest and started crying again.

"I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry"

She keep on saying this out loud as Jet was now holding her and slowly rubbing her back.

"It's ok"

 **Ok long story short while Jet and Risley were dating Jet left a bad impression on Kagura and she just doesn't like him. This will be explained within my next Fanfiction Sound of Speed.**

 **Artist/Songs:**

 **Scripture Lullabies:** I will never leave you

 **Skillet:** Famous, Feel Invincible, Back from the Dead, Falling Inside the Black

 **Marina:** My Valentine

 **Elton John:** I'm Still Standing

 **Fall Out Boy:** The Phoenix, Irresistible, The Kids Aren't Alright, Novocaine

 **Shinedown:** Miracle

 **Taylor Swift:** Shake It Of

 **Three Days Grace:** Human Race, Pain

 **Wiz Khalifa:** See You again

 **Thousand Foot Krutch:** Courtesy Call, E For Extinction, Take It Out On Me

 **Sum 41:** Dear Father

 **Freedom Call:** Warriors

 **Imagine Dragon:** Ready Aim Fire, Demons, Monster

 **Dragon** **Force:** Strike of The Ninja

 **Set It Of:** Duality

 **Tori Kelly:** Don't Worry 'Bout A Thing

 **Apocalyptica:** Broken Pieces

 **The Proclaimers** : 500 Miles

 **Three Dog Night** : One is the Loneliest Number

 **Gajeel:** Best Friend

 **The Zombie:** The Way I Feel Inside

 **Twisted Sister:** We're Not Gonna Take It

 **Disturbed:** Façade

 **Ryan Star:** Start A Fire

 **Avenge Sevenfold :** A Little Piece Of Heaven

 **Alessia Cara:** How Far I'll Go

 **Beyoncé:** Single Ladies

 **Stray Cats:** Stray Cat Strut

 **Crossfade:** Cold

 **Walk The Moon:** Shut Up And Dance

 **Big Time Rush:** Elevate

 **Dustin Lynch:** Mind Reader

 **Queen:** Don't Stop Me Now

 **Ed Sheeran:** I See Fire

 **Hollywood Undead:** Lion

 **Grant Gustin:** Running Home To You

 **Lifehouse** **:** Simon

 **Starset:** Let It Die


	26. 22) This Is Sex

**Hey I'm sorry for being a month late for an update guys I just needed a small break but now I'm back and ready for action. Also it took me awhile to get this chapter to be the best with my abilities.**

 **I already released my first chapter of ''Sound of Speed" it's about how the reminder of FT manage to endure 7 years of hardship.**

 **I'm also working on a few another Fairy Tail Fanfiction and I'm glad to say I'm looking forward to your reviews.**

 **Chapter 22: This Is Sex**

 **Songs: Sex, This Is It**

At this point Jet was shocked to say the least as Kagura was continuing to shed her small tears on his gest. He has known her for over 7 years and never once had she showed her emotion like this _it was kind of cut_ _actually_.

"Jet give that letter to me right now" Erza demanded as Jet could notice her eyes were red.

"Yeah let me see it too" said Millianna with a pouting face as she wanted to read the letter as well.

Both Erza and Millianna hold each end of the paper as they were reading it.

 _"Maybe if I was a bit stronger, if I were just a bit faster, if I wasn't as weak as I am._

 _Maybe then maybe I could have saved you back then but I couldn't and now there's a little girl out there without her big brother._

 _I promise you that I will find her my friend my brother Simon."_

Erza gulped at this as her mouth was dry as a bone, never...never in her life did she felt this unexplainable feelings in her stomach. She felt like throwing up.

Millianna also had an uneasy feeling when reading this ' _Natsu what is the meaning of this. What is the meaning of those songs. I...I want to help you like you did for_ _Wally, Sho and me'_ Millianna swore to help Natsu what ever the cost even if it means to sacrifice her happiness.

The Guild Hall was dead quite yet again the members of the guild didn't suspect this to happen when Kagura brought the box in. until...

"Would anyone like some tea" Virgo asked bluntly as every looked at her, but without anyone's knowledge Loke had swiped a few of Natsu's CD'S like Plue instructed him too.

They could now feel a calm atmosphere Erza, Lucy, Loke, and Plue were siting one side of the table while Kagura, Millianna, Araña, Flare, and Beth were sitting on the other side as they all were drinking tea. But as for the couple that united the two guilds they are currently sitting at the end of the table.

Kagura had some thoughts while drinking her tea ' _Natsu do you even know that I'm Simon's sister_ ' she begin to think deeper in this but highly doubted seeing only a handful of people truly knew her connection with her brother _she likes to keep things to herself...so what of it_.

15 minutes has past since Kagura's outburst, both Erza and Millianna read the letter that Natsu wrote. Forgetting there original objective the Fairy Tail mages were now drinking tea that Virgo provided along with the mages of Mermaid Heel that participated in the Grand Magic Games. During this time Erza explained what happened at the train station that night;

 ** _5 Weeks and 6 Days Ago_**

Erza was now dragging Natsu thinking she'll just drop him of at his home... _That she realized she has no idea were it is._

" _Sigh_ Damn it Natsu" Erza said to no one as she continued to walk but then saw someone who she last suspected. She saw him she saw the man who she has feelings for... _Jellal_.

"W-what are you doing here" She muttered quietly as she dropped Natsu out of pure shock.

"Well after the prison break that I planned and succeeded. I went to hiding but we did manage to get a few members into my ranks out of it. And believe it or not there all S Class" Jellal explained with a calm look as it was nothing.

"But they said you died" Erza said as she was beginning to sob.

"They were wrong"

Erza then rushed into his arms and began kissing him just like they did at the beach. After half a minute Jellal broke the kiss and started talking.

"Erza I need to tell you " he tried to explained but couldn't.

"Let's take this somewhere else " she said with a determined look and a seductive smile.

They are now leaving the train station Jellal felt a bit guilty for leaving Natsu like this. Erza on the other hand didn't thought of him all she thought was being with Jellal. After a few minutes of Erza dragging Jellal feet they finally manage to find an inn and order a room as they entered Erza had some fluff I her head. She couldn't contain her excitement she was finally going to make love with the man she loves but then she had a flash image of Natsu for some reason.

As she was trying to find reason at what just happened Jellal just stared at her knowing what he has to do. He wanted to tell her he knew he had too but he wanted this he needed this.

 ** _LEMON WARNING _**

(This is my first lemon so I apologies if I did something wrong)

Jellal came in arm's length he palmed her face and put in close to his as he whispered her name.

" _Erza_ " he whispered seductively as he kissed her and this repeatedly while enjoying her taste.

Erza felt her heart fluttered as he kept saying her name. She felt the warmth in his hands as for she put hers in his plump derriere and squeezed it this was the cause of his manhood to show up. At this point Jellal knew that they were not going to make love they were going to have ' **Sex** '

 _Shawty come here_

 _I wanna grab your body, lay you on the sofa_

 _And as I pull your hair_

 _I'm gonna stroke your body make you bend over for me_

 _And you've been waitin' patiently for me to break you off_

 _And girl your clothes still on but Imma rip'em off with my teeth yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _And girl Imma whisper this into your ear_

Jellal stopped at what he was doing and began to take off his jacket and then the rest of his cloths. Erza followed his lead as she re-quip out of her armor and unbutton her white blouse and reviled her pinkish D cup bra with red dots. By this time Jellal was now in his red boxers and shirtless showing his abs and tone body that only vigorous hours of training could accomplish. As for Erza she only had her panties and pink bra with the red dots.

 _How deep do you want me to go?_

 _Do you want me to speed it up, speed it up or go slow?_

 _Start from the bed now we out here on the floor_

 _Girl you're really in for a treat now, but don't fall in love cuz_

Erza was now covering her gest feeling a bit embarrassed showing her half naked body " _Why I'm I acting like this I didn't felt like this when I was bathing with Natsu_ " she then realized she thought of the Dragon Slayer again.

" _laugh_ it's ok Erza I want to see every corner of my new lover" he said with an grin as he came for a naked embrace and began kissing her neck as he then started to bite it. Erza let out a loud moan as he kept on biting her neck and feeling his large manhood poking her. They were both filled with lust and desire as she came down on her knees and pulled down his boxers and quickly thought to herself.

 _We just havin' sex_

 _I'm gonna get you wet_

 _We not makin' love tonight_

 _Hickies all over your neck_

 _Kissin' all over your body, babe_

 _Girl you gon' get it tonight_

 _When we have sex, sex, sex_

 _When we have sex, sex, sex_

 _When we have sex, sex, sex_

 _When we have sex, sex, sex_

 _When we have sex_

' _He's bigger then Gray's but a bit smaller then Natsu's'_. She then gave him a blow job as Jellal started to lick his lips enjoying every second of it. She then took off her bra and began to rub his manhood with her massive tits.

"Oh God Erza you're amazing" he yelped

 _Lookin' at my baby_

 _Sleepin' like a baby_

 _Body so amazing drive me crazy_

 _I'm about to wake you up_

 _Girl I wanna sex you up_

 _I know how to go about this_

 _Cuz I gotta do something_

 _Kissing and the touching_

 _Ain't no rushing_

 _When it comes to sexin_

 _Slow and easy does it_

 _You gon' think you dreaming about me licking you_

She then started going to the next level and kissed the tip of his manhood and licked the underside. He gave another moan as he was savoring the foreign pleasure he is experiencing. She then took it in her mouth and began moving her tongue in circles around him.

 _Girl you can thank me in the morning_

 _When you wake up feeling hella good_

 _Feeling like you want me_

 _I didn't realize how much I made you scream, yeah_

Jellal could feel it throbbing ready to burst any moment he began to drool ready to let his primal instincts take over. Erza then stopped as she felt wet right now this didn't went unnoticed by the blue haired mage.

 _We just havin' sex_

 _I'm gonna get you wet_

 _We not makin' love tonight_

 _Hickies all over your neck_

 _Kissin' all over your body, babe_

 _Girl you gon' get it tonight_

 _When we have sex, sex, sex_

 _When we have sex, sex, sex_

 _When we have sex, sex, sex_

 _When we have sex, sex, sex_

 _When we have sex_

Jellal then picked her up ad pinned her down to the bed as he look directly at her eyes and said "Erza are you sure you want to do this" he saw a the bit of uncertainty in her eyes "Erza I won't be mad if you don't want to do this" he couldn't believe he was about to do this but he didn't want any regrets.

"Y-yes I want this. I want you Jellal" as soon as she finished speaking he ripped off her panties that matched her bra. He then pounced on her as he rammed his hot manhood inside of her taking her virginity and started sucking her hard nipples causing her to moan.

 _This goin be the best_

 _Best you ever had_

 _I can promise that baby_

 _I lay you on your back_

 _Then between your legs_

 _I can make'em spread baby_

"Aww Jellal fuck my wet pussy make me your bitch" she begged

"That's the idea" he said while pounding her pussy.

"I-I'm coming"

"Me to I'm at my limit Erza"

 _We just havin' sex_

 _I'm gonna get you wet_

 _We not makin' love tonight_

 _Hickies all over your neck_

 _Kissin' all over your body, babe_

 _Girl you gon' get it tonight_

 _When we have sex, sex, sex_

 _When we have sex, sex, sex_

 _When we have sex, sex, sex_

 _When we have sex, sex, sex_

 _When we have sex_

They both screamed in their own pleasures as they yelled their lover's name.

"Jellal" Erza screamed as she felt him come inside of her.

"Ultear" Jellal yelled witch cause the scarlet haired mage to eyes to stare in complete shock.

 _ **End Lemon**_

The room was filled with an awkward silence as Erza was staring right at him with tears streaming down her face not believing at what just happen.

"What did you just said" she asked with her tears continuing to fall.

He just stood up from his position as he was going for his pants ready to leave but then stopped when he felt an iron grip on his shoulder.

"Tell me" she said with a little voice that was unlike her but Jellal just kept quite.

"TELL ME WHY YOU YELLED OUT HER NAME WHEN YOU WERE MAKING LOVE TO ME" She yelled as she put her head on his back crying.

He couldn't face her but he knew he had to tell her.

" _sigh_ Erza at the beach right before you participated at the Grand Magic Games I told you I had a fiancé" he explained

"Y-you mean you're * _sob*_ t-telling m-me tha... * _sob_ * that Ultear was your fiancé" she manage to say between her sobs not believing her laid to her.

He just kept quite not able to say anything not able to face her.

"So what I'm I a mistress, the other woman, or am I even something to you" She said demanding an answer that would satisfy her.

"Erza you don't understand"

"TELL ME WHAT I DON'T UNDERSTAND" she yelled

"Ultear is dead. She sacrifice herself during the dragon attack" he whispered as a tear ran down his face as Erza gasped at this.

"So you just used me for a good fuck" she said with anger in her voice not accepting the fact that she just gave herself to him.

"Erza" he tried to say but the interrupted.

"GET OUT" she yelled and push him through the door as she stood up.

"Can I at least..."he tried to say but was pushed out of the room as Erza slammed the door behind him.

"..my cloths" he said to no one " _sigh_ well that went better then expected" at this point he was naked in the hall knowing full well he had to leave the building at some point. After a few minutes of standing he eventually left and walked the street of Magnolia in the nude a few people saw him and assume it was Gray. Gray was punished by the Master on the next day.

Erza on the other hand felt shame at what just happened she should have known. She didn't know why but she couldn't help but wonder what happened to Natsu. If he knew this, Jellal would face the wrath of a Dragneel and this lead to other ideas. How Natsu did this and how he would do anything to make her smile. She thought long and hard that night and came to a conclusion. That Natsu was the only one for her and she'll pretend this night never happened.

"Natsu I will make you mine" she said before drifting of to a deep sleep.

 ** _Now_**

The whole table was in awe at what Erza just said but she did left out a few dirty details.

"So long story short Jellal took advantage of me and force me down into his bed after I went with him" Erza lied to her friends not wanting them to think she was more then willing to be with Jellal.

"I-I can't believe that bleep did that to you. We can't let him get away with this" Millianna said as she slammed her fist on the table.

"You're right he is a _bleep_ " said Araña

"Wow he's good" Loke said not realizing he just said that out loud.

"Ok that's it you're going home" Lucy said with a pop vine on her head not realizing that he took some of Natsu's CD"S.

After Lucy sent Loke away Jet just realized that he was the only male in the sanctuary that is Mermaid Heel. Risley notice this and also notice that they were staring at him and she didn't like it. She decided to 'gently' hold her boyfriend's hand just a wee bit tighter

* _squeeze_ *

* _grunt_ *

* _squeeze_ *

* _grunt_ *

' _GOD Is she trying to bre..._ ' Jet couldn't finish his thought cause he hard something odd.

* _shatter_ *

"What should we do now" Beth ask while drinking her green tea ignoring the fact that Sarusuke was on the floor grunting in pure pain.

"I don't know and I honestly I don't care" Kagura said in her usual tone as they could tell she had a lot in her head, who also ignored the pain of Sarusuke.

"Should we listen to another disk" Lucy asked Erza while drinking her Earl Gray.

"W-well I guess so seeing we don't have much choice" Erza responded while drinking her Assam Tea with her face still all red.

' _Do they know we just look at each CD case and NOT listen to the music_ ' Beth thought as she looked at Jet who was on the ground simply shaking his head.

' _I know what you're thinking and yes it would be easier to do that, but this is a Fairy Tail matter so we're going to do it this way_ ' Jet thought/told Beth.

"So witch one should we pick" Flare asked

"We should pick one that will lighten the mood" said Lucy but as soon as she finished speaking she could hear music playing. The group (-Jet who was shedding tears) noticed that the pink haired mage played a disk already. She presented the cover as if she was a sale person, the title was ' **This Is It** '

 _One, two, three, four_

 _This is it, here I stand_

 _I'm the light of the world_

 _I'll feel grand_

 _Got this love, I can feel_

 _And I know, yes for sure_

 _It is real_

 _And it feels as though I've seen your face one thousand times_

 _And you said you really know me too yourself_

 _And I know that you have got addicted with you eyes_

 _But you say you're gonna leave it for yourself_

 _Oh_

 _I never heard a single word about you_

 _Falling in love wasn't my plan_

 _I never thought that I would be your lover_

 _Come on baby just understand_

The guild could feel the poetic lyrics of the song and let it lift the air of all seriousness. It was soothing, it brought tears to some with it's symbolic meanings.

' _Natsu you may haven't been my first, but I will share the rest of our lives together. I'll make sure of it_ ' Erza thought

' _Why did you leave like that Natsu. Why didn't you ask for my...our help_ ' Lucy thought as she continue to listen.

' _Oh GOD my hand. Why did she break my hand I always knew she was the jealous but...oh no if she finds out about Levy I'm dead_ ' Jet panicky

' _Ppppuuuuunnnn pum mmupm ppuuuuu_ ' Plue thought as he remembers the time he drank with Natsu.

 _This is it_

 _I can say_

 _I'm the light of your world_

 _Run away_

 _We can feel_

 _This is real_

 _Every time I'm in love that I feel_

 _And I feel as though I've known you since a thousand years_

 _And you tell me that you've seen my face before_

 _And you said to me that you don't want me hanging around_

 _Many times wanna do it here before_

 _Oh yeah_

 _I never heard a single word about you_

 _Falling in love wasn't my plan_

 _I never thought that I would be your lover_

 _Come on baby just understand_

' _Natsu who is this girl. I'm curious_ ' thought the cat girl

Kagura listen to Natsu's poetic voice as she had some thoughts ' _Natsu...Erza...I have made my decision. Erza you willingly went with Jellal so you have no right to be with Natsu. I will make him mine and I'll even make you the godmother of our 7 children'_ she thought and no longer denying her feelings.

' _Cherry hair does have an amazing voice but my heart already belongs to Blonde'_ Flare thought to herself as she stared at her love.

' _Kagura I know what you're thinking and I'll help you and Millianna...but if I find out he can dance then he's all mine_ ' Araña thought

Risley took a good look at Sarusuke feeling sorry at what she did. But she had to wonder why did Beth and HER boyfriend were sharing a look. ' _Was he cheating on me_ ' she thought as she gave her the death glare that she learned from her Sensei.

' _Why is Risley giving me the evil eye_ ' Beth thought showing fearing for her life.

 _This is it_

 _I can feel_

 _I'm to light up the world_

 _This is real_

 _Feel my song_

 _We can say_

 _And I tell you can feel that way_

 _And I feels as though I've known you for a thousand years_

 _And you said you saw my face yourself_

 _And you said want to go with you on a while_

 _And I know that it's really for myself_

 _Oh yeah_

 _I never heard a single word about you_

 _Falling in love wasn't my plan_

 _I never thought that I would be your lover_

 _Come on please dear understand_

 _I never heard a single word about you_

 _Falling in love wasn't my plan_

 _I never thought that I would be your lover_

 _Come on dear please understand_

 _Oh yeah_

Once the song faded to silence the guild was in awe asking themselves _why can't most men be like Natsu._ The Fairy Tail mages(-Jet) and Team Mermaid Heel(+Flare) had small blush on there faces falling in love with the song. It was simple yet it touched their hearts some couldn't help but to dry their tears.(Shout Out To MJ)

"That was so moving" said Araña who wiped a single tear.

"Of course it was Natsu made it" stated Erza who was trying to keep a straight face with her blush.

"..." Beth could say anything after hearing the song and also fearing Risley.

"Honestly after hearing that I can't stop smiling" said Lucy who notice her maid was getting her attention.

"Princess" Virgo said to her owner of her key who had worried look for some reason "Does this required punishment" Lucy had a tick mark showing while Flare saw another love rival(Juvia just sneezed)

"Blondie are really into that kind of stuff" said Flare who had a large blush on her face and breathing heavily.

"NO I AM NOT" Lucy yelled infestation and having a heating discussion with Flare.

Kagura staid calm during the ruckus she wanted to help Natsu and confess her love to him while she still have this motivation. She felt jealous that Natsu made so many songs for this...this...other woman, she will not accept this. She thought of this with determination in her eyes.

While everyone was doing their own thing the only _man_ left in the guild was whimpering.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Can someone please help me" Sarusuke/Jet muttered quietly.

 **I would like to say we are almost done with Mermaid Heel and be moving on with the next guild right after we see more of Natsu.**

 **Artist/Songs:**

 **Scripture Lullabies:** I will never leave you

 **Skillet:** Famous, Feel Invincible, Back from the Dead, Falling Inside the Black

 **Marina:** My Valentine

 **Elton John:** I'm Still Standing

 **Fall Out Boy:** The Phoenix, Irresistible, The Kids Aren't Alright, Novocaine

 **Shinedown:** Miracle

 **Taylor Swift:** Shake It Of

 **Three Days Grace:** Human Race, Pain

 **Wiz Khalifa:** See You again

 **Thousand Foot Krutch:** Courtesy Call, E For Extinction, Take It Out On Me

 **Sum 41:** Dear Father

 **Freedom Call:** Warriors

 **Imagine Dragon:** Ready Aim Fire, Demons, Monster

 **Dragon** **Force:** Strike of The Ninja

 **Set It Of:** Duality

 **Tori Kelly:** Don't Worry 'Bout A Thing

 **Apocalyptica:** Broken Pieces

 **The Proclaimers** : 500 Miles

 **Three Dog Night** : One is the Loneliest Number

 **Gajeel:** Best Friend

 **The Zombie:** The Way I Feel Inside

 **Twisted Sister:** We're Not Gonna Take It

 **Disturbed:** Façade

 **Ryan Star:** Start A Fire

 **Avenge Sevenfold :** A Little Piece Of Heaven

 **Alessia Cara:** How Far I'll Go

 **Beyoncé:** Single Ladies

 **Stray Cats:** Stray Cat Strut

 **Crossfade:** Cold

 **Walk The Moon:** Shut Up And Dance

 **Big Time Rush:** Elevate

 **Dustin Lynch:** Mind Reader

 **Queen:** Don't Stop Me Now

 **Ed Sheeran:** I See Fire

 **Hollywood Undead:** Lion

 **Grant Gustin:** Running Home To You

 **Lifehouse** **:** Simon

 **Starset:** Let It Die

 **Chris Brown:** Sex

 **Michael Jackson:** This Is It


	27. 23) Bleeding On Halloween

**Sorry for not updating for over a month so as an apologies I'll give you 1 chapter a day from July/1st-July/7th and on the 7th I will make it a special chapter. So keep reading I haven't abandon this story or you guys.**

 **also I would like to say I HAVE 50,000 VIEWS BABY!**

 **C** **hapter 23: Bleeding On Halloween**

 **Songs: Bleeding Out,** **This Is Halloween**

After 15 minutes of whimpering and complaining the girls finally pity (couldn't take it any more) Jet and let the pink headed maid give him first aid. While the maid was complaining how she didn't receive punishment, Risley couldn't help but smile at this, after this display she highly doubt that any other girl would go after him.

Beth couldn't help but to feel sorry for the young _man_.

"I'm all done princess can I receive punishment now" stated Virgo while an unconscious Jet was behind her wrapped in bandages for some reason.

"No" Lucy said nervously with a sweatdrop while looking at her guild mate "But I'll let you pick out another disk before we go" Virgo jump in excitement seeing this as anther opportunity for punishment. _S_ _he had to choose carefully_

While the maid was taking her time as if it was the deciding factor of her life, everyone where having there thoughts about Risley new mummified boyfriend. Flare on the other hand had her own thoughts ' _Why is Blondie is giving her of all her attention to the Cherry Maid I want to be punish too_ ' she felt jealous as she did a pouting face wanting attention from the woman she loves.

After some time she found something that brought a smile of pure joy, she could already feel her master's whip on her soft delicate and.

"Princess I think I found something most satisfactory" Vigo said while breathing heavily and her excitement was practically ' **Bleeding Out** '.

Everyone was staring at Lucy even Jet who was on the floor unable to move. She felt a bit embarrassed at being the center of attention feeling that everyone staring and judging he.

"Fine I-I'll play it" she stuttered ' _Natsu I swear if this a perverted song I'll punish you myself...oh wait I forgot you like that kind of stuff'_ she thought as she played the disk her spirit suggested. Everyone stayed quite when they heard the music playing

 _I'm bleeding out_

 _Said if the last thing that I do_

 _Is to bring you down_

 _I'll bleed out for you_

 _So I bear my skin_

 _And I count my sins_

 _And I close my eyes_

 _And I take it in_

 _And I'm bleeding out_

 _I'm bleeding out for you_

 _(for you)_

They guild realized it was another song with a deeper meaning some of witch already had an idea at what it could mean.

Erza had that feeling in the pit of her stomach again ' _Natsu why do you always sacrifice yourself I-is it because you're trying to...'_ she couldn't finish her thought that alone is to much for her.

 _When the day has come_

 _But I've lost my way around_

 _And the seasons stop and hide beneath the ground_

 _When the sky turns gray_

 _And everything is screaming_

 _I will reach inside_

 _Just to find my heart is beating_

 _You tell me to hold on_

 _Oh you tell me to hold on_

 _But innocence is gone_

 _And what was right is wrong_

 _'Cause I'm bleeding out_

 _Said if the last thing that I do_

 _Is to bring you down_

 _I'll bleed out for you_

 _So I bear my skin_

 _And I count my sins_

 _And I close my eyes_

 _And I take it in_

 _And I'm bleeding out_

 _I'm bleeding out for you_

 _(for you)_

Erza believed this song was meant for her as well did Millianna ' _Erza because of your self-sacrifice you suffered so much because of what you did for Kagura, Simon, Wally, Shou, and me_ ' she then looked down for a quick moment but then lift her head up again ' _But that doesn't mean I'll let you have him. We're going to have litter of Dragon Kitty babies_ ' she then had a mantle image of having a filmily with Natsu with baby Exceeds for some reason.

Kagura always relives that night in her sleep(before she gotten the Natsu Body Pillow), she can never repay her debt to Erza. She has always look up to Erza ever since the GMG and tries to be more like her she even starting reading the _Make-Out_ collection written by a man named Jiraiya. But she had made her decision she WILL have Natsu by the end of this and she'll no longer have to settle for a body pillow.

 _When the hour is nigh_

 _And hopelessness is sinking in_

 _And the wolves all cry_

 _To feel they're not worth hollering_

 _When your eyes are red_

 _And emptiness is all you know_

 _With the darkness fed_

 _I will be your scarecrow_

 _You tell me to hold on_

 _Oh you tell me to hold on_

 _But innocence is gone_

 _And what was right is wrong_

 _'Cause I'm bleeding out_

 _Said if the last thing that I do_

 _Is to bring you down_

 _I'll bleed out for you_

 _So I bear my skin_

 _And I count my sins_

 _And I close my eyes_

 _And I take it in_

 _And I'm bleeding out_

 _I'm bleeding out for you_

 _(for you)_

 _I'm bleeding out for you_

 _(for you)_

 _I'm bleeding out for you_

 _(for you)_

 _I'm bleeding out for you_

 _(for you)_

 _I'm bleeding out for you_

 _'Cause I'm bleeding out_

 _Said if the last thing that I do_

 _Is to bring you down_

 _I'll bleed out for you_

 _So I bear my skin_

 _And I count my sins_

 _And I close my eyes_

 _And I take it in_

 _And I'm bleeding out_

 _I'm bleeding out for you_

 _(for you)_

When the song finished Lucy believes that the songs about Natsu is always willing to sacrifice himself but the question is Why? Why would he keep putting himself in needless danger, she ask herself.

"Princess what's on your mind? Do you want some tea to calm your nerves"

"No Virgo I'm fine" Virgo had a disappointed look thinking she had failed her chance for punishment.

As the maid was in a state of depression Beth has an uneasy feeling not knowing what to do ' _I should tell them? if it's getting this serous I should..._ ' but she lost her train of thought when something unexpected happened

"Ummm Rabbit Head c-can I pick another disk" Flare asked Kagura while evading eye contact. Since Flare joined Mermaid Heel she rarely talked to anyone(with the exception of Beth for some reason) and ESPECIALLY not Kagura. Since her fist day she always avoided her cold gave and hide behind something or someone.

Kagura took a long pause and look at the future godmother of her 10 (she added 3) children, Erza gave a nod of approval.

"Go ahead" Flare now had her usual creepy smile and went directly to the box, she didn't knew why but she was drawn to a particular disk for some unknown reason. At this point her hand had a mind of it's own, she grabbed it from behind and stated the name it's name.

" **This Is Halloween** " Flare said loud enough to everyone could hear.

"HA-HALLOWEEN" Millianna yelled in terrifying manner and looked like she was about to cry. "Why would Natsu make a song about that stupid holiday" she said while her knees were shaking. Both Lucy and Erza had a confused face and looked at Kagura waiting for an explanation.

"Well you see the reason why she so afraid is do to her first contacted to the outside world" she said as the two now had an idea "The first time she was allowed to venture outside of the Tower, it was also happen to be Halloween and let just say she had a bad first experience" she finished explaining.

"WHY DO PEOPLE CELEBRATE A HALIDAY WERE YOU SCARE EVERYONE" Milliana said with small tears remerging what she saw and how she locked herself in her room for a week until Simon convince her it was just a stupid holiday "WHAT EVER YOU DO FLARE DON"T YOU DARE..." she was cut of when she heard the bone chilling rhythm while Flare had a face of excitement.

 _Boys and girls of every age_

 _Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

 _Come with us and you will see_

 _This, our town of Halloween_

 _This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

 _Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

 _This is Halloween, everybody make a scene_

 _Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright_

 _It's our town, everybody scream_

 _In this town of Halloween_

Everyone could already feel the spirit of Halloween from the song. Some of the members already had chills others felt a bit excited and the rest held each other not like scary stuff.

I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

I am the one hiding under your stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

'Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can  
Something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll

Scream! This is Halloween  
Red 'n' black, and slimy green

Aren't you scared?

Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take a chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night

Everybody scream, everybody scream

In our town of Halloween!

The rest of Team Mermaid was not unaffected by this:

Araña always enjoyed horror novels and other stuff that other girls might consider scary.

Kagura had never showed mush emotion but that dose mean she wasn't afraid.

Beth felt like crying while hugging Millianna who was holding on to her for her life ' _Damn it this is even creepier then the piece of heaven song_ ' the cat girl thought.

Risley think the song was really cool and definitely got her excited for this years Halloween.

Flare had an even creepier smile than usual ' _I think I might like this Halloween thing_ '

 _I am the clown with the tear-away face_

 _Here in a flash and gone without a trace_

 _I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"_

 _I am the wind blowing through your hair_

 _I am the shadow on the moon at night_

 _Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_

 _This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

 _Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

 _Halloween! Halloween!_

 _Tender lumplings everywhere_

 _Life's no fun without a good scare_

 _That's our job, but we're not mean_

 _In our town of Halloween_

The Fairy Tail mages also found this scary, Lucy was shaking like a leaf while Erza was scared stiff.

' _Why dose Natsu sounds so happy singing this_ ' the blond thought.

' _W-Why I'm so freaked out over a silly song. I face things a thousand times scarier at what Natsu is describing_ ' Erza thought

While everyone was being entertained by the song the new mummified Jet was trying to get up from the floor without anyone noticing.

 _In this town_

 _Don't we love it now?_

 _Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

 _Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back_

 _And scream like a banshee_

 _Make you jump out of your skin_

 _This is Halloween, everybody scream_  
 _Won't ya please make way for a very special guy_

 _Our man Jack is King of the Pumpkin patch_

 _Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now!_

 _This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

 _Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

 _In this town we call home_

 _Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

 _La la la la la la la la la la (Halloween! Halloween!)_

 _La la la la la la la la la la (Halloween! Halloween!)_

Even the simple melody sounded like something that came from the mind of a mad man got the maiden chills. At this point the guild hall was quite until a mummified Jet put his hand on a certain red head's shoulder.

"KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Erza screamed atop of her lungs.

 _SMACK_

 _CRASH  
_

 _SHATTER_

Before blacking out Jet couldn't help but to remember his final moments in Fairy Tail

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 **This Afternoon**

" ** _Everybody Master wants you all to come back to the guild, we have some idea where the disks might be_** " Warren said as he used his magic to communicate with the rest of the guild

As soon as Warren gave his massage everyone returned to the guild hoping to get some answers.

"I'm so glad all of you can make it from your busy schedule of rampage of the town and it's citizens" the Master said with sarcasm "The Mayer is having my head on a platter for this" he half yelled at his children.

"What the Master is trying to say is that we have an idea of where 4 of the 5 boxes might be" Macao said as he got straight to business. "We thought it be best if we just had 4 small teams to retrieve the boxes. The others will look around of all of Fiore if need be to find the missing one" he than finished and notice Cana was staring directly at him.

"Yes but remember one thing we must keep this under wraps, so no one must know about this Especially Jason. If he get's his hands on this the media will have a field day" Makarov said with seriousness trying to keep Natsu's secret

"Ok listen carefully cause I'm not going to repeat myself"

 **Before you forget I will release another chapter tomorrow and the day after that, and the day after that, and the day after that, and the day after that,** **and the day after that but that will be it.**

 **Artist/Songs:**

 **Scripture Lullabies:** I will never leave you

 **Skillet:** Famous, Feel Invincible, Back from the Dead, Falling Inside the Black

 **Marina:** My Valentine

 **Elton John:** I'm Still Standing

 **Fall Out Boy:** The Phoenix, Irresistible, The Kids Aren't Alright, Novocaine

 **Shinedown:** Miracle

 **Taylor Swift:** Shake It Of

 **Three Days Grace:** Human Race, Pain

 **Wiz Khalifa:** See You again

 **Thousand Foot Krutch:** Courtesy Call, E For Extinction, Take It Out On Me

 **Sum 41:** Dear Father

 **Freedom Call:** Warriors

 **Imagine Dragon:** Ready Aim Fire, Demons, Monster, Bleeding out

 **Dragon** **Force:** Strike of The Ninja

 **Set It Of:** Duality

 **Tori Kelly:** Don't Worry 'Bout A Thing

 **Apocalyptica:** Broken Pieces

 **The Proclaimers** : 500 Miles

 **Three Dog Night** : One is the Loneliest Number

 **Gajeel:** Best Friend

 **The Zombie:** The Way I Feel Inside

 **Twisted Sister:** We're Not Gonna Take It

 **Disturbed:** Façade

 **Ryan Star:** Start A Fire

 **Avenge Sevenfold :** A Little Piece Of Heaven

 **Alessia Cara:** How Far I'll Go

 **Beyoncé:** Single Ladies

 **Stray Cats:** Stray Cat Strut

 **Crossfade:** Cold

 **Walk The Moon:** Shut Up And Dance

 **Big Time Rush:** Elevate

 **Dustin Lynch:** Mind Reader

 **Queen:** Don't Stop Me Now

 **Ed Sheeran:** I See Fire

 **Hollywood Undead:** Lion

 **Grant Gustin:** Running Home To You

 **Lifehouse** **:** Simon

 **Starset:** Let It Die

 **Chris Brown:** Sex

 **Michael Jackson:** This Is It

 **Marilyn Manson:** This Is Halloween


	28. 24) Is Natsu Dating Michelle or Alice?

**Hello and welcome to the 2nd day of my 7 day run and remember on July 7th I will reveal something soul shattering it will blow your mind.**

 **Chapter 24: Is Natsu Dating Michelle or Alice**

 **Songs: Her name is Alice, Michelle**

As Master Makarov stood on the second floor and gotten his children attention and gave a look to his as if they weren't alright. He knew he needed to play this out carefully or else this could lead to something big.

"Wow he serious" Macao said not able to remember the last time the Master gave out this atmosphere.

"I know, the last time he..." Wakaba was trying to say but was interrupted.

" **SILANCE** " Makarov said with giant's voice "Lucy just received a letter from her landlady that Natsu gave to her directly. As far as I know only her and I have read it" the entire guild gasp and waited in suspense. This got Lisanna rise in anger.

"The letter told me that Natsu's..." Lucy tried to with a bit hesitation but was interrupted.

"Natsu? What about Natsu" a child like voice could be heard throughout the guild. The current master of Fairy Tail had a face of horror and simply yelled "F-FIRST MASTER! What are you doing here" as the her spirit somehow was right next to him with anyone realizing it.

"I was board and I though I stop by and play" she said sweetly and innocently that gotten Makarov some chills for some reason.

"B-But why now of all time" he said nervously

"Because I want to here more of Natsu's CD"S thingies" she said like it was no big deal.

"WAIT! How do you know about Natsu's CD"S" Levy said with a bit of shock.

"Well I was here for a good while and saw pretty much the whole thing and let me say that a few of Natsu's song are related to his mysterious past " said Mavis like it was completely obvious that got the whole guild in shocking surprises (Remember only a few characters have common sense).

"Now that I think about it" Levy said to herself and just now she's connecting the dots. Gajeel who was right next to her notice that she got that look on her again.

"And I believe that it would be our best interest if we listen to the disk that some of you took when you thought no one was looking" she said with a slightly more serous tone while looking at some of the members.

"Did you hear me miss Levy" Mavis said while gazing at the bookworm who looked like she was guilty.

"What Levy would never steal something that didn't belong to her" Jet said while defending the blue haired angle.

"Yeah" said Droy who looked like he was ready to fight.

While Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dummer were defending the bookworm Gajeel glared at her wanting an answer. Levy looked away from Gajeel's gaze and started sweating a bit. Bisca took notice in this for one reason or another.

"Levy hand it over, I know you have one" he said with a calm yet strike voice.

"Well I-I um thought I wouldn't get caught" she said while looking down shyly as Droy and Jet had tears in there eyes.

"Levy how could you" Droy said while weeping.

"I can't even look at you right now" Jet said as he looked away.

While this shameful display was going on Bisca was nagging her husband on how he can take a few pointers from Gajeel. Levy handed the disk to Gajeel as he got a good look at the title.

" **Her Name Is Alice** " Gajeel said to himself out loud.

"WHAT!" out of nowhere Lisanna yelled in anger witch cause some of the men to flinch.

"Do you think it's the name of Natsu's girlfriend" said Nab as Laki, Max, and Kinana looked at him for one last time.

"I'M NATSU"S GIRLFRIEND" as she held Happy who had a face that says _don't ask._

Both Mira and Elfman started to worry for there sister's mental health they should go to Porlyusica ASAP. _Oh ya and for Nab too,_ who was nocked out could.

Gajeel felt like he needed to play the damn thing before something happens so he played the disk and wait to see what happens next. Gajeel is gimbaling man so can't wait to see the outcome. The song began and could hear a soft melody from a piano.

 _I invite you to a world where there is no such thing as time_

 _And every creature lens themselves to change your state of mind_

 _And the girl that chase the rabbit drank the wine and took the pill_

 _Has locked herself in limbo to see how it truly feels_

 _To stand outside your virtue_

 _No one can ever hurt you_  
 _Or so they say_

Most of the members had no clue what this meant but for Mavis, Levy, Freed, Lucy, and Bisca might have an idea.

 _Her name is Alice (Alice)_

 _She crawls into the window_

 _Shaped in shadows_

 _Alice (Alice)_

 _And even though she is dreaming, she knows_

 _Sometimes the curiosity can kill the soul but leave the pain_

 _And every ounce of innocence is left inside her brain_

 _And through the looking glass we see she's thankfully returned_

 _But now off with her head I fear is everyone's concern_

 _You see there's no real ending_

 _It's only the beginning_

 _Come out and play_

By this point the members figure out this song was about the book Alice In Wonderland.

Lisanna calmed down and she was relived that her boyfriend wasn't cheating on her but so did Happy feeling he dodged a bullet.

Levy was amazed at what Natsu could do with a children's book and it seems Gajeel enjoyed it too.

Bisca always enjoyed reading to her daughter but this song reminds her that she'll eventually grow up a-and go to college a-and have boyf-boyfriend a-a-and become someone important, she felt like crying now.

Freed was amazed never did he could imagine that a simple book could sound so exciding and it seems Laxus like it too.

 _Her name is Alice (Alice)_

 _She crawls into to the window_

 _Shapes in shadows_

 _Alice (Alice)_

 _And even though she is dreaming_

 _She's a locked for meaning for you_

 _This kingdom good riddance good freedom and innocence_

 _Has brought this whole thing down_

 _Her name is Alice (Alice)_

 _She crawls into to the window_

 _Shapes in shadows_

 _Alice (Alice)_

 _And even though she is dreaming_

 _She's a locked for meaning_

 _She's a locked for meaning for_ you

The song ended and as soon as it did Mavis eyes were sparkling while Wendy felt a bit timid. She wondered how Natsu could turn a children book into something this creepy.

Lucy could already see where this is going, but she decided to stay quite. Beside if the first master say so who is she to argue, she just looked down and bit her lip.

"Lucy" she heard a child's voice called out her name, she stood up shock. "I know for a fact that you have one as well. Why don't you share it with the rest of the class"

"LUCY" Erza yelled out in anger and she was pissed that Natsu sent HER a letter and not her.

"Well I umm...I just found it on the way back " Lucy said as she was terrified of the red head who was face to face to her.

"Give to me" she demanded as she received the disk that Lucy handed to her. Erza took a good look at the title and it caused her wide eye in shock.

' _If Erza ever becomes someone's mother God have mercy on them'_ Lucy and a few others thought.

Erza played the song and she was upset that it was song about ' **Michelle** ', Lucy's stupid doll/cousin.

The song started it was sweat and simple rhythm, the rest of the guild was surprised yet again that Natsu was able to do something like this.

 _Michelle, ma belle_

 _These are words that go together well_

 _My Michelle_

 _Michelle, ma belle_

 _Sont des mots qui vont très bien ensemble_

 _Très bien ensemble_

Gasp could be heard around the guild. It was about Lucy's doll that pretended to there friend and...damn this guild always attracts the weirdo. But what got them even more surprised was that Natsu was speaking another language

 _I love you, I love you, I love you_

 _That's all I want to say_

 _Until I find a way_

 _I will say the only words I know that_

 _You'll understand_

 _Michelle, ma belle_

 _Sont des mots qui vont très bien ensemble_

 _Très bien ensemble_

 _I need to, I need to, I need to_

 _I need to make you see_

 _Oh, what you mean to me_

 _Until I do I'm hoping you will_

 _Know what I mean_

This was defiantly a love song and in the language of love, the girls mentally replace the doll's name with there's.

' _Why Natsu why did you have a song for that woman she wasn't even real_ ' Mira thought believing that Natsu purposely not write a song for her (She will).

' _Natsu why are singing to the girl that I thought was my cousin? Was it because she was more lady_ _like_ ' Lucy thought.

' _Natsu you better NOT_ be _cheating on me_ ' Lisanna thought as she released killer intent.

' _Natsu was Michelle the woman that broke your heart_ ' Erza thought and remembered how close those two were.

' _Michelle? Natsu mention that name before we met Lucy's fake cousin_ ' Cana thought as she tried to remember.

 _Michelle, ma belle  
_

 _Sont des mots qui vont très bien ensemble_

 _Très bien ensemble_

 _I will say the only words I know_

 _That you'll understand, my Michelle_

 _I love you_

 _I love you_

 _I love you_

 _I will say the only words I know  
_

 _That you'll understand, my Michelle_

By the end of the song everyone was a safe distance away from Lisanna as she was oozing blood lust. Everyone felt bad for Happy who was still being held by the crazy silver haired woman and for once they don't mean Mira.

Macao and Wakaba were in shock to see Lisanna like this. They remembered how sweat she was as a child and how her sister ...OH MY GOD don't tell me she will be the crazy sister from now on.

While this was happening Cana had a blank stare that only an alcoholic could provide.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"WAIT I REMEMBER"

 **Ok that was my 2nd chapter of my 7 day update and I will tell you now I've been working to the bone for my fans. So I apologies if my chapters isn't up to my usual standers, but I will do my best.**

 **Artist/Songs:**

 **Scripture Lullabies:** I will never leave you

 **Skillet:** Famous, Feel Invincible, Back from the Dead, Falling Inside the Black

 **Marina:** My Valentine

 **Elton John:** I'm Still Standing

 **Fall Out Boy:** The Phoenix, Irresistible, The Kids Aren't Alright, Novocaine

 **Shinedown:** Miracle, Her Name Is Alice

 **Taylor Swift:** Shake It Of

 **Three Days Grace:** Human Race, Pain

 **Wiz Khalifa:** See You again

 **Thousand Foot Krutch:** Courtesy Call, E For Extinction, Take It Out On Me

 **Sum 41:** Dear Father

 **Freedom Call:** Warriors

 **Imagine Dragon:** Ready Aim Fire, Demons, Monster, Bleeding out

 **Dragon** **Force:** Strike of The Ninja

 **Set It Of:** Duality

 **Tori Kelly:** Don't Worry 'Bout A Thing

 **Apocalyptica:** Broken Pieces

 **The Proclaimers** : 500 Miles

 **Three Dog Night** : One is the Loneliest Number

 **Gajeel:** Best Friend

 **The Zombie:** The Way I Feel Inside

 **Twisted Sister:** We're Not Gonna Take It

 **Disturbed:** Façade

 **Ryan Star:** Start A Fire

 **Avenge Sevenfold :** A Little Piece Of Heaven

 **Alessia Cara:** How Far I'll Go

 **Beyoncé:** Single Ladies

 **Stray Cats:** Stray Cat Strut

 **Crossfade:** Cold

 **Walk The Moon:** Shut Up And Dance

 **Big Time Rush:** Elevate

 **Dustin Lynch:** Mind Reader

 **Queen:** Don't Stop Me Now

 **Ed Sheeran:** I See Fire

 **Hollywood Undead:** Lion

 **Grant Gustin:** Running Home To You

 **Lifehouse** **:** Simon

 **Starset:** Let It Die

 **Chris Brown:** Sex

 **Michael Jackson:** This Is It

 **Marilyn Manson:** This Is Halloween

 **The Beatles:** Michelle


	29. 25) I Believe In the Thunder-Sky Dragon

**Hey every one is everyone excided for the 4th of July tomorrow I know I am. GO AMERICA**

 **Chapter 25: I Believe In the Thunder-Sky Dragon**

 **Songs: I Believe I Can Fly, Thunder Cry**

Everyone just stared at Cana as if the alcohol has finally affected her brain. She looked confident as she got the whole thing figured out.

"W-What are you talking about Cana" statured Macao who coward at Lisanna presence right now, who just stared at the Card Mage.

"If you know something then say it already before we end up like Nab" feared Wakaba as he stared at his friend who was nocked out at the exact some spot as he was.

"Well it happened Natsu and I were out drinking celebrating at my usual spot at Maclaren's for umm actually I can't really remember" said Cana who had her finger on her chin "Well that doesn't matter, but like I said Natsu and I were drinking and started talking about all kinds of stuff" she said as she changed her facial expiration as if she realized something.

"Now that I think about it Natsu did mention a lot of deep stuff" the brunette continued as the self proclaimed mother of Happy continued to stare "But like I was saying he talked about...

 **Flashback**

"Hey Cana" Natsu said while drunk as he hold a drink in his hand.

"What is it Natsu! Are you finally going to confess your love to me" teased Cana

"WHAT! No, just listen. Do ever wonder about your future? " Natsu asked witch got Cana surprised.

"What do you mean my future? I never really thought about it" Cana then started to wonder as she took a sip from her bottle.

"Like have you ever wonder about retirement or about a family" Cana took a long pause and began to think and honestly she hated doing that while drinking.

"Retirement not so much. In all honesty I don't think I'll ever be cut out to be someone's mother" she said matter a factly while looking down on her drink. "But what about you Natsu? What would you do if you were someone's daddy" she said with a cocky smirk as she truly wondered what would he say.

Natsu chocked on his drink a little but he should have seen this coming.

"W-Well I um never gave it much thought" said the Dragon Slayer while the Card Mage looked at him and not believing him "But I always like the name Michelle. If I'm ever lucky enough to have a daughter I would like to name her that, if I had any say in it" he said this with pure honesty that gotten Cana to blush a little

"W-Wow Natsu I never thought you ever say something like that" Cana said hiding her blush ' _Lucy you're one lucky girl to have someone like Natsu around_ ' she thought this until Natsu broke her train of thought.

"Cana, I think you don't give yourself much credit"

"What do you mean"

"I mean thought your more motherly than you might think _even more motherly than Mira_ " Natsu said the last part quietly but enough for Cana to hear as he leaned forward .

"N-Natsu" her face became redder as his face was getting closer to hers.

"Cana" he whispered

"Natsu" she said quietly as she was ready to have her first kiss.

"I'm so tiered" he said and as soon as he did he just collapsed on the floor.

 _Snore_

Cana just stared at him with a tick mark unable to believe at what just happen and the worst part of it all they were both freakily drunk that neither of them would remember this night.

 **End Of Flashback**

And that what happened" Cana finished her story. But she left out the part where she thought Natsu was about to kiss her and how he thought she was motherly in fear that Strauss sisters might kill her.

The guild was left speechless again.

' _So Natsu just wants a girl named Michelle_ ' Lucy thought and she had a small smile while clapping her hands together.

' _Is that what Natsu wants then I'll give him all the children he'll ever wants_ ' Erza thought with determination.

' _Michelle is a lovely name I have to wonder what Gray wants to name our children_ ' no one other than Juvia thought this.

' _Kids but I'm too young_ ' Wendy thought as she imagined what would she do if Natsu ask her to carry his children. _What about Mest,_ she quickly thought oh why did she have to be attracted to older men.

' _Natsu is already thinking of children's names. Damn it Elfman when will act like a real man and ask me out already_ ' Evergreen thought this with a tick mark that didn't go unnoticed by her comrades.

' _Children humm_ ' Kinana thought thinking what would it be like having children.

"Did you hear that Happy you're going to have a little sister" Happy heard from behind witch got him scared ' _I want my mommy_ ' he thought in fear.

While the young medians were having there fantasy Mavis couldn't help but feel unhappy , she never had a chance to have child did she.

"Wendy can you play your disk that you took from the first batch that Happy brought" when Mavis said this Wendy snapped out her day dream of Mest and Natsu fighting over her.

"Wendy how could you I thought I raised you better than that" Carla said in shock at the sweet girl she once knew.

"How could you Wendy it's bad enough I have to look over one blue headed thief" Gajeel said this as Levy just gasp at what she just heard. "And another thin...OW What was that for" he glared at Cana who just smack the back side of his head.

"For yelling at Wendy like that I'm positive she has a good reason for doing this" Cana said while her hands were on her hips.

"She's right. I think this song was meant for me" Wendy explained to Cana who just nodded.

"I'll show you" she walked towards the Music Box (originally I was avenging this song for someone more angle like but I thought Wendy needed a song) ' _I know this was meant for me because unlike everyone here_ ' **I Believe I Can Fly** ' she played the disk and the music could be heard.

 _I used to think that I could not go on_

 _And life was nothing but an awful song_

 _But now I know the meaning of true love_

 _I'm leaning on the everlasting arms_

 _If I can see it, then I can do it_

 _If I just believe it, there's nothing to it_

 _I believe I can fly_

 _I believe I can touch the sky_

 _I think about it every night and day_

 _Spread my wings and fly away_

 _I believe I can soar_

 _I see me running through that open door_

 _I believe I can fly_

 _I believe I can fly_

 _I believe I can fly hoo_

As the song played Wendy had a bright smile even though the song wasn't directly meant for her, she thought it was the best one yet.

Cana felt proud that Wendy manage to get a hold on such an amazing song but she thought to herself ' _HOW DOES NATSU COME UP WITH THIS STUFF_ '.

As Asuka heard this song she had a new dream to spread her wings and touch the sky.

 _See I was on the verge of breaking down_

 _Sometimes silence can seem so loud_

 _There are miracles in life I must achieve_

 _But first I know it starts inside of me, oh_

 _If I can see it, then I can be it_

 _If I just believe it, there's nothing to it_

 _I believe I can fly_

 _I believe I can touch the sky_

 _I think about it every night and day_

 _Spread my wings and fly away_

 _I believe I can soar_

 _I see me running through that open door_

 _I believe I can fly_

 _I believe I can fly_

 _I believe I can fly hoo_

Both Lily and Carla couldn't help but find this pleasant, the ability to fly is unexplainable to those who can't. The wind at your face, the smell of the atmosphere, and the complete control of sky it was the freest someone can imagine. While Happy felt like he has lost that freedom.

Evergreen liked this song since she was a child she wanted to be like a fairy and like every fairy she had the ability to fly. She had some small tears

Bickslow always enjoyed the adrenalin of using his babies to move to the skies, _the best part was falling hee hee._

Freed didn't like to use his darker side but even he has to admit the feeling of the rush when flying is uncanny.

Lisanna was breath taken ' _Maybe I should go flying with Happy sometimes'_

 _Hey, cause I believe in me, oh_

 _If I can see it, then I can do it_

 _(I can do it)_

 _If I just believe it, there's nothing to it_

 _I believe I can fly_

 _I believe I can touch the sky_

 _I think about it every night and day_

 _Spread my wings and fly away_

 _I believe I can soar_

 _I see me running through that open door_

 _I believe I can fly_

 _I believe I can fly_

 _I believe I can fly_

 _Hey, if I just spread my wings_

 _I can fly_

 _I can fly_

 _I can fly, hey_

 _If I just spread my wings_

 _I can fly-eye-eye-eye_

 _Hum_

 _Fly-eye-eye_

The song ended and once again Natsu manage to impressed the entire guild.

"That was stupendous" Evergreen said in a tone that was unlike her, Elfman was shock to hear this.

"It sure was" Kinana said but for some reason she could almost feel was it like to fly.

"Daddy can you teach me how to fly, I want to fly" said Alzack's daughter who was jumping up and down.

"I wonder what is it like to fly" said Mavis looked disappointed, this gotten the current Master startled.

"Wait a minute can you already fly seeing that your a ghost" Bisca asked and trying to avoid the subject of her daughter wanting to fly. ' _If she learns to fly she'll leave my nest and I won't let my baby leave me'_ she thought as she resisted the urge to cry.

"I'm an astral projection not a ghost so I-I-I can't fly" the First Master said as she looked like she was about to cry.

"Someone comfort her quickly " said the 3rd/6th Master.

While his grand father looked like he was about to have a heart attack Laxus simply sighed.

"I got something" the blond Dragon Slayer said as he showed a disk as he held it with two fingers. The whole guild gave a blank look at Luxas "What can I say the kid got talent" he went to the Music Box and played the disk ' _Hopefully this will cheer her up_ '

The music started playing and an awesome guitar solo could already be heard. Luxas already liked the sound of it as Mavis already dried her tears as she was in awe.

 _Time after time as we march side by side_

 _Through the valleys of evil and the torturing souls_

 _Night after night, for the glory we fight_

 _In the kingdom of madness and the tales from the old_

 _Death by our hands, for the higher command_

 _As the darkness surrounds us hear the cries as they fall_

 _Fire burning steel and the tyrants will kneel_

 _Hearts burning stronger with the power of the sword_

 _Set sail for the glory_

 _Pray for the master of war (pray for the master of war)_

 _Sunlight will fall by the wastelands_

 _Endless rise for the heroes before_

 _Cry thunder_

 _Sword in his hand_

 _Titans of justice, fearless we stand_

 _Cry thunder_

 _Strong in command_

 _Blessed by the union, freedom of man_

It was another straight up rock song but it didn't matter to the guild they just continued to rock.

Freed was speechless he believed that one of Natsu's previous song was a tribute to Luxas but this was 10x better ' _This is a clear declaration to Luxas heroism and bravery, it must be. There is no doubt about it_ '

Bickslow has his tongue sticking out shaking his head as he was rocking out ' _Man Natsu's freaking awesome I wonder if he has a song about sex_ '

Evergreen was also amazed even though she didn't enjoy rock music like Luxas and Bickslow, but did also thought this had Luxas in mind ' _Why do men have to be such...men_ '

 _Reckoning day, for the demons we slay_

 _With the force of a dragon we will conquer them all_

 _Chaos still reigns devastation and flames_

 _For the ultimate glory when the legacy calls_

 _March on_

 _Through the hellfire_

 _Blazing for the darkness beyond (blazing for the darkness beyond)_

 _Nightmare return of the thousands_

 _Giving rise to the heroes once more_

 _Cry thunder_

 _Sword in his hand_

 _Titans of justice, fearless we stand_

 _Cry thunder_

 _Strong in command_

 _Blessed by the union, freedom of man_

' _This song is for a real man_ ' thought Elfman who was feeling pump but then felt a chill from the gaze of a stone hearted woman.

' _Natsu where are you and why didn't you have a song for me_ ' Mira thought as her heart ached.

' _When will this song be over? I want to hear more romantic songs about Natsu and me_ ' Lisanna thought as she held Happy ' _How and when did you make this Papa I thought we don't hide secrets from each other_ '

' _This is super awesome, I have to sell these with Natsu's permeation of course_ ' Max AKA the Sandman thought.

' _I wonder if I can connect this to my magic_ ' Warren thought.

Team Natsu also had some thought but they were all questioning the same thing; _there friendship with Natsu._

 _Unholy darkness_

 _In the eyes of broken dreams_

 _Outside of the wasted and torn_

 _A land of tears still remains_

 _Soldiers of destiny calling_

 _And the fallen will rise up again_

 _Conquer the forces of evil and fight to the end_

 _Cry thunder_

 _Sword in his hand_

 _Titans of justice, fearless we stand_

 _Cry thunder_

 _Strong in command_

 _Saviour of nations, freedom of man_

 _Cry thunder_

 _Sword in his hand_

 _Warriors defending_

 _One final stand_

 _Cry thunder_

 _Strong in command_

 _Blessed by the union, freedom of man_

 _Blessed by the union of man_

 _C_ _ry thunder_

 _Yeah yeah_

The song ended and as usual there were compliments and questions. Mavis was happy again and showed her child like personality as nothing has happened.

"Ok if you all forgotten I had an announcement to make so if anyone else has a disk speak up now" Makarov said in a serious matter.

"Well I have one" the other blue haired woman said quietly as she raised her hand.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME" Gajeel yelled.

 **Ok tomorrow is the 4th of July and also an SSS chapter so I'll make it real special.**

 **Artist/Songs:**

 **Scripture Lullabies:** I will never leave you

 **Skillet:** Famous, Feel Invincible, Back from the Dead, Falling Inside the Black

 **Marina:** My Valentine

 **Elton John:** I'm Still Standing

 **Fall Out Boy:** The Phoenix, Irresistible, The Kids Aren't Alright, Novocaine

 **Shinedown:** Miracle, Her Name Is Alice

 **Taylor Swift:** Shake It Of

 **Three Days Grace:** Human Race, Pain

 **Wiz Khalifa:** See You again

 **Thousand Foot Krutch:** Courtesy Call, E For Extinction, Take It Out On Me

 **Sum 41:** Dear Father

 **Freedom Call:** Warriors

 **Imagine Dragon:** Ready Aim Fire, Demons, Monster, Bleeding out

 **Dragon** **Force:** Strike of The Ninja, Cry Thunder

 **Set It Of:** Duality

 **Tori Kelly:** Don't Worry 'Bout A Thing

 **Apocalyptica:** Broken Pieces

 **The Proclaimers** : 500 Miles

 **Three Dog Night** : One is the Loneliest Number

 **Gajeel:** Best Friend

 **The Zombie:** The Way I Feel Inside

 **Twisted Sister:** We're Not Gonna Take It

 **Disturbed:** Façade

 **Ryan Star:** Start A Fire

 **Avenge Sevenfold :** A Little Piece Of Heaven

 **Alessia Cara:** How Far I'll Go

 **Beyoncé:** Single Ladies

 **Stray Cats:** Stray Cat Strut

 **Crossfade:** Cold

 **Walk The Moon:** Shut Up And Dance

 **Big Time Rush:** Elevate

 **Dustin Lynch:** Mind Reader

 **Queen:** Don't Stop Me Now

 **Ed Sheeran:** I See Fire

 **Hollywood Undead:** Lion

 **Grant Gustin:** Running Home To You

 **Lifehouse** **:** Simon

 **Starset:** Let It Die

 **Chris Brown:** Sex

 **Michael Jackson:** This Is It

 **Marilyn Manson:** This Is Halloween

 **The Beatles:** Michelle

 **R Kelly:** I Believe I Can Fly


	30. SS Part 5: Fireworks In July

**Hello everyone happy 4th of July so that's the theme of this chapter but don't worry I have chosen a song that everybody knows. But jst to let you know I was busy all day so this was the best I can do.**

 **Side Story Chapter 5: Fireworks In July**

 **Songs: Firework, Sunset In July**

"Welcome back everyone first I would like to say that we've have learn a few things. Like how Natsu put letters in his disk but that's nothing new, but like I was saying there will be more and each one will reveal more of Natsu to the guild" Lola stated who was wearing another Afro wig but this time it has an American Flag theme. Red, Blue, and white stars alover it was his best wig yet.

"Your hair is so cooool " Jason half yelled in excitement

"Yes very festive" Mato simply said.

"... _grunt_ " Jiemma said well grunted.

"Well since we discussed this important matter why don't we move on to the main event" Yajima said as he wanted to get away from the topic of hair.

"Yes you're completely right" Mato said dramatically.

"So allow me to introduce the next contender. She's a feisty little red head and she enjoy brushing her hair" Lola exclaimed "That's right the former member of Raven Tail and current member of Mermaid Heel Fl..."

"The crimson haired goddess herself. FLARE!" Jason yelled.

The crowed cheered as Flare nervously walked to the center on the stage. She didn't like it the last she was hear she was so mean to the woman she loved, but maybe this time she can do something good for once.

"You can do it"

"Show them what a woman can do"

"D-Do you're best"

The Risley, Araña, and Beth of Mermaid Heel shout out and gave them there support to the shy little red head.

"You can do it Flare just believe in yourself" the woman that stolen her heart gave her the confidence she needed, she took a deep breath and began to sing.

 _Do you ever feel like a plastic bag_

 _Drifting thought the wind_

 _Wanting to start again_

 _Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_

 _Like a house of cards_

 _One blow from caving in_

 _Do you ever feel already buried deep_

 _Six feet under scream_

 _But no one seems to hear a thing_

 _Do you know that there's still a chance for you_

 _'Cause there's a spark in you_

At this point Flare sounded more passionate and confident from this point on.

 _You just gotta ignite the light_

 _And let it shine_

 _Just own the night_

 _Like the Fourth of July_

 _'Cause baby you're a firework_

 _Come on show 'em what your worth_

 _Make 'em go_

 _"Oh, oh, oh!"_

 _As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

 _Baby you're a firework_

 _Come on let your colors burst_

 _Make 'em go_

 _"Oh, oh, oh!"_

 _You're gonna leave 'em fallin' down down down_

The crowed roared in applause and cheers as they could feel the excitement and inspiration in the air.

' _She_ _is so Cooool_ ' Jason thought in excitement as always.

' _My she is a talented young lady. I wonder why I never heard of he before_ ' Yajima thought.

' _I wish I had hair like that_ ' Lola thought as he remembers the days of his youth when he had hair.

' _She isn't to bad but I could really use a beer right now_ ' Jiemma thought as his arm was supporting his head waiting the song to be over.

' _I want to see more of her_ ' Mato thought as he waving his arms.

 _You don't have to feel like a waste of space_

 _You're original, cannot be replaced_

 _If you only knew what the future holds_

 _After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

 _Maybe a reason why all the doors are closed_

 _So you can open one that leads you to the perfect road_

 _Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow_

 _And when it's time, you'll know_

 _You just gotta ignite the light_

 _And let it shine_

 _Just own the night_

 _Like the Fourth of July_

 _'Cause baby you're a firework_

 _Come on show 'em what your worth_

 _Make 'em go_

 _"Oh, oh, oh!"_

 _As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

 _Baby you're a firework_

 _Come on let your colors burst_

 _Make 'em go_

 _"Oh, oh, oh!"_

 _You're gonna leave 'em fallin' down down down_

 _Boom, boom, boom_

 _Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

 _It's always been inside of you, you, you_

 _And now it's time to let it through_

 _'Cause baby you're a firework_

 _Come on show 'em what your worth_

 _Make 'em go_

 _"Oh, oh, oh!"_

 _As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

 _Baby you're a firework_

 _Come on let your colors burst_

 _Make 'em go_

 _"Oh, oh, oh!"_

 _You're gonna leave 'em fallin' down down down_

 _Boom, boom, boom_

 _Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

 _Boom, boom, boom_

 _Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

The song ended and the crowed burst in cheers, Flare couldn't help but to shed some tears and smile.

Kagura couldn't help but smirk at this.

"You are so coooooool" Jason said while standing.

"Indeed she was" Yajima said with a smile.

"Wow these red headed women is sure are amazing" said Mato.

"...She wasn't bad" the former Master of Sabertooth emitted.

"Well you heard it here first people. Now let me introduce the last person you'd expect...here he is right now" Lola said as the next participant came to the arena.

It was

It was

It was

"Simon" Kagura simply muttered as a stream of tears came. Both Erza and Millianna were shock to see him as well.

"Hello everyone you're properly wondering how I'm alive, but the sad truth is I'm not. The author stated that the dead can also participate in this aw well so that's why I am here" he said through the microphone "So here I go and seeing I don't have much screen time this is the best I can do" he said as he starting playing.

 _Well I can show you how it is done_

 _There's no competitors_

 _Time to say goodbye to the sun_

 _It takes a better turn_

 _Wake up, it's not your typical rehash_

 _Something unpredictable_

 _Do you really know that?_

 _I will remember this one_

 _I'm just on pure momentum_

 _Rock out and break up your own suppression_

 _I like to see you having fun_

 _In the setting sun_

 _Sunset in July_

 _Rockers by my side, time is flying by_

 _Ba da dop dop da dee-ah_

 _Watching you dancing and having the time of your life_

 _And it's getting me high, time is flying by_

 _Whoa oh-oh-oh_

Kagura, Erza, and Millianna had some tears believing the song was meant to them in some way.

 _January, February, March into May_

 _And here's June with a tune just to brighten my day_

 _Sun setting in July I'm gonna fade 'em away_

 _Time is sliding, time is sliding_

 _Now, hear what I say_

 _If you believe that, believe that_

 _Back-up, back-up you need that, need that_

 _Space and time and time and space in my way_

 _I'm forever in existence, I'm forever OK,_

 _Wow_

 _Sunset in July_

 _Rockers by my side, time is flying by_

 _Ba da dop dop da dee-ah_

 _Watching you dancing and having the time of your life_

 _And it's getting me high, time is flying by_

 _Whoa oh-oh-oh_

 _The time of our lives_

 _Here, I was happy_

 _The days flying by_

 _Come closer to me_

 _Well, I could never knock out all the things that you given_

 _Throughout the multiverse but anything could be true_

 _Might as well make up anything to believe in_

 _It's made inside of you_

The judges were having some thought about this song.

' _Why do the cool die so young_ ' Jason thought at the man who he thought was the coolest.

' _Jellal you really took a good young man from us. I just hope that you take his place in this crazy world of ours_ ' Yajima

' _I don't care about this I just want some beer or sake_ ' Jiemma thought as he wanted an alcoholic beverage.

' _He sure is amazing_ ' Mato thought.

' _Why dose he have that thing on his head? Is he bold too_ ' Lola thought.

 _Sunset in July_

 _Rockers by my side, time is flying by_

 _Ba da dop dop da dee-ah_

 _Watching you dancing and having the time of your life_

 _And it's getting me high, time is flying by_

 _Whoa oh-oh-oh_

 _Watching you dancing and having the time of your life_

 _And it's getting me high_

 _Time is flying by_

 _Whoa oh-oh-oh-oh_

The lyrics stopped and soon after that the music did as well.

"Simon" Kagura said while whimpering remembering the very few memories she had with her brother.

Erza was a mess by this time as she remembers when he sacrifice himself for her and how he confessed his love for her ' _Simon I...I...I_ ' but she couldn't finish her thought.

"Well that at the time we have for this chapter see you next time" Lola said as he was longing out.

 **Artist/Songs:**

 **Scripture Lullabies:** I will never leave you

 **Skillet:** Famous, Feel Invincible, Back from the Dead, Falling Inside the Black

 **Marina:** My Valentine

 **Elton John:** I'm Still Standing

 **Fall Out Boy:** The Phoenix, Irresistible, The Kids Aren't Alright, Novocaine

 **Shinedown:** Miracle, Her Name Is Alice

 **Taylor Swift:** Shake It Of

 **Three Days Grace:** Human Race, Pain

 **Wiz Khalifa:** See You again

 **Thousand Foot Krutch:** Courtesy Call, E For Extinction, Take It Out On Me

 **Sum 41:** Dear Father

 **Freedom Call:** Warriors

 **Imagine Dragon:** Ready Aim Fire, Demons, Monster, Bleeding out

 **Dragon** **Force:** Strike of The Ninja, Cry Thunder

 **Set It Of:** Duality

 **Tori Kelly:** Don't Worry 'Bout A Thing

 **Apocalyptica:** Broken Pieces

 **The Proclaimers** : 500 Miles

 **Three Dog Night** : One is the Loneliest Number

 **Gajeel:** Best Friend

 **The Zombie:** The Way I Feel Inside

 **Twisted Sister:** We're Not Gonna Take It

 **Disturbed:** Façade

 **Ryan Star:** Start A Fire

 **Avenge Sevenfold :** A Little Piece Of Heaven

 **Alessia Cara:** How Far I'll Go

 **Beyoncé:** Single Ladies

 **Stray Cats:** Stray Cat Strut

 **Crossfade:** Cold

 **Walk The Moon:** Shut Up And Dance

 **Big Time Rush:** Elevate

 **Dustin Lynch:** Mind Reader

 **Queen:** Don't Stop Me Now

 **Ed Sheeran:** I See Fire

 **Hollywood Undead:** Lion

 **Grant Gustin:** Running Home To You

 **Lifehouse** **:** Simon

 **Starset:** Let It Die

 **Chris Brown:** Sex

 **Michael Jackson:** This Is It

 **Marilyn Manson:** This Is Halloween

 **The Beatles:** Michelle

 **R Kelly:** I Believe I Can Fly

 **Katy Perry:** Fireworks

 **311:** Sunset In July


	31. 26) Heaven Is Just Above The Rain

**Hey I would like to say I had a lot of fun making this chapter so I hope you enjoy and to remind you this is the 5th out of 7th chapter of this week.**

 **Chapter 26: Heaven Is Just Above The Rain**

 **Songs: Rain, Heaven**

"ARE YOU KIDDDING ME" Gajeel yelled and glared at Juvia who looked like she was about to cry. _Cloud were forming outside the Guild Hall_

"Juvia just took it with thinking because it caught her eye, she didn't mean to cause a scene" she explained herself as she looked down.

Gajeel looked like he was about to burst but he could feel Cana's cold glare from behind. Just like Gajeel, Cana cared deeply for the young rain woman and the other blue haired girls. So if he does anything to upset them she would not dare hesitate to smack him upside the head.

Alzack took a good look at this and thought ' _Maybe Bisca could learn a few things from Cana_ ' as he never thought he would he would...well thought this in a million years.

Gajeel took a deep breath and began to talk calmly to his long time friend "Juvia you can't do this kind of stuff. You're suppose to be the one to make sure I don't pull a stunt like this not the other way around" he said directly to her as the guild look at him at shock not realizing he actually cared for someone other then his cat.

Gajeel didn't like this first it's stealing then what lying, rebelling, drugs... Oh My God this what parenting is going to be like. Once he realized this he had a face of horror not knowing what to do if he really did had a blue haired daughter.

"OK" Cana dragged out as she stared at Gajeel who was frozen for a good minute "Why don't we listen to the disk you have listen to the disk you have _required_ " she said trying to cheer her up.

Juvia heart sank believing she had failed Gajeel, the one who stood by the gloomy rain woman for this time while everyone else just left. And he even wanted to leave a number of times, as she thought this as rain started to fall from outside.

The rain slip through the GIANT HOLE that was still on the ceiling the Erza made.

"Oh great it's raining again" Wakaba said out loud.

"Nice going Juvia" said sarcastically by soon to be dead Warren.

Both Gray and Gajeel gave a death glare but then eased up when they heard Natsu's disk.

Once Juvia played the disk she could hear a guitar play and she hope that this song can make the ' **Rain** ' go away.

 _I don't mind, no I don't mind, I don't mind the rain_

 _Simple things and subtleties, they always stay the same_

 _I don't mind, that I don't mind, no I don't mind the rain_

 _Like a widow's heart, we fall apart, but never fade away_

 _(fade away)_

Juvia made a sound of surprised as she was caught off guard when she heard the lyrics and she wasn't the only one. Even thought Natsu was a fire mage it sounded like he didn't mind the rain, this caused Juvia to have a small blush as the rain outside started to die out.

 _Run like a child do you know where I came from?_

 _No I don't, but I'm singing all the same songs_

 _I'm alone, and you're looking for your anyone_

 _Does it hurt just to know that it's all gone?_

 _I can feel the pain in the words that you say_

 _Hidden in the letters that were written to no name_

 _Let me be the hands that you hold to your face_

 _'Cause I'd give it all up if I could take it away_

 _Buried in red, white, and a side of some blue_

 _Some will die too late, and somebody too soon_

 _If he could come back, we'll see what it cost him_

 _We had to lose it all, just to know that we lost one_

 _Hi, I'm just a shape in the shadow of grates_

 _Hi, I'm just a voice in the choir of saints_

 _Oh all the souls that nobody could save_

 _And just like a light, we faded away_

 _I don't mind, no I don't mind, I don't mind the rain_

 _Simple things and subtleties, they always stay the same_

 _I don't mind, that I don't mind, no I don't mind the rain_

 _Like a widow's heart, we fall apart, but never fade away_

 _(fade away)_

 _Fade away, as I fade away, away, away_

Like the rest of Natsu's song they didn't understood the full meaning of the song (not even Mavis), but one thing is clear; this song was meant for Juvia to hear.

' _Natsu by ant chance d-do you love...BUT I LOVE GRAY_ ' Juvia thought believing she was being unfaithful to her one and only, but by this point the rained stopped.

' _Natsu I don't know what you're game is but if you go after Juvia you're a dead man_ ' Gray thought in a jealous kind of way.

' _Salamander I swear if you do anything to hurt her_ ' Gajeel thought in a murderous way and hearing Natsu was able to rap this well wasn't helping.

 _If I could take it all back_

 _Before the flags were forced to wave at half mast_

 _That was long before my heart became black_

 _There's no way to make it change or go back_

 _You know that some of us grow old, with no homes_

 _Some of us die in a cold house, with no hope_

 _Still surrounded by the people you don't know, so don't go_

 _'Cause it's over the time fades your photo_

 _How many goodbyes can fit in a lifetime?_

 _How many good lies can make it seem alright?_

 _What do you see when you look into my eyes?_

 _Or in the sky right before you say goodnight?_

 _I could be the son that stands beside of your bed_

 _And I could be the voice right inside of your head_

 _I could say goodbye and you know where I went_

 _I just wrote a letter that'll never be sent_

 _I don't mind, no I don't mind, I don't mind the rain_

 _Simple things and subtleties, they always stay the same_

 _I don't mind, that I don't mind, no I don't mind the rain_

 _Like a widow's heart, we fall apart, but never fade away_

 _(fade away)_

 _Fade away, as I fade away, away, away_

 _As I fade away, away, away_

 _As I fade away, away, away_

 _As I fade away_

The song ended and all that could be heard was silence that only Natsu music could provide.

Juvia face had a slight shad of pink this didn't go unnoticed "That was nice" she simply said not wanting to say her true feelings towards the song or to Natsu.

While Juvia's heart was pounding Mira's heart was in pain ' _Why...Why...Why...Why Juvia Why everyone else but me Natsu_ ' Mira thought as she felt a storm of emotion was about to be released.

"Ok what did Flame-brain mean by all of that?" Gray said but it sounded more of a threat than a question.

"How should we know? You can ask him when he comes back" Cana said while drinking but notice that something was of about Lucy.

"Fine I will" he said well hum half yelled.

"But don't you have a disk I saw you took one" she said in a teasing matter cause she knew what makes him tick.

"Well it's not like his that good but I thought I could use this agents him" Gray said as he pulled out a disk from his pocket.

As Gray walked to the Music Box Mavis couldn't but to remember back when she first started this crazy guild of hers. Even though she can't die this place always felt like ' **Heaven** ' to her.

 _Our children will always hear_

 _Romantic tales of distant years_

 _Our gilded age may come and go_

 _Our crooked dreams will always glow_

It was a cheerful song and Mavis enjoyed it to the fullest remembering every adventure she had ever had as the Master of Fairy Tail. Having Precht , Yuri, Warrod, and Zera along on the ride was the best moments of her life but she could help but wonder what happen to her friends when she left.

 _Stick with me, oh you're my best friend_

 _All of my life, you've always been_

 _Remember remember_

 _All we fight for_

 _Remember remember_

 _All we fight for_

Gray and the rest of team Natsu felt this song was meant for them after all they were Natsu's closes friends. But when they thought about it more could they really called them selves that.

 _Don't leave me, oh you're my best friend_

 _All of my life, you've always been_

 _Don't leave me now, you're my best friend_

 _All of my life, you've always been_

 _Remember remember_

 _All we fight for_

 _Remember remember_

 _All we fight for_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _Ohh-Ohh-Ohh-Ohh-Ohh_

The song ended the guild thought it was sweat and simple, but Lucy couldn't help but to out her hand on her mouth and sob.

"Hey Lucy What wrong" she asked as she gotten the unwanted attention of the guild.

"It just that-that" Lucy was trying to say but suddenly started to cry, Cana just came in and gave her a hug.

"Lucy what's wrong?" Erza asked but it sounded more of a command but she to felt like crying.

"I think I have an idea why" said a voice.

Everyone notice it was the First Master who spoke this.

"It has something to do with that letter you mentioned" she said as she looked at Makarov as he gave out a sigh.

"Your right" he said as the entire guild looked at him "Like I said before Natsu left a letter to Lucy and she gave it to me so I can give you all the message so I'll be quick" you could have cut the intensity with a butter knife.

"Natsu have left the guild and he has no intention of coming back. As proof of this he stated he has erased his guild mark so we have no way of tracking him" as he said this the guild gasp in shock as there were making noises.

"He told Happy that he was visiting an old friend but that was a lie" when he said this you could see the sadness within Happy's eyes.

"The reason why he left was because he believes he has committed a grave sin and he couldn't live with himself anymore" this caused the guild to ask question that he could not answer.

"He said that he has left a letter in one of his disk that should be in his home saying what he did to believe such a thing, but Lucy has checked his home and couldn't find it" the members of the guild had an idea where it could be.

"As some of you have already guess that particular disk is inside one of the boxes that was sent flying" everyone just stared at Erza who felt nothing but shame and guilt.

"SO AS THE MASTER OF THIS GUILD I ORDER YOU TO FIND NASTU ALONG WITH HIS DISKS AND BRING HIM HOME SO WE CAN KNOCK SOME SCENCE INTO HIS THAT SKULL" he said with a voice of anger an anger that Luxas knew full well as he felt some shivers down into his spine.

 **In all honesty I didn't plan on adding Juvia to the mix but I couldn't help myself, but remember this is NOT a harem fic.**

 **Artist/Songs:**

 **Scripture Lullabies:** I will never leave you

 **Skillet:** Famous, Feel Invincible, Back from the Dead, Falling Inside the Black

 **Marina:** My Valentine

 **Elton John:** I'm Still Standing

 **Fall Out Boy:** The Phoenix, Irresistible, The Kids Aren't Alright, Novocaine

 **Shinedown:** Miracle, Her Name Is Alice

 **Taylor Swift:** Shake It Of

 **Three Days Grace:** Human Race, Pain

 **Wiz Khalifa:** See You again

 **Thousand Foot Krutch:** Courtesy Call, E For Extinction, Take It Out On Me

 **Sum 41:** Dear Father

 **Freedom Call:** Warriors

 **Imagine Dragon:** Ready Aim Fire, Demons, Monster, Bleeding out

 **Dragon** **Force:** Strike of The Ninja, Cry Thunder

 **Set It Of:** Duality

 **Tori Kelly:** Don't Worry 'Bout A Thing

 **Apocalyptica:** Broken Pieces

 **The Proclaimers** : 500 Miles

 **Three Dog Night** : One is the Loneliest Number

 **Gajeel:** Best Friend

 **The Zombie:** The Way I Feel Inside

 **Twisted Sister:** We're Not Gonna Take It

 **Disturbed:** Façade

 **Ryan Star:** Start A Fire

 **Avenge Sevenfold :** A Little Piece Of Heaven

 **Alessia Cara:** How Far I'll Go

 **Beyoncé:** Single Ladies

 **Stray Cats:** Stray Cat Strut

 **Crossfade:** Cold

 **Walk The Moon:** Shut Up And Dance

 **Big Time Rush:** Elevate

 **Dustin Lynch:** Mind Reader

 **Queen:** Don't Stop Me Now

 **Ed Sheeran:** I See Fire

 **Hollywood Undead:** Lion, Rain

 **Grant Gustin:** Running Home To You

 **Lifehouse** **:** Simon

 **Starset:** Let It Die

 **Chris Brown:** Sex

 **Michael Jackson:** This Is It

 **Marilyn Manson:** This Is Halloween

 **The Beatles:** Michelle

 **R Kelly:** I Believe I Can Fly

 **Katy Perry:** Fireworks

 **311:** Sunset In July

 **The Walkmen:** Heaven


	32. 27) Rabbits Are Animals

**Hello I would like to tell you that this is the last chapter for Mermaid Heel and tomorrow we will see what Natsu is doing.**

 **Chapter 27: Rabbits Are Animals**

 **Songs: White Rabbit, Animals**

...

...

...

...

...

 **Mermaid Heel**

After Jet had his little flash back of this afternoon and was unable to move as he laid down the cold floor, the women were talking amongst themselves in a civilize manner.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO YOUR OWN GUILD MATE YOU SCARLET BIMBO" Risley yelled at the Scarlet Mage as she was being held back by Araña and Millianna.

"Wha...WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU FAT COW" Erza yelled at the chubby woman as she was being held back by Lucy and Virgo.

"Does this always happens in Fairy Tail?" Beth asked the mummified Sarusuke who only grunted in pain. She took it as a yes.

"Should I tell them that I saw Natsu?" Beth said this out of nowhere witch cause Jet to gasp as he grunted. She took it as a yes.

"Erza calm down we don't have time for this. We stayed here longer then we should have and the Master ordered us to return the disk ASAP" said Lucy who was holding Erza back preventing her from killing the chubby woman.

"The Princess is right if you need to enforce punishment you have to do it towards me" Virgo said with a perverted smirk, she always wanted to be punish by the closet pervert.

"I didn't say anything like that" Lucy said with a tick mark. "Erza can you please calm so we can find Natsu" she was practically begging at this point, Erza simply sighed knowing she was right.

"You're right" said Erza as she then bowed to Risley "I apologize, I was wrong to hit your boyfriend. Please hit me"

" _Huff_ As tempting as that sounds, I rather nurse my Sarusuke any way" she said as she walk towards his undead body. As soon as she came she sat down and put Sarusuke head on her lap as she stroke his hair.

"Ok, seeing that is all settle and done we should really be going" said Lucy witch got Beth to stutter for some reason.

"Not without us your not"

"Kagura is right, after listening to Natsu's songs it's obvious that he needs our help"

The Fairy Tail mages were surprised to hear this from Kagura and Millianna. Well not so much the cat but the rabbit was the surprise.

"Are you sure "

"Yes we are" both Kagura and Millianna said this in unison, Erza smiled at this.

"Fine I allow it"

"But before we go" Millianna got the intention of the guild and especially Kagura when she said this in serious tone that was unlike her.

"Can we listen just one more song" she purred while giving Erza the kitty cat eyes as most of the guild face-palmed at this.

Once again Erza will have been quivering at the sight of her friend, she continued to see that face and eventually gave in.

"Go ahead"

"AYE" she cheered as she rush to the **BB** box thinking it was her last chance to find another kitty song but she found something even more amazing.

" _Sequel_ " Millianna maid a high pitch noise that only women can do for some reason "Kagura I think Natsu made a song for you" this got the said girl to blush and made a face that was unfamiliar to her. This caused both Erza to feel that odd feeling again.

"W-What did you say"

"I said Natsu made a song for you" she repeated "Honestly I'm kind of jealous" she said while pouting as she play what she believed would be the last song.

As the song began Kagura could feel her heart skip a beat and penitently waited, this was the side of her that she didn't her guild mates to see. To them and to others she was known as the ' **White Rabbit** ' leader of Team Rabbit.

 _Your magic white rabbit_

 _Has left it's writing on the wall_

 _We follow like Alice_

 _And just keep diving down the hole_

 _You can't fix your broken promise_

 _Our ties have come undone_

 _I will not be used to be battered and abused_

 _It's the reason why I choose to cut my losses_

 _Your lies fool no one_

 _Your magic white rabbit_

 _Your white room straight jacket_

 _Your magic white rabbit_

 _Has left it's writing on the wall_

 _We follow like Alice_

 _And just keep diving down the hole_

 _We're falling and we're losing control_

 _Your pulling us and dragging us down this dead end road_

 _We follow like Alice_

 _And just keep diving down the hole_

When Kagura heard the very begging of the song she thought it would be a romance song, but to her disappointment it was a rock song that she did not fully understand.

Both Erza and Lucy had an idea what the song was about and couldn't help but to feel a little bad for the sword woman. It was obvious to them it was related to the _Alice in Wonderland_ children book just like the one they heard before. _Honestly what is Natsu's obsession with that book_

 _You can't offer your poison to me_

 _In your kingdom of filth_

 _White Rabbit_

 _Straight jacket_

 _Your magic white rabbit_

 _Has left it's writing on the wall_

 _We follow like Alice_

 _And just keep diving down the hole_

 _We're falling and we're losing control_

 _Your pulling us and dragging us down this dead end road_

 _We follow like Alice_

 _And just keep diving down the hole_

Even though the song was amazing, Millianna felt bad she thought it was about Kagura. She even gotten her hopes up that something that she almost never let herself do.

Araña and Risley knew Kagura better than anyone and they just knew that she was upset that it wasn't the romance song she was expecting or deserved.

Beth could see the sadness in Team Rabbit's eyes not because of the song, but what Kagura was properly feeling.

 _I won't be pushed aside_

 _I will be heard_

 _I will get what I want_

 _What I deserve_

 _I won't be pushed aside_

 _I will be heard_

 _I will get what I want_

 _What I deserve_

 _We're falling and we're losing control_

 _Your pulling us and dragging us down this dead end road_

 _Your magic white rabbit_

 _Has left it's writing on the wall_

 _We follow like Alice_

 _And just keep diving down the hole_

 _We're falling and we're losing control_

 _Your pullin_ _g us and dragging us down this dead end road_

 _Your magic white rabbit_

 _Has left it's writing on the wall_

 _We follow like Alice_

 _And just keep diving down the hole_

 _Diving down the hole_

The song ended and there was a silence within the guild but unlike the ones before. This one felt like it has more intensity and chill that gotten most of the guild afraid to break that silence.

"Kagura" Erza tried to get through to her but couldn't.

"What is it" she said as if nothing as happened.

"Well I have to ask are you ok" said Erza as she stared at her 'little sis'.

"Why wouldn't I be" Kagura tried to play it of but it was obvious that she was upset "We better get moving, if we leave now we might get a lead on him" she said in her once usual demeanor.

 _Grunt_

 _Grunt_

Everyone notice when Risley's boyfriend was trying say something but couldn't do to the bandages that was wrapped around his mouth for some reason. Once Risley unwrapped his mouth he started to breath heavily gasping for air.

"Wait we can't leave yet" this cause his comrades to look at him as if he went senile "Beth tell them what you told me"

Everyone just stared at her waiting for her to speak.

"Well the this is...is that I...might have seen Natsu...this morning" she said nervously as she dragged it out, but as soon as she finish speaking Erza just rushed to her side demanding answers.

"What do you mean...tell me" as she was shacking her violently.

"Well umm I saw him this morning but I didn't recognized him right away. He was wearing a cloak and he said he was heading to the capital" she said while being shaken by Erza as she feel she was about to kneel over.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner" she said in a terrifying way but stopped when she notice when Beth's eye were swirling. When she stopped shaking her but Beth quickly collapse on the floor and when she did a disk popped out of her pocket.

"Is that what I think it is"

"I believe so"

"And here I thought she was so innocent"

The members of the women guild said as they notice Beth had possession of one of Natsu's SD'S not realizing she just founded right after she kissed Natsu. _She will take that to her grave if she wishes to live a long life._

Kagura picked it up from the floor and notice something was of, it has a piece of paper sticking out. She open the disk and a quick glance at the letter and saw something that she knew for a long time. All men are ' **Animals** '

She played it and the music could be heard.

 _Baby I'm preying on you tonight_

 _Hunt you down eat you alive_

 _Just like animals_

 _Animals_

 _Like animals-mals_

 _Maybe you think that you can hide_

 _I can smell your scent for miles_

 _Just like animals_

 _Animals_

 _Like animals-mals_

 _Baby I'm_

 _So what you trying to do to me_

 _It's like we can't stop, we're enemies_

 _But we get along when I'm inside you, eh_

 _You're like a drug that's killing me_

 _I cut you out entirely_

 _But I get so high when I'm inside you_

 _Yeah you can start over you can run free_

 _You can find other fish in the sea_

 _You can pretend it's meant to be_

 _But you can't stay away from me_

 _I can still hear you making that sound_

 _Taking me down rolling on the ground_

 _You can pretend that it was me_

 _But no, oh_

 _Baby I'm preying on you tonight_

 _Hunt you down eat you alive_

 _Just like animals_

 _Animals_

 _L_ _ike animals_

 _Maybe you think that you can hide_

 _I can smell your scent for miles_

 _Just like animals_

 _Animals_

 _Like animals-mals_

 _Baby I'm_

When the women of the guild heard this, shock didn't even begin to describe it. Unlike a previous song this one had clear indication that Natsu had sex with a woman.

Some of them had nosebleeds and others had faces that matches Erza'a hair.

 _So if I run it's not enough_

 _You're still in my head forever stuck_

 _So you can do what you wanna do, eh_

 _I love your lies I'll eat 'em up_

 _But don't deny the animal_

 _That comes alive when I'm inside you_

 _Yeah you can start over you can run free_

 _You can find other fish in the sea_

 _You can pretend it's meant to be_

 _But you can't stay away from me_

 _I can still hear you making that sound_

 _Taking me down rolling on the ground_

 _You can pretend that it was me_

 _But no, oh_

 _Baby I'm preying on you tonight_

 _Hunt you down eat you alive_

 _Just like animals_

 _Animals_

 _Like animals-mals_

 _Maybe you think that you can hide_

 _I can smell your scent for miles_

 _Just like animals_

 _Animals_

 _Like animals-mals_

 _Baby I'm_

Lucy could help but to feel stimulated from the song and she wasn't the only one.

This songs made Erza's heart beat faster then it has ever did reading her 'novels' as she had a small trail of blood coming from her nose.

Kagura felt so embarrassed to hear this but she could help to feel excited when she heard Natsu's voice singing this, and after taking a look at the letter it didn't help at all.

Millianna could feel her instincts tacking over as she heard this, she felt like finding Natsu and just do it with him.

 _Don't tell no lie, lie lie lie_

 _You can't deny, ny ny ny_

 _The beast inside, side side side_

 _Yeah yeah yeah_

 _No girl don't lie, lie lie lie (No girl don't lie)_

 _You can't deny, ny ny ny (You can't deny)_

 _The beast inside, side side side_

 _Yeah yeah yeah_

 _Yo,_

 _Whoa_

 _Whoa_

 _Just like animals_

 _Animals_

 _Like animals-mals_

 _Just like animals (Yeah)_

 _Animals (Yeah)_

 _Like animals-mals (Yeah)_

 _Ow_

 _Baby I'm preying on you tonight_

 _Hunt you down eat you alive_

 _Just like animals_

 _Animals_  
 _Like animals-mals_

 _Maybe you think that you can hide_

 _I can smell your scent for miles_

 _Just like animals_

 _Animals_

 _Like animals-mals_

 _Baby I'm_

 _Don't tell no lie, lie lie lie_

 _You can't deny, ny ny ny_

 _The beast inside, side side side_

 _Yeah yeah yeah_

 _No girl don't lie, lie lie lie_

 _(No girl don't lie)_

 _You can't deny, ny ny ny_

 _(You can't deny)_

 _The beast inside, side side side_

 _Yeah yeah yeah_

The song ended and every girl had steam coming from ther heads.

"Wh-what was that INDECENCY" Erza yelled as she slammed her fist on the table witch had the **BB** box witch went flying

"Did she just did what I think she did" Lucy said not believing what happen _again._

"I think she just did" stated Jet knowing where this is going.

Erza was sweeting bullets and looked extremely guilty not believing what we did. Now there was an awkward silence, as everyone just stared at her again.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 _cough_

...

...

...

"Quick we must retrieve the Natsu's CD'S" Erza said with panic.

 **Artist/Songs:**

 **Scripture Lullabies:** I will never leave you

 **Skillet:** Famous, Feel Invincible, Back from the Dead, Falling Inside the Black

 **Marina:** My Valentine

 **Elton John:** I'm Still Standing

 **Fall Out Boy:** The Phoenix, Irresistible, The Kids Aren't Alright, Novocaine

 **Shinedown:** Miracle, Her Name Is Alice

 **Taylor Swift:** Shake It Of

 **Three Days Grace:** Human Race, Pain

 **Wiz Khalifa:** See You again

 **Thousand Foot Krutch:** Courtesy Call, E For Extinction, Take It Out On Me

 **Sum 41:** Dear Father

 **Freedom Call:** Warriors

 **Imagine Dragon:** Ready Aim Fire, Demons, Monster, Bleeding out

 **Dragon** **Force:** Strike of The Ninja, Cry Thunder

 **Set It Of:** Duality

 **Tori Kelly:** Don't Worry 'Bout A Thing

 **Apocalyptica:** Broken Pieces

 **The Proclaimers** : 500 Miles

 **Three Dog Night** : One is the Loneliest Number

 **Gajeel:** Best Friend

 **The Zombie:** The Way I Feel Inside

 **Twisted Sister:** We're Not Gonna Take It

 **Disturbed:** Façade

 **Ryan Star:** Start A Fire

 **Avenge Sevenfold :** A Little Piece Of Heaven

 **Alessia Cara:** How Far I'll Go

 **Beyoncé:** Single Ladies

 **Stray Cats:** Stray Cat Strut

 **Crossfade:** Cold

 **Walk The Moon:** Shut Up And Dance

 **Big Time Rush:** Elevate

 **Dustin Lynch:** Mind Reader

 **Queen:** Don't Stop Me Now

 **Ed Sheeran:** I See Fire

 **Hollywood Undead:** Lion,Rain

 **Grant Gustin:** Running Home To You

 **Lifehouse** **:** Simon

 **Starset:** Let It Die

 **Chris Brown:** Sex

 **Michael Jackson:** This Is It

 **Marilyn Manson:** This Is Halloween

 **The Beatles:** Michelle

 **R Kelly:** I Believe I Can Fly

 **Katy Perry:** Fireworks

 **311:** Sunset In July

 **The Walkmen:** Heaven

 **Egypt Central:** White Rabbit

 **Maroon 5:** Animals


	33. 28) July 7

**Hello everyone this the last day of my 7 day run and I'm impress that I made it this far.**

 **Well anyway if you already tell this is a special chapter by the title and remember today is July 7 so please read carefully cause Natsu is in it.**

 **ALSO I'm going to update my previous chapter because to be honest I rushed through it, and I was sooooo tired can you blame me. So I'll update it during the weakened but don't worry I won't change anything I just think I could have gotten a better reaction from the characters.**

 **Chapter 28: July 7th**

 **Songs: 7 Years, Fourth Of July**

After the perverted song the women of the guild heard couldn't think straight cause the steam they were creating was slowly cooking their brain as there faces turn bright bright red. The only one who was not affected were Beth who recently got up and notice her guild mates were 'down and out' and her good buddy Jet.

"Wh-what was that INDECENCY" Erza yelled as she slammed her fist on the table witch had the **BB** box witch went flying

"Did she just did what I think she did" Lucy said not believing what happen _again._

"I think she just did" stated Jet knowing where this is going.

Erza was sweeting bullets and looked extremely guilty not believing what we did. Now there was an awkward silence, as everyone just stared at her again.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 _cough_

...

...

...

"Quick we must retrieve Natsu's CD'S" Erza said with panic as she declares this to the world as she caused an awkward silence.

"What just happen?" Beth asked in confusion while maintaining her innocence.

"You don't want to know" said Jet

 **Unknown Location**

A piano could be heard as it brought a simple yet majestic melody, as he played he couldn't help but get a bit emotional. He has been working on this song what felt like decades but in all honesty he knew it was just ' **7 Years** ' since the idea came to mind.

 _Once I was seven years old my momma told me_

 _Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely_

 _Once I was seven years old_

 _It was a big big world, but we thought we were bigger_

 _Pushing each other to the limits, we were learning quicker_

 _By eleven smoking herb and drinking burning liquor_

 _Never rich so we were out to make that steady figure_

 _Once I was eleven years old my daddy told me_

 _Go get yourself a wife or you'll be lonely_

 _Once I was eleven years old_

As he played and sang with gentiles that others would say it was unlike him, he remembers when he was younger. He remembers his family, his father, his brother, and most of all his mother. To this day his heart aches when think of his beloved mother the way she looks, the way she smile, and especially the way she sang.

 _I always had that dream like my daddy before me_

 _So I started writing songs, I started writing stories_

 _Something about that glory just always seemed to bore me_

 _'Cause only those I really love will ever really know me_

 _Once I was twenty years old, my story got told_

 _Before the morning sun, when life was lonely_

 _Once I was twenty years old_

 _I only see my goals, I don't believe in failure_

 _'Cause I know the smallest voices, they can make it major_

 _I got my boys with me at least those in favor_

 _And if we don't meet before I leave, I hope I'll see you later_

 _Once I was twenty years old, my story got told_

 _I was writing about everything, I saw before me_

 _Once I was twenty years old_

 _Soon we'll be thirty years old, our songs have been sold_

 _We've traveled around the world and we're still roaming_

 _Soon we'll be thirty years old_

As he continued even he himself did not realized that he had tears streaming down his face as he remembers his father, his comrades, and his loses as he remembers struggles to get to this point. He hated this world because it was this world that took his mother away from him.

But as he was singing he also fail to realize that someone else well two someone was listening to his story.

 _I'm still learning about life_

 _My woman brought children for me_

 _So I can sing them all my songs_

 _And I can tell them stories_

 _Most of my boys are with me_

 _Some are still out seeking glory_

 _And some I had to leave behind_

 _My brother I'm still sorry_

 _Soon I'll be sixty years old, my daddy got sixty-one_

 _Remember life and then your life becomes a better one_

 _I made a man so happy when I wrote a letter once_

 _I hope my children come and visit, once or twice a month_

 _Soon I'll be sixty years old, will I think the world is cold_

 _Or will I have a lot of children who can warm me_

 _Soon I'll be sixty years old_

 _Soon I'll be sixty years old, will I think the world is cold_

 _Or will I have a lot of children who can warm me_

 _Soon I'll be sixty years old_

As he sang the two who were listening were amazed by the when they heard lyrics, they couldn't help but some connection to song. The person they admire for so long was singing about his children.

 _Soon I'll be sixty years old, will I think the world is cold_

 _Or will I have a lot of children who can warm me_

 _Soon I'll be sixty years old_

 _Once I was seven years old, momma told me_

 _Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely_

 _Once I was seven years old_

 _Once I was seven years old_

As soon as he finish playing he then realized that he was not alone as he looked at the corner of his eyes he notice there were two people standing behind him.

"I'm glad you two enjoyed my performance" he said calmly.

"My apologies"

"We did not mean to intrude"

"Well none the less I summand the both of you to discus a very important matter" he said in serious matter "I need you two to gather all the other members of the Spriggan 12" as he said this the two to heed in his command.

"As you wish Lord Zeref" both Larcade and August said this in unison as they bowed and did what they were told.

"Take your time I'm in no rush" said Zeref as he had no care in this world.

 **Somewhere In Fiore**

As Natsu continued his walk towards the capital he couldn't shake his depressing aura feeling he would literally die in embarrassment. If there is a God in this world he prayed no one would even look at the disk mainly because it containing a list of dirtiest sex acts he could think of.

He remembers how he had the inspiration for the song, yes without a doubt in his mind he knew it was on the ' **Fourth Of July** '. As he grabbed his disk and played his most recent song.

 _(You and I were, you and I were fire)_

 _You and I were, you and I were fire)_

 _(You and I were, you and I were fire, fire, fire)_

 _It was the fourth of July_

 _You and I were_

 _You and I were fire, fire fireworks_

 _that went off too soon_

 _And I miss you in the June gloom too_

 _It was the fourth of July_

 _You and I were,_

 _You and I were fire, fire, fireworks_

 _I said I'd never miss you, but I guess you'll never know_

 _Where the bridges I have burned never really led home_

 _On the fourth of July_

 _I'll be as honest as you let me_

 _I miss your early morning company_

 _If you get me_

 _You are my favorite "what if"_

 _You are my best "I'll never know"_

The reason why Natsu left was because he needed to know more about his other self, but that wasn't the only reason. He needed to find her, he hadn't heard anything from her for almost two month. He can barley sleep at night because of it and he wanted to see her again.

 _Oh, I'm starting to forget_

 _Just what summer ever meant to you_

 _What did it ever mean to you?_

 _Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean any of it_

 _I just got too lonely, lonely, whoa_

 _In between being young and being right_

 _You were my Versailles at night_

 _It was the fourth of July_

 _You and I were_

 _You and I were fire, fire, fireworks_

 _That went off too soon_

 _And I miss you in the June gloom too_

 _It was the fourth of July_

 _You and I were,_

 _You and I were fire, fire, fireworks_

 _I said I'd never miss you, but I guess you'll never know_

 _Where the bridges I have burned never really led home_

 _On the fourth of July_

 _My 9 to 5 is cutting open old scars_

 _Again and again 'til I'm stuck in your head_

 _Head my downward spiral, never mind I'll be drowned_

 _And I'm the holy water you have been without_

 _And all my thoughts of you_

 _They could heat or cool the room_

 _And now don't tell me you're fine_

 _Oh, honey, you don't have to lie_

 _Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean any of it_

 _I just got too lonely, lonely, whoa_

 _In between being young and being right_

 _You were my Versailles at night_

 _It was the fourth of July_

 _You and I were_  
 _You and I were fire, fire, fireworks_

 _That went off too soon_

 _And I'll miss you in the June gloom too_

 _It was the fourth of July_

 _You and I were_

 _You and I were fire, fire, fireworks_

 _I said I'd never miss you, but I guess you'll never know_

 _Where the bridges I have burned never really led home_

 _On the fourth of July_

He remembers what they did that night and how it felt. It wasn't just sex like last time but on that night they truly made love for the last time, now he just hopes it wasn't the last. He remembers how she forgave him for the 100th time even after all his blunders even after his mistakes and he was lucky enough to get one last chance and he blew it

 _I wish I'd known how much you loved me, hmm_

 _I wish I cared enough to know, um, hmm_

 _I'm sorry every song's about you_

 _The torture of small talk_

 _With someone you used to love_

 _It was the fourth of July_

 _You and I were_

 _You and I were fire, fire, fireworks_

 _That went off too soon_

 _And I'll miss you in the June gloom too_

 _It was the fourth of July_

 _You and I were_

 _You and I were fire, fire, fireworks_

 _I said I'd never miss you, but I guess you'll never know_

 _Where the bridges I have burned never really led home_

 _On the fourth of July_

The song ended Natsu felt like shit now not caring his headphones was silent. He missed her he missed eyes, her smile, her scent, her smell, and every thing else about her.

With a solemn look he admits that was deeply in love with...

"Excuse me young man" he then stopped in his tracks when he heard an unfamiliar voice.

 **Ok that's it for a while and sorry for th cliff hanger I just love doing that. Oh yeah Zeref was the shocking surprise I mention, remember this is called the 'The voice of a Dragneel' and I believe Zeref is one if I'm not mistaken.**

 **So anyway good bye, good riddance, and good luck**

 **Artist/Songs:**

 **Scripture Lullabies:** I will never leave you

 **Skillet:** Famous, Feel Invincible, Back from the Dead, Falling Inside the Black

 **Marina:** My Valentine

 **Elton John:** I'm Still Standing

 **Fall Out Boy:** The Phoenix, Irresistible, The Kids Aren't Alright, Novocaine, Fourth Of July

 **Shinedown:** Miracle, Her Name Is Alice

 **Taylor Swift:** Shake It Of

 **Three Days Grace:** Human Race, Pain

 **Wiz Khalifa:** See You again

 **Thousand Foot Krutch:** Courtesy Call, E For Extinction, Take It Out On Me

 **Sum 41:** Dear Father

 **Freedom Call:** Warriors

 **Imagine Dragon:** Ready Aim Fire, Demons, Monster, Bleeding out

 **Dragon** **Force:** Strike of The Ninja, Cry Thunder

 **Set It Of:** Duality

 **Tori Kelly:** Don't Worry 'Bout A Thing

 **Apocalyptica:** Broken Pieces

 **The Proclaimers** : 500 Miles

 **Three Dog Night** : One is the Loneliest Number

 **Gajeel:** Best Friend

 **The Zombie:** The Way I Feel Inside

 **Twisted Sister:** We're Not Gonna Take It

 **Disturbed:** Façade

 **Ryan Star:** Start A Fire

 **Avenge Sevenfold :** A Little Piece Of Heaven

 **Alessia Cara:** How Far I'll Go

 **Beyoncé:** Single Ladies

 **Stray Cats:** Stray Cat Strut

 **Crossfade:** Cold

 **Walk The Moon:** Shut Up And Dance

 **Big Time Rush:** Elevate

 **Dustin Lynch:** Mind Reader

 **Queen:** Don't Stop Me Now

 **Ed Sheeran:** I See Fire

 **Hollywood Undead:** Lion,Rain

 **Grant Gustin:** Running Home To You

 **Lifehouse** **:** Simon

 **Starset:** Let It Die

 **Chris Brown:** Sex

 **Michael Jackson:** This Is It

 **Marilyn Manson:** This Is Halloween

 **The Beatles:** Michelle

 **R Kelly:** I Believe I Can Fly

 **Katy Perry:** Fireworks

 **311:** Sunset In July

 **The Walkmen:** Heaven

 **Egypt Central:** White Rabbit

 **M** **aroon 5:** Animals

 **Lukas Graham:** 7 Years


	34. 29) Bone To Be Wild

**Ok first** **of I would like to apologies for the late update once again. I originally planned to release 2 chapters of 'Drinking my Shadows Away' but I only released 1 and I'm 90% of the second one. Another reason was that I only had 3 days to myself in the last month and let just say I had other responsibilities.**

 **Also I would like to thank:**

 **Draconic king,**

 **Dr. McJiggleNugget,**

 **Alrain,**

 **Zela Night,**

 **god of hope**

 **For being so supported me for so long so I asked them to give me ideas and let THEM decide the order of the other guilds that I will show**

 **1) Quattro Cerberus**

 **2) Blue Pegasus**

 **3) Lamia Scale**

 **and believe it or not this was almost completely unanimous by the people I mentioned so eather they're the same person or that great minds think alike.**

 **Chapter 29: Bone To Be Wild**

 **Songs: Bad To The Bone, Born To Be Wild**

"Board~" said a laidback voice while drinking some sort of alcoholic beverage from his gourd.

"I'm soooo board" said the same voice as he was swaying around half drunk.

"You have no right to complaining. You took out most of the bandits and left me with an angry client cause YOU drank the fancy wine they robbed" said a ticked of blond man who was wearing a black leather jacket at his partner, who by the way did not give a shit.

"Why can't you just forgive and forge...OW SHIT THAT HURT LIKE A..." said and then cried out in pain by the half sober man, but could not finish what he was saying when he notice what crashed at his head.

"HAhahahahaha that's what you get you jack ass" said the man with the black leather jacket as he had small tears in his eyes.

"Shit Rocker what is that thing my head is still a little fuzzy" asked the man who experiencing head trauma.

"Well I'm no export but I believe it's a box, Bacchus" stated Rocker to his partner has he was examining the box that was labeled **_'4B'_**.

 **Quattro Cerberus**

The guild was being reckless and rowdy as always, it's not unlike Fairy Tail but this place has more class compare to Makarov's guild. Goldmine made sure when he created his guild he wanted it to have a wild and be carefree spirit like he did in his younger days. So he gathered a few no good punks, rebellious kids, some runaways, and one drunken kid and set them to the right path. He taught them that 'You can make your own path in this world but that doesn't mean you have to walk it alone' these were the words he first spoken as the First Master of Quattro Cerberus.

Even though his guild came in last place in the GMG Goldmine still felt pride knowing that his men fought with all their might. BUT he had a serious discussion with Bacchus after he made that bet with that manly Fairy Tail mage. He thought this to himself as he stared at his guild in the railing of the second floor.

"HEY GUYS WE"RE BACK SO GIVE ME A DRINK I"M GETTING SOBER OVER HERE" yelled out the heaviest drinker in Fiore as his partner Rocker came walking in carrying a large box witch gotten the Master's attention.

"YO Rocker were did you got that box from" Goldmine asked as he raised a brow having an idea what it might be "Is it full a booze" he hoped.

"Sorry Master doesn't feel like it, but I still think it something wild" when he said this some of the other members who participated in the GMG gathered around. Jäger, War Cry, Nobarly, and Semmes.

"What is it" said the muscular man with had his hair in a ponytail.

"Is it a chew toy" said the man with small tears wearing dog-like cloak.

"Is it music disks" said the man wearing some sort of clothing that has a large yellow 'X' on it.

"Open it already" the man with the pointed nose half yelled.

"Can you guys give one damn minute so I can open it" Rocker said with irritation at the four wild idiots as they waited with anticipations. He always questioned why the Master allowed them to participate the GMG. They had amazing team work sure, but alone they are nothing special and because of that everyone has been calling the guild Quattro Puppy.

Bacchus couldn't care less about this kind of stuff so he was at the bar drinking hard liquor while chatting it up with the dandy barkeeper.

"So where did you manage to find that dandy box that you're buddy brought in" asked the dandy barkeeper as he was cleaning a class cup.

"I it came from the sky can you believe that man" Bacchus said this while sounding drunk.

"Did it really. Well then if it came from the sky then it must be pretty dandy"

"Honestly I don't care if it is dandy or not. As long if it's something that can get my blood bumping and my spirit all shaken up" Bacchus said in excitement no longer waiting to find out so he just got up from his seat and head towards his fellow Puppies. While the Puppies were talking about the possibilities he just cam in and decided just to open it as if he were a child opening his present the day before.

"I-I can't believe it" said Jäger while stuttering.

"It can't be it just can't" said Semmes in disbelieve.

"No chew toy" said War Cry in disappointment as he was...well crying.

"JAGER WAS RIGHT" Nobarly yelled in a comedic fashion witch gotten the Master's attention.

Rocker was just amazed ' _Why would anyone throwaway perfectly good music disks'_ he thought to himself. Rocker loved well rock music and he took notice at some of the tittle and it sounded wild.

"Awe you shouldn't have" Bacchus said to no one in particular as he felt excitement from what he gotten.

When Goldmine saw the box full of music disks he knew something WILD will happen as he had a bigger grin then usual.

"HEY ROCKER don't you have a Music Box, bring it here ASAP" Goldmine half yelled witch gotten the guild's attention, and as soon as he did Rocker did what he was told. After a while of waiting the guild was talking amongst themselves wondering why there Master gotten so excited from some music disk from a nobody. He came down from the second floor and started looking through the disks and he found something that sounded pretty wild.

As Goldmine was waiting for Rocker to show up, Bacchus just started at him while taking a sip from his drink. He always admired Goldmine for cool calm demeanor, his carefree wild sprite, and no matter what happens he can face any obstacle with a smile. To him he was ' **Bad To The Bone** ' like no other. at that moment Rocker came it with the Music Box and not a second later Goldmine played the disk.

You could hear some classic guitar play and it was soon followed by some drums.

 _On the day I was born_

 _The nurses all gathered 'round_

 _And they gazed in wide wonder_

 _At the joy they had found_

 _The head nurse spoke up_

 _Said "leave this one alone"_

 _She could tell right away_

 _That I was bad to the bone_

 _Bad to the bone_

 _Bad to the bone_

 _B-B-B-B-Bad_

 _B-B-B-B-Bad_

 _B-B-B-B-Bad_

 _Bad to the bone_

 _I broke a thousand hearts_

 _Before I met you_

 _I'll break a thousand more, baby_

 _Before I am through_

 _I wanna be yours pretty baby_

 _Yours and yours alone_

 _I'm here to tell ya honey_

 _That I'm bad to the bone_

 _Bad to the bone_

 _B-B-B-Bad_

 _B-B-B-Bad_

 _B-B-B-Bad_

 _Bad to the bone_

Once they heard the lyric the wild members were nodding there heads, it sounded badass. The members were feeling pump from this, they could feel there spirit being hyped. Who ever made this song clearly took his time making it, without it doubt it one of the best they ever heard.

 _I make a rich woman beg_

 _I'll make a good woman steal_

 _I'll make an old woman blush_

 _And make a young girl squeal_

 _I wanna be yours pretty baby_

 _Yours and yours alone_

 _I'm here to tell ya honey_

 _That I'm bad to the bone_

 _B-B-B-B-Bad_

 _B-B-B-B-Bad_

 _B-B-B-B-Bad_

 _Bad to the bone_

This was the tale of a man amongst men romantic journey through his life. They could tell that this man was simplistic sophisticated man who enjoys the simple pleasures of life.

' _Makarov you old bastard. I thought it was strange of you to call me out of the blue, asking if I seen a box flying around. Knowing you "witch I do"you have planned on selling these bad boys while making some nice pocket change_ ' Goldmine thought proudly knowing his former guild mate and partner.

' _This guy sounds like a true man, maybe I should do those things_ ' Bacchus thought to himself making a mental list on who to do.

' _Humm this guy sounds pretty dandy and all but I 'm sure I've heard this guys voice before_ ' the dandy bartender thought.

' _SO WILD_ ' the Quattro puppy team thought.

The music continued as they the members were enjoying the smooth jazz feeling it was giving.

 _And when I walk the streets_

 _Kings and Queens step aside_

 _Every woman I meet_

 _They all stay satisfied_

 _I wanna tell ya pretty baby_

 _Well Ya see I make my own_

 _I'm here to tell ya honey_

 _That I'm bad to the bone_

 _Bad to the bone_

 _B-B-B-B-Bad_

 _B-B-B-Bad_

 _B-B-B-Bad_

 _Bad to the bone_

The song was drawing to a close and the music slowly faded to a finish. And once it did there was a silence throughout the guild hall that was unfamiliar to them.

"WHAT WAS THAT BOYS" Bacchus yelled out in excitement.

"IT WAS WILD" Quattro puppy team who also yelled out with excitement, as the rest of the guild also caused a commotion from the manliest song ever.

"It was pretty dandy don't you think master" the dandy bartender asked.

"It sure was. It was something like I never heard before" Goldmine said while crossing his arms looking like a boss. He decided to pick another one before anyone else has the chance to, cause just like him the men of Quattro Cerberus were ' **Born To Be Wild** '

( **Author:** _You all knew this was coming_ )

Once the song started they could hear a guitar play and could hear the wildest lyrics ever.

 _Get your motor runnin'_

 _Head out on the highway_

 _Lookin' for adventure_

 _And whatever comes our way_

 _Yeah Darlin' go make it happen_

 _Take the world in a love embrace_

 _Fire all of your guns at once_

 _And explode into space_

 _I like smoke and lightning_

 _Heavy metal thunder_

 _Racin' with the wind_

 _And the feelin' that I'm under_

 _Yeah Darlin' go make it happen_

 _Take the world in a love embrace_

 _Fire all of your guns at once_

 _And explode into space_

 _Like a true nature's child_

 _We were born, born to be wild_

 _We can climb so high_

 _I never wanna die_

 _Born to be wild_

 _Born to be wild_

All the members were either nodding there heads or just rocking out to the best song ever.

' _Makarov you bastard I can't believe you were holding out on me_ ' the Master of the guild thought as he was continuing listening to the song that speaks to his wild spirit.

' _I don't know who is singing this but he is WILD beyond all believe_ ' Bacchus thought has he was drinking his second bottle.

' _I'm sure I've heard this dandy voice somewhere before...could it be nahh...could it_ '

' _SO WILD_ ' Quattro Puppy team thought.

 _Get your motor runnin'_

 _Head out on the highway_

 _Lookin' for adventure_

 _And whatever comes our way_

 _Yeah Darlin' go make it happen_

 _Take the world in a love embrace_

 _Fire all of your guns at once_

 _And explode into space_

 _Like a true nature's child_

 _We were born, born to be wild_

 _We can climb so high_

 _I never wanna die_

 _Born to be wild_

 _Born to be wild_

The song came to a wild end and the moment it did...

"LET ME HEAR YOU SAY IT BOYS" Goldmine yelled with all his might and spirit.

"IT WAS WILD" they all cheered.

 **Can anyone guess this Dandy bartender please review, see you next time.**

 **Artist/Songs:**

 **Scripture Lullabies:** I will never leave you

 **Skillet:** Famous, Feel Invincible, Back from the Dead, Falling Inside the Black

 **Marina:** My Valentine

 **Elton John:** I'm Still Standing

 **Fall Out Boy:** The Phoenix, Irresistible, The Kids Aren't Alright, Novocaine, Fourth Of July

 **Shinedown:** Miracle, Her Name Is Alice

 **Taylor Swift:** Shake It Of

 **Three Days Grace:** Human Race, Pain

 **Wiz Khalifa:** See You again

 **Thousand Foot Krutch:** Courtesy Call, E For Extinction, Take It Out On Me

 **Sum 41:** Dear Father

 **Freedom Call:** Warriors

 **Imagine Dragon:** Ready Aim Fire, Demons, Monster, Bleeding out

 **Dragon** **Force:** Strike of The Ninja, Cry Thunder

 **Set It Of:** Duality

 **Tori Kelly:** Don't Worry 'Bout A Thing

 **Apocalyptica:** Broken Pieces

 **The Proclaimers** : 500 Miles

 **Three Dog Night** : One is the Loneliest Number

 **Gajeel:** Best Friend

 **The Zombie:** The Way I Feel Inside

 **Twisted Sister:** We're Not Gonna Take It

 **Disturbed:** Façade

 **Ryan Star:** Start A Fire

 **Avenge Sevenfold :** A Little Piece Of Heaven

 **Alessia Cara:** How Far I'll Go

 **Beyoncé:** Single Ladies

 **Stray Cats:** Stray Cat Strut

 **Crossfade:** Cold

 **Walk The Moon:** Shut Up And Dance

 **Big Time Rush:** Elevate

 **Dustin Lynch:** Mind Reader

 **Queen:** Don't Stop Me Now

 **Ed Sheeran:** I See Fire

 **Hollywood Undead:** Lion,Rain

 **Grant Gustin:** Running Home To You

 **Lifehouse** **:** Simon

 **Starset:** Let It Die

 **Chris Brown:** Sex

 **Michael Jackson:** This Is It

 **Marilyn Manson:** This Is Halloween

 **The Beatles:** Michelle

 **R Kelly:** I Believe I Can Fly

 **Katy Perry:** Fireworks

 **311:** Sunset In July

 **The Walkmen:** Heaven

 **Egypt Central:** White Rabbit

 **M** **aroon 5:** Animals

 **Lukas Graham:** 7 Years

 **George Goodman And The Headliners:** Bad To The Bone

 **Steppenwolf:** Born To Be Wild


	35. 30) Don't Be A Gentleman

**Hello everyone did you miss me. Well after over 3 weeks I have finally manage to catch up with my sleep and made a chapter right after.**

 **so 'hear' you go**

 **Songs:** **Don't Be A Dick** **, Gentleman**

 **Chapter 30:** **Don't Be A Gentleman**

As the guild continues to praise the man among men that sang those songs. Master Goldmine couldn't help but smile at the sight at how cheerful his men are being. Ever since they became dead last in the GMG hardly anyone would show them respect they are do. he could tell this was effecting them even if they didn't show it

This guild is filled with younglings that felt different, shunned, lost some they loved, or had a ruff pat but did not give to the darkness like most men with the same backgrounds that they did.

It gotten so bad that some of the members lost there girlfriends do to the fact that they didn't want to be seen with any of them. The only ones who were not affected by this were Bacchus, there barkeep, and the Blond Card Mage (Who was currently on a mission).

' _I don't know how? Or why? Makarov got a hold of these disks but I won't let him have it. You my love your kids but I care for mine as well...well at least not yet_ ' Master Goldmine thought to himself as his members were auguring on who will pick the next disk.

"I'm going to pick one so don't get in my way" Semmes half yelled at his team mates.

"No I'm going to pick one you dip shit" Jäger said while punching Semmes.

"Go to hell you two" Nobarly said in a pissed off tone as he punches both Semmes and Jäger. This caused the rest of the guild to join in and started fighting.

"Why do guys always have to fight" War Cry stated as he shed a river of tears, this always happens with them. The three of them would fight and War Cry would...well cry. But while he saw a particular disk within the box through his tears. This disk was titled something that War Cry has always wanted to say to his closes friends **'** **Don't Be A Dick'**.

So you of nowhere he just grabbed the thing and played the damn thing. The lyrics were instantly heard by everyone and they simply waited.

 _Whatever happened to chivalry?_

 _When did it all break down?_

 _Seems like everyone's selling their bullshit in this town_

 _What ever happened to loyalty?_

 _Nobody's got your back_

 _Is it your friends or is it your enemies on the attack?_

 _Everybody wants to be something they're not_

 _And have shit they ain't got_

 _Don't be a dick_

 _Don't be an asshole_

 _Just be nice_

 _You don't have to be that guy_

 _Show some respect_

 _Just be a person_

 _Love one another_

 _You don't need a reason why_

 _Don't be a dick_

 _Don't be a dick_

 _What the fuck is the problem_

 _With people living the truth?_

 _Tell me what somebody's happiness has to do with you_

 _What is the obsession_

 _With always being right?_

 _It's not always win or lose, it's not black or white_

 _Nobody seems to have it figured out just yet_

 _It's not that hard to get_

 _Don't be a dick_

 _Don't be an asshole_

 _Just be nice_

 _You don't have to be that guy_

 _Show some respect_

 _Just be a person_

 _Love one another_

 _You don't need a reason why_

 _Don't be a dick_

 _Don't be a dick_

When they heard the lyrics they quietly stop killing each other and listen. This man among men is giving them a message within his songs, what kind of person is this guy. He was Bad, he was Wild, and some say he was Dandy but know they realized he wasn't a Dick. They realized they were being assholes for mindlessly trying to kill one another...but they asked each other?

Why do people hate one another?

Why couldn't everyone just love another?

We could have gotten along if people didn't have to be such dicks.

 _Whatever happened to honesty?_

 _You live a fucking lie_

 _So what, you fake it 'til you make it and then you die?_

 _Don't be a dick_

 _Don't be an asshole_

 _Just be nice_

 _You don't have to be that guy_

 _Show some respect_

 _Just be a person_

 _Love one another_

 _You don't need a reason why_

 _Don't be a dick_

 _Don't be an asshole_

 _J_ _ust be nice_

 _You don't have to be that guy_

 _Show some respect_

 _Just be a person_

 _L_ _ove one another_

 _You don't need a reason why_

 _Don't be a dick_

 _Don't be a dick_

 _Don't be a dick_

 _Don't be a dick_

When the song ended they all looked at one another and gave each other a passionate hug and words of apologies.

"Sorry man" he said with sincere in his voice.

"No it was my fault for hitting you like that" he said wanting to take the blame.

"No guys it was totally my fault" said the third guy.

"NO it was mine" the first guy said in an angry tone.

"Like hell it was. Anyone with eyes could see I cause it" the second guy said while showing his middle finger at him.

"SHUT IT YOU TWO" he yelled at them

While War Cry was...well crying again he thought to himself ' _Well at least I tried_ ' as he continued his river of tears.

"You know it isn't Dandy to fight when some of use are quietly listening to music" said a Dandy voice behind the bar.

"SHUT IT BLOCK HEAD" the three said in unison.

"You know you hurt my feelings when you mention my Dandy face in such a way" the barkeeper said as he took his time walking towards them.

Once he was close enough he choose one in what appeared to completely random and showed it to everyone. He was swab, sophisticated, and Dandy but what most people didn't knew was that he was a **'** **Gentleman** **'**

"Hopefully when I play this disk it will teach you some manners and especially to you Bacchus" the barkeep said to the drunk who showed no type of manners.

"Just pay the stupid this already" Bacchus said while jugging down some whiskey.

it had a happy upbeat rhythm going on and so far it was good.

 _I let the door, Hit you right in the face,_

 _And when the cheque comes I'll make you pay._

 _Don't Have a car, Guess you're picking me up,_

 _And in the back seat we'll be falling in love._

 _My only job is... to lie on this couch,_

 _And while you're workin' I'll be hangin' out._

 _Now don't get mad cause you knew from the start,_

 _I was an asshole who would never go far._

 _Cause when you're really good to girls,_

 _Give them your entire world,_

 _They end up walking away._

 _(Hey, Hey)_

 _They don't want a stand up guy, rather have you cheat and lie,_

 _And do something they hate..._

 _Girls don't want a gentleman,_

 _They say they do but in the end,_

 _Girls don't want a gentleman,_

 _They want a loser like me._

 _Girls don't want a gentleman,_

 _If you want to get to them,_

 _Girls don't want a gentleman,_

 _They want a loser like me._

This song was good and all but after hearing the lyrics there emotion were conflicted. In the previous songs the person singing was no saint but he was a man among men. They thought he was Cool, Wild, Dandy, anything else you might think of...but now he sounds like a real dick.

But not everyone thought this way.

' _Man this guy is so Wild... I wonder if he'll give me some pointers_ ' Bacchus thought to himself while drinking _honestly how he manage to have a healthy liver he'll never know._

' _How this song reminds me of the old days if only I had been a gentleman then maybe Porlyusica and I would still be married_ ' Master Goldmine thought to himself remembering his former love but something was bothering him he asked himself why would someone make something like this ' _I don't know who made this but I could already tell that this poor sob had a difficult love life_ '

 _Your parents cry when you bring me around,_

 _They raised you up just so I can take you down._

 _There goes your life right before their eyes,_

 _I'll have you bare foot pregnant, going out of your mind._

 _Cause when you're really good to girls,_

 _Give them your entire world,_

 _They end up walking away._

 _(Hey, Hey)_

 _They don't want a stand up guy, rather have you cheat and lie,_

 _And do something they hate..._

 _Girls don't want a gentleman,_

 _They say they do but in the end,_

 _Girls don't want a gentleman,_

 _They want a loser like me._

 _Girls don't want a gentleman,_

 _If you want to get to them,_

 _Girls don't want a gentleman,_

 _They want a loser like me._

 _I used to be a nice guy,_

 _But that don't get you anywhere._

 _So now I'm just a piece of shit, idiot,_

 _Who's too stupid to care._

' _This is NOT what I was expecting I wanted to hear a Dandy song_ ' the mysterious block face barkeep thought.

' _Man this guy is so Wild but I got to hear me some hardcore rock music...he must have at least one_ ' Rocker thought to himself wanting to hear loud ass rock music the type of rock music that will make your ears bleed.

 _If you give a girl respect,_

 _Treat her like she's the best,_

 _you're nothing to her._

 _She'd rather have you playing games,_

 _Piss her off and make her wait,_

 _If you want it to work..._

 _Girls don't want a gentleman,_

 _They say they do but in the end,_

 _Girls don't want a gentleman,_

 _They want a loser like me._

 _Girls don't want a gentleman,_

 _If you want to get to them,_

 _Girls don't want a gentleman,_

 _They want a loser like me._

 _Girls don't want a gentleman,_

 _They say they do but in the end,_

 _Girls don't want a gentleman,  
_

 _They want a loser like me._

 _Girls don't want a gentleman,  
_

 _If you want to get to them,_

 _Girls don't want a gentleman,  
_

 _They want a loser like me._

 _(They want a loser like me)_

"Well Wally if that the type of guy you want me to be so be it" Bacchus said sarcastically.

"SHUT IT" yelled no one other than Wally Buchanan... _Didn't expected that did you._

 **Before go I would like to say that the next chapter I'll make another announcement.**

 **Artist/Songs:**

 **Scripture Lullabies:** I will never leave you

 **Skillet:** Famous, Feel Invincible, Back from the Dead, Falling Inside the Black

 **Marina:** My Valentine

 **Elton John:** I'm Still Standing

 **Fall Out Boy:** The Phoenix, Irresistible, The Kids Aren't Alright, Novocaine, Fourth Of July

 **Shinedown:** Miracle, Her Name Is Alice

 **Taylor Swift:** Shake It Of

 **Three Days Grace:** Human Race, Pain

 **Wiz Khalifa:** See You again

 **Thousand Foot Krutch:** Courtesy Call, E For Extinction, Take It Out On Me

 **Sum 41:** Dear Father

 **Freedom Call:** Warriors

 **Imagine Dragon:** Ready Aim Fire, Demons, Monster, Bleeding out

 **Dragon** **Force:** Strike of The Ninja, Cry Thunder

 **Set It Of:** Duality

 **Tori Kelly:** Don't Worry 'Bout A Thing

 **Apocalyptica:** Broken Pieces

 **The Proclaimers** : 500 Miles

 **Three Dog Night** : One is the Loneliest Number

 **Gajeel:** Best Friend

 **The Zombie:** The Way I Feel Inside

 **Twisted Sister:** We're Not Gonna Take It

 **Disturbed:** Façade

 **Ryan Star:** Start A Fire

 **Avenge Sevenfold :** A Little Piece Of Heaven

 **Alessia Cara:** How Far I'll Go

 **Beyoncé:** Single Ladies

 **Stray Cats:** Stray Cat Strut

 **Crossfade:** Cold

 **Walk The Moon:** Shut Up And Dance

 **Big Time Rush:** Elevate

 **Dustin Lynch:** Mind Reader

 **Queen:** Don't Stop Me Now

 **Ed Sheeran:** I See Fire

 **Hollywood Undead:** Lion,Rain

 **Grant Gustin:** Running Home To You

 **Lifehouse** **:** Simon

 **Starset:** Let It Die

 **Chris Brown:** Sex

 **Michael Jackson:** This Is It

 **Marilyn Manson:** This Is Halloween

 **The Beatles:** Michelle

 **R Kelly:** I Believe I Can Fly

 **Katy Perry:** Fireworks

 **311:** Sunset In July

 **The Walkmen:** Heaven

 **Egypt Central:** White Rabbit

 **M** **aroon 5:** Animals

 **Lukas Graham:** 7 Years

 **George Goodman And The Headliners:** Bad To The Bone

 **Steppenwolf:** Born To Be Wild

 **Bowling For Soup:** Don't Be A Dick

 **Theory Of A Deadman:** Gentleman


	36. SS Part 6: Who let The Rocker Out

**[AUTHOR NOTES]**

 **Hello Everyone I just finish reading my fic for the first time and I can see room for improvements. So starting tomorrow I will do some small updates/edits from the fist chapter and up.** **But don't worry I won't really change anything just add a thing or two.**

 **ALSO I am going to replace 2 or 3 songs...maybe 4 songs that I believe would make a better fit, but don't worry the songs that's going to be replace I WILL add them later on.**

 **Side Story Chapter 6:** **Who let The Rocker Out**

 **Songs: Who let The Dogs Out, Rocker**

"Welcome back everyone since our last time here at the Sorcerer Spotlight Singer competition the author has reveal a terrifying secret" Lola said this with a serious tone "But first did anyone else notice the title 'Bone To Be Wild' honestly I was expecting something from _Soul King_. But none the less it was very fitting for introducing Quattro Cerberus" Lola said in a less then serious tone as he was wearing something that was NOT a wig but a dog mask ( _One Piece: Garp Dog Mask_ )

"Indeed it was but there is a more important matter in hand...Zeref" Yajima said his name with disgust and worry. He remembers the council reacted when Siegfried or rather Jellal just mention his name...but know he was gathering the Spriggan 12 of the best mages of the Alvarez Empire. ' _May Mavis have mercy on us_ ' he thought to himself.

"Yes he has made an appearance what dose it mean for our hero? What dose it mean for Fiore?" Mato gasp in concern ' _Maybe I should gather my men as well_ ' he thought in his real voice.

"This so COOOOOL the dark wizard Zeref had made his appearance and not only that he is just as COOOOOL AS NATSU" Jason said this in excitement witch he was the only one to believe so.

"For once I agree with you" Jiemma said the closes thing to a full sentence since the this thing began.

"THIS IS NOT A GOOD THING" Yajima yelled in anger at the two for different reasons, one is an idiot and the other is a jackass. Jason was sweating bullets while Jiemma flinch a little.

"Well said from the former council member but let us continue the story already" Lola said wanting to change the atmosphere as soon as possible.

"Yes let's us...today we have something special" Mato said with excitement "We have not 1, not 2, but 4 participants"

"THAT'S RIGHT FOLKS FROM THE DEPTHS OF HELL THE FOUR WAR DOGS OF QUATTRO CERBERUS...QUATTRO PUPPY" Jason yelled the top of his lungs with excitement as Jäger, Semmes, War Cry, and Nobarly came into the arena while the crowed cheered (well at least a little). Ever since the GMG the people of Fiore shown no to little respect towards there members...they even call them puppies even thought it was only meant to be during the GMG.

"Do they even count as a character" Jiemma said not amused by the weaklings.

"Together they do" Mato spelled out.

While the judges were busy talking the master of the Quattro Cerberus looked disappointed. But not do to his members incompetence but from the crowd's who were making fun of them. He didn't what to do to get his guild filled with wild spirits.

As he continued to watch from the sidelines he notice that Bacchus was just drinking with Cana while Gildarts was showing his disapproval towards him. While this display was going on he notice his mutts came raging in through the arena as Jason yelled introducing them.

He chuckling at the sight...maybe he didn't need to cheer them up as much as he thought. At the back of his mind one thought came to be ' **Who Let The Dogs Out** '

 _Who let the dogs out?_

 _[Who, who, who, who?!]_

 _Who let the dogs out?_

 _[Who, who, who, who?!]_

 _Who let the dogs out?_

 _[who, who, who, who?!]_

 _Who let the dogs out?_

 _When the party was nice, the party was bumpin'_

 _[Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo]_

 _And everybody havin' a ball_

 _[Hah, ho, Yippie Yi Yo]_

 _I tell the fellas ", start the name callin',_

 _[Yippie Yi Yo]_

 _And the girls respond to the call the poor dog show up! [ha ha ha ha]_

 _Who let the dogs out?_

 _[Who, who, who, who?!]_

 _Who let the dogs out?_

 _[Who, who, who, who?!]_

 _Who let the dogs out?_

 _[Who, who, who, who?!]_

 _Who let the dogs out?_

 _[Who, who, who, who?!]_

 _I see ya' little speed boat head up our coast_

 _She really want to skip town_

 _Get back ruffy, Get that scruffy_

 _Get back you flea infested mongrel_

 _I'm gonna tell myself I might not get angry_

 _[Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo]_

 _To any girls calling them canine_

 _[Haye! Yippie, Yi, Yo]_

 _Tell the dummy "Hey Man, It's part of the Party!"_

 _[Yippie Yi, Yo]_

 _You fetch a woman in front and her mans behind_

 _[ha ha ha ha]_

 _I heard a woman shout out_

 _Who let the dogs out_

 _[who, who, who, who ?!]_

 _Who let the dogs out_

 _[who, who, who, who ?!]_

 _Who let the dogs out_

 _[who, who, who, who ?!]_

 _Who let the dogs out_

 _[who, who, who, who ?!]_

 _Say, A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone  
_

 _All a doggy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it_

 _A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone_

 _All a doggy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it_

The crowd was enjoying the merriment of the song. It was so festive, so high-spirited, so untamed, so...so WILD.

' _These guys are_ _SOOO COOOOOOOOOOL_ ' Jason thought.

' _I can barely contain my excitement_ ' Mato thought to himself as he expressed his emotion.

' _Even though they did poorly during the GMG but they are clearly making up for it right now'_ Lola theorized as he was adjusting his dog mask.

' _They are a spirited bunch are they. Goldmine you surly made a place for yourself_ ' Yajima thought as he remembers the old days during his time at Fairy Tail.

' _Zzzz Zzzz Zzzz Zzzzz Zzzzz_ ' Jiemma thought as he was sleeping while his eyes were open.

 _Who let the dogs out?_

 _[Who, who, who, who?!]_

 _Who let the dogs out?_

 _[Who, who, who, who?!]_

 _Who let the dogs out?_

 _[Who, who, who, who?!]_

 _Who let the dogs out?_

 _[Who, who, who, who?!]_

 _I see ya' little speed boat head up our coast_

 _She really want to skip town_

 _Get back ruffy, Get that scruffy_

 _Get back you flea infested mongrel_

 _Wait for y'all my dogs, the party is on_

 _I gotta get my girl I got my mind on_

 _Do you see the rays comin' from my eye_

 _What could you be friend_

 _that Benji man that's breakin' them down?_

 _Me and my white short shorts_

 _And I can't seek a lot, any canine will do_

 _I'm figurin' that's why they call me faithful_

 _'Cause I'm the man of the land_

 _When they see me they say, ah-ooooo_

 _Who let the dogs out?_

 _[Who, who, who, who?!]_

 _Who let the dogs out?_

 _[Who, who, who, who?!]_

 _Who let the dogs out?_

 _[Who, who, who, who?!]_

 _Who let the dogs out?_

 _[Who, who, who, who?!]_

The song continued in this fashion for a good while. By this point the audience got the jest of it and was singing along with Quattro Puppy.

"YEAH way to go guys" Cana cheered along side with Bacchus who had his arm around Gildarts's neck and vise versa.

"WAY TO GO GUYS I CAN FEEL THE WILDNESS PUMPING THROUGH MY VEINS" Bacchus yelled to his colleagues.

"YEAH! You know what, you guys aren't half bad" Gildarts said as he was cheering along side them.

 _Who let the dogs out?_

 _[Who, who, who, who?!]_

 _[Yippie Yi, Yo]_

 _Who let the dogs out?_

 _[Who, who, who, who?!]_

 _[Yippie Yi, Yo]_

 _Who let the dogs out?_

 _[Who, who, who, who?!]_

 _[Yippie Yi, Yo]_

 _Who let the dogs out?_

 _[Who, who, who, who?!]_

 _[Yippie Yi, Yo]_

 _Who let the dogs out?_

 _[Who, who, who, who?!]_

 _[Yippie Yi, Yo]_

 _Who let the dogs out?_

 _[Who, who, who, who?!]_

 _[Yippie Yi, Yo]_

 _Who let the dogs out?_

 _[Who, who, who, who?!]_

 _[Yippie Yi, Yo]_

 _Who let the dogs out?_

 _[Who, who, who, who?!]_

 _[Yippie Yi, Yo]_

"YEAH way to go guys" Cana cheered along side with Bacchus who had his arm around Gildarts's neck and vise versa.

"WAY TO GO GUYS I CAN FEEL THE WILDNESS PUMPING THROUGH MY VEINS" Bacchus yelled to his colleagues.

"YEAH! You know what, you guys aren't half bad" Gildarts said as he was cheering along side with Bacchus.

As the crowd cheered with wildness, the Master of Quattro Cerberus had his arm folded while having his smirk of his. ' _Mutts you may not be the strongest of the bunch but you might be the WILDEST_ '

"That was so COOOOOOOOL or should I say WILD" Jason said in a roar witch got the people ready for more.

"Quote honestly they did poorly during the GMG but I believe they did more than just made up for it" Yajima said with praise.

"...Zzzz..." Jiemma said to himself while still asleep with his eyes were still open.

"Well I have to disagree with you there pumpkin" Mato stated his disagreement.

"Well none the less, let's continue shall we. Up next we have the WILD artist himself, the man with the plan, the spirit shaker himself RO..." Lola was bringing up the hype until he was interrupted.

"THAT"S RIGHT THE FIFTH MEMBER OF QUATTRO PUPPY...ROCKER!" Jason yelled and pointed to the crowed as they all roared in excitement from the idea of someone named 'Rocker' singing.

As Rocker passed his comrades and giving them props. When he got to the center he could feel there excitement, he could feel the adrenalin pumping through his veins, and he could feel his dream coming true. As a boy he always had that dream, he started his wizard career to a means to support that dream. As a child all he wanted to do in his life was to be a ' **Rockstar** '

 _I'm through with standin' in lines to clubs I'll never get in_

 _It's like the bottom of the ninth and I'm never gonna win_

 _This life hasn't turned out_

 _Quite the way I want it to be_

 _(Tell me what you want)_

 _I want a brand new house on an episode of Cribs_

 _And a bathroom I can play baseball in_  
 _And a king size tub_

 _Big enough for ten plus me_

 _(Yeah, so what you need?)_

 _I need a a credit card that's got no limit_

 _And a big black jet with a bedroom in it_

 _Gonna join the mile high club_

 _At thirty-seven thousand feet_

 _(Been there, done that)_

 _I want a new tour bus full of old guitars_

 _My own star on Hollywood Boulevard_

 _Somewhere between Cher_

 _And James Dean is fine for me_

 _(So how you gonna do it?)_

 _I'm gonna trade this life_

 _For fortune and fame_

 _I'd even cut my hair_

 _And change my name_

 _'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars_

 _And live in hilltop houses, drivin' fifteen cars_

 _The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap_

 _We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat =_

 _And we'll hang out in the coolest bars_

 _In the VIP with the movie stars_  
 _Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there_

 _E_ _very Playboy bunny with her bleach blond hair_

 _And well, hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar_

 _Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar_

When listening to this song it was clear as day that Rocker wanted to be...well a rocker. This song was about living his dream of being famous and rich through his talent of music.

' _I feel for you brother, never give up the dream_ ' Gajeel thought this as he had a stream of tears coming down his face.

' _He's so COOOOL_ ' Jason thought this as he was wiping his tears.

'So his d _ream is to become a rockstar...ah I remember by boyish dream of becoming a pumpkin chef_ ' Mato thought wondering what would life be if he was a chef.

' _This song is so simple yet so inspirational'_ Lola thought to himself.

' _Don't worry young man as long you are determined you might live the dream_ ' Yajima thought knowing how lucky he is to live his dream of owning his restaurant.

' _...Zzzz...snort...wait was going on'_ Jiemma thought has he finally woke up from his nap

 _I wanna be great like Elvis without the tassels_

 _Hire eight body guards that love to beat up assholes_

 _Sign a couple autographs_

 _So I can eat my meals for free_

 _(I'll have the quesadilla, ha, ha)_

 _I'm gonna dress my ass with the latest fashion_

 _Get a front door key to the Playboy mansion_

 _Gonna date a centerfold that loves_

 _To blow my money for me_

 _(So how you gonna do it?)_

 _I'm gonna trade this life_

 _For fortune and fame_

 _I'd even cut my hair_

 _And change my name_

 _'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars_

 _And live in hilltop houses, drivin' fifteen cars_

 _The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap_

 _We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat_

 _And we'll hang out in the coolest bars_

 _In the VIP with the movie stars_

 _Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there_

 _Every Playboy bunny with her bleach blond hair_

 _And we'll hide out in the private rooms_

 _With the latest dictionary of today's who's who_

 _They'll get you anything with that evil smile_

 _Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial_

 _Well, hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar_

' _His intention might be a little miss guided but like I said before you make your own path in this world...but I hope that you remember that you don't have to walk it alone_ ' Master Goldmine thought this knowing how most rockstars end up.

' _Doesn't sound to bad of a life to me bro, if you do make it make sure you take me with you_ ' Bacchus thought wanting to be there for his buddy when everything goes south for him.

 _I'm gonna sing those songs that offend the censors_

 _Gonna pop my pills from a Pez dispenser_

 _Get washed-up singers writin' all my songs_

 _Lipsync 'em every night so I don't get 'em wrong_

 _Well, we all just wanna be big rockstars_

 _And live in hilltop houses, drivin' fifteen cars_

 _The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap_

 _We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat_

 _And we'll hang out in the coolest bars_

 _In the VIP with the movie stars_

 _Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there_

 _Every Playboy bunny with her bleach blond hair_

 _And we'll hide out in the private rooms_

 _With the latest dictionary of today's who's who_

 _They'll get you anything with that evil smile_

 _Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial_

 _Well, hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar_

 _Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar_

when he stopped the people cheered and applaud.

"That was SOOOO COOOOOL" Jason half yelled while shaking his arms.

"It just shows you that you shouldn't give up a dream easily" Yajima said as he was living his dream.

"I agree" stated Mato who was a bit envious of Yajima.

"...Yeah what they said" Jiemma said in a cranky tone remembering his dream being crushed by a snot nose pink headed freak.

"Well there you have it folks see you next time" said Lola who was sighing of.

 **[PLEASE GO BACK UP FOR A/N]**

 **Artist/Songs:**

 **Scripture Lullabies:** I will never leave you

 **Skillet:** Famous, Feel Invincible, Back from the Dead, Falling Inside the Black

 **Marina:** My Valentine

 **Elton John:** I'm Still Standing

 **Fall Out Boy:** The Phoenix, Irresistible, The Kids Aren't Alright, Novocaine, Fourth Of July

 **Shinedown:** Miracle, Her Name Is Alice

 **Taylor Swift:** Shake It Of

 **Three Days Grace:** Human Race, Pain

 **Wiz Khalifa:** See You again

 **Thousand Foot Krutch:** Courtesy Call, E For Extinction, Take It Out On Me

 **Sum 41:** Dear Father

 **Freedom Call:** Warriors

 **Imagine Dragon:** Ready Aim Fire, Demons, Monster, Bleeding out

 **Dragon** **Force:** Strike of The Ninja, Cry Thunder

 **Set It Of:** Duality

 **Tori Kelly:** Don't Worry 'Bout A Thing

 **Apocalyptica:** Broken Pieces

 **The Proclaimers** : 500 Miles

 **Three Dog Night** : One is the Loneliest Number

 **Gajeel:** Best Friend

 **The Zombie:** The Way I Feel Inside

 **Twisted Sister:** We're Not Gonna Take It

 **Disturbed:** Façade

 **Ryan Star:** Start A Fire

 **Avenge Sevenfold :** A Little Piece Of Heaven

 **Alessia Cara:** How Far I'll Go

 **Beyoncé:** Single Ladies

 **Stray Cats:** Stray Cat Strut

 **Crossfade:** Cold

 **Walk The Moon:** Shut Up And Dance

 **Big Time Rush:** Elevate

 **Dustin Lynch:** Mind Reader

 **Queen:** Don't Stop Me Now

 **Ed Sheeran:** I See Fire

 **Hollywood Undead:** Lion,Rain

 **Grant Gustin:** Running Home To You

 **Lifehouse** **:** Simon

 **Starset:** Let It Die

 **Chris Brown:** Sex

 **Michael Jackson:** This Is It

 **Marilyn Manson:** This Is Halloween

 **The Beatles:** Michelle

 **R Kelly:** I Believe I Can Fly

 **Katy Perry:** Fireworks

 **311:** Sunset In July

 **The Walkmen:** Heaven

 **Egypt Central:** White Rabbit

 **M** **aroon 5:** Animals

 **Lukas Graham:** 7 Years

 **George Goodman And The Headliners:** Bad To The Bone

 **Steppenwolf:** Born To Be Wild

 **Bowling For Soup:** Don't Be A Dick

 **Theory Of A Deadman:** Gentleman

 **Baha Men:** Who Let The Dogs Out

 **Nickelback:** Rockstar


	37. 31) Sheep's Are Haunting My Dreams

**Songs: The** **H** **aunting, Wolf In Sheep's Clothing**

 **Chapter 31: Sheep's Are Haunting My Dreams**

The guild of Wild men felt exhilarated from the Wildest Dandiest Manliest songs ever. They knew they found a treasure trove of wonders that could satisfy their Wild spirits for a good while. But the question still remains.

Who was this mysterious Wild man that has this Dandy voice like no other? And why did his voice sounded so familiar to Wally?

"MAN! I don't know who this guy is? But I don't care, this guy is one of the few that can make my soul intoxicated with Manly spirit" Bacchus yelled out witch causes the other to shout out to agree.

"Wow Bacchus I rarely see you get this excited over something that isn't life threatening, fighting, or women" Goldmine said with a smirk liking the idea of Bacchus not breaking stuff just because his board.

"What can I say I'm only interested in the finer things in life" he said with a cocky smirk.

"Hey Master Goldmine"

"What is it Rocker?" Goldmine asked the...well the Rocker.

"Can I choose another disk" Rocker waited until his Master nodded in approval. Once he did Rocker quickly went to the **_'4B'_** and was thinking carefully what to pick. He wanted a rock song and not something romanic _._

' _I need to find something that has...I don't know? I just need be a rock song...WAIT that could be the one_ ' Rocker quickly thought and reacted as soon as his body allowed him.

"Alright I got something and I bet it will effect your dreams" said Rocker as he showed his excitement.

"Why do you say that Rocker" asked the bartender.

"Yeah I have to agree with the _Blocktender_ " stated Bacchus as if he said nothing wrong.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY FACCHUS"

"Let's just say I have a hunch" he said with confidence as he started playing the disk that was titled ' **The Haunting** ' and once he did the music was heard the lyrics soon followed.

 _"Come on in, boy,"_

 _Said the skeletons sitting by her closet door_

 _Dirty secrets, empty memories, and broken hearts across the floor_

 _I was knocked out, heels over head_

 _So you dragged me by my feet to a ghost town, where you buried me_

 _No wonder no one heard my screams_

 _Love's so alive, but it died in its sleep_

 _And now that it's dead, I live in your head and I will haunt your fucking dreams_

 _No one will love you like I did, will treat you like I did_

 _So go on, wear that scarlet letter_

 _No one will love you like I did, will touch you like I did_

 _So good luck finding something better_

As the song continues the members of Quattro Cerberus were confused by the lyrics. Only a few had an idea what it meant and only the Master of the guild knew the true meaning.

Rocker was left speechless when hearing this he thought that rock music should not contain any form of romance, but when hearing this he proven wrong. by what he could tell this was about this bitch breaking this guy's heart.

 _Run away, boy, if you couldn't tell, baby's got a thirst for blood_

 _A subtle system, wicked melodies, craving bullets from her gun_

 _So entranced they, follow every word, little spirals in their eyes_

 _Catch a lover, turn an enemy just to watch them burn alive_

 _No one will love you like I did, will treat you like I did_

 _So go on, wear that scarlet letter_

 _No one will love you like I did, will touch you like I did_

 _So good luck finding something better_

 _'Man I got to_ _meet this guy_ ' the drunk fighter thought.

' _This is cool and Dandy and all but I wonder if this guy has any Dandy songs_ ' Wally thought has he was the only one within the guild that appreciate some culture around here.

 _Someday you may find that picture perfect guy_

 _And I'll chase my words with poison_

 _Until that day arrives, and swine take to the sky,_

 _Fill your void with open thighs so,_

 _No one will love you like I did, will treat you like I did_

 _So go on, wear that scarlet letter_

 _No one will love you like I did, will touch you like I did_

 _So good luck finding something better_

 _No one will love you like I did, will treat you like I did_

 _So go on, wear that scarlet letter_

 _No one will love you like I did, will fuck you like I did_

 _So good luck finding something better_

The song ended and silence filled the air until..."SO WILD" the members of Quattro Puppy yelled in unison.

"That was so badass" Jäger stated as he was so pumped up by the song.

"I couldn't stop moving to the groove" Semmes said as he did some dance moves.

"It made me cried" War Cry said as he shed some tears.

"Everything makes you cry" Nobarly said staring at War Cry with a blank stare.

"Ok enough of your comedy routine you mutts I'm going t0 play another disk" Goldmine said with an irritated and yet respectful tone. He look through the box and found something that peeked his interest. He then thought to him self, remembering his younger years. How he needed to act like everyone else in order to 'fit-in' to proper society, he felt so trapped he felt like he was a ' **Wolf In Sheep's Clothing** '

"I wonder what this is about" Goldmine said to himself as he played the disk.

 _Ha-ha-ha, this is about you_

"Wai-what?" he stutter in confusion.

 _Beware, beware, be skeptical_

 _Of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold_

 _Deceit so natural_

 _But a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning_

 _Bah-bah-black sheep, have you any soul?_

 _No sir, by the way, what the hell are morals?_

 _Jack, be nimble, Jack, be quick_

 _Jill's a little whore and her alibis are dirty tricks_

 _So could you_

 _Tell me how you're sleeping easy_

 _How you're only thinking of yourself_

 _Show me how you justify_

 _Telling all your lies like second nature_

 _Listen, mark my words: one day_

 _(one day)_

 _You will pay, you will pay_

 _Karma's gonna come collect your debt_

By this point the Master of the guild felt some relief that this song was meant for him...well at least not directly.

' _Now this is my type of lullaby_ ' Bacchus thought to himself as he would enjoy listening to this song right before going to bed and having some worm sake.

' _Wow this is so cool...WAIT I THINK I KNOW WHO...No no I lost it WAIT no YES no...it's gone_ ' Wally thought as he could feel the name of the singer in the tip of his tong.

 _Aware, aware, you stalk your prey_

 _With criminal mentality_

 _You sink your teeth into the people you depend on_

 _Infecting everyone, you're quite the problem_

 _Fee-fi-fo-fum, you better run and hide_

 _I smell the blood of a petty little coward_

 _Jack, be lethal, Jack, be slick_

 _Jill will leave you lonely dying in a filthy ditch_

 _So could you_

 _Tell me how you're sleeping easy_

 _How you're only thinking of yourself_

 _Show me how you justify_

 _Telling all your lies like second nature_

 _Listen, mark my words: one day (one day)_

 _You will pay, you will pay_

 _Karma's gonna come collect your debt_

 _Maybe you'll change_

 _Abandon all your wicked ways_

 _Make amends and start anew again_

 _Maybe you'll see_

 _All the wrongs you did to me_

 _And start all over, start all over again_

 _Who am I kidding?_

 _Now, let's not get overzealous here_

 _You've always been a huge piece of shit_

 _If I could kill you I would_

 _But it's frowned upon in all fifty states_

 _Having said that, burn in hell_

'SO WILD' Quattro puppy thought in unison.

 _(Where are you, motherfucker? Ha ha!)_

 _So tell me how you're sleeping easy_

 _How you're only thinking of yourself_

 _Show me how you justify_

 _Telling all your lies like second nature_

 _Listen, mark my words: one day (one day)_

 _You will pay, you will pay_

 _Karma's gonna come collect your debt_

 _Karma's gonna come collect your debt,_

 _(She's a li—she's a li—she's a liar)_

 _Karma's gonna come collect your debt._

 _(Jazzy)_

The song ended and things got quite again until.

"I GOT IT I KNOW WHO THIS WILD & DANDY GUY IS" Wally yelled as if he discovered something soul shattering.

"IT"S NA...OUCH" Wally was about to say his name but something hit the back of his head something hard.

"HEY BLOCK HEAD GIVE ME SOMTHING OVER HERE I"M GETTING TIRED OF WAITING FOR MY DRINK" yelled Bacchus.

"OH THAT"S IT I"M GOING TO MAKE A CUBE SIZE BULLET HOLE DIRECTLLY TO YOUR SKULL"

 **Artist/Songs:**

 **Scripture Lullabies:** I will never leave you

 **Skillet:** Famous, Feel Invincible, Back from the Dead, Falling Inside the Black

 **Marina:** My Valentine

 **Elton John:** I'm Still Standing

 **Fall Out Boy:** The Phoenix, Irresistible, The Kids Aren't Alright, Novocaine, Fourth Of July

 **Shinedown:** Miracle, Her Name Is Alice

 **Taylor Swift:** Shake It Of

 **Three Days Grace:** Human Race, Pain

 **Wiz Khalifa:** See You again

 **Thousand Foot Krutch:** Courtesy Call, E For Extinction, Take It Out On Me

 **Sum 41:** Dear Father

 **Freedom Call:** Warriors

 **Imagine Dragon:** Ready Aim Fire, Demons, Monster, Bleeding out

 **Dragon** **Force:** Strike of The Ninja, Cry Thunder

 **Set It Of:** Duality, The Haunting, Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

 **Tori Kelly:** Don't Worry 'Bout A Thing

 **Apocalyptica:** Broken Pieces

 **The Proclaimers** : 500 Miles

 **Three Dog Night** : One is the Loneliest Number

 **Gajeel:** Best Friend

 **The Zombie:** The Way I Feel Inside

 **Twisted Sister:** We're Not Gonna Take It

 **Disturbed:** Façade

 **Ryan Star:** Start A Fire

 **Avenge Sevenfold :** A Little Piece Of Heaven

 **Alessia Cara:** How Far I'll Go

 **Beyoncé:** Single Ladies

 **Stray Cats:** Stray Cat Strut

 **Crossfade:** Cold

 **Walk The Moon:** Shut Up And Dance

 **Big Time Rush:** Elevate

 **Dustin Lynch:** Mind Reader

 **Queen:** Don't Stop Me Now

 **Ed Sheeran:** I See Fire

 **Hollywood Undead:** Lion,Rain

 **Grant Gustin:** Running Home To You

 **Lifehouse** **:** Simon

 **Starset:** Let It Die

 **Chris Brown:** Sex

 **Michael Jackson:** This Is It

 **Marilyn Manson:** This Is Halloween

 **The Beatles:** Michelle

 **R Kelly:** I Believe I Can Fly

 **Katy Perry:** Fireworks

 **311:** Sunset In July

 **The Walkmen:** Heaven

 **Egypt Central:** White Rabbit

 **M** **aroon 5:** Animals

 **Lukas Graham:** 7 Years

 **George Goodman And The Headliners:** Bad To The Bone

 **Steppenwolf:** Born To Be Wild

 **Bowling For Soup:** Don't Be A Dick

 **Theory Of A Deadman:** Gentleman

 **Baha Men:** Who Let The Dogs Out

 **Nickelback:** Rockstar


	38. 32) Natsu's Girlfriend Came Back

**HECK YEAH BABY I JUST SAW "THEORY OF A DEADMAN' THE OTHER NIGHT(10/18/17). IT WAS 'MANLY' 'COOL' 'WILD' 'DANDY' 'SPICY' 'SUPER' AND ANYTHING ELSE YOU CAN NAME. They even played a song from there new album that will come out next week.**

 **I stayed 1 hour later after the show ended just to get my disk sighed, by 1 am I could only gotten 1 autograph. It was by Dave Brenner the lead guitarist. He was awesome even though he didn't have to show himself he was kind enough to give a few autograph and pic (by midnight it was like 10 people)**

 **So I decided this chapter will be a tribute to them and there cause for helping those who have an addition to drugs, alcohol, and anything else.**

 **And by any slime chance anyone of you were there too, you have my respect for supporting the band by coming. And by any slimmer chance one of the band members(or roadies) are reading this.**

 **YOU ROCK!**

 **Songs: Bitch Came Back,** **Bad Girlfriend,**

 **Chapter 32: Natsu's Girlfriend Came Back**

"Come on don't like that Wally, like the song said Don't be a dick" Bacchus said trying his best to irritate the block face man.

"If anyone is being a dick it's you" Wally said in irritation.

"Why don't you just fix me up a drink _bartender_ or should I say ' _blocktender_ '" the drunk said with a face that no Dandy man can tolerate.

"THAT"S IT FUCCHUS" he yelled as he pointed his arm at Bacchus as it turned into a gun.

"NOW THAT"S MORE LIKE IT" Bacchus yell in excitement and finish his bottle of hard liquor and immediately gotten to his fighting stand.

As fought one another the Master of the guild face palmed and gave out a sigh. Ever since those two met they both tried there best to influence one another. One is trying to make a Dandy man out of a drunk and the other is trying to make a Wild man out of the blockhead.

As the fighting continued Goldmine casually walked behind the bar and poured himself a drink.

"Rocker play something would you" said Goldmine as he took a sip of his drink without moving an inch.

"R-Right Master" Rocker said as he didn't want to go against his Matser's wishes especially when he's drinking. As he passed the _B_ _locktender_ and _F_ _acchus_ fighting one another and the other members were cheering as he went through the CD"S.

Rocker skim through the box and found something of interest and he remembered something. That his cousin Sarusuke has this over possessive girlfriend or warden as he would call her won't leave him alone. He told him once that he tried to break it of when the members of Fairy Tail came back but she didn't get the hint. He tried to see her less and less and even gave her a crappy disk as a present but it didn't work. Risley won't leave him alone so in other words the ' **Bitch Came Back** '

( **Author:** it wouldn't be hard to believe that Jet and Rocker could be related)

The _Blocktender_ and _Facchus_ stopped fighting and the rest stop hooting like morons when they notice there comrade played a disk.

 _The bitch came back the very next day_

 _Oh the bitch came back thought she was a goner_

 _But the bitch came back she couldn't stay away_

 _Don't you know the bitch came back_

 _I like her so much better when she's down on her knees_

 _'Cause when she's in my face that's when I'm starting to see_

 _That all my friends are laughing thinking that we be wrong_

 _Well she's so fucking stupid that she's singing along_

 _The trouble with girls is they're all the same_

 _Forget the diamonds and pearls they just want a ring_

 _Before you know it you're like a dog on a leash_

 _Well you can try and change the world but you won't change me_

 _The bitch came back the very next day_

 _Oh the bitch came back thought she was a goner_

 _But the bitch came back she couldn't stay away_

 _(She doesn't get it)_

 _Don't you know the bitch came back_

"Heck yeah" a random member yelled.

"Preach it brother" said another member who understood the pain.

 _There she goes again just always breaking my balls_

 _No matter what I do somehow it's always my fault_

 _Sh_ _e says I must be cheating 'cause I turned off my phone_

 _But that's the only frickin' way she'll leave me alone_

 _The trouble with girls is it's never enough_

 _They love to complain and they never shut up_

 _They like to tell you the way it oughta be_

 _Go on and tell the world but just don't tell me_

 _The bitch came back the very next day_

 _Oh the bitch came back thought she was a goner_

 _But the bitch came back she couldn't stay away_

 _(she doesn't get it)_

 _Don't you know the bitch came back_

 _It ain't a joke when I say I wanna throw you out_

 _(I really mean it, I really mean it)_

 _Look who's laughing now_

' _I know how you feel man'_ Bacchus thought as he remembers of a certain brunette who is a abscess with him... _she is not._

 _'Man this reminds me to much of that children song that Millianna use to sing'_ Wally thought as he can't get that song out of his head after all these years.

' _Man I bet Sarusuke would love to hear this_ ' Rocker thought to himself.

The Master was deep in thought cause for him this songs reminds him nothing but regrets ' _If I hadn't tried my best to be 'bad' or be the 'WILD' man and hadn't push her away maybe Porlyusica and I would still be together...Nah that old bitch would have drive me crazy_ '

 _The bitch came, the bitch came back_

 _The bitch came, the bitch came back_

 _The bitch came, the bitch came back_

 _She just couldn't stay away_

 _The bitch came back the very next day_

 _Oh the bitch came back thought she was a goner_

 _But the bitch came back she won't stay the fuck away_

 _The bitch came back the very next day_

 _Oh the bitch came back thought she was a goner_

 _The bitch came back she couldn't stay away_

 _(She doesn't get it)_

 _Don't you know the bitch came back_

 _The bitch came back the very next day_

 _Oh the bitch came back thought she was a goner_

 _But the bitch came back she_ _couldn't stay away_

 _(She doesn't get it)_

 _Don't you know the bitch came back_

The song ended and once again the room was filled with silence.

"SO WILD" Quattro Puppy yelled together with a wild spirit.

"But did it reminded you guys of that old children song about that cat that kept coming back" Wally said as he lifted up his blocky finger.

"NOPE never heard of it" said Bacchus as he was starting to feel sober again "Hey man I just realized something"

"What?" Rocker asked

"What dose every gentlemen need" Bacchus asked as he had that perverted look again.

"Manners" Wally said with sarcasm.

"Hell no, they need a ' **Bad Girlfriend** ' man" Bacchus said with the look that no gentleman should ever make... _well at least not in public._

When he said this Quattro Puppy shouted in excitement ( **Author:** _I'm not even going to use there names anymore_ ). The disked played and they could hear a guitar solo that was bad ass.

( **Author:** This was the grand finally in there concert that I went to)

 _My girlfriend's a dick magnet_

 _My girlfriend's gotta have it_

 _She's hot, can't stop, up on stage doing shots_

 _Tip the man he'll ring the bell, get her drunk, she'll scream like hell_

 _Dirty girl, gettin' down, dance with guys from outta town_

 _Grab her ass, actin' tough,_

 _Mess with her, she'll fuck you up_

 _No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned,_

 _But she's comin' back to my place tonight!_

 _She likes to shake her ass_

 _She grinds it to the beat_

 _She likes to pull my hair, when I make her grind her teeth_

 _I like to strip her down_

 _She's naughty 'til the end_

 _You know what she is, no doubt about it_

 _She's a bad bad girlfriend!_

' _Is-Is this what a girlfriend is like to a true rocker'_ Rocker thought as he continued to listen to the lyrics of the Wild Man's girlfriend.

' _Man these dames today have no sense of decency_ ' Wally thought as blood was dripping from his odd shape nose.

 _Red thong, party's on, love this song, sing along_

 _Come together, leave alone, see you later back at home_

 _No one really knows if shes drunk or is she's stoned_

 _But she's coming back to my place tonight_

 _I say_

 _No one really knows just how far she's going to go_

 _But I'm gonna find out later tonight_

 _She likes to shake her ass_

 _She grinds it to the beat_

 _She likes to pull my hair, when I make her grind her teeth_

 _I like to strip her down_

 _She's naughty 'til the end_

 _You know what she is, no doubt about it_

 _She's a bad bad girlfriend!_

 _Doesn't take her long to make things right_

 _But does it make her wrong to have the time of her life_

 _The time of her life_

 _(My girlfriend's a dick magnet)_

 _(My girlfriend's gotta have it)_

As the song went to a guitar solo the other two member that actually count had some thought.

' _You know what I think I want a bad girlfriend as well. I say I'll stop stringing along Cana and make her my women for real_ ' Bacchus thought to himself as he was no longer satisfy by there current relationship.

' _I have no idea who this guy is or his girlfriend or rather ex-girlfriend is but I can already tell that they had a strong love for each other and that it was complicated_ ' Master G

 _She's a gold digger_

 _Now you figure out it's over, pull the trigger_

 _Future's finished, there it went, savings gone,_

 _The money spent_

 _I look around and all I see is no good, bad and ugly,_

 _Man she's hot, fixed to be the future ex-Miss Connolly!_

 _She likes to shake her ass_

 _She grinds it to the beat_

 _She likes to pull my hair, when I make her grind her teeth_

 _I like to strip her down_

 _She's naughty 'til the end_

 _You know what she is, no doubt about it_

 _She's a bad bad girlfriend,_

 _She's a bad bad girlfriend,_

 _She's a bad bad girlfriend_

"SO WILD" Quattro Puppy yelled.

The song ended and all the men yelled out in pure Wild excitement as they question who was this guy and especially who was his girlfriend or rather ex-girlfriend.

"HEY GUYS! I know who this the guy is" Wally said witch gotten everyone's attention "IT"S NATSU NATSU DRAGNEEL"

 _"Gasp"_

"WHAT"

"THE SALAMANDER"

"Didn't he came first in the 'Most Eligible Wizard Bachelor' from Sorcerer Weekly"

"How do you know something like that"

As the guild continued to flood itself with questions on how this isn't public news and how someone so awesome became Mr. Totally Awesome. It was hard enough to get girls to begin with, if this get's out there 1% chance will be 0% if Natsu decides to get a harem.

" ENOUGH" Gold mine yelled and the moment he did everything became silent again ' _Dame it Makarov I know you were hiding something but I didn't think it was this big_ ' as the Master thought to himself Bacchus was the only one brave enough to say something.

"Man if I knew the Salamander was this wild I would have hang with him a lot more" Bacchus said out loud.

"But more importantly who is Natsu's bad girlfriend" he said and as if on cue the guild's doors slammed open wide reviling a creature that has never been seen through that door.

It was a woman

"That would be me"

 **Artist/Songs:**

 **Scripture Lullabies:** I will never leave you

 **Skillet:** Famous, Feel Invincible, Back from the Dead, Falling Inside the Black

 **Marina:** My Valentine

 **Elton John:** I'm Still Standing

 **Fall Out Boy:** The Phoenix, Irresistible, The Kids Aren't Alright, Novocaine, Fourth Of July

 **Shinedown:** Miracle, Her Name Is Alice

 **Taylor Swift:** Shake It Of

 **Three Days Grace:** Human Race, Pain

 **Wiz Khalifa:** See You again

 **Thousand Foot Krutch:** Courtesy Call, E For Extinction, Take It Out On Me

 **Sum 41:** Dear Father

 **Freedom Call:** Warriors

 **Imagine Dragon:** Ready Aim Fire, Demons, Monster, Bleeding out

 **Dragon** **Force:** Strike of The Ninja, Cry Thunder

 **Set It Of:** Duality, The Haunting, Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

 **Tori Kelly:** Don't Worry 'Bout A Thing

 **Apocalyptica:** Broken Pieces

 **The Proclaimers** : 500 Miles

 **Three Dog Night** : One is the Loneliest Number

 **Gajeel:** Best Friend

 **The Zombie:** The Way I Feel Inside

 **Twisted Sister:** We're Not Gonna Take It

 **Disturbed:** Façade

 **Ryan Star:** Start A Fire

 **Avenge Sevenfold :** A Little Piece Of Heaven

 **Alessia Cara:** How Far I'll Go

 **Beyoncé:** Single Ladies

 **Stray Cats:** Stray Cat Strut

 **Crossfade:** Cold

 **Walk The Moon:** Shut Up And Dance

 **Big Time Rush:** Elevate

 **Dustin Lynch:** Mind Reader

 **Queen:** Don't Stop Me Now

 **Ed Sheeran:** I See Fire

 **Hollywood Undead:** Lion,Rain

 **Grant Gustin:** Running Home To You

 **Lifehouse** **:** Simon

 **Starset:** Let It Die

 **Chris Brown:** Sex

 **Michael Jackson:** This Is It

 **Marilyn Manson:** This Is Halloween

 **The Beatles:** Michelle

 **R Kelly:** I Believe I Can Fly

 **Katy Perry:** Fireworks

 **311:** Sunset In July

 **The Walkmen:** Heaven

 **Egypt Central:** White Rabbit

 **M** **aroon 5:** Animals

 **Lukas Graham:** 7 Years

 **George Goodman And The Headliners:** Bad To The Bone

 **Steppenwolf:** Born To Be Wild

 **Bowling For Soup:** Don't Be A Dick

 **Theory Of A Deadman:** Gentleman, Bitch Came Back, Bad Girlfriend

 **Baha Men:** Who Let The Dogs Out

 **Nickelback:** Rockstar


	39. 33) Are You Natsu's Girl Evergreen?

**Yay I'm alive long story short accidentally deleted my notes and I had to reorganize the MASTER INN pile(all of the suggested songs) along with every other song I could remember.** **I took me over a week to get everything back in order.**

 **Also about this chapter I'm not 100% satisfy how I did it, but here we go. Also this is my loooongest chapter yet with over 4,600 words**

 **Songs:** **Are You Gonna Be My Girl, Evergreen**

 **Chapter 33: Are You Natsu's Girl Evergreen**

The men of the guild were amazed by what they saw, it was a Fairy Tail Mage with long brown hair that they knew very well.

It was Cana Alberona

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Cana what are you doing here" Rocker asked the WILDEST Fairy Tail Mage he has ever met.

"Well it's like this"

 _ **10 minutes Ago**_

"I can't believe we have to come all the way to Wild Buckwheat Town" Elfman complaint as he didn't like being here do to the fact that the Quattro Puppy Guild was here. Ever since the GMG he heard that they were receiving terrible treatment everywhere they go even within there own town. Also since the moment they set foot in Wild Buckwheat Town he could here people voices talking smack about them. It wasn't right it wasn't Manly he just wanted payback for what Bacchus had said during there fight.

"Stop complaining at least you don't have to walk in these heels" Evergreen said irritation but she could be that upset do to the fact that the town has some marvelous décor. The town was surrounded by the wilderness and plant life but when she enter the town she realized that everything was made out of magnificent stone. It was truly a paradise to her.

"Can you stop you two. You're sounding like a married couple again _ahh gaa ohh_ ..." said Bickslow but was stopped and was gasping for air when he notice Evergreen was crushing his windpipe but was stopped by Cana just for the sole purpose to pull his ear towards her.

"Damn it Bickslow I thought we have an unspoken agreement NOT to encourage her CRAZY OBSESS YANDERE SIDE " Cana said whispering to his ear but ended up screaming directly to his ear drum.

Lisanna put a stopped at her tracts when she heard Bickslow utter the forbidden word _marriage 'Well we do have a child together"_ She then looked at her son Happy who was wearing a pink bonnet with a purple aviator and a carries a yellow pacifier in his mouth ' _And he did wanted a little girl called Michelle and now that I think about it he even..._ ' her thoughts were interrupted when she felt someone arm on her shoulder.

"Hey there beautiful" Lisanna looked behind her and realized it was a dark skin man with blond hair "How you doing" he said with a toothy smile showing his pearly whites as he said his crappy pick up line. No second latter the youngest Strauss punch the blond man with all her might witch caused Happy to almost feel sorry for the poor sub...almost.

"Sorry buddy but I already have a boyfriend and if ever try to touch me again... **WE WILL REGRET IT** " she said in sweet voice but then it turn to something demonic, witch cause Happy to feel sorry for himself and began to suck his yellow pacifier.

When the others heard the demonic voice there first thought was Mira but to there surprise it wasn't. All they saw was an unconscious blond kid and a terrified Happy sucking a pacifier.

"Lisanna what happened" Evergreen said with worry but out of the three she didn't know who to be more worried about.

"This guy was trying to put the moves on me" Lisanna said as she had a small tear in her eye as she tried to whipped it with her finger.

"WHAT HOW DARE HE LAY FILTHEY MITS ON MY SISTER IF HE WASN'T KNOCK OUT ALREADY I WOUL-oh shit he's part of Quattro Cerberus" Elfman first yelled in anger but then realized he was part of the guild that he humiliated.

"Great just what we need...HEY wait a minute I think I know who is this guy" Cana said as she leaned over to the young man that looked familiar to her "I can't believee it, it's little Sho" but after closer examination she could tell he wasn't so little no more. Sho no longer had that baby face of his and really became a hunk in her she could easily forget that seven years had past so naturally the other Card Mage would become man.

"So what do we do now" Happy said through his

"What do you mean we continue to search your Papa's disks so we can help him so we can be a family again" said Lisanna with no remorse for the blond _or for any other._

"Alright Mama"

"I think my ear drum is seriously busted cause I think I miss heard you Lisanna" Bickslow said as he was cleaning his ear.

"I said that we should continue our original objective Bickslow" she said with some attitude.

"I agree AFTER we take him to Quattro Cerberus" stated Cana.

"WHAT" both Strauss yelled in unison but for two completely different reasons.

"You heard me, we have to take little Sho back to the guys" Cana said as she had her hands on her hips glaring at the two.

"Fine" said the two.

Moments later the group that consist of Lisanna, Happy, Cana, Bickslow, Evergreen, and Elfman(with an unconscious Sho)was in front of the Quattro Cerberus Guild Hall. When they first saw it they mistook it for the Mermaid Heel do to it's appearance. It look exactly like a castle do to it shape and the fact that it has a moat.

"IT"S MAGNIFICENT IT'S SOMETHING OUT OF A REAL FAIRY TALE" Evergreen said with sparkles in her eyes. (Ep 223)

"Oh great she has that crazy look in her eyes again" Bickslow said has he face palmed as his babies repeated 'crazy look' over and over.

But they stopped there comedy routine when they heard Natsu's voice.

 _She likes to shake her ass_

 _She grinds it to the beat_

 _She likes to pull my hair, when I make her grind her teeth_

 _I like to strip her down_

 _She's naughty 'til the end_

 _You know what she is, no doubt about it_

 _She's a bad bad girlfriend,_

 _She's a bad bad girlfriend,_

 _She's a bad bad girlfriend_

All of them...well most of there faces turned red when they heard Natsu sing about his girlfriend.

Elfman jaw dropped while he was picturing his baby sister doing those acts of perversion 'I-I _...WHEN I GET A HOLD OF YOU NATSU_ '

Bickslow had a perverted grin while he was picturing Elfman baby sister doing those acts of perversion ' _Damn Lisanna I never knew that you had it in you_ '

Evergreen had a face that could rival Erza's scarlet hair ' _This is far the most immoral, deviant, perverse, vile, twisted, indecent song I ever heard...I wonder if Elfman enjoys that kind of thing. What am I saying he's a man and seeing he's the Manliest man so that means he's the biggest pervert...well second'_ She thought as she saw Bickslow reaction to the song.

Cana was flabbergasted at what she was hearing ' _And here I thought I had to teach him those kinds of things_ '

Lisanna had a completely different reaction then the others. Her face was filled with steam as she had a hand on her cheek "Oh Natsu" she said out loud.

Once the song was finished they had no idea what to do. I mean you can't go to someone's place unannounced especially after hearing THAT.

"ENOUGH" They heard a loud powerful voice that was filled with authority and Wildness.

"Man if I knew the Salamander was this wild I would have hang with him a lot more" they heard someone said out loud.

"But more importantly who is Natsu's bad girlfriend" he said and as if on cue Lisanna burst through the guild's doors slammed open wide reviling a creature that has never been seen through that door.

 ** _Present Time_**

"I see" Rocker said as he had his hand resting on his chin but something was on his mind ' _who's that chick came barging in, is she really Salamander's girlfriend_ ' he thought as he was now rubbing his chin.

"There's one more thing Cana" the guy with the long nose from Quattro Puppy said.

"You know fully well that women are strictly forbidden here, this place is consider holy ground, it's a men only sanctuary" he said with a serious tone as the others nodded in agreement.

"And not only that you brought two with along you know what that means. YOU GET KICKED OUT JUST LIKE GUY ALEUS" one of the other said.

Cana popped a vain when they said this, she been to this place over and over again and never once she heard of this sexes rule there's.

"ENOUGH" Master Goldmine yelled witch caused his mutts to cower in fear, he then walked up to Cana and the other Fairy Tail Mage.

"I'm sorry about that" he said with a calm and caring voice "It's not like this place doesn't allow women it just that we can't get any to come" he then gave a small chuckle. "and we especially don't kick anyone out for something like that"

"I see" Evergreen said as she was covering half her face when she notice that most of the guild members were ogling at her as she was a piece of meat. She enjoy the building itself but the men inside _not so much._ She already has a man like that...WAIT WHERE IS HE.

"But Master what about Guy Aleus? Didn't you kick him out?" Rocker asked.

"I didn't kick him out, you guys just got drunk and beat him up for him being place 5th in _The Wizard I'd Like To Be My Boyfriend_ and getting a girlfriend seven years ago" Master Goldmine explained (NOTE: he's an actual character)

"But"

"He left cause he..." he tried to finish but was interrupted.

"Excuse me, sorry for being rude and all but were here for official business" Bickslow said as he was getting impatient.

"Oh right why are you here" Goldmine asked knowing fully well what the Fairy Tail mage are here for.

"Where here to drop off little Sho" Cana said as she was folding her arms waiting for Elfman to say something about how _it's Manly to help someone unconscious..._ but it never came "Elfman where are you" she said with irritated yet caring tone, ever since she trained together with the Strauss siblings for the GMG they really became more of a family to her. Mira even teased of having another sister once or twice.

"Elfman?" Bacchus said quietly to himself.

"ELFMAN BE A MAN AND SHOW YOURSELF" Evergreen yelled as if she were a nagging wife.

"Big brother where are you?" said Lisanna with worry as she held Happy tighter when she saw Bacchus. The moment there eyes met Bacchus stood up and slowly walked towards her. Happy was glaring daggers at for eaMch step he took.

Evergreen was infuriated by this man actions, ever since his perverse macho headed bet with her man...ELFMAN in the GMG she couldn't stand the thought of anyone near Lisanna. Evergreen was just about to step in until Cana pulled out her hand and stopped her.

"Lisanna I-ahhh " Bacchus was about to say something but stopped when a dark skin blond came crashing into him.

"SHO!" Wally yelled when he saw his best friend thrown as if he were a rag doll.

Everyone stood silent at what they saw, Elfman Strauss the man who caused them to be the laughing stock of the magic community and in Wild Buckwheat Town.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER" Elfman yelled in anger as Bacchus stood up from the ground ignoring Sho.

"Elfman it's not what you think I-I just wanted to apologize" Bacchus said in a tone that was unfamiliar for him...shame.

Rocker, Quattro Puppy, Wally, Bickslow, Evergreen, Lisanna, Cana, and Elfman all had a blank look of shock. Even Master Goldmine was surprise to hear a sincere apology from Bacchus.

' _Wow I never knew that Bacchus could act like an adult_ ' Cana thought to herself.

"After the Grand Magic Games we were getting the worst treatment, but now I realize that it was do to own action" Bacchus said as he looked directly at Lisanna "and recently someone has been teaching me on how to be a gentleman. So as a gentleman I ask for forgiveness for my behavior towards you and your sister" when he said this everyone was now looking at Lisanna.

" _Sigh_ I guess since you put it that way I will forgive you this one time" she said as she was looking at him. As soon as she forgave him Evergreen knocked the wind out of Elfman with her elbow.

" _Ugh_ As long were as we are apologizing I feel like I should do the same" Elfman reached out the hand of friendship in hope to berry the hatchet "I shouldn't called you guys Quattro Puppy if anything I should have asked you to shave you're head" Bacchus heard Elfman's plea for friendship.

"Nah I rather be called a puppy then a baldy you dig" Bacchus said with a laugh. As the two shook hands Master Goldmine had a larger smile then usual, seeing his protégé admitting his own fault I a sight to be hold.

' _If you keep this up I might consider you being the Second Master of the guild...with Rocker's help of course_ ' Goldmine thought knowing how well those two will run this place once he retires.

"But still I want to make things right" Elfman said as he looked down.

"If you really want to make it up to us for causing my Guild to be the laughing stalk of the town, why don't you let us keep these" Goldmine said as laid next to the **_'4B'_** box.

"Hey that belongs to my boyfriend buddy" Lisanna said in less respectful way to the Master of this guild. The Fairy Tail Mages were amazed drastically she changed in a short time.

"Lisanna please he's a Master of this guild" Elfman said scolding his little sister "Sorry about her, we're going through a family issue" he said with a novice chuckle.

"I see. Ok how about this, we improvise the situation. We continue listening to the CD'S your boyfriend made as long as you're here. Does that sounds ok" no one other then Master Goldmine could have said this.

"That sounds fare" Lisanna approved with a nod seeing he acknowledge that she was Natsu's girlfriend. This caused the other Fairy Tail members gasp.

"Lisanna we can't just-"Bickslow said but he stopped when he saw a dark aura within Lisanna ' _Damn it's as almost as dark as Mira's was_ ' he thought.

Both Cana and Evergreen had a blank look when they saw Bickslow and Elfman cowering over little Lisanna as Evergreen likes to call her sometimes. They both sigh in unison and gave in to the Strauss's wishes.

"Fine I have no complaints BUT we're picking the disks for a while seeing we didn't get a chance" Cana said as Evergreen nodded in agreement "and seeing that we ARE ladies we're going first" she said to the two 'men' from Fairy Tail who also nodded in agreement.

"Ok then let's see what we have here" Cana said as she went through the box as Goldmine made way to the bar again. She was having trouble making her decision seeing there were a few left.

...

...

...

...

"Come on Cana stop wasting time and just pick one" Bacchus said in vexation so he just grabbed one and played it. (this is a personal favorite of mine)

"YOU JERK I WANTED TO PICK ONE" Cana yelled directly at Bacchus face.

"You were taking to long-"he shut up when he hared the music and lyrics so he just stared at her wondering ' **Are You Gonna Be My Girl** ' Cana Alberona

 _Go!_

 _So one, two, three, take my hand and come with me_

 _Because you look so fine_

 _That I really wanna make you mine_

 _I say you look so fine_

 _That I really wanna make you mine_

 _Oh, four, five, six c'mon and get your kicks_

 _Now you don't need that money_

 _When you look like that, do ya honey_

 _Big black boots_

 _Long brown hair_

 _She's so sweet_

 _With her get back stare_

 _Well I could see_

 _You home with me_

 _But you were with another man, yeah!_

 _I know we_

 _Ain't got much to say_

 _Before I let you get away, yeah!_

 _I said, are you gonna be my girl?_

When the members of Quattro Cerberus heard the song they were disaponted it wasn't a rock song or anything WILD.

Once Cana heard the lyrics about a girl with _big black boots and long brown hair_ her face instantly became red seeing she's the only girl that she knows that fits those descriptions. Her heart was beating so fast do to the fact that Bacchus was the one who picked the song but she also remembers who's singing it ' _Why did he had to pick that song_ '

Evergreen also had a scarlet face when she heard this. Seeing she also had long brown hair, a get back stare, and seeing that seeing that the guild believes that Elfman and her are in a relationship. She believes that Natsu mistaken her being with another man ' _Wh-Wh-Why did Natsu make something like, it's true that I'm the most desired woman in Fairy Tail...but I already AHHHHHH THIS IS SO FRUSTRATING_ ' she was conflicted by her feelings for Elfman and the love song that Natsu made for her.

'Silly Natsu I have short white hair not long brown hair' Lisanna thought to herself as she continues to hold Happy.

 _Well, so one, two, three, take my hand and come with me_

 _Because you look so fine_

 _That I really wanna make you mine_

 _I say you look so fine_

 _That I really wanna make you mine_

 _Oh, four, five, six c'mon and get your kicks_

 _Now you don't need that money_

 _With a face like that, do ya_

 _Big black boots_

 _Long brown hair_

 _She's so sweet_

 _With her get back stare_

 _Well I could see_

 _You home with me_

 _But you were with another man, yeah!_

 _I know we,_

 _Ain't got much to say_

 _Before I let you get away, yeah!_

 _I said, are you gonna be my girl?_

When Bacchus heard this he instantly regret playing the disk. Cana was the only girl Wild enough for him and she was able to match his drinking abilities ' _Damn it Salamander you can latterly get any girl you want but you had to get my dream girl_ ' Bacchus thought as he tighten his fist.

Elfman also tighten his fist when he heard this ' _Relax Elfman a man needs to relax. There are plenty of girls out there with long brown hair_ ' he thought as he tried to lower his blood pressure.

Bickslow was the only one who wasn't being emotional ' _Man Natsu got some guts trying to take someone's else's girl_ '

 _Oh yeah, oh yeah, c'mon!_

 _I could see_

 _You home with me_

 _But you were with another man, yeah!_

 _I know we_

 _Ain't got much to say_

 _Before I let you get away, yeah!_

 _Uh, be my girl_

 _Be my girl_

 _Are you gonna be my girl?_

 _Yeah_

By the end of the song both Cana and Evergreen felt something tight within there chest.

"Well that was...well...umm" Evergreen tried to say as she covered half of her face with her fan.

"Wow Ever I never seen you like this before...looks like you have competition there Elfman" Bickslow said playfully with his tong sticking out, but as soon as he said this he felt two dark presence behind him.

Both the Strauss sibling gave Bickslow and his babies a death glare that rivals there older sister.

"Ever why don't you pick something to change the mood...QUICK" he said in a panic as his babies were shivering in fear behind him.

"Oh very well" she said as she just grabbed a disk from the box. Once she got her hands on one she got a good look at the title, her head immediately released steam and was trembling.

"Hey Ever are you feeling ok" Elfman said with concern, witch cause Ever to stutter a bit and hid the disk behind her back.

"Oh me, I'm completely fine" she said in a way that was unlike her.

"Is that so? Well then why don't you play that disk already" said Bickslow as he was getting impatient as he manage to sneak around her and grabbed the disk.

"BICKSLOW DON"T YOU DARE PLAY THAT" Evergreen yelled in an unladylike manor.

When Bickslow saw the title he couldn't stop laughing. He knew the risk if he played this song, but he always jump to the chance of messing with **'Evergreen'** and her love life.

 _Eyes_

 _Like a sunrise_

 _Like a rainfall_

 _Down my soul_

 _And I wonder_

 _I wonder why you look at me like that_

 _What you're thinking_

 _What's behind_

 _Don't tell me_

 _But it feels like love_

 _I'm gonna take this moment_

 _And make it last forever_

 _I'm gonna give my heart away_

 _And pray we'll stay together_

 _Cause you're the one good reason_

 _You're the only girl that I need_

 _Cause you're more beautiful than I have ever seen_

 _I'm gonna take this night_

 _And make it Evergreen_

By this time Evergreen was captivating by each word Natsu sang. She was showing a blush of a pure maiden in love on her face as her heart was beating faster by each enchanting word. So in other words this song was her favorite ' _Natsu do you really have feeling for me_ ' she thought as she continues to listen

As for Cana she felt conflicted, she mistook the last song for her and she felt something when she heard it. But know she felt irritated that Natsu made the perfect song for Evergreen and the other girls in Fairy Tail but her...and Mira too ' _Now that I think about it Natsu and I would be a perfect match for me...seeing he is the only boy Gildart would approve_ ' Cana thought as she remembers how she was teasing at the beginning of this endeavor but now...she might have actual feeling for that idiot.

"... ... ... ... ..." Lisanna thought as she was giving an emotionless reaction.

 _Touch_

 _Like a angel_

 _Like velvet to my skin_

 _And I wonder_

 _Wonder why you wanna stay the night_

 _What you're dreaming_

 _What's behind_

 _Don't tell me_

 _But it feels like love_

 _I'm gonna take this moment_

 _And make it last forever_

 _I'm gonna give my heart away_

 _And pray we'll stay together_

 _Cause you're the one good reason_

 _You're the only girl that I need_

 _Cause you're more beautiful than I have ever seen_

 _I'm gonna take this night_

 _And make it Evergreen_

 _(Don't tell me b_ _ut it feels like love)_

The men of the guild found the song dreadful except War Cry who was crying by how the beautiful the song was.

' _Well at least he's interested in another chick sorry Elf-Bro but better you then me_ ' Bacchus thought feeling a bit guilty.

Bickslow on the other hand was dispirited by what he had done ' _I thought I could use this to tease Evergreen on her feelings for Elfman but I think I blew his chances away_ '

For Elfman it was another story entirely, for each word he felt the woman of his dreams slipping away ' _How can I compete with that_ ' he though as he felt less of a man.

 _I'm gonna take this moment_

 _And make it last forever_

 _I'm gonna give my heart away_

 _And pray we'll stay together_

 _Cause you're the one good reason_

 _You're the only girl that I need_

 _Cause you're more beautiful than I have ever seen_

 _I'm gonna take this night_

 _And make it Evergreen_

By the end of the song Evergreen had some small tears in her eyes do to the beauty of the words ' _Elfman didn't have the guts to ask me out yet Natsu made a song unlike anything I ever heard just for me_ ' she thought as she felt like the luckiest woman in the world... _Not for long though._

There was a silence unlike the ones before.

"Oh Evergreen" Lisanna said sweetly

 **Artist/Songs:**

 **Scripture Lullabies:** I will never leave you

 **Skillet:** Famous, Feel Invincible, Back from the Dead, Falling Inside the Black

 **Marina:** My Valentine

 **Elton John:** I'm Still Standing

 **Fall Out Boy:** The Phoenix, Irresistible, The Kids Aren't Alright, Novocaine, Fourth Of July

 **Shinedown:** Miracle, Her Name Is Alice

 **Taylor Swift:** Shake It Of

 **Three Days Grace:** Human Race, Pain

 **Wiz Khalifa:** See You again

 **Thousand Foot Krutch:** Courtesy Call, E For Extinction, Take It Out On Me

 **Sum 41:** Dear Father

 **Freedom Call:** Warriors

 **Imagine Dragon:** Ready Aim Fire, Demons, Monster, Bleeding out

 **Dragon** **Force:** Strike of The Ninja, Cry Thunder

 **Set It Of:** Duality, The Haunting, Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

 **Tori Kelly:** Don't Worry 'Bout A Thing

 **Apocalyptica:** Broken Pieces

 **The Proclaimers** : 500 Miles

 **Three Dog Night** : One is the Loneliest Number

 **Gajeel:** Best Friend

 **The Zombie:** The Way I Feel Inside

 **Twisted Sister:** We're Not Gonna Take It

 **Disturbed:** Façade

 **Ryan Star:** Start A Fire

 **Avenge Sevenfold :** A Little Piece Of Heaven

 **Alessia Cara:** How Far I'll Go

 **Beyoncé:** Single Ladies

 **Stray Cats:** Stray Cat Strut

 **Crossfade:** Cold

 **Walk The Moon:** Shut Up And Dance

 **Big Time Rush:** Elevate

 **Dustin Lynch:** Mind Reader

 **Queen:** Don't Stop Me Now

 **Ed Sheeran:** I See Fire

 **Hollywood Undead:** Lion,Rain

 **Grant Gustin:** Running Home To You

 **Lifehouse** **:** Simon

 **Starset:** Let It Die

 **Chris Brown:** Sex

 **Michael Jackson:** This Is It

 **Marilyn Manson:** This Is Halloween

 **The Beatles:** Michelle

 **R Kelly:** I Believe I Can Fly

 **Katy Perry:** Fireworks

 **311:** Sunset In July

 **The Walkmen:** Heaven

 **Egypt Central:** White Rabbit

 **M** **aroon 5:** Animals

 **Lukas Graham:** 7 Years

 **George Goodman And The Headliners:** Bad To The Bone

 **Steppenwolf:** Born To Be Wild

 **Bowling For Soup:** Don't Be A Dick

 **Theory Of A Deadman:** Gentleman, Bitch Came Back, Bad Girlfriend

 **Baha Men:** Who Let The Dogs Out

 **Nickelback:** Rockstar

 **Jet:** Are You Ganna Be My Girl

 **Westlife:** Evergreen


	40. 34) She Believes In A Beautiful Lie

**Wow everyone really enjoyed the last chapter by all the reviews some of you left. So to show my gratitude here's another chapter.**

 **This chapter is shorter compare to the last one BUT I waited to release this chapter for a LOOOOOOONG time. So I hope this can help you in some way when you're facing life.**

 **Songs: It's A Beautiful Lie, I Believe In Nothing**

 **Chapter 34: She Believes In A** **Beautiful Lie**

"Oh Evergreen" when Lisanna said this she said it so sweetly, so innocent, but somehow so terrifying.

Evergreen was quaking in her boots when she heard her name from behind. Each step Lisanna took was so small and dainty but to her it was the footsteps of death herself. She felt her small hand resting on her shoulder ' _H-How did she became so terrifying_ '

' _Oh shit this is not good_ ' Cana thought to herself.

' _Oh shit this is going to be good I love a good cat fight_ ' Bacchus thought as he had his usual grin.

' _Great how do explain to Luxas that Ever died by Lisanna of all people_ ' Bickslow thought as he felt screwed.

' _Don't do it Mama_ ' Happy thought while sucking his pacifier.

' _This is not good, if she dies under my watch...oh god I don't even want to think the council might do_ ' Goldmine thought as he was feeling a migraine coming, he also notice that his mutts look worried as well.

"Evergreen" she said as her face was covered.

"Y-Yes Lisanna" she said believing those to be her final words.

"Wasn't it just romantic of Elfman to sing that song especially for you Evergreen...do I hear wedding bells" Lisanna said teasing her.

" _Ehhh_ " Evergreen said not believing what she heard.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

" _Snicker giggle hahahahahaha_ oh God my...my stomach" Bickslow said as he tried to contain his laughter but just couldn't.

"Are kidding me" Cana said as she face palm and she grew a tick mark when she saw disappointment on Bacchus face.

"Say what now" Elfman muttered.

When the Fairy Tail member were having there comedy routine the members of the Quattro Cerberus Guild were confuse, relief, and or disappointed at what just happen. Wasn't she going to kill her or something...or the very least a good cat fight.

"Hey it's my turn right seeing Cana and Ever already choose one" both Cana and Evergreen made a sound of irritation seeing they weren't exactly the ones who picked one of Natsu's CD's and played it.

" _Hey Master...exactly what just happen here?_ " Rocker whispered to Goldmine's ear.

" _I don't know Makarov always had odd children but this is on a whole different level_ " Goldmine stated to Rocker quietly so the Fairy Tail Mages wouldn't hear. As he watch Lisanna trying to pick out a disk he notice that look in her eyes, then he remembers that song how that woman that keep coming back. He could tell that she was living in a lie and not just a lie it was a **'** **It's A Beautiful Lie'**

When she played the song everyone could hear piano music playing.

 _Lie awake in bed at night_

 _And think about your life_

 _Do you want to be different?_

 _Try to let go of the truth_

 _The battles of your youth_

 _'_ _Cause this is just a game_

 _It's a beautiful lie_

 _It's the perfect denial_

 _Such a beautiful lie to believe in_

 _So beautiful, beautiful it makes me_

 _It's time to forget about the past_

 _To wash away what happened last_

 _Hide behind an empty face_

 _Don't ask too much, just say_

 _'Cause this is just a game_

 _It's a beautiful lie  
_

 _It's the perfect denial_

 _Such a beautiful lie to believe in_

 _So beautiful, beautiful it makes me_

 _(Oh Oh_ _)_

The Fairy Tail Mages could tell that this was one of the deeper, have no idea what it fully means, other side of Natsu that we knew nothing about songs.

' _A lie that's must be it just one big beautiful lie_ ' Evergreen thought trying her best to convince herself.

' _Could this be something about my alcohol addiction_ ' Cana thought believing this has something to do with addiction.

Bickslow remembers his family that he once had his father, mother, older brothers, and his sister. He remembers how he unintentionally put there souls into his babies so he won't be alone ' _May-Maybe I should start my own family_ ' he thought as he stared at Pappa, Peppe, Pippi, Poppo, and Puppu who were just flouting around.

Elfman couldn't help but worry about his little sister when he heard the lyrics of this song

Lisanna on the other hand had something different going on inside of her head ' _Oh_ _Natsu you and our son had to go on with out me for two whole years so I can't really blame you for trying to move on...but once we find you we can be a family again so there will be no need for Lucy any more_ ' she thought believing that Lucy was the beautiful lie Natsu is singing about.

 _Everyone's looking at me_

 _I'm running around in circles_

 _A quiet desperation's_

 _Building higher_

 _I've got to remember this is just a game_

 _So beautiful, beautiful_

 _(Lie! Lie!)_

 _So beautiful, beautiful_

 _(Lie! Lie!)_

The men of the guild enjoyed this song better seeing it wasn't all lovey dovey like the previous one.

When Wally heard this he remembers about his past in the Tower of Heaven and how Jellal tricked him and the others to achieving true freedom ' _I'm glad that old bastard is dead my only regret was that I didn't get the chance to shoot him between his eyes_ ' he thought.

' _Wow this song is a lot deeper then the others_ ' Bacchus thought as he stared at his drink for a while not knowing why.

Rocker couldn't help but reminisce about Risley and her relationship to his cousin when hearing this ' _Jet I hope that you'll be able to break it of soon or else she might end up like this crazy broad_ ' he thought when he saw Lisanna empty eyes.

The Master was the only one who under stood the true meaning of this song ' _This is clearly a song about addiction of alcohol, drugs, fake relationships, and etc_ ' Goldmine thought knowing full well how blissful drinking and smoking can be when you're at your lowest. But that kind of joy is only temporary true happiness is a choice. It comes from your own actions and his action was being with peoples who wanted to be with hem as well.

 _It's a beautiful lie_

 _It's a perfect denial_

 _Such a beautiful lie to believe in_

 _So beautiful, beautiful, it makes me_

There was I silence within the guild hall. The members of said guild hall didn't know what to say seeing that this was completely different from the ones before.

Master Goldmine was pondering at what just happen when Makarov called to the point his children appeared out of nowhere. He theorized that something happened to the Salamander do to a complicated past involving a bad breakup, depression, and something that has happened recently. But the odds of these particular charactors showing up and soon after they have found the box full of CD's. There is only one person he could think of that had that strategic mind but that's imposable she died years ago so it couldn't possibly be her... _could it._

As the guild remains quite Goldmine decided to pick another disk seeing the ladies have already chosen. As he got up his mutts were looking at him with awe like they always did. With shades and that cocky smile of his and a badass domineer that shows that he can go through hell with a smile. He stands tall with a proud Wild, Dandy, and Manly back of his that says ' **I Believe In Nothing** ' but my self.

He picked one out without delay and the music could be heard without a hitch.

 _I believe in nothing  
_

 _Not the end and not the start  
_

 _I believe in nothing  
_

 _Not the earth and not the stars_

 _I believe in nothing  
_

 _Not the day and_ _not the dark_

 _I believe in nothing_

 _But the beating of our hearts_

 _I believe in nothing_

 _100 suns until we part_

 _I believe in nothing_

 _Not in sin and not in God_

 _I believe in nothing_

 _Not in peace and not in war_

 _I believe in nothing_

 _But the truth in who we are_

Before they knew it the song has ended, not even enough time to give them some thoughts. Well except for Goldmine he knew it was about not trusting anything becauseof the fear of disappointment and broken dreams. Leaning on a crutch that you cannot see may indeed be nonexistent and he is afraid of the fall.

 _'Ha you think you're the only one who has felt that way. EVERYONE had that thought at least one point in there lives but that doesn't stop me or my boys in believing or putting our faith in people_ ' Goldmine thought but he knew that there is something to be said.

"That was some deep shit"

 **Ok I hope you enjoyed and that this chapter gave you some strength that you are not alone. Ok see you next time my friends**

 **please review**

 **Artist/Songs:**

 **Scripture Lullabies:** I will never leave you

 **Skillet:** Famous, Feel Invincible, Back from the Dead, Falling Inside the Black

 **Marina:** My Valentine

 **Elton John:** I'm Still Standing

 **Fall Out Boy:** The Phoenix, Irresistible, The Kids Aren't Alright, Novocaine, Fourth Of July

 **Shinedown:** Miracle, Her Name Is Alice

 **Taylor Swift:** Shake It Of

 **Three Days Grace:** Human Race, Pain

 **Wiz Khalifa:** See You again

 **Thousand Foot Krutch:** Courtesy Call, E For Extinction, Take It Out On Me

 **Sum 41:** Dear Father

 **Freedom Call:** Warriors

 **Imagine Dragon:** Ready Aim Fire, Demons, Monster, Bleeding out

 **Dragon** **Force:** Strike of The Ninja, Cry Thunder

 **Set It Of:** Duality, The Haunting, Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

 **Tori Kelly:** Don't Worry 'Bout A Thing

 **Apocalyptica:** Broken Pieces

 **The Proclaimers** : 500 Miles

 **Three Dog Night** : One is the Loneliest Number

 **Gajeel:** Best Friend

 **The Zombie:** The Way I Feel Inside

 **Twisted Sister:** We're Not Gonna Take It

 **Disturbed:** Façade

 **Ryan Star:** Start A Fire

 **Avenge Sevenfold :** A Little Piece Of Heaven

 **Alessia Cara:** How Far I'll Go

 **Beyoncé:** Single Ladies

 **Stray Cats:** Stray Cat Strut

 **Crossfade:** Cold

 **Walk The Moon:** Shut Up And Dance

 **Big Time Rush:** Elevate

 **Dustin Lynch:** Mind Reader

 **Queen:** Don't Stop Me Now

 **Ed Sheeran:** I See Fire

 **Hollywood Undead:** Lion,Rain

 **Grant Gustin:** Running Home To You

 **Lifehouse** **:** Simon

 **Starset:** Let It Die

 **Chris Brown:** Sex

 **Michael Jackson:** This Is It

 **Marilyn Manson:** This Is Halloween

 **The Beatles:** Michelle

 **R Kelly:** I Believe I Can Fly

 **Katy Perry:** Fireworks

 **311:** Sunset In July

 **The Walkmen:** Heaven

 **Egypt Central:** White Rabbit

 **M** **aroon 5:** Animals

 **Lukas Graham:** 7 Years

 **George Goodman And The Headliners:** Bad To The Bone

 **Steppenwolf:** Born To Be Wild

 **Bowling For Soup:** Don't Be A Dick

 **Theory Of A Deadman:** Gentleman, Bitch Came Back, Bad Girlfriend

 **Baha Men:** Who Let The Dogs Out

 **Nickelback:** Rockstar

 **Jet:** Are You Ganna Be My Girl

 **Westlife:** Evergreen

 **30 Seconds To Mars:** It's A Beautiful Lie, I Believe In Nothing


	41. 35) Mama's Wine

**hello everyone here I am with another chapter so please enjoy.**

 **Songs: Red Red Wine, Mama's Song**

 **Chapter 35: Mama's Wine**

Master Goldmine and his members were astonished at what they just heard. The last two were something they never heard in music. It was so deep, so emotional, so psychological.

"Wow you have a pretty Dandy friend you got there" the Dandy bartender said as he stared at the Fairies.

"Yeah I mean why he never sold these. I mean seriously he could easily live the life of a rockstar if he wanted too" Rocker said this with a bit of an envious tone.

"Better yet why haven't we party yet" said Bacchus as he felt the need to party like a rackstar.

The members of team Quattro Puppy also had some questions but it doesn't really matter what they say right.

"Well what can we say, he like to keep things to himself" Bickslow said with his tongue stinging out as he sweated a little.

"Its MANLY to have mysterious side" Elfman half yelled also feeling nerves with sweat.

"It might be WILD to have a mysterious side but come on this is the Salamander we're talking about" said Bacchus who has a point, and as soon as he said this he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I know what you mean, he doesn't act like it especially with his big mouth of his" Cana explained as she walked towards the disks "but for now let listen to this to have a better idea" she said showing Bacchus the disk as she was licking her lips. Bacchus gave a smirk when he saw the title after all he always for the mood for **'Red Red Wine'**

 _Red, red wine, goes to my head,_

 _Makes me forget that I_

 _Still need you so_

 _Red, red wine, it's up to you_

 _All I can do, I've done_

 _Memories won't go_

 _Memories won't go_

When hearing this it sounded odd to most to those who were listening and find the lyrics confusing.

 _I'd have sworn that with time_

 _Thoughts of you would leave my head_

 _I was wrong, now I find_

 _Just one thing makes me forget_

 _Red, red wine, stay close to me_

 _Don't let me be alone_

 _It's tearing apart_

 _My blue, blue heart_

When they heard more of the lyrics they realized that Natsu might have a drinking problem. In all honesty he sounded drunk when singing this, it sounded happy but when you listen carefully its depressing.

 _I'd have sworn that with time_

 _Thoughts of you would leave my head_

 _I was wrong, now I find_

 _Just one thing makes me forget_

 _Red, red wine, stay close to me_

 _Don't let me be alone_

 _It's tearing apart_

 _My blue, blue heart_

 _Red red wine, you make me feel so fine  
_

 _You keep me rockin' all of the time  
_

 _Red red wine, you make me feel so grand  
_

 _I feel a million dollar when you're just in my hand_

 _Red red wine, you make me feel so sad_

 _Any time I see you go, it make me feel bad_

 _Red red wine, you make me feel so fine_

 _Monkey pack him Rizla pon the sweet Dep line_

 _(Red red wine)_

 _Red red wine, you give me whole heap of zing_

 _Whole heap of zing, you make me do my own thing_

 _(It's up to you)_

 _Red red wine, you really know how fi love_

 _Your kind of lovin' like a blessing from above_

 _Red red wine, I loved you right from the start_

 _Right from the start with all of my heart_

 _Red red wine in an eighties style_

 _Red red wine in a modern beat style, yeah_

' _Natsu did you hade me in mind when you made this_ ' Cana thought realizing that she drink a glass or two more then the average girl. When she picked this song she was hoping something festive not depressing. That's how she always drink, to celebrate well most of the time.

Lisanna had some small tears in her eyes when she heard this ' _Oh Natsu no matter what happens we will get through with this together as a family_ ' she thought as she held Happy.

' _After the day I had I could use some red wine_ ' Happy thought in depression.

' _Wow who knew Natsu had so many secrets_ ' Evergreen thought with a blush do to the effects of a particular song.

' _IT"S NOT MANLY TO LOVE RED WINE_ ' Elfman yelled within his head thinking Natsu might be one of those guys drinking at the bar rather being with his family.

' _Damn Natsu who knew you had it in you_ ' Bickslow thought.

 _(I'd have sworn)_

 _Give me a little time, help me clear up my mind_

 _(That with time)_

 _Give me a little time, help me clear up my mind_

 _(Thoughts of you would leave my head)_

 _Give me red wine, the kind make me feel fine_

 _You make me feel fine all of the time_

 _Red red wine, you make me feel so fine_

 _Monkey pack him Rizla pon the sweet Dep line_

 _The line broke, the monkey get choked_

 _Burn bad ganja pon his little rowing boat_

 _(Red red wine)_

 _Red red wine, I'm gonna hold on to you_

 _Hold on to you cause I know your love true_

 _(Stay close to me)_

 _Red red wine, I'm gonna love you till I die_

 _Love you till I die, and that's no lie_

 _(Don't let me be alone)_

 _Red red wine, can't get you off my mind_

 _Wherever you may be, I'll surely find_

 _(It's tearin' apart)_

 _I'll surely find, make no fuss_

 _(My blue, blue heart)_

 _Just stick with us_

' _Man maybe I should cut people off from now on_ ' Wally thought and a particular someone in mind.

' _Damn who knew you could make a song about red wine_ ' Rocker thought feeling a bit ashamed as a musician.

' _You continue to surprise me_ ' Master Goldmine thought.

' _Man this song is WILD it speaks directly to my soul_ ' Bacchus thought not knowing what the song is truly about.

 _(I'd have sworn)_

 _Give me a little time, help me clear up my mind_

 _(That with time)_

 _Give me a little time, help me clear up my mind_

 _(Thoughts of you would leave my head)_

 _Give me red wine, the kind make me feel fine_

 _You make me feel fine all of the time_

 _Red red wine, you make me feel so fine_

 _Monkey pack him Rizla pon the sweet Dep line_

 _The line broke, the monkey get choked_

 _Burn bad ganja pon his little rowing boat_

 _(Red red wine)_

 _Red red wine, you really know how fi love_

 _Your kind of lovin' like a blessing from above_

 _(Stay close to me)_

 _Red red wine, I loved you right from the start_

 _Right from the start with all of my heart_

 _(Don't let me be alone)_

 _Red red wine, you give me whole heap of zing_

 _Whole heap of zing, you make me do my own thing_

 _Red red wine in an eighties style_

 _Red red wine in a modern beat style, yeah_

Everyone continued to listen to the really long happy/depressing song.

 _Red red wine, you make me feel so fine_

 _You keep me rockin' all of the time_

 _(Red red wine)_  
 _Red red wine, you make me feel so grand_

 _I feel a million dollar when you're just in my hand_

 _(Stay close to me)_

 _Red red wine, you make me feel so sad_

 _Any time I see you go, it make me feel bad_

 _(Don't let me be alone)_

 _Red red wine, you make me feel so fine_

 _Monkey pack him Rizla pon the sweet Dep line_

The song slowly came to an end and left everyone in utter silent well almost everyone.

"THAT WAS WILD HE SANG AS IF HE SPOKE DIRECTLY TO MY SOUL" everyone sweatdrop when hearing this from Bacchus.

"Damn it Facchus can you read between the lines" Wally yelled at his ignorance.

"NO I'm not sober enough" he half yelled while half drunk.

The two continued to insult one another for a good while. As the Fairy Tail mages were having there own decision about something.

"So who's next" Evergreen asked who was unable to see Elfman in the eyes.

"That would be us" Bickslow stated as he was referring to himself and the other man

"That would be me the REAL MAN OW..." no one other than Elfman said but before he could utter a single word someone slap the backside of his and Bickslow heads.

"Ouch what was that for" Bickslow said as he was rubbing the back of his head even though he was wearing a helmet.

"Yeah how could you Lisanna" Elfman wined.

"How Could I? How could YOU, I mean forgetting about your own nephew" Lisanna said angrily as she was holding Happy right in front of Elfman's face. When he saw his 'nephew' so close he could clearly see him spelling out 'help me' with his lips.

"Oh right sorry go ahead Happy" Elfman said with no characteristics.

"Hey wait a minute Happy already had a turn yet I still haven't...AHHG" As Bickslow was arguing his right to pick a disk he stopped when he saw a demonic presence hovering Lisanna's soul.

"Good seeing there's no arguments. Happy go ahead and make your mama proud" Lisanna said as she finally released her son from her iron like grip.

"FREEDOM" Happy thought with tears streaming down his face, when he finally gotten some elbow space he stretch his wings and fly away...to the box.

Once he got there he just pick one out in random in all honesty he didn't care. He just played what ever he just played ' **Mama's Song** '

When the music played they could hear the majestic melody being played.

 _Mama used to send us early to bed on Christmas Eve_

 _She became Santa's helper and they took care of me_

 _We would wake up early from our beds only to see_

 _The love she had for all of us was left beneath the tree_

 _One day I know we'll be together_

 _When the Lord brings me to you_

 _Then I know, I will be in Heaven_

 _When my eyes can rest on you_

 _But until then I will remember_

 _All the good times that we've shared_

 _I'll hang a star upon this tree for you_

 _On Christmas Day I know you'll be there too_

When hearing this song when hearing his voice they could tell it was different from any other song they heard thus far. It was a song about Natsu's mother.

When Cana heard this she could feel the tears swelling up as she tried her best not to cry. Ever since the death of her mother the holidays has never been the same, but she wasn't the only one who was struggling with her tears.

The men of the guild also had a few tears missing there respected mama's.

 _Now that I am all grown up with children of my own_

 _I see the happiness in their eyes, somehow I wish I'd known_

 _But not a Christmas Day goes by, that I will not see_

 _The gift you gave to all of us was the love you gave to me_

 _One day I know we'll be together_

 _When the Lord brings me to you_

 _Then I know I will be in Heaven_

 _When my eyes can rest on you_

 _But until then I will remember_

 _All the good times that we shared_

 _I'll hang a star upon this tree for you_

 _Mama, on Christmas Day I know you'll be there too_

 _One day I know we'll be together_

 _Then I know I will be in Heaven_

 _I won't have to remember_

 _'Cause I'm standing there with you_

 _Of a time that you and I always knew_

 _Mama, on Christmas Day I'll finally be with you_

When the song reached this Happy felt a masculine hand on his shoulder. Lisanna had some tears as she was holding her son hostage once again ' _Don't worry Happy your mama will never EVER let you go again_ '

 _Joy to the world, the Lord has come_

The guild hall was silent like before but only this time the only thing that could be heard was the tears falling down to the ground.

Cana was crying the hardest this song has reminded her about her times mother ' _Mama I miss you so much mama...damn it why did you had to leave me_ '

Elfman was also shedding some tears, even though he was little he still had some fogy memories about his mother. All that he could really remember was being her 'little man'

Bickslow didn't show it like the others but during the song was being played he was staring at Peppe for the longest time for some reason.

"That was so beautiful" Wally said through his tears and snot as Bacchus was supporting him.

"Oh God I need a drink" Bacchus said as he sobbed.

'Master Goldmine was the only one who seems unphased ' _Natsu how far are you willing to see your mother_ ' he thought as he whipped away a single tear.

"Ugghh what happen?" Out of nowhere Shou got up as he robbed the back of his head. Once he got a good look around he saw something that he didn't believe, he saw the 'men' of the guild crying and seeing women at the guild hall. He assume it was a dream and went back to asleep.

 **Artist/Songs:**

 **Scripture Lullabies:** I will never leave you

 **Skillet:** Famous, Feel Invincible, Back from the Dead, Falling Inside the Black

 **Marina:** My Valentine

 **Elton John:** I'm Still Standing

 **Fall Out Boy:** The Phoenix, Irresistible, The Kids Aren't Alright, Novocaine, Fourth Of July

 **Shinedown:** Miracle, Her Name Is Alice

 **Taylor Swift:** Shake It Of

 **Three Days Grace:** Human Race, Pain

 **Wiz Khalifa:** See You again

 **Thousand Foot Krutch:** Courtesy Call, E For Extinction, Take It Out On Me

 **Sum 41:** Dear Father

 **Freedom Call:** Warriors

 **Imagine Dragon:** Ready Aim Fire, Demons, Monster, Bleeding out

 **Dragon** **Force:** Strike of The Ninja, Cry Thunder

 **Set It Of:** Duality, The Haunting, Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

 **Tori Kelly:** Don't Worry 'Bout A Thing

 **Apocalyptica:** Broken Pieces

 **The Proclaimers** : 500 Miles

 **Three Dog Night** : One is the Loneliest Number

 **Gajeel:** Best Friend

 **The Zombie:** The Way I Feel Inside

 **Twisted Sister:** We're Not Gonna Take It

 **Disturbed:** Façade

 **Ryan Star:** Start A Fire

 **Avenge Sevenfold :** A Little Piece Of Heaven

 **Alessia Cara:** How Far I'll Go

 **Beyoncé:** Single Ladies

 **Stray Cats:** Stray Cat Strut

 **Crossfade:** Cold

 **Walk The Moon:** Shut Up And Dance

 **Big Time Rush:** Elevate

 **Dustin Lynch:** Mind Reader

 **Queen:** Don't Stop Me Now

 **Ed Sheeran:** I See Fire

 **Hollywood Undead:** Lion,Rain

 **Grant Gustin:** Running Home To You

 **Lifehouse** **:** Simon

 **Starset:** Let It Die

 **Chris Brown:** Sex

 **Michael Jackson:** This Is It

 **Marilyn Manson:** This Is Halloween

 **The Beatles:** Michelle

 **R Kelly:** I Believe I Can Fly

 **Katy Perry:** Fireworks

 **311:** Sunset In July

 **The Walkmen:** Heaven

 **Egypt Central:** White Rabbit

 **M** **aroon 5:** Animals

 **Lukas Graham:** 7 Years

 **George Goodman And The Headliners:** Bad To The Bone

 **Steppenwolf:** Born To Be Wild

 **Bowling For Soup:** Don't Be A Dick

 **Theory Of A Deadman:** Gentleman, Bitch Came Back, Bad Girlfriend

 **Baha Men:** Who Let The Dogs Out

 **Nickelback:** Rockstar

 **Jet:** Are You Ganna Be My Girl

 **Westlife:** Evergreen

 **30 Seconds To Mars:** It's A Beautiful Lie, I Believe In Nothing

 **Bob Marly: ** Red Red Wine

 **Lynyrd Skynyrd:** Mama's Song


	42. SS Part 7: Thinking Of Drinking Alone

**Hello and marry Christmas if you don't celebrate Christmas well I still wish you happiness in thus particular day and happy New Years.**

 **Side Story Chapter 7: I'm Thinking Of Drinking Alone**

 **Songs: I Drink Alone, Thinking Out Loud**

"Hohohohoho hello and welcome again first of all I would like to say Mary Christmas" Lola with joyful glee as he wear a Santa get up including the white beard.

"Indeed I always love the holidays the light, the laughter, the dancing" Yajima said as he was wearing an elf costume.

"My favorite part is the holiday feast" stated Mato with his hands held high as he can be seen with a top hat and a carrot nose.

"The holidays are SO COOL" Jason yelled large antlers in his head and a blue nose for some reason.

"..." Jiemma said as he had the same grumpy expression on his face.

"Hold on why aren't you in costume" Jason asked with no regard to his safety.

"I hate the holidays" he stated with no emotion.

"Ok then let go on shall we" Mato said nervously.

"Yes even though it's the holiday season there are some who spend there time alone" Lola said as he was whipping his tears with a handkerchief.

"That is so not cool" Jason said with a river of tears.

"Well anyway let's begin. For today we have..." Yajima tried to say but couldn't.

"WE HVAE THE DRINKING FIGHTING MASTER HIMSELF THE ONE WHO PUT THE WILD IN YOUR WILD SPIRIT THE ONE ONLY ACE OF QUATTRO CERBERUS BACCHUS" Jason yelled the top of his lungs to show his excitement.

"WILD" Bacchus yelled as he come to the center of the stadium in a dramatic way.

"FOUR" The members of Quattro Cerberus yelled in unison.

"Ok ladies and gents I will sing you something straight from my soul" Bacchus said as he was about to sing a song but he was having a moment alone with his thoughts. ' _Cana I don't know if I'm the man for or not you but for now ' **I Drink Alone** ' _

_I drink alone,_

 _Yeah, w_ _ith nobody else_

 _I drink alone,_

 _Yeah, w_ _ith nobody else_

 _You know when I drink alone,_

 _I prefer to be by myself_

 _Every morning just before breakfast,_

 _I don't want no coffee or tea_

 _Just me and good buddy Wiser,_

 _That's all I ever need_

 _'Cause I drink alone,_

 _Yeah, w_ _ith nobody else_

 _Yeah, you know when I drink alone,_

 _I prefer to be by myself_

 _Yeah, the other night I laid sleeping,_

 _And I woke from a terrible dream_

 _So I caught up my pal Jack Daniel's,_

 _And his partner Jimmy Beam_

 _And we drank alone,_

 _Yeah, w_ _ith nobody else_

 _Yeah, you know when I drink alone,_

 _I prefer to be by myself_

The audience were loving this the music sounded so Sexy, so Manly, so Wild, so Dandy it was just so Cool.

' _He is so coool_ ' Jason thought.

' _He sure is talented I suspect nothing less from the ace of the Wildest guild in Fiore_ ' Lola thought to himself as he was stroking his Santa beard.

' _Wow this is catchy_ ' Mato that as he was nodding his head.

' _I actually like it_ ' Jiemma thought and feel the need for a drink.

' _He isn't bad but this isn't my cup of tea_ ' Yajima though to himself.

 _Yeah,_ _the other day I got invited to a party,_

 _But I stayed home instead_

 _Just me and my pal Johnny Walker,_

 _And his brothers Black and Red_

 _And we drank alone,_

 _Yeah,_ _with nobody else_

 _Yeah, you know when I drink alone,_

 _I prefer to be by myself_

Cana had her own thoughts when her best drinking buddy was singing ' _Oh what should I do. Should I be with the man who can beat me in my own game or go with the only guy my father would approve of_ ' Cana was conflicted with her emotions.

Goldmine stood in silence when he was hearing his young protégé was singing ' _Bacchus is that what you really want_ '

 _Yeah, my whole family done give up on me,_

 _And it makes me feel oh so bad_

 _The only one who will hang out with me,_

 _Is my dear old granddad_

 _And we drink alone,_

 _Yeah, w_ _ith nobody else_

 _Yeah, you know when I drink alone,_

 _I prefer to be by myself_

 _I drink alone_

As soon as he finished the crowd applauded with amazement from the song that spoke from his soul.

"He is so COOOOL" Jason yelled out.

"It was super neat and all but I was hoping some more festive" Mato said hoping that next song will bring him some cheer.

"I understand how you feel but none the less this song was amazingly paired with the right person" Yajima explained.

"I actually enjoyed it" Jiemma said with a half smile well king of.

"Ok then shall let me introduce the next contender. He's mean, he's vicious, he's the Manliest Man in Fiore. That's right you guest it Elfman Strauss" Lola

"ELFMAN STRAUSS" Jason yelled as the man among men came to the center of the arena yelling 'I'm a real man'

"Do you're best big brother" Lisanna yelled while holding Happy who was crying for some reason.

"Yeah beat that drunk bastard" Bickslow shouted.

"..." Evergreen said not knowing what to say especially after hearing the song that Natsu made just for her ' _Thanks the havens that Mira didn't hear it_ '

( **A/N: this song shows more of Elfman's sweet side then his MANLY side** )

When the male Strauss sibling came to the center, he was just muttering he was hesitant to sing ' _I don't know if I can do this. I'm not as strong as you sis_ ' he took a deep breath. Then he saw her in the crowds an angel of elegant beauty, maybe he was just ' **Thinking Out Loud** ' but he needed to do this for her.

 _When your legs don't work like they used to before_

 _And I can't sweep you off of your feet_

 _Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love_

 _Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks_

 _And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70_

 _And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23_

 _And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

 _Maybe just the touch of a hand_

 _Oh me I fall in love with you every single day_

 _And I just wanna tell you I am_

 _So honey now_

 _Take me into your loving arms_

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

 _Place your head on my beating heart_

 _I'm thinking out loud_

 _Maybe we found love right where we are_

The women within the crowd was going gaga over Elfman's musical talents. Bacchus was a little pissed of by this.

' _Wow I like this better then the other one_ ' Mato thought.

 _'He is the COOOLIST MAN EVER'_ no one other then Jason could have though this.

' _I believe he might beat Bacchus yet again_ ' Lola thought remembering the duel between real men.

' _My he really did became a true man over the years_ ' Yajima though to himself reminiscing the old days.

' _After this crap I could defiantly could use a drink_ ' Jiemma thought and REALLY feel the need for a drink.

 _When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades_

 _And the crowds don't remember my name_

 _When my hands don't play the strings the same way, mm_

 _I know you will still love me the same_

 _'Cause honey your soul can never grow old, it's evergreen_

 _Baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory_

 _I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

 _Maybe it's all part of a plan_

 _I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_

 _Hoping that you'll understand_

 _But baby now_

 _Take me into your loving arms_

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

 _Place your head on my beating heart_

 _I'm thinking out loud_

 _That maybe we found love right where we are, oh_

Both Evergreen and Lisanna had tears within there eyes.

' _Elfman you are so sweet to make another song for Ever...she'll defiantly going to be my new sister_ ' Lisanna thought in a creepy way.

' _You may be a muscle headed buffoon but at least I know you'll stay by me_ ' Evergreen thought.

 _So baby now_

 _Take me into your loving arms_

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

 _Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart_

 _I'm thinking out loud_

 _That maybe we found love right where we are_

 _Oh maybe we found love right where we are_

 _And we found love right where we are_

The song ended and the girls all cheered, the men not so much.

"Elfman is the man" said Jason and not spouting 'cool' for one ( _It's a Christmas miracle_ )

"Well I hope that you boys and girls been good this year bye" Mato said as he waved goodbye.

"Well Jemma is there anything you like to say" Yajima ask with a small smile.

"Bum humbug" Jemma stated with scarier eyes the usual.

"Well I think that 'wraps' thing up for today see you next time" Lola said with his bad pun.

 **Artist/Songs:**

 **Scripture Lullabies:** I will never leave you

 **Skillet:** Famous, Feel Invincible, Back from the Dead, Falling Inside the Black

 **Marina:** My Valentine

 **Elton John:** I'm Still Standing

 **Fall Out Boy:** The Phoenix, Irresistible, The Kids Aren't Alright, Novocaine, Fourth Of July

 **Shinedown:** Miracle, Her Name Is Alice

 **Taylor Swift:** Shake It Of

 **Three Days Grace:** Human Race, Pain

 **Wiz Khalifa:** See You again

 **Thousand Foot Krutch:** Courtesy Call, E For Extinction, Take It Out On Me

 **Sum 41:** Dear Father

 **Freedom Call:** Warriors

 **Imagine Dragon:** Ready Aim Fire, Demons, Monster, Bleeding out

 **Dragon** **Force:** Strike of The Ninja, Cry Thunder

 **Set It Of:** Duality, The Haunting, Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

 **Tori Kelly:** Don't Worry 'Bout A Thing

 **Apocalyptica:** Broken Pieces

 **The Proclaimers** : 500 Miles

 **Three Dog Night** : One is the Loneliest Number

 **Gajeel:** Best Friend

 **The Zombie:** The Way I Feel Inside

 **Twisted Sister:** We're Not Gonna Take It

 **Disturbed:** Façade

 **Ryan Star:** Start A Fire

 **Avenge Sevenfold :** A Little Piece Of Heaven

 **Alessia Cara:** How Far I'll Go

 **Beyoncé:** Single Ladies

 **Stray Cats:** Stray Cat Strut

 **Crossfade:** Cold

 **Walk The Moon:** Shut Up And Dance

 **Big Time Rush:** Elevate

 **Dustin Lynch:** Mind Reader

 **Queen:** Don't Stop Me Now

 **Ed Sheeran:** I See Fire, Thinking Out Loud

 **Hollywood Undead:** Lion, Rain

 **Grant Gustin:** Running Home To You

 **Lifehouse** **:** Simon

 **Starset:** Let It Die

 **Chris Brown:** Sex

 **Michael Jackson:** This Is It

 **Marilyn Manson:** This Is Halloween

 **The Beatles:** Michelle

 **R Kelly:** I Believe I Can Fly

 **Katy Perry:** Fireworks

 **311:** Sunset In July

 **The Walkmen:** Heaven

 **Egypt Central:** White Rabbit

 **M** **aroon 5:** Animals

 **Lukas Graham:** 7 Years

 **George Goodman And The Headliners:** Bad To The Bone, I Drink Alone

 **Steppenwolf:** Born To Be Wild

 **Bowling For Soup:** Don't Be A Dick

 **Theory Of A Deadman:** Gentleman, Bitch Came Back, Bad Girlfriend

 **Baha Men:** Who Let The Dogs Out

 **Nickelback:** Rockstar

 **Jet:** Are You Ganna Be My Girl

 **Westlife:** Evergreen

 **30 Seconds To Mars:** It's A Beautiful Lie, I Believe In Nothing

 **Bob Marly: ** Red Red Wine

 **Lynyrd Skynyrd:** Mama's Song


	43. 36) Renegade Your Head

**hello everyone remember when i had that 1 chapter a day for 7 days back in July. Well seeing that it has been nearly since i started this fic i decided to do the same thing again. For 14 DAYS stright and a speciale chapter on Feburary 14 i hope you look forward to it.**

 **Songs:** **Lump Your Head, Renegade**

 **Chapter 36:** **Renegade** **Your Head**

When Shou opened his eyes he assumed he was still dreaming. He saw everyone , he saw Wally and Bacchus leaning one another, and what shocked him the most was that he saw women in the Guild Hall. As long as he and Wally has been here, he never heard of a women entering Quattro Cerberus.

"Ok what the hell is happening here" Shou said in confusion/pissed of tone.

"First of all watch your mouth. Second we're just listening to music made by Salamander" Goldmine explained.

"No womder everyone is crying" Shou said with sarcasm but then flinched when he felt the death herself piercing her gaze right at him.

"You be carful at what you say he's surprisingly good" Goldmine said with a chuckle "Why don't you pick out a disk and see for yourself"

As Shou was searching for a disk that peeked his interest, but was taking his time. Yep that girl really ' **Lump Your Head** ' good "Hey squirt hurry up. I'm dying of old age" the very moment he said that the music played

 _Boy you better put a lid on it_

" _How does he..."_ Goldmine whispered to himself.

 _You don't know what it's like_

 _To get your head lumped in_

 _(_ _To get your head lumped in_ _)_

 _You keep flappin' those gums_

 _Like you the boss_

 _You should check your chin_

( _You should check your chin_ )

 _Oh no you don't know what it's like_

 _To get your head lumped in_

( _To get your head lumped in_ )

 _You keep flappin' those gums_

 _But just when I'm wrong_

 _'Cause you don't want none_

 _Let me take you back_

 _So back in time_

 _And make the front page news_

 _Livin' lives of crime_

 _'Cause your grand mood shined_

 _Outlaws to be exact_

 _We're gettin' somethin' new_

 _And we never turned back_

 _Six shots, point blank_

 _Aimin' at your face_

 _Imma quick draw_

 _Then I'm gone without a trace_

 _And I'll rob a bank_

 _While chee and steal_

 _Derail a fuckin' train_

 _'Cause you know that I will_

 _You need to pay your dues_

 _And get cement shoes_

 _And we're still on the run_

 _The most ruthless crew_

Ever since Shou left the Tower of Heaven along with Wally and Millianna they went to explore the world. They had so many experiences with food, culture, people, animals, and ect. But he has never experienced something like before, he had heard of music before but this was undescribable compare to what he had heard before. I mean ' _Sparkel, then the colorful'_ it was actully hurting his ears.

 _You don't know what it's like_

 _To get your head lumped in_

 _(_ _To get your head lumped in_ _)_

 _You keep flappin' those gums_

 _Like you the boss_

 _You should check your chin_

 _(_ _You should check your chin_ _)_

 _Oh no you don't know what it's like_

 _To get your head lumped in_

 _(_ _To get your head lumped in_ _)_

 _You keep flappin' those gums_

 _But just when I'm wrong_

 _'Cause you don't want none_

 _I'm a heart break kid_

 _I'm a stick up kid_

 _Bang. bang_

 _Tommy gun_

 _Yous a punk ass bitch_

 _Knocked out_

 _One punch_

 _Like a superhero_

 _Banged up crapped out_

 _Now your back to zero_

 _Boom bing po_

 _King kong do doubt_

 _If you blow a mission_

 _Imma have to dry you out_

 _You can make it up_

 _The deets train off of the ground_

 _Imma switch plates_

 _Shake it you know how_

 _Work gets around_

 _All bets are in_

 _I see you roll the dice_

 _Looks like another seven_

 _It's the end of your life_

 _You don't know what it's like_

 _To get your head lumped in_

 _(_ _To get your head lumped in_ _)_

 _keep flappin' those gums_

 _Like you the boss_

 _You should check your chin_

 _(_ _You should check your chin_ _)_

 _Oh no y_ _ou don't know what it's like_

 _To get your head lumped in_

( _To get your head lumped in_ )

 _You keep flappin' those gums_

 _But just when I'm wrong_

 _'Cause you don't want none_

No matter how much he hears his music Master Goldmine couldn't get enough.

 _It's no matter_

 _Just a matter of time_

 _It don't matter to three_

 _It ain't no matter of mine_

 _If you keep your mouth shut_

 _Then you'll be just fine_

 _If you keep running gums_

 _You better look out behind_

 _I see you U-N to the D-E-A-D_

 _You got the full clip_

 _It's just cockin' empty_

 _Ur the cock of the walk_

 _But you walk too far_

 _Now your cock's on the block_

 _Of the boulevard_

 _I'm the J-O-H to the N-Y-3-T_

 _You lucky you ain't dead_

 _If you know they sent me_

Shou could easily picture himself listening to this disk alone everyday but there was a WHOLE box full of them. He was preety pissed that his guild was listening to this without him.

 _You don't know what it's like_

 _To get your head lumped in_

 _(_ _To get your head lumped in_ _)_

 _You keep flappin' those gums_

 _Like you the boss_

 _You should check your chin_

 _(_ _You should check your chin_ _)_

 _Oh no you don't know what it's like_

 _To get your head lumped in_

 _(_ _To get your head lumped in_ _)_

 _You keep flappin' those gums_

 _But just when I'm wrong_

 _'Cause you don't want none_

 _U-N to the D-E-A-D_

 _You got your fist raised_

 _But your legs are shaking_

 _U-N to the D-E-A-D_

 _You know that I'm the shit_

 _That's why you tryin' to take me_

 _We can go around the corner_

 _I ain't catchin' a case_

 _This will all be over quick_

 _Imma do what it takes_

 _So your betting all you want_

 _But never sneak out of place_

 _Or Imma roll your ass up_

 _And smack the lips off your face_

 _You better not run_

 _'Cause my bullets are faster_

 _I'd never really hit a bitch_

 _So I'm gonna smack ya_

 _This wont even be a fight_

 _'cause I'm knockin' her out_

 _And your nicknamed dick_

 _So keep it out of your mouth_

 _U-N to the D-E-A-D_

 _Better be known_

 _We do this shit on a daily_

 _U-N to the D-E-A-D_

 _No thanks_

 _Still servin' you baby_

Once the song has ended Shou was in awe, he by this time his hands was actully shaking a bit.

"Wow that was just wow"

"I told you he was good" Goldmine said with his usal grin.

"Well since i missed out on so much i think i might pick another disk" When Shou was about to reach for another disk a very large and muscular grabed his arm and stopped him.

"NOW JUST WAIT A DAMN MINUTE! A real man knows when he have waited enough" The large man with silver hair half yelled.

"G-Go right ahead man" Shou stuttered with fear ' _If that crazy chick can knock me out with a single punch I'm terrified what someone that can beat Bacchus could do to me_ '

He made his point clear when he almost ripped that guys arm off, but he just couldn't help himself. Even though he was currently on a mission to retrieve the disk and brought it back to the guild. He was about to go ' **Renegade** '

Once he put in the disk he could hear what he assume was acoustic guitar playing.

 _Run away with me_

 _Lost souls and reverie_

 _Running wild and running free_

 _Two kids, you and me_

 _And I say_

 _Hey, hey hey hey_

 _Living like we're renegades_

 _Hey hey hey_

 _Hey hey hey_

 _Living like we're renegades_

 _Renegades, renegades_

When they heard the lyrics it was a reminder of what the Fairy Tail mages were suppose to do. They were meant to look for their salmon headed renegade not listening to said title.

 _Long live the pioneers_

 _Rebels and mutineers_

 _Go forth and have no fear_

 _Come close the end is near_

 _And I say hey, hey hey hey_

 _Living like we're renegades_

 _Hey hey hey_

 _Hey hey hey_

 _Living like we're renegades_

 _Renegades, renegades_

As usual Goldmine was looking for the deeper meaning of the song. By what he could tell that the message is that it's ok to break the mold and be creative; like a 'outlaw' or a 'pioneers' it's something deserving of our respect and admiration.

 _All hail the underdogs_

 _All hail the new kids_

 _All hail the outlaws_

 _Spielberg's and Kubrick's_

 _It's our time to make a move_

 _It's our time to make amends_

 _It's our time to break the rules_

 _Let's begin_

 _And I say hey, hey hey hey_

 _Living like we're renegades_

 _Hey hey hey_

 _Hey hey hey_

 _Leaving like we're renegades_

 _Renegades, renegades_

It took a while the song to afically end but when it did the room was filled with cheers.

"THAT WAS MANLY"

"What are you talking about it was DANDY"

"No, no it was WILD"

"MANLY"

"DANDY"

"WILD"

Three idiots yelled this in unison and was ready to fight for dominance, they were defeated by an unstoppable force.

 _*Crash*_

 _*Pain*_

 _*Splatter*_

"Ok i think we had enough of this. It's time for us to go" Lissanna said simply and sweetly.

"WHAT" The members of Quattro Cerbuerus yelled in unison.

 **Ok I hope you enjoy the first of many please continue reading and please leave a comment.**

 **Artist/Songs:**

 **Scripture Lullabies:** I will never leave you

 **Skillet:** Famous, Feel Invincible, Back from the Dead, Falling Inside the Black

 **Marina:** My Valentine

 **Elton John:** I'm Still Standing

 **Fall Out Boy:** The Phoenix, Irresistible, The Kids Aren't Alright, Novocaine, Fourth Of July

 **Shinedown:** Miracle, Her Name Is Alice

 **Taylor Swift:** Shake It Of

 **Three Days Grace:** Human Race, Pain

 **Wiz Khalifa:** See You again

 **Thousand Foot Krutch:** Courtesy Call, E For Extinction, Take It Out On Me

 **Sum 41:** Dear Father

 **Freedom Call:** Warriors

 **Imagine Dragon:** Ready Aim Fire, Demons, Monster, Bleeding out

 **Dragon** **Force:** Strike of The Ninja, Cry Thunder

 **Set It Of:** Duality, The Haunting, Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

 **Tori Kelly:** Don't Worry 'Bout A Thing

 **Apocalyptica:** Broken Pieces

 **The Proclaimers** : 500 Miles

 **Three Dog Night** : One is the Loneliest Number

 **Gajeel:** Best Friend

 **The Zombie:** The Way I Feel Inside

 **Twisted Sister:** We're Not Gonna Take It

 **Disturbed:** Façade

 **Ryan Star:** Start A Fire

 **Avenge Sevenfold :** A Little Piece Of Heaven

 **Alessia Cara:** How Far I'll Go

 **Beyoncé:** Single Ladies

 **Stray Cats:** Stray Cat Strut

 **Crossfade:** Cold

 **Walk The Moon:** Shut Up And Dance

 **Big Time Rush:** Elevate

 **Dustin Lynch:** Mind Reader

 **Queen:** Don't Stop Me Now

 **Ed Sheeran:** I See Fire, Thinking Out Loud

 **Hollywood Undead:** Lion, Rain, Lump Your Head

 **Grant Gustin:** Running Home To You

 **Lifehouse** **:** Simon

 **Starset:** Let It Die

 **Chris Brown:** Sex

 **Michael Jackson:** This Is It

 **Marilyn Manson:** This Is Halloween

 **The Beatles:** Michelle

 **R Kelly:** I Believe I Can Fly

 **Katy Perry:** Fireworks

 **311:** Sunset In July

 **The Walkmen:** Heaven

 **Egypt Central:** White Rabbit

 **M** **aroon 5:** Animals

 **Lukas Graham:** 7 Years

 **George Goodman And The Headliners:** Bad To The Bone, I Drink Alone

 **Steppenwolf:** Born To Be Wild

 **Bowling For Soup:** Don't Be A Dick

 **Theory Of A Deadman:** Gentleman, Bitch Came Back, Bad Girlfriend

 **Baha Men:** Who Let The Dogs Out

 **Nickelback:** Rockstar

 **Jet:** Are You Ganna Be My Girl

 **Westlife:** Evergreen

 **30 Seconds To Mars:** It's A Beautiful Lie, I Believe In Nothing

 **Bob Marly:** Red Red Wine

 **Lynyrd Skynyrd:** Mama's Song

 **X Ambassadors:** Renegades


	44. 37) 15 Minutes of Fame

**Hello everyone and this is the 2nd chapter of my 14 chapter run. And before anything else I would like to thank toes who left a review of my last chapter**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **Songs: 15 Minutes,** **Junkies For Fame**

 **Chapter 37: 15 Minutes of Fame**

"Like i said we should be leaving and of cource we'll be taking my boyfriend's disks" Lisanna explained.

"You can't be serious"

"No way"

"I think I'm going to cry"

"Awe come on"

The members of Quattro Puppy were complaining and whinning about Lisanna dissension and they weren't the only ones.

"Just hold on a minute there" said Goldmine as he was going to convince the young girl otherwise.

"Yeah just hear us out" Rocker pleaded as he didn't want to part ways with the Wildest music ever ' _Damn it if I had the Salamander's skills I could easily make a name for myself. Damn it what do I have to do_ '

The member of Fairy Tail all look each other for few moments until.

"Fine" said Cana.

"Well it wouldn't hurt to hear you out" said Evergreen who sounded a bit out of character ' _Damn it ever since that song I can't help being flustered. Well at least it's better than Erza's, she may be consider the Titania of Fairy Tail but at least Natsu your teammate named a song after me_ ' she thought to herself but in the back of her mind she couldn't help but felt sorry for Mirajain.

"I know we made deal to only listen to the disk along as you're here" the Master remided them of there deal.

"That's right" Lisanna said while still holding her son.

"Ok by what i can see here there aren't many disk left. So how about we just listen for few more minutes worth" Goldmine said trying his best to convince her "and who knows maybe we'll find the thing you were looking for" when he said this it peeked there interest.

"Ok just a few more minutes but then we're leaving" said Lisanna she knows how important this mission is but she also knows something else. Not only she was looking for a disk with a letter inside like the others but she was also looking for another particular disk. A disk that proves that she was Natsu's girlfriend and maybe something more.

"See we're all good here. Now let us just pick out another disk. Rocker go ahead and pick something out" Goldmine said to the music enthusiast. Hopefully this will buy them another ' **15 Minutes** '

"Yeah just give me a sec" Rocker said

 _There you sit distorting your reflection_

 _But the lights around the mirror have all gone dim_

 _Because you did whatever it took to make a connection_

 _And you did whatever it took to make it in_

 _For fifteen minutes of fame_

 _What would you do_

 _Who would you hurt_

 _And who would you screw_

 _Would you kill for the sake of making a name_

 _For fifteen minutes of shame_

At that moment Rocker asked himself the same question ' _Would I kill for 15 minutes of fame? No of course not, there's a lot of things that I'm willing to do but I will not kill for it'_

 _You wear a mask but don't know who's behind it_

 _You fear the face of who you really are_

 _Because you did whatever it took to get invited_

 _And you do whatever it takes to be a star_

 _For fifteen minutes of fame_

 _What would you do_

 _Who would you hurt_

 _And who would you screw_

 _Would you kill for the sake of making a name_

 _For fifteen minutes of shame_

 _Fifteen minutes of fame_

 _What would you do_

 _Who would you hurt_

 _And who would you screw_

 _Would you kill for the sake of making a name_

 _For fifteen minutes of shame_

Evergreen also had some thought on this matter ' _My word, Natsu you never cease to amaze me_ ' of course she whould never harm Erza ( _not like she could)_ but was she willing to put in endless hours, go on solo missions, and become a person like Erza was before Team Natsu.

 _I know you think_

 _That you were someone special_

 _But your not_

 _And you are the only one to blame_

' _SO WILD_ ' Quattro Puppy thought.

 _For fifteen minutes of fame_

 _What would you do_

 _Who would you hurt_

 _And who would you screw_

 _Would you kill for the sake of making a name_

 _For fifteen minutes of shame_

 _Fifteen minutes of fame_

 _What would you do_

 _Who would you hurt_

 _And who would you screw_

 _Would you kill for the sake of making a name_

 _For fifteen minutes of shame_

Once again silence came and went.

"I could hear his music for the rest of my life and I won't be surprised that he never cease to surprise me" Goldmine simply stated.

"Yep that's my boyfriend" Lisanna said lovingly as she continue to hold Happy.

"Hey Miss Salamander girlfriend" Lisanna turn around ad saw the four members of Quattro Puppy.

"Do you mind if we pick out a disk" the one with the pointy nose asked.

"Well i don't see why not" Lisanna said nurvesly seeing that she has no idea who thses guys are.

"If you guys going to pick something pick something Dadny, Manly, or Wild" Shou said while looking at the beat down Elfman, Wally, and Bacchus.

"Yeah just make it good" Bickslow said followed by multiple 'good' by his babies.

Once everyone finished talikng the puppies were trying to pick something that they all agree on. Even thouge they always ague the four of them had always been a team. There team work is consider the best this guild has to offer and because of that team work they were able to compete in the Grand Magic Games. It was there chance to shine, a chance to be known, a chance to be respected but in all honesty they were just ' **Junkies For Fame** '

 _Sunset, Broadway are all the streets I like_

 _Neon billboards that make me feel alive_

 _I don't think they take me serious_

 _Normal life makes me delirious_

 _Ever think of changin your name_

 _For all the attention you could gain_

 _(gain)_

 _Has anybody told you your vain_

 _Bow down bow down the sinners have the floor_

 _Why are we just junkies for fame_

 _Why because it's burned in our brains_

 _When we wake up and we need it to stay up_

 _You know I like it I've always been a junkie for fame_

 _Why are we just junkies for fame why_

Once they heard a Wild guitar play and the badass lyrics, they were feeling pumped 'SO WILD'

 _Get rich get high get drunk on your desire_

 _Stand back relax now watch me start a fire_

 _I don't think they take me serious_

 _Normal life makes me delirious_

 _Ever think of changin your name_

 _For all the attention you could gain_

 _(gain)_

 _Has anybody told you your vain_

 _Bow down bow down the sinners have the floor_

 _Why are we just junkies for fame_

 _Why because it's burned in our brains_

 _When we wake up and we need it to stay up_

 _Y_ _ou know I like it I've always been a junkie for fame_

 _Why Why_

' _Man do I hear you brother. I remember the times where the Thunder Legion was in the front of sorcerer weekly pratcily every week, but now we're bumb into the 5th page_ ' Bickslow though to himself.

' _Natsu did you really caused all those fire and collateral damage just to get your name out there_ ' Cana thought to herself trying to figure out her friend.

 _Ever think of changin your name_

 _So everyone will think you're a saint_

 _Anybody told you you ain't_

 _Bow down bow down the sinners want some more_

 _Why are we just junkies for fame_

 _Why because it's burned in our brains_

 _When we wake up and we need it to stay up_

 _You know I like it I've always been a junkie for fame_

 _Why are we just junkies for fame_

 _Why because it's burned in our brains_

 _When we wake up and we need it to stay up_

 _You know I like it I've always been a junkie for fame_

 _Why are we just junkies for fame_

 _Why are we just junkies for fame_

 _Why are we just junkies for fame_

 _Why are we just junkies for fame_

"OK ALL TOGETHER NOW BOYS, WILD!" Goldmine yelled.

"FOUR" the men yelled in unison.

"FOOOOOOOUR" out of nowhere Bacchus yelled out of his coma.

 **Artist/Songs:**

 **Scripture Lullabies:** I will never leave you

 **Skillet:** Famous, Feel Invincible, Back from the Dead, Falling Inside the Black

 **Marina:** My Valentine

 **Elton John:** I'm Still Standing

 **Fall Out Boy:** The Phoenix, Irresistible, The Kids Aren't Alright, Novocaine, Fourth Of July

 **Shinedown:** Miracle, Her Name Is Alice, Junkies for Fame

 **Taylor Swift:** Shake It Of

 **Three Days Grace:** Human Race, Pain

 **Wiz Khalifa:** See You again

 **Thousand Foot Krutch:** Courtesy Call, E For Extinction, Take It Out On Me

 **Sum 41:** Dear Father

 **Freedom Call:** Warriors

 **Imagine Dragon:** Ready Aim Fire, Demons, Monster, Bleeding out

 **Dragon** **Force:** Strike of The Ninja, Cry Thunder

 **Set It Of:** Duality, The Haunting, Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

 **Tori Kelly:** Don't Worry 'Bout A Thing

 **Apocalyptica:** Broken Pieces

 **The Proclaimers** : 500 Miles

 **Three Dog Night** : One is the Loneliest Number

 **Gajeel:** Best Friend

 **The Zombie:** The Way I Feel Inside

 **Twisted Sister:** We're Not Gonna Take It

 **Disturbed:** Façade

 **Ryan Star:** Start A Fire

 **Avenge Sevenfold :** A Little Piece Of Heaven

 **Alessia Cara:** How Far I'll Go

 **Beyoncé:** Single Ladies

 **Stray Cats:** Stray Cat Strut

 **Crossfade:** Cold

 **Walk The Moon:** Shut Up And Dance

 **Big Time Rush:** Elevate

 **Dustin Lynch:** Mind Reader

 **Queen:** Don't Stop Me Now

 **Ed Sheeran:** I See Fire, Thinking Out Loud

 **Hollywood Undead:** Lion, Rain, Lump Your Head

 **Grant Gustin:** Running Home To You

 **Lifehouse** **:** Simon

 **Starset:** Let It Die

 **Chris Brown:** Sex

 **Michael Jackson:** This Is It

 **Marilyn Manson:** This Is Halloween

 **The Beatles:** Michelle

 **R Kelly:** I Believe I Can Fly

 **Katy Perry:** Fireworks

 **311:** Sunset In July

 **The Walkmen:** Heaven

 **Egypt Central:** White Rabbit, 15 Minutes

 **M** **aroon 5:** Animals

 **Lukas Graham:** 7 Years

 **George Goodman And The Headliners:** Bad To The Bone, I Drink Alone

 **Steppenwolf:** Born To Be Wild

 **Bowling For Soup:** Don't Be A Dick

 **Theory Of A Deadman:** Gentleman, Bitch Came Back, Bad Girlfriend

 **Baha Men:** Who Let The Dogs Out

 **Nickelback:** Rockstar

 **Jet:** Are You Ganna Be My Girl

 **Westlife:** Evergreen

 **30 Seconds To Mars:** It's A Beautiful Lie, I Believe In Nothing

 **Bob Marly:** Red Red Wine

 **Lynyrd Skynyrd:** Mama's Song

 **X Ambassadors:** Renegades


	45. 38) Eyes of The Beast

**Ok 3 for 3 still good. Ok I hope you enjoy this chapter, it has a Evergreen and Elfman scene here so go ahead and enjoy.**

 **Songs: Open Your Eyes, Nature of The Beast**

 **Chapter 38: Eyes of The Beast**

After Bacchus yelled out like an idiot he woke both Wally and Elfman. They were all slowly getting up in there own pace.

"It's not Manly to wake someone up"

"Nor it is very Dandy like"

"Ahhhh my head, what did I drink" Bacchus said while rubbing the lump on his head.

"Bacchus Wally...I'm glad your alright" Goldmine said with his usual grin and a hint of sarcasm.

"Yeah Lisanna really did a number on you guys" Bickslow said while grinning like a made man.

"Wow that little dame can really pack a wallop" Wally said rubbing his cube size bump.

"Cause she's a real Man" Elfman said with pride that his little sister was becoming a real Man.

 _Smack_

" _Ouch_ Wh-What was that for Evergreen" Elfman complained.

"Because Lisanna is too _lady_ like to do it herself" Evergreen said while covering half of her face with her fan.

"And you're not?" he said in a tone that infuriated.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm the very definition of the word" she said glaring at him witch he did the same.

" _Sigh_ You know this whole love hate thing is really getting old" when Bickslow said in his displeasure the two had there faces turned scarlet red as Lisanna just simply giggled.

"You know Happy you might have a cousin soon" said Lisanna as she looked at her son.

' _Well hopefully my cousin will help me_ ' the blue exceed thought to himself wondering if anyone would help him.

Both Evergreen and Elfman couldn't utter a word seeing their brains were being fried and steamed.

"Ok enough messing around with the cute couple. It's time for another disk" Bickslow said as he was reaching for one of Natsu's disk. He always enjoyed teasing people especially when it comes to friends especially Ever. Since the whole dragon fiasco both him and Lisanna were shipping Elfman and Evergreen together. In all honesty they were getting closer, he thought that there was something more going on. But now it seems Elfman missed his chance but it's not his fault, Evergreen just needed to ' **Open Your Eyes** ' and see the truth.

 _You're paralyzed with your disguise_

 _You feed on the lies that they tell you_

 _Got to break away from the numbing pain_

 _So calm to the rage that's inside you_

 _You're hypnotized, demoralized_

 _You'll need every lie that they sell you_

 _Stop channelling, whatever will remains_

 _To sort from what's fiction and what is dream_

 _Open your eyes_

 _Open your eyes_

 _Open your eyes_

 _See through the disguise, won't you open your eyes?_

' _This badest one yet_ ' Rocker thought as he enjoyed this rock song.

Both Wally and Shou were practiclly thinking the same things of how Erza, Natsu, and the other _open there eyes_ to the truth. How they were treated like pawns, they eventually found out the truth about Jellal but that didn't change the fact that he killed Simon.

' _So WILD_ ' the Puppies thought.

 _You've lost your sense from the emptiness_

 _You do as the headlines compel you_

 _Come home again and let the war begin_

 _Destroy the veneeer that surrounds you_

 _There's no defense for your recklessness_

 _You stare as the proof lies before you_

 _Why can't you see, are you afraid to be_

 _Exposed to the demons around you?_

 _Open your eyes_

 _Open your eyes_

 _Open your eyes_

 _See through the disguise, won't you open your eyes?_

 _Open your eyes_

 _Open your eyes_

 _Open your eyes_

 _See through the disguise, won't you open your eyes?_

' _Why would Natsu make something like this? What does it mean?_ ' Cana asked the same questions again.

 _'Wow Natsu put some real power into it_ _this song_ ' Bickslow speculated.

' _My eyes...I wouder if Natsu wouldn't mind seeing my eyes directly_ ' Evergreen thought to herself.

' _How does Natsu manage to change his voice like that? It almost sounds demonic_ ' Elfman thought this to himself.

' _Open your eyes? What could that mean_ ' Lisanna thought in wounder.

 _You will now be running, in a world you cannot hide_

 _Know the end is comin' for the lamb that's standing in line_

 _Overcoming, there's a fury built inside_

 _It can all be broken, if you'd only open your eyes_

 _Open your eyes_

 _Open your eyes_

 _Open your eyes_

 _See through the disguise, won't you open your eyes?_

 _Open your eyes_

 _Open your eyes_

 _Open your eyes_

 _See through the disguise, won't you open your eyes?_

When the song ended Goldmine had his own thoughts ' _By what i can tell it's about the media influwinceing peoples thoughts to be a certain way._ _The song conveys the message of being what you truly are and how much better off that is than effectively being the media's puppet_ ' or maybe he's just puttig tomuch thought into it.

"Wow that was just incredible right. I mean that was super hard core" Bickslow said while still being astonished by the song that he picked out.

"That was the most rockenning song ever. So rocken that it's Wild" Rocker said in excitement.

"It was so Wild that it was Dandy" Wally said in his own way.

"IT WAS DANDY THAT IT WAS MANLY" Elfman yelled with excitement.

As the men were talking amongst them selves Evergreen felt a vain pop in her head. Even though the building was something out of a dream for her, being with these idiotic men was giving her a maingrain.

" _Ah_ How come you two are not annoyed by there stupidity" Evergreen asked her female guildmates.

"Well I got my pal Jack Daniel's and his partner Jimmy Beam to keep me occupied" Cana said drinking said friends "And for Lisanna...she's to busy with Happy" she said looking at the said girl who was smothering the blue critter.

" _Sigh_ I just this day to be over" Ever complained.

"Why don't you just play a disk to take our mind of things" Cana suggested.

' _Huff Why not hopfully I'll pick something poetic and/or romanic. Somthing that buffoon Elfman wouldn't understand_ ' Evergreen thought to herself woundering Elfman even knew the meaning. Don't misunderstand Elfman was a sweet heart but he was still a man just like Natsu and the rest. It just wasn't in there natsu the ' **Nature of The Beast** '

The men shut there yaps when they notice Evergreen played a disk.

 _Your needs need attention, I'm blinded by the truth_

 _Let me release the tension that's taking hold of you_

 _It's only natural to free the animal_

 _(inside)_

 _The nature of the beast is, you want it_

 _Nature of the beast is, I do too_

 _Let's unleash and cut the creature loose_

 _Oh, it's the nature of the beast in you_

The Fairy Tail mages gasp when they heared the lyrics. Was this has something to do with Natsu beliveing he was a monster/demon or was it about Elfman. As the song continued they can't help but remember that mission the Strauss siblings took.

The Beast

Evergreen felt sick, she wanted a poetic song not something that brought bad memories. She remembers what she did to Elfman more like what she didn't do _'His face was all torn-up and looked half dead while screaming in pain saying that he'll be a stronger man and what did I do, I just passed by not giving him a second thought_. _I didn't help, I didn't give him any words of encouragement, no wonder he hasn't asked me out. I don't have the right'_

 _You wrap yourself around me a tightening the noose_

 _Dropped in the cage surrounding the sinful side of you_

 _It's only natural to free the animal_

 _(inside)_

 _The nature of the beast is, you want it_

 _Nature of the beast is, I do too_

 _Let's unleash and cut the creature loose_

 _Oh, it's the nature of the beast in you_

Elfman wasn't very fond of this song, he had didn't knew why Natsu would make this. When did he made this? Was this suppose to encourage him to move forward after...what had happen. Well that make the most sense Natsu was always the one to help others.

He hasn't told anyone this but about a week after that mission, he tried to chop of his hand of. The hand that he thought that took his sister away from him but the moment he swung that blade, Natsu stopped him. Natsu manage to knock some sence into him and said that I should be a real man, a man Lisanna would be proud to call her _big brother_. So after a while trained himself to be a REAL MAN.

 _It's only natural to free the animal_

 _(let me fly)_

 _The nature of the beast is, you want it_

 _Nature of the beast is, I do too_

 _Let's unleash and cut the creature loose_

 _Oh, it's the nature of the beast in you_

 _The nature of the beast is, you want it_

 _Nature of the beast is, I do too_

 _Let's unleash and cut the creature loose_

 _Oh, it's the nature of the beast in you_

 _You you_

 _You you_

 _You you_

The song ended and Evergreen and Elfman were left with there thoughts. The other Fairy Tail mages had there own thoughts on the song, but for those who didn't know Elfman past...let hust say they had some thoughts of there own.

"SO WILD"

 **Artist/Songs:**

 **Scripture Lullabies:** I will never leave you

 **Skillet:** Famous, Feel Invincible, Back from the Dead, Falling Inside the Black

 **Marina:** My Valentine

 **Elton John:** I'm Still Standing

 **Fall Out Boy:** The Phoenix, Irresistible, The Kids Aren't Alright, Novocaine, Fourth Of July

 **Shinedown:** Miracle, Her Name Is Alice, Junkies for Fame

 **Taylor Swift:** Shake It Of

 **Three Days Grace:** Human Race, Pain

 **Wiz Khalifa:** See You again

 **Thousand Foot Krutch:** Courtesy Call, E For Extinction, Take It Out On Me

 **Sum 41:** Dear Father

 **Freedom Call:** Warriors

 **Imagine Dragon:** Ready Aim Fire, Demons, Monster, Bleeding out

 **Dragon** **Force:** Strike of The Ninja, Cry Thunder

 **Set It Of:** Duality, The Haunting, Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

 **Tori Kelly:** Don't Worry 'Bout A Thing

 **Apocalyptica:** Broken Pieces

 **The Proclaimers** : 500 Miles

 **Three Dog Night** : One is the Loneliest Number

 **Gajeel:** Best Friend

 **The Zombie:** The Way I Feel Inside

 **Twisted Sister:** We're Not Gonna Take It

 **Disturbed:** Façade, Open Your Eyes

 **Ryan Star:** Start A Fire

 **Avenge Sevenfold :** A Little Piece Of Heaven

 **Alessia Cara:** How Far I'll Go

 **Beyoncé:** Single Ladies

 **Stray Cats:** Stray Cat Strut

 **Crossfade:** Cold

 **Walk The Moon:** Shut Up And Dance

 **Big Time Rush:** Elevate

 **Dustin Lynch:** Mind Reader

 **Queen:** Don't Stop Me Now

 **Ed Sheeran:** I See Fire, Thinking Out Loud

 **Hollywood Undead:** Lion, Rain, Lump Your Head

 **Grant Gustin:** Running Home To You

 **Lifehouse** **:** Simon

 **Starset:** Let It Die

 **Chris Brown:** Sex

 **Michael Jackson:** This Is It

 **Marilyn Manson:** This Is Halloween

 **The Beatles:** Michelle

 **R Kelly:** I Believe I Can Fly

 **Katy Perry:** Fireworks

 **311:** Sunset In July

 **The Walkmen:** Heaven

 **Egypt Central:** White Rabbit, 15 Minutes

 **M** **aroon 5:** Animals

 **Lukas Graham:** 7 Years

 **George Goodman And The Headliners:** Bad To The Bone, I Drink Alone

 **Steppenwolf:** Born To Be Wild

 **Bowling For Soup:** Don't Be A Dick

 **Theory Of A Deadman:** Gentleman, Bitch Came Back, Bad Girlfriend

 **Baha Men:** Who Let The Dogs Out

 **Nickelback:** Rockstar

 **Jet:** Are You Ganna Be My Girl

 **Westlife:** Evergreen

 **30 Seconds To Mars:** It's A Beautiful Lie, I Believe In Nothing

 **Bob Marly** **:** Red Red Wine

 **Lynyrd Skynyrd** **:** Mama's Song

 **X Ambassadors:** Renegades

 **My Darkest Days:** Nature Of The Beast


	46. 39) Fighting & Drinking

**Ok sorry for the lateness I was watching the Super Bowl and was DANDY, WILD, SUPER, SPICY, FUNKY, MANLY, AND COOOOL**

 **So here's your chapter of the day please enjoy**

 **Songs: Drink,** **Kung Fu Fighting**

 **Chapter 39: Fighting & ****Drinking**

After a while the members of Quattro Cerberus continue to talk about something Wild. As for the members of Fairy Tail they were having there own discussing amongst themselves.

"Those jerks" Evergreen said in a pissed of tone.

"Relax Ever, they don't know the song like we do" Bickslow said trying to calm her down witch was usually Freed's job.

"He's right Evergreen, do you see Lisanna or Elfman getting all pissed of like this" Cana said witch cause the three of them to look over the Strauss siblings.

The two didn't show any form of hostility, actually they looked like they were in there own little world. How she envy them, they always seem so happy even after what had happen. She had never had that kind of strength she has always needed someone's hand to reach.

"N-No" Evergreen said as she looked down.

"Good" Cana said feeling a bit proud but she couldn't help but feel a little jelous too. She saw first hand those siblings treated eachother someone to make sure you're home on time, someone who always there for you, and especially someone too make sure you're nice and fed. She wonder is she had any siblings and seeing Gildarts is her father that might be a possibility.

"Well if you ladies won't mind I'm going for another disk" Bickslow said so casually and was strolling towards the ' **4B** ' until someone pulled the top of his hair like a doll "Hey what's happening here" he said while his arms were still trying to reach for a disk.

"You already had a turn metal face so I'm going to have another go" Cana said with determination witch made Bickslow weak knee.

"Like I said it's your turn so go right ahead"

"I'm so glad you could see it my way" She said while passing by him. As she went to pick out another disk she was looking for something particular. She wanted some catchy, something exciting, something she could ' **Drink** ' too. After a few seconds she found the perfect disk and played it instantly.

 _Oy you give me some beer!_

When she heard this she couldn't help but grin and she wasn't the only one.

 _Piracy's a crime and crime doesn't pay_

 _And we go home poor at the end of the day_

 _But I'd rather live my life in rags_

 _Than be taped to a desk with a wife as a hag_

 _We live each day like there's nothing to lose_

 _But a man has needs and the need is booze_

 _They say all the best things in life are free_

 _So give all your beer and your rum to me!_

 _We are here to drink your beer_

 _And steal your rum at a point of a gun_

 _Your alcohol to us will fall_

 _'Cause we are here to drink your beer_

 _We are here to drink your beer_

 _And steal your rum at a point of a gun_

 _Your alcohol to us will fall_

 _'Cause we are here to drink your beer_

 _Drink, drink, drink, drink,_

 _Drink, drink, drink, drink,_

 _Drink, drink, drink, drink,_

 _Drink, drink, drink_

By this time guild was in a frenzy when this was playing.

' _HECK YEAH! THIS WAS IT MEANS TO BE A ROCKER_ ' Rocker thought while waving his fist in excitment.

' _IT TAKES A REAL MAN TO GO OUT IN SEA_ ' Elfman thought and was ready to release the animal within.

' _FUCK YEAH BABBY_ ' Bickslow thought as his babies circled around him.

' _MAN IM ENJOYING THIS_ ' Goldmine thought with a larger grin then usual.

' _SO WILD_ ' Quattro Puppy thought in unison.

'I NEVER KNEW PIRATES COULD BE SO DANDY' Wally thought.

' _Why does he sound like a pirate?_ ' Shou aksed himself.

 _We've sailed all the seas for wenches and mead_

 _And told great tales of the huntmasters' deeds_

 _The quest for a drum of the famous ol' spiced_

 _Has shown us the wrath of leviathans might_

 _We went back through time to get more rum_

 _Though we end up shipwrecked having no fun_

 _But heavy metal pirates we must be_

 _So give all your beer and your rum to me!_

 _We are here to drink your beer_

 _And steal your rum at a point of a gun_

 _Your alcohol to us will fall_

 _'Cause we are here to drink your beer_

 _We are here to drink your beer_

 _And steal your rum at a point of a gun_

 _Your alcohol to us will fall_

 _'Cause we are here to drink your beer_

' _Yet another violin_ ' Evergreen thought as she remembers how that there was also a violin in that particular song the Romeo enjoyed.

' _I remember how you broke that violin that one time. You were so upset you cried and then Mira was teasing you_ ' Lisanna thought as she was remembering the Violin incident.

 _We are here to drink your beer_

 _And steal your rum at a point of a gun_

 _Your alcohol to us will fall_

 _'Cause we are here to drink your beer_

 _We are here to drink your beer_

 _And steal your rum at a point of a gun_

 _Your alcohol to us will fall_

 _'Cause we are here to drink your beer_

 _Drink, drink, drink, drink,_

 _Drink, drink, drink, drink_

The moment the song ended...

"THAT WAS SO FUCKEN WILD, MY SOUL HAS BEEN SHAKEN AND STIRRED. IT WAS SO WILD I FEEL REBORN" Bacchus yelled pure unholy excitement.

"HECK YEAH" Rocker yelled.

"Of course you would like it. It's about pirates and drinking, defiantly something up your ally" Shou said looking at the drunken idiot "Wouldn't you say Master Goldmine"

"WILD" Master Goldmine yelled to Shou's surprise.

"FOUR" his members yelled not to Shou's.

When this happen Wally simply put his hand on his friends shoulder and shake his head when Shou notice it was him.

"Hey should you be saying something abou-" Bickslow couldn't finish his sentence when he saw Cana's reaction.

"Umm...I umm...eh" Bickslow could only heard while Cana had a expression that was unlike her. She was utterly speechless at what she has just heard she felt butterflies in her tummy.

"Hey Cana are you ok?" Bickslow asked while shaking her shoulders hoping to snap her out of it "Come on Cana speak to me" he begged.

"Yeah...yeah I'm ok...I just need a drink" she said as she made her way to the bar.

"You know now that I think about it. I could use a drink too" Bacchus said wanting to have his favorite alcoholic beverage "Hey _Blocktender_ give me my usual"

"Something that I wouldn't even give my worst enemy too...you got it" Wally said as he going to do his thing.

"Well while the block head is making my drink I think I should pass the time with another disk" Bacchus said as he sounded a bit sober.

As Bacchus was going for another disk Wally was stuck making his concoction. Ever since he first met him he never liked that drunken fool with his lay back attitude, lack of respect to others, and his idiotic ' **Kung Fu Fighting** '

 _Ho ho hoah_

 _Oh ho ho hoah_

 _Oh ho ho hoah_

 _Oh ho ho hoah_

 _Everybody was kung-fu fighting_

 _Those kicks were fast as lightning_

 _I_ _n fact it was a little bit frightening_

 _But they fought with expert timing_

 _They were funky China men from funky Chinatown_

 _They were chopping them up and they were chopping them down_

 _It's an ancient Chinese art and everybody knew their part_

 _From a feint into a slip, and kicking from the hip_

 _Everybody was kung-fu fighting_

 _Those kicks were fast as lightning_

 _In fact it was a little bit frightening_

 _But they fought with expert timing_

 _There was funky Billy Chin and little Sammy Chung_

 _He said here comes the big boss, let's get it on_

 _We took a bow and made a stand, started swinging with the hand_

 _The sudden motion made me skip now we're into a brand knew trip_

 _Everybody was kung-fu fighting_

 _Those kicks were fast as lightning_

 _In fact it was a little bit frightening_

 _But they did it with expert timing_

Everyone was amazed of how Natsu can change his voice like that. It was so upbeat, so cheerful, so funky.

' _If I knew Salamander wanted to learn so badly I would have make him my decibel_ ' Bacchus thought thinking he was a big shot while drinking his big shot.

' _SO FUNKY_ ' the Puppies thought in unison.

' _Wait does this mean Natsu could be in Chinatown_ ' Elfman thought believing it to be a possible possibility.

' _This song is all funky and all but I want to hear something Dandy_ ' Wally thought wanting to hear something to his liking.

' _First pirates and now funky China men...where does he get his ideas_ ' Shou thought to himself.

' _You know what...I'm not even going to bother myself in asking questions that nobody can answer_ ' Bickslow said to himself.

 _Ho ho hoah  
_

 _Oh ho ho hoah_

 _Oh ho ho hoah_

 _Oh ho ho hoah_

 _Keep on, keep on, keep on, keep on_

 _Everybody was kung-fu fighting_

 _Those kicks were fast as lightning_

 _In fact it was a little bit frightening_

 _Make sure you have expert timing_

 _Kung-fu fighting, had to be fast as lightning_

 _Keep on, keep on, keep on_

The funky song soon faded to an end and left an impression on the listeners.

"OK LET ME HEAR YOU SAY IT BOYS" Bacchus yells knowing exactly what he wanted to hear.

"IT WAS SO FUNKY" his fellow guild members yelled in unison.

"So ladies what was your opinion of the song" Goldmine first said with a smile but faded when he saw there reaction.

"Well it was...nice" Lisanna said while a half baked smile.

"Men" Evergreen said in a tone that Goldmine was far to familiar with while covering her face.

"Well I feel better now" Cana said feeling like herself again.

"I see" Goldmine said blankly but then notice the blue exceed and his reaction.

' _Well if you ask me it almost as good as the NINJA song_ ' Happy thought to himself.

 **Like I said before NINJA ARE AWSOME.**

 **Artist/Songs:**

 **Scripture Lullabies:** I will never leave you

 **Skillet:** Famous, Feel Invincible, Back from the Dead, Falling Inside the Black

 **Marina:** My Valentine

 **Elton John:** I'm Still Standing

 **Fall Out Boy:** The Phoenix, Irresistible, The Kids Aren't Alright, Novocaine, Fourth Of July

 **Shinedown:** Miracle, Her Name Is Alice, Junkies for Fame

 **Taylor Swift:** Shake It Of

 **Three Days Grace:** Human Race, Pain

 **Wiz Khalifa:** See You again

 **Thousand Foot Krutch:** Courtesy Call, E For Extinction, Take It Out On Me

 **Sum 41:** Dear Father

 **Freedom Call:** Warriors

 **Imagine Dragon:** Ready Aim Fire, Demons, Monster, Bleeding out

 **Dragon** **Force:** Strike of The Ninja, Cry Thunder

 **Set It Of:** Duality, The Haunting, Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

 **Tori Kelly:** Don't Worry 'Bout A Thing

 **Apocalyptica:** Broken Pieces

 **The Proclaimers** : 500 Miles

 **Three Dog Night** : One is the Loneliest Number

 **Gajeel:** Best Friend

 **The Zombie:** The Way I Feel Inside

 **Twisted Sister:** We're Not Gonna Take It

 **Disturbed:** Façade, Open Your Eyes

 **Ryan Star:** Start A Fire

 **Avenge Sevenfold :** A Little Piece Of Heaven

 **Alessia Cara:** How Far I'll Go

 **Beyoncé:** Single Ladies

 **Stray Cats:** Stray Cat Strut

 **Crossfade:** Cold

 **Walk The Moon:** Shut Up And Dance

 **Big Time Rush:** Elevate

 **Dustin Lynch:** Mind Reader

 **Queen:** Don't Stop Me Now

 **Ed Sheeran:** I See Fire, Thinking Out Loud

 **Hollywood Undead:** Lion, Rain, Lump Your Head

 **Grant Gustin:** Running Home To You

 **Lifehouse** **:** Simon

 **Starset:** Let It Die

 **Chris Brown:** Sex

 **Michael Jackson:** This Is It

 **Marilyn Manson:** This Is Halloween

 **The Beatles:** Michelle

 **R Kelly:** I Believe I Can Fly

 **Katy Perry:** Fireworks

 **311:** Sunset In July

 **The Walkmen:** Heaven

 **Egypt Central:** White Rabbit, 15 Minutes

 **M** **aroon 5:** Animals

 **Lukas Graham:** 7 Years

 **George Goodman And The Headliners:** Bad To The Bone, I Drink Alone

 **Steppenwolf:** Born To Be Wild

 **Bowling For Soup:** Don't Be A Dick

 **Theory Of A Deadman:** Gentleman, Bitch Came Back, Bad Girlfriend

 **Baha Men:** Who Let The Dogs Out

 **Nickelback:** Rockstar

 **Jet:** Are You Ganna Be My Girl

 **Westlife:** Evergreen

 **30 Seconds To Mars:** It's A Beautiful Lie, I Believe In Nothing

 **Bob Marly** **:** Red Red Wine

 **Lynyrd Skynyrd** **:** Mama's Song

 **X Ambassadors:** Renegades

 **My Darkest Days:** Nature Of The Beast

 **Alestorm:** Drink

 **Carl Douglas:** Kung Fu Fighting


	47. 40) If Today Was Still Here

**5 out of 5 and I'm half dead if I don't make it tell my bin sis I love her.**

 **Songs: If Today Was Your Last Day, I'm Still Here**

 **Chapter 40: If Today Was Still Here**

Goldmine could help but chukle to himself when he heard the ladies comment to the funky song. One thing that will never change is that women will never appreciate the fine arts. While being lost in thoughts about the women the men were having a decision again.

"IT"S MANLY TO BE FUNKY"

"No man you have to be Dandy to be that funky fresh"

"Manly...Dandy...even being Funky fresh dosen't even compare to being Wild" stated Bacchus swinging his arm around getting ready to fight.

"OK I've been waiting for this. I haven't had my morning excersize today" Elfman said putting his fist up getting to knock some heads.

"Seeing I'm a Dandy man I can't just back down" Wally said as he turned his arm into a gun. At the moment he shot his pistol was fired the fighting began.

After a few minutes of reckless fighting and breaking stuff, the other members...and Bickslow were betting who would win. 10 in 1 odds on Wally favor.

 _Crash_

 _Break_

 _Shatter_

" _Sigh..._ THAT...IS... _ **ENOUGH**_ " Master Goldmine yelled with a dark aura and a vain popping. When Goldmine shows his anger he shows it, he released a deadly aura that rivals that of Master Bob. His mutts were trembling in fear and they asked eachother...What would you ' **If Today Was Your Last Day** '

"I'm going to pick another disk **_any complaints_** "

"Nope" they cower in unison

"Good" when he said this he instantly grabbed a disk and played it.

 _My best friend gave me the best advice_

 _He said each day's a gift and not a given right_

 _Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind_

 _And try to take the path less traveled by_

 _That first step you take is the longest stride_

 _If today was your last day_

 _And tomorrow was too late_

 _Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

 _Would you live each moment like your last?_

 _Leave old pictures in the past_

 _Donate every dime you have?_

 _If today was your last day_

The guild quickly forget that Natsu was the one who made these disk and just like Natsu it's not all Funky Fresh.

' _I don't remember giving any advice like that_ ' Happy thought knowing that he was Nastu best friend, oh how he missed him.

' _Could this be the reason why Natsu left...could he be dying_ ' Evergreen thought and hope this was just a song.

' _Natsu...you can't just leave us like this...you just can't_ ' Cana thought thinking every man in her life would leave her.

' _If that were true I'll go all the way to Mermaid Heel rules be damn and tell Millianna that I love her_ ' Wally thought to himself wondering what she's doing right now.

 _(If today was your last day)_

 _Against the grain should be a way of life_

 _What's worth the prize is always worth the fight_

 _Every second counts 'cause there's no second try_

 _So live like you'll never live it twice_

 _Don't take the free ride in your own life_

 _If today was your last day_

 _And tomorrow was too late_

 _Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

 _Would you live each moment like your last?_

 _Leave old pictures in the past_

 _Donate every dime you have?_

 _Would you call old friends you never see?_

 _Reminisce old memories_

 _Would you forgive your enemies?_

 _Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?_

 _Swear up and down to God above_

 _That you finally fall in love_

 _If today was your last day_

The others had there own thoughts some less serious thoughts on the song.

' _If today was really my last day I would have a good time and drink Fiore dry_ ' Bacchus thought to himself.

' _If today was my last day i would spend my final days ROCKEN_ ' no one other than Rocker thought.

' _Forgive Jellal? Not even in my death bed_ ' Shou thought in anger.

 _If today was your last day_

 _Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?_

 _You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars_

 _Regardless of who you are_

 _So do whatever it takes_

 _Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life_

 _Let nothin' stand in your way_

 _Cause the hands of time are never on your side_

 _If today was your last day_

 _And tomorrow was too late_

 _Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

 _Would you live each moment like your last?_

 _Leave old pictures in the past_

 _Donate every dime you have?_

 _Would you call old friends you never see?_

 _Reminisce old memories_

 _Would you forgive your enemies?_

 _Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?_

 _Swear up and down to God above_

 _That you finally fall in love_

 _If today was your last day_

The song ended and there were questions why Natsu made this song.

"I LIKE IT...even though it talks about the your last days Natsu made it sound so positive"

"Well that my Natsu for you. Even if he has a few secrets he is still the lovable idiot that I fell in love with" said Lisanna with a blushing smile.

When she said this the members of Quattro Cerberus had red faces when she boldly declare her love...and the fact they were remembering the dirty girlfriend song.

' _What passionate love_ ' Quattro Puppy thought.

While the Puppies were doing there comedy routine Lisanna finally notice that her son hasn't spoken for a while.

"Happy...are you ok? Are you hungry? Tired? I know how about you play another disk" when Lisanna said this Happy couldn't help but smile. He had another chance for freedom.

' _I know I should be sorry for him but I can't help but to find this hilarious_ ' Bickslow thought while sticking out his tong.

When Lisanna finally let go of her son a second time she couldn't help but feel a pain in her heart "Don't go too far, your Mama is here if you need me"

"Lisanna...even though I believe you're doing a fantastic job. I think you should let him have some space" Evergreen said this with hopeful expression that what she said would get to Lisanna's head.

"Alright...you are his aunty" she said hesitantly.

"R-Right" she responded as she heard chuckling followed by a crashing sound from the back round.

As Happy took his sweet time getting a disk he couldn't help but to wonder what's the real reason Natsu decided to leave. He couldn't help but to blame himself about his disappearance. He wonders if he will ever see him again...didn't he know that ' **I'm Still Here** '

 _I am a question to the world_

 _Not and answer to be Heard_

 _Or a moment that's held in your arms_

 _And what do you think you'd ever say_

 _I won't listen anyway_

 _You don't know me_

 _And I'll never be what you want me to be_

 _And what do you think you'd understand_

 _I'm a boy no, I'm a man_

 _You can't take me and throw me away_

 _And how can you learn what's never shown_

 _Yeah you stand here on your own_

 _They don't know me_

 _Cause I'm not here_

 _And I want a moment to be real_

 _Wanna touch things I don't feel_

 _We want to hold on and feel I belong_

 _And how can the world want me to change_

 _They're the ones that stay the same_

 _They don't know me_

 _Cause I'm not here_

When they heard this they couldn't help but get a little emotional. Some of them didn't had the best relationships with there fathers and to others they didn't even met there fathers. War Cry was crying and other members silently shed some tears of there own.

 _And you see the things they never see_

 _All you wanted I could be_

 _Now you know me and I'm not afraid_

 _And I wanna tell you who I am_

 _Can you help me be a man_

 _They can't break me_

 _As long as I know who I am_

 _And I want a moment to be real  
_

 _Wanna touch things I don't feel_

 _We want to hold on and feel I belong_

 _And how can they say I'll never change_

 _They're the ones that stay the same_

 _They can't see me_

 _But I'm still here_

Cana was thinking about her father again, she remembers how badly she wanted to see him when she was little. She remembers what she went through for him, she wanted to change for him. If only she heard this song back then, this song could have given her the courage to do something sooner...then maybe she didn't have to waste all those years alone with a bottle.

' _Natsu did Igneel really made you feel like this_ ' Lisanna thought wondering why Natsu would the same thing to Happy.

 _They can't tell me who to be_

 _Cause I'm not what they see_

 _Yeah, the world is still sleeping_

 _While I keep on dreaming for me_

 _And their words are just whispers and lies_

 _That I'll never believe_

 _And I want a moment to be real_

 _Wanna touch things I don't feel_

 _We want to hold on and feel I belong_

 _And how can they say I'll never change_

 _They're the ones that stay the same_

 _I'm the one now_

 _Cause I'm still here_

 _I'm the one_

 _Cause I'm still here_

 _I'm still here_

 _I'm still here_

 _I'm still here_

When the song ended and Happy had a wide eye expression while a few tears fell.

"Papa" Happy simply said and Lisanna came crashing into him and gave him a hug "Don't worry Mama's here"

As the heart worming scene took place Master Goldmine had his own thought as usual. He could tell it's about a young man doesn't feel part of this world, and so the world is try to make him change. He wanted to believe that maybe he's the only right in the world and every other people is when have to change. This song has reminded him why he created his guild in the first place.

 **Ok first thing first, all I hear is songs from 'Frozen' and it's shit compare to this. comment if you agree.**

 **Artist/Songs:**

 **Scripture Lullabies:** I will never leave you

 **Skillet:** Famous, Feel Invincible, Back from the Dead, Falling Inside the Black

 **Marina:** My Valentine

 **Elton John:** I'm Still Standing

 **Fall Out Boy:** The Phoenix, Irresistible, The Kids Aren't Alright, Novocaine, Fourth Of July

 **Shinedown:** Miracle, Her Name Is Alice, Junkies for Fame

 **Taylor Swift:** Shake It Of

 **Three Days Grace:** Human Race, Pain

 **Wiz Khalifa:** See You again

 **Thousand Foot Krutch:** Courtesy Call, E For Extinction, Take It Out On Me

 **Sum 41:** Dear Father

 **Freedom Call:** Warriors

 **Imagine Dragon:** Ready Aim Fire, Demons, Monster, Bleeding out

 **Dragon** **Force:** Strike of The Ninja, Cry Thunder

 **Set It Of:** Duality, The Haunting, Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

 **Tori Kelly:** Don't Worry 'Bout A Thing

 **Apocalyptica:** Broken Pieces

 **The Proclaimers** : 500 Miles

 **Three Dog Night** : One is the Loneliest Number

 **Gajeel:** Best Friend

 **The Zombie:** The Way I Feel Inside

 **Twisted Sister:** We're Not Gonna Take It

 **Disturbed:** Façade, Open Your Eyes

 **Ryan Star:** Start A Fire

 **Avenge Sevenfold :** A Little Piece Of Heaven

 **Alessia Cara:** How Far I'll Go

 **Beyoncé:** Single Ladies

 **Stray Cats:** Stray Cat Strut

 **Crossfade:** Cold

 **Walk The Moon:** Shut Up And Dance

 **Big Time Rush:** Elevate

 **Dustin Lynch:** Mind Reader

 **Queen:** Don't Stop Me Now

 **Ed Sheeran:** I See Fire, Thinking Out Loud

 **Hollywood Undead:** Lion, Rain, Lump Your Head

 **Grant Gustin:** Running Home To You

 **Lifehouse** **:** Simon

 **Starset:** Let It Die

 **Chris Brown:** Sex

 **Michael Jackson:** This Is It

 **Marilyn Manson:** This Is Halloween

 **The Beatles:** Michelle

 **R Kelly:** I Believe I Can Fly

 **Katy Perry:** Fireworks

 **311:** Sunset In July

 **The Walkmen:** Heaven

 **Egypt Central:** White Rabbit, 15 Minutes

 **M** **aroon 5:** Animals

 **Lukas Graham:** 7 Years

 **George Goodman And The Headliners:** Bad To The Bone, I Drink Alone

 **Steppenwolf:** Born To Be Wild

 **Bowling For Soup:** Don't Be A Dick

 **Theory Of A Deadman:** Gentleman, Bitch Came Back, Bad Girlfriend

 **Baha Men:** Who Let The Dogs Out

 **Nickelback:** Rockstar, If Today Was Your Last Day

 **Jet:** Are You Ganna Be My Girl

 **Westlife:** Evergreen

 **30 Seconds To Mars:** It's A Beautiful Lie, I Believe In Nothing

 **Bob Marly** **:** Red Red Wine

 **Lynyrd Skynyrd** **:** Mama's Song

 **X Ambassadors:** Renegades

 **My Darkest Days:** Nature Of The Beast

 **Alestorm:** Drink

 **Carl Douglas:** Kung Fu Fighting

 **John Hartford:** I'm Still Here


	48. SS Part 8: Turn My Soul To Stone

**Side Story Chapter 8: Turn My Soul To Stone**

 **Songs: Turn To Stone** , **Oh My Soul**

"Hello and welcome back to the Sorcerer Spotlight Singer competition" Lola said starting things off with a new somewhat messy blue neck-length hair. (Toriko)

"AND IT'S STILL SO COOOOL" Jason yelled in excitement.

"Yes that is true we had 14 participants" Yajima said remembering everyone and how they sang.

"That right we had Gray Fullbuster, Mirajane Strauss, Cana Alberona, Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilla, Araña Webb, Loki the lion spirit, Jet, Flare, Simon, Rocker, Quattro Puppy, Bacchus, and Elfman Strauss " Mato said as was counting with his fingers.

"14 down and a shit loud to go" Jiemma groan woundering when all of this would be over.

"That right folks we so much more fun planned" Mato said in excitement.

"I couldn't said it better myself but for now let begin shall we and let me introduce our nex-" Yajima said but was inturupted...again.

"UP NEXT WE HAVE THE BRUNETTE BEAUTY OF THE THUNDER LEGION, SHE'S THE GIRL WHO PUTS THE 'FAIRY' IN FAIRY MAGIC, THE FAIRY QUEEN OF OUR HEARTS...EVERGREEEN" Jason yelled with all his might as the crowd cheered _mainly the men._

When Jason yelled out her name like a buffoon, Evergreen came to the arena with all the elegance and grace of a lady. When she was in front of the mic she felt her heartbeat racing, her hands were starting to sweat a little, and her body becoming stiff. So she decided to breath in and relax, she was stronger then this. She needed to her act together and ' **Turn To Stone** '

An engelic and elegant grand piano could be heard and the crowed was in awe.

 _Let's take a better look_

 _Beyond a story book_

 _And learn our souls are all we own_

 _before we turn to stone_

 _Let's go to sleep with clearer heads_

 _and hearts too big to fit our beds_

 _And maybe we won't feel so alone_

 _Before we turn to stone_

 _And if you wait for someone else's hand,_

 _(If you wait for someone else's hand)_

 _Then you will surely fall down_

 _(If you wait for someone else's hand)_

 _And if you wait for someone else's hand,_

 _(If you wait for someone else)_

 _You'll fall, you'll fall_

the judges

' _Magnificent, her voice is nothing less then that_ ' Yajima thought to himself.

' _Wow...she is defiantly putting us a show. Her voice, her elegance the crowed can't get enough_ ' Mato thought.

' _Her voice...is that of a true fairy_ ' Lola thought with a slight blush.

' _She is SO COOL_ ' Jason thought.

' _Just end it already_ ' Jiemma thought in irritation.

 _I know that I am nothing new_

 _There's so much more than me and you_

 _But brother, how we must atone_

 _Before we turn to stone_

 _And brother, how we must atone_

 _Before we turn to stone_

 _Before we turn to stone_

The song ended and the people applauded and cheered. Little girls were asking to be a fairy like her.

The Fairy Tail mages gave the last part of the song some thought about _atoning._

"Wow" Mato said voicaly and through body expression.

"Indeed maybe I should offer her a job at my resturant" Yajima said belieaving it be good for business.

"She is SO COOL. I expected nothing less from a member from the Thunder Legion" said Jason.

"Speaking of the Thunder Legion, can you guess who's up next" Lola said building up the suspense.

"..." stated Jiemma.

"That right we have..." Lola was about give out the answer but was interrupted'

"WE HAVE ANOTHER MEMBER OF THE THUNDER LEGION, THE COOL KNIGHT IN BLACK, THE SEITH MAGE OF FAIRY TAIL..BICKSSSLLLOOOOW" Jason yelled.

And just like that Bickslow came to the arena as if he won a championship match. When he passed by Ever he gave his usual grin witch got him a smack upside the head with her fan.

"Hello everyone it's great to be here, let me just say that this song that I'm about to sing. Comes from a deep place...so i hope you enjoy" Bickslow said with sincerity. Do to his magic he can see other's peoples souls and because of that he can understand those people better then anyone. ' **Oh My Soul** ' weeps for you.

 _Oh, my soul_

 _Oh, how you worry_

 _Oh, how you're weary, from fearing you lost control_

 _This was the one thing, you didn't see coming_

 _And no one would blame you, though_

 _If you cried in private_

 _If you tried to hide it away, so no one knows_

 _No one will see, if you stop believing_

 _Oh, my soul_

 _You are not alone_

 _There's a place where fear has to face the God you know_

 _One more day, He will make a way_

 _Let Him show you how, you can lay this down_

 _'Cause you're not alone_

 _Here and now_

 _You can be honest_

 _I won't try to promise that someday it all works out_

 _'Cause this is the valley_

 _And even now, He is breathing on your dry bones_

 _And there will be dancing_

 _There will be beauty where beauty was ash and stone_

 _This much I know_

' _When he said this came from a deep place i never imagined that he meant his soul_ ' Mato thought.

' _He is So Cool the Thunder Legion is So Cool_ ' Jason thought as a river of tears came.

' _It's funny how people with oddest quirk are often the ones with the most poetic souls_ ' Yajima believed, being a former member of Fairy Tail and all.

' _I wonder why he has that helmet of his...is he bold too_ ' Lola wondering if he's not alone.

' _Soul?_ ' came to Jiemma mind.

 _Oh, my soul_

 _You are not alone_

 _There's a place where fear has to face the God you know_

 _One more day, He will make a way_

 _Let Him show you how, you can lay this down_

 _I'm not strong enough, I can't take anymore_

 _(You can lay it down, you can lay it down)_

 _And my shipwrecked faith will never get me to shore_

 _(You can lay it down, you can lay it down)_

 _Can He find me here_

 _Can He keep me from going under_

 _Oh, my soul_

 _You're not alone_

 _There's a place where fear has to face the God you know_

 _One more day, He will make a way_

 _Let Him show you how, you can lay this down_

 _'Cause you're not alone_

 _Oh, my soul, you're not alone_

The song ended and the crowed cheered, some of the women had some tears in there eyes.

When he heard the applause Bickslow could help but give a genuine smile and without anyone being the wiser, he secretly shed some tears.

"That was breathtaking. I feel so emotional" Mato said.

"HE WAS SO COOL" Jason yelled.

"Of Course he is, they wouldn't let anyone be a member of the Thunder Legion if they weren't" Yajima said with a smile

"Well that all the time we have folks. See you next time, do you have any words to say Jiemma" Lola asked while dramatically moving his hair.

"No"

 **Artist/Songs:**

 **Scripture Lullabies:** I will never leave you

 **Skillet:** Famous, Feel Invincible, Back from the Dead, Falling Inside the Black

 **Marina:** My Valentine

 **Elton John:** I'm Still Standing

 **Fall Out Boy:** The Phoenix, Irresistible, The Kids Aren't Alright, Novocaine, Fourth Of July

 **Shinedown:** Miracle, Her Name Is Alice, Junkies for Fame

 **Taylor Swift:** Shake It Of

 **Three Days Grace:** Human Race, Pain

 **Wiz Khalifa:** See You again

 **Thousand Foot Krutch:** Courtesy Call, E For Extinction, Take It Out On Me

 **Sum 41:** Dear Father

 **Freedom Call:** Warriors

 **Imagine Dragon:** Ready Aim Fire, Demons, Monster, Bleeding out

 **Dragon** **Force:** Strike of The Ninja, Cry Thunder

 **Set It Of:** Duality, The Haunting, Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

 **Tori Kelly:** Don't Worry 'Bout A Thing

 **Apocalyptica:** Broken Pieces

 **The Proclaimers** : 500 Miles

 **Three Dog Night** : One is the Loneliest Number

 **Gajeel:** Best Friend

 **The Zombie:** The Way I Feel Inside

 **Twisted Sister:** We're Not Gonna Take It

 **Disturbed:** Façade, Open Your Eyes

 **Ryan Star:** Start A Fire

 **Avenge Sevenfold :** A Little Piece Of Heaven

 **Alessia Cara:** How Far I'll Go

 **Beyoncé:** Single Ladies

 **Stray Cats:** Stray Cat Strut

 **Crossfade:** Cold

 **Walk The Moon:** Shut Up And Dance

 **Big Time Rush:** Elevate

 **Dustin Lynch:** Mind Reader

 **Queen:** Don't Stop Me Now

 **Ed Sheeran:** I See Fire, Thinking Out Loud

 **Hollywood Undead:** Lion, Rain, Lump Your Head

 **Grant Gustin:** Running Home To You

 **Lifehouse** **:** Simon

 **Starset:** Let It Die

 **Chris Brown:** Sex

 **Michael Jackson:** This Is It

 **Marilyn Manson:** This Is Halloween

 **The Beatles:** Michelle

 **R Kelly:** I Believe I Can Fly

 **Katy Perry:** Fireworks

 **311:** Sunset In July

 **The Walkmen:** Heaven

 **Egypt Central:** White Rabbit, 15 Minutes

 **M** **aroon 5:** Animals

 **Lukas Graham:** 7 Years

 **George Goodman And The Headliners:** Bad To The Bone, I Drink Alone

 **Steppenwolf:** Born To Be Wild

 **Bowling For Soup:** Don't Be A Dick

 **Theory Of A Deadman:** Gentleman, Bitch Came Back, Bad Girlfriend

 **Baha Men:** Who Let The Dogs Out

 **Nickelback:** Rockstar, If Today Was Your Last Day

 **Jet:** Are You Ganna Be My Girl

 **Westlife:** Evergreen

 **30 Seconds To Mars:** It's A Beautiful Lie, I Believe In Nothing

 **Bob Marly** **:** Red Red Wine

 **Lynyrd Skynyrd** **:** Mama's Song

 **X Ambassadors:** Renegades

 **My Darkest Days:** Nature Of The Beast

 **Alestorm:** Drink

 **Carl Douglas:** Kung Fu Fighting

 **John Hartford:** I'm Still Here

 **Ingrin Michaelson:** Turn to stone

 **Casting Crowns:** Oh My Soul


	49. 41) Easy To Love Till I Collapse

**Ok this chapter has a song for all of you hard core rap fans out there.**

 **Please enjoy**

 **Song: Till I Collapse, Easy To Love You**

 **Chapter 41:** **Easy To** **Love Till I Collapse**

"There, there Happy Mama's still here" Lisanna said pampering her son, who was snuggling on her pillows.

As the mother-son duo were having there little moment, a young blond man couldn't help but to reminisce about his past. When Shou saw this he remember how he cried a lot when he was little and how Erza use to comfort him. He remembers how Erza always been best Big Sis and how she was his inspiration for the longest time.

But he also remembers how hurt he was when he thought she betrayed them. That's the reason why he still holding a grudge against him, but he's not the only one he's loathed. He still remembers the pain she caused Erza and how she humiliated him, Ikaruga is the one woman that he will find the most ugliest.

" _Sigh_ " Shou said under his breath ' _Why am I having these thoughts_ ' he thought to himself, but if I ever has the chance he would fight her ' **Till I Collapse** '

Without anyone noticing Shou walked up to the **'** ** _4B'_** box and played a song like no other.

When it played everyone notice a strange melody within the air followed by a gentle piano.

 _'Cause sometimes you just feel tired, feel weak_

 _And when you feel weak, you feel like you wanna just give up_

 _But you gotta search within you_

 _And gotta find that inner strength_

 _And just pull that shit out of you_

 _And get that motivation to not give up_

 _And not be a quitter, no matter how bad you wanna just fall flat on your face, and collapse_

 _Till I collapse I'm spilling these raps long as you feel 'em_

 _Till the day that I drop you'll never say that I'm not killing 'em_

 _'Cause when I am not, then I'ma stop penning 'em_

 _And I am not hip hop and I'm just not Eminem_

 _Subliminal thoughts, when I'ma stop sending 'em?_

 _Women are caught in webs, spin 'em and hock venom_

 _Adrenaline shots of penicillin could not get the illin' to stop_

 _Amoxicillin's just not real enough_

 _The criminal cop killin', hip-hop villain_

 _A minimal swap to cop millions of Pac listeners_

 _You're coming with me, feel it or not, you're gonna fear it_

 _Like I showed you the spirit of God lives in us_

 _You hear it a lot, lyrics to shock_

 _Is it a miracle or am I just product of pop fizzin' up?_

 _Fa shizzel, my wizzel, this is the plot, listen up_

 _You bizzels forgot, Slizzel does not give a fuck_

 _Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out_

 _Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth_

 _Till the smoke clears out, am I high? Perhaps_

 _I'ma rip this shit till my bone collapse_

 _Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out  
_

 _Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth_

 _Till the smoke clears out, am I high? Perhaps_

 _I'ma rip this shit till my bone collapse_

No one was able to think or have any thought from this song. Everyone was engulfed by the message, lyrics, music, poetry, or whatever you called it...it was just fucking amazing.

 _Music is like magic, there's a certain feeling you get_

 _When you real and you spit, and people are feeling your shit_

 _This is your moment, and every single minute you spend_

 _Tryna hold on to it because you may never get it again_

 _So while you're in it, try to get as much shit as you can_

 _And when your run is over, just admit when it's at its end_

 _Because I'm at the end of my wits with half the shit that gets in_

 _I got a list, here's the order of my list that it's in_

 _It goes Reggie, Jay-Z, 2Pac and Biggie_

 _Andre from OutKast, Jada, Kurupt, Nas, and then me_

 _But in this industry I'm the cause of a lot of envy_

 _So when I'm not put on this list, the shit does not offend me_

 _That's why you see me walk around_

 _Like nothing's bothering me_

 _Even though half you people got a fuckin' problem with me_

 _You hate it, but you know respect you got to give me_

 _The press's wet dream, like Bobby and Whitney; Nate, hit me_

 _Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out_

 _Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth_

 _Till the smoke clears out, am I high? Perhaps_

 _I'ma rip this shit till my bone collapse_

 _Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out  
_

 _Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth_

 _Till the smoke clears out, am I high? Perhaps_

 _I'ma rip this shit till my bone collapse_

 _Soon as a verse starts, I eat at an emcee's heart_

 _What is he thinking? How not to go against me, smart_

 _And it's absurd how people hang on every word_

 _I'll probably never get the props I feel I ever deserve_

 _But I'll never be served, my spot is forever reserved_

 _If I ever leave Earth, that would be the death of me first_

 _'Cause in my heart of hearts_

 _I know nothing could ever be worse_

 _That's why I'm clever when I put together every verse_

 _My thoughts are sporadic, I act like I'm an addict_

 _I rap like I'm addicted to smack, like I'm Kim Mathers_

 _But I don't want to go forth and back in constant battles_

 _The fact is I would rather sit back and bomb some rappers_

 _So this is like a full-blown attack I'm launching at 'em_

 _The track is on some battling raps, who want some static?_

 _'Cause I don't really think that the fact that I'm Slim matters_

 _A plaque and platinum status is whack if I'm not the baddest_

 _Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out_

 _Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth_

 _Till the smoke clears out, am I high? Perhaps_

 _I'ma rip this shit till my bone collapse_

 _Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out  
_

 _Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth_

 _Till the smoke clears out, am I high? Perhaps_

 _I'ma rip this shit till my bone collapse_

 _Until the roof (until the roof)_

 _The roof comes off (the roof comes off)_

 _Until my legs (until my legs)_

 _Give out from (underneath me)_

 _I will not fall_

 _I will stand tall_

 _Feels like no one can beat me_

The guild hall was dead silent for half a minute not even a Wild Dandy Man utter a word.

"What...was...that" Shou said in his own pace.

"What ever it was it just blow my mine" Bickslow said while his babies stayed silent.

"And what little you suppose to have" said Evergreen who seems to be unaffected by the song.

"Speaking of minds what about Lisanna's" Cana said loud enough so only the two members of the Thunder Legion can hear.

" _Hummm_ Let me see" Bickslow said while looking at the state of the young Strauss sibling soul.

"Oh, shit...this is NOT good you guys" he said with panic within his voice.

"You're right we just ran out of booze" Cana said with an empty bottle.

"No not that boozed up brunette, Lisanna's soul is going to a whole different type of crazy" Bickslow said with a slight panic.

"You're right that it's not good" Evergreen said with worry "what do you suggest then"

"Well for one we can't let anyone play another disk" said Cana who was licking her bottle clean.

As the Fairy tail mages were having there conversation, Wally Buchanan over heard it all with his cube shaped ears. ' _No...not just yet...I still need to grab something and pass it as my own to impress Millianna_ ' he thought to himself. Ever since he heard that song about today being last, he decided that he'll confess to his childhood crush.

"Now to quietly and Dandily grab a disk" Wally said to himself. He remembers how she always had that smile of hers, how she was the real reason he parden Jellal's action, and how it was so ' **Easy To Love You** '. At that moment he tried to grabbed the disk within the case and tried to stash it somewhere on him before anyone notice.

"Hey Blocktender hurry up and play that thing" Bacchus said half drunk and throw an empty bottle.

"Ahh my head...damn it Facchus I-" at that moment he heard the melody of the song he stopped talking. Somehow when that idiot hit him with that bottle his hand must of slip and somehow gotten into the music box.

 _I remember all the summer days_

 _Drinking wine in the sunshine_

 _I hope it never leaves_

 _And I remember all the summer nights_

 _Staring at you in the moonlight_

 _I hope you never leave 'cause baby_

 _You're so good to me_

 _You have all that all that I ever need_

 _It's easy to love you_

 _So easy to love you_

 _Ooh you know it's true_

 _The best part of being with you_

 _To know you're with me_

 _It's not so hard to say_

 _It's easy to love you_

' _Great another love song_ ' the Fairy Tail mages thought in unison.

 _I remember all those winter days frozen_

 _In the cold tryin' to get you home_

 _Should I be moving in, we can be together then_

 _Remember spending all those winter nights_

 _Stayin' inside by the warm fire_

 _Yeah you gotta know that I can never let you go_

 _You and I have the rest of our lives to say_

 _It's easy to love you_

 _So easy to love you_

 _Ooh you know it's true_

 _The best part of being with you_

 _To know you're with me_

 _It's not so hard to say_

 _It's easy to love you_

 _Can anybody else see it?_

 _Mm, can anybody else see what I do?_

 _Can anybody else feel it?_

 _Oh, can anybody else feel the way I do?_

 _But now I'm with you_

' _Oh Natsu_ ' Lisanna thought with red hot blush while holding her son.

' _This is not good her soul is getting close to that of a yandere_ ' Bickslow thought.

 _Hard to forget all the moments when_

 _We'd be sitting there hoping it would never end_

 _'Cause this is meant to be_

 _So baby, will you marry me?_

 _"Gasp"_

 _"Shit"_

 _It's easy to love you_

 _So easy to love you_

 _Ooh, you know it's true_

 _The best part of being with you_

 _To know you are with me_

 _It's not so hard to say_

 _It's easy to love you_

 _You and me will be together_

 _I know our love will last forever_

 _You and me will be together_

 _I know our love will last forever_

 _You know it's true_

 _The best part of being with you_

 _You're easy to love_

The song ended and most of the males seems a little less then enthusiastic, the only exception was Wally. He somehow pulled out a notepad and pen and was wrting down what he just heard.

While he was doing this Lisanna said something that will change the course of her life.

"Did Natsu said that he wanted to get married"

 **Did you enjoy the rap well that will be the last badass song for a while so yeah review and comment**

 **Artist/Songs:**

 **Scripture Lullabies:** I will never leave you

 **Skillet:** Famous, Feel Invincible, Back from the Dead, Falling Inside the Black

 **Marina:** My Valentine

 **Elton John:** I'm Still Standing

 **Fall Out Boy:** The Phoenix, Irresistible, The Kids Aren't Alright, Novocaine, Fourth Of July

 **Shinedown:** Miracle, Her Name Is Alice, Junkies for Fame

 **Taylor Swift:** Shake It Of

 **Three Days Grace:** Human Race, Pain

 **Wiz Khalifa:** See You again

 **Thousand Foot Krutch:** Courtesy Call, E For Extinction, Take It Out On Me

 **Sum 41:** Dear Father

 **Freedom Call:** Warriors

 **Imagine Dragon:** Ready Aim Fire, Demons, Monster, Bleeding out

 **Dragon** **Force:** Strike of The Ninja, Cry Thunder

 **Set It Of:** Duality, The Haunting, Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

 **Tori Kelly:** Don't Worry 'Bout A Thing

 **Apocalyptica:** Broken Pieces

 **The Proclaimers** : 500 Miles

 **Three Dog Night** : One is the Loneliest Number

 **Gajeel:** Best Friend

 **The Zombie:** The Way I Feel Inside

 **Twisted Sister:** We're Not Gonna Take It

 **Disturbed:** Façade, Open Your Eyes

 **Ryan Star:** Start A Fire

 **Avenge Sevenfold :** A Little Piece Of Heaven

 **Alessia Cara:** How Far I'll Go

 **Beyoncé:** Single Ladies

 **Stray Cats:** Stray Cat Strut

 **Crossfade:** Cold

 **Walk The Moon:** Shut Up And Dance

 **Big Time Rush:** Elevate

 **Dustin Lynch:** Mind Reader

 **Queen:** Don't Stop Me Now

 **Ed Sheeran:** I See Fire, Thinking Out Loud

 **Hollywood Undead:** Lion, Rain, Lump Your Head

 **Grant Gustin:** Running Home To You

 **Lifehouse** **:** Simon

 **Starset:** Let It Die

 **Chris Brown:** Sex

 **Michael Jackson:** This Is It

 **Marilyn Manson:** This Is Halloween

 **The Beatles:** Michelle

 **R Kelly:** I Believe I Can Fly

 **Katy Perry:** Fireworks

 **311:** Sunset In July

 **The Walkmen:** Heaven

 **Egypt Central:** White Rabbit, 15 Minutes

 **M** **aroon 5:** Animals

 **Lukas Graham:** 7 Years

 **George Goodman And The Headliners:** Bad To The Bone, I Drink Alone

 **Steppenwolf:** Born To Be Wild

 **Bowling For Soup:** Don't Be A Dick

 **Theory Of A Deadman:** Gentleman, Bitch Came Back, Bad Girlfriend, Easy To Love You

 **Baha Men:** Who Let The Dogs Out

 **Nickelback:** Rockstar, If Today Was Your Last Day

 **Jet:** Are You Ganna Be My Girl

 **Westlife:** Evergreen

 **30 Seconds To Mars:** It's A Beautiful Lie, I Believe In Nothing

 **Bob Marly** **:** Red Red Wine

 **Lynyrd Skynyrd** **:** Mama's Song

 **X Ambassadors:** Renegades

 **My Darkest Days:** Nature Of The Beast

 **Alestorm:** Drink

 **Carl Douglas:** Kung Fu Fighting

 **John Hartford:** I'm Still Here

 **Ingrin Michaelson:** Turn to stone

 **Casting Crowns:** Oh My Soul

 **Eminem:** Till I collapse


	50. 42) Natsu Will Marry The Perfect Girl

**Hello this day 8 of my 14 day plan and I'm only 3/4 dead. Also this is the LAST chapter for Quattro Cerberus and after visiting Natsu we'll be going to Blue Pegasus.**

 **Songs: Perfect, Marry Me**

 **Chapter 42: Natsu Will Marry The Perfect Girl**

Bickslow couldn't believe what he was seeing Lisanna's soul is one shad away from going full on yandere. If she gose to that state there will be no turning back.

" _Umm_ Lisanna what are you doing" Bickslow said simply.

"What does it looks like I'm going to pick out a disk" Lisanna said with a tone of seriousness.

"Lisanna I don't think it's a good idea we really should be going" Evergreen said behind her fan.

"There right Lisanna we should pack up and go...and they ran out of booze" Cana said sheepishly.

"Well seeing that these disks belongs to Natsu _my boyfriend_ so there practically belong to me" she said believing what she's saying.

"But Lisanna-" Elfman tried to say something but was stopped.

"NO BUTS" She yelled with a demonic aura.

Without hesitation she went to grabbed a disk and played it. She was still looking for a particular disk that she saw once during the GMG. Once she finds it everything will be ' **Perfect** ' and she'll live happily ever after with Natsu.

 _I found a love for me_

 _Darling just dive right in_

 _And follow my lead_

 _Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet_

 _I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

 _'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

 _Not knowing what it was_

 _I will not give you up this time_

 _But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_

 _And in your eyes you're holding mine_

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_

 _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

 _When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_

 _But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

' _Wow this is some Dandy stuff_ ' Wally thought while writing the lyrics, while the rest of the males did show much fondness.

' _Natsu...this just wow_ ' Cana thought not even realizing her face was red.

' _This is better then my romance novels_ ' Evergreen thought to herself trying her best to hide her blush.

This two events didn't go unnoticed by a pair of Wild Manly men.

 _Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_

 _She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home_

 _I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets_

 _To carry love, to carry children of our own_

 _We are still kids, but we're so in love_

 _Fighting against all odds_

 _I know we'll be alright this time_

 _Darling, just hold my hand_

 _Be my girl, I'll be your man_

 _I see my future in your eyes_

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

 _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

 _When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful_

 _I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight_

As the song continued Lisanna life flash before her eyes, every moment that she spent with Natsu. The day they first met, the day they were family, the moment Happy came to this world, the time when she saw Natsu again, the second she felt him and Happy in her arms again, and especially when they had that wedding theme during the GMG and she saw her man with a wedding ring.

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

 _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

 _I have faith in what I see_

 _Now I know I have met an angel in person_

 _And she looks perfect_

 _I don't deserve this_

 _You look perfect tonight_

When came to an end Lisanna had tears falling from her eyes. This song was indeed perfect for her in more ways in one, but the questions reminds. Who is Natsu's ex? Either way both Cana and Evergreen are a bit jealous.

"Wow thst song was pretty Dandy" Wally said with a thumbs up and twinkle.

"Well if you say so...but if you ask me it wasn't all that Wild" Bacchus said feeling drained with out any booze.

"Yeah it wasn't that very Manly"

"That's because you have no poetry in your soul" Evergreen said sounding more irritated the usual.

"What gotten you so annoyed" Elfman implied as Evergreen just scowl at him.

" _Sigh..._ nothing you'll understand" she said with an attitude, as she went for another disk. Evergreen always had womanly dreams being a fairy, being known as the most elegant and ladylike woman in Fairy Tail, and more importantly being a bride for a good and honest man. She thought that Elfman might be that man but it was like he was afraid to ' **Marry Me** '

An enchanting piano could be heard, that could make any woman's heart go a flutter.

 _105 is the number that comes to my head_

 _When I think of all the years I wanna be with you_

 _Wake up every morning with you in my bed_

 _That's precisely what I plan to do_

 _And you know one of these days when I get my money right_

 _Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life_

 _Will forever be enough, so there ain't no need to rush_

 _But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough_

 _I'll say will you marry me_

 _I swear that I will mean it_

 _I'll say will you marry me_

' _So there is a man you isn't afraid of commitment_ ' Evergreen thought as she look over at Elfman direction.

' _Well at least he's better then Gildarts_ ' Cana thought comparing the two lovable idiots.

 _How many girls in the world can make me feel like this?_

 _Baby I don't ever plan to find out_

 _The more I look, the more I find the reasons why_

 _You're the love of my life_

 _You know one of these days when I get my money right_

 _Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life_

 _Will forever be enough, so there ain't no need to rush_

 _But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough_

 _I'll say will you marry me_

 _I swear that I will mean it_

 _I'll say will you marry me_

 _And if I lost everything_

 _In my heart it means nothing_

 _'Cause I have you, girl I have you_

 _So get right down on bended knee_

 _Nothing else would ever be_

 _Better, better_

 _The day when I say_

 _I'll say will you marry me_

 _I swear that I will mean it_

 _I'll say will you marry me_

 _I'll say will you marry me_

 _(I'll get down on one knee)_

 _I swear that I will mean it_

 _I'll say will you marry me_

 _Got me singing_

 _Ooh whoa ooh oh_

 _Got me singing_

 _Ooh whoa ooh oh_

 _Would you marry me baby_

 _Ooh whoa ooh oh_

 _Ooh whoa ooh oh_

 _Ooh whoa ooh oh_

' _Well what he's saying is true this young is saying then he'll have a better love life then me_ ' Goldmine thought to himself as he was remembering his times with Porlyusica.

 _105 is the number that comes to my head_

 _When I think of all the years I wanna be with you_

 _Wake up every morning with you in my bed_

 _That's precisely what I plan to do_

An awkward silent could be heard for the longest time no one would dare utter a word.

"..."

"..."

"...That's it"

"... _Sob_ " a sob could be heard now.

"... _Sob_ "

"... _Sob That's the one_ "

"... _Sobbing_ " the sobbing has gotten louder.

"... _Sobbing_ "

Everyone has now turned there gaze to the source

"Yes Natsu" a voice so pure and innocent said.

"... _Sob_ "

"Yes I will marry you"

"... _Sob_ "

"A thousand times yes"

 **Yup Lisanna went there.**

 **Artist/Songs:**

 **Scripture Lullabies:** I will never leave you

 **Skillet:** Famous, Feel Invincible, Back from the Dead, Falling Inside the Black

 **Marina:** My Valentine

 **Elton John:** I'm Still Standing

 **Fall Out Boy:** The Phoenix, Irresistible, The Kids Aren't Alright, Novocaine, Fourth Of July

 **Shinedown:** Miracle, Her Name Is Alice, Junkies for Fame

 **Taylor Swift:** Shake It Of

 **Three Days Grace:** Human Race, Pain

 **Wiz Khalifa:** See You again

 **Thousand Foot Krutch:** Courtesy Call, E For Extinction, Take It Out On Me

 **Sum 41:** Dear Father

 **Freedom Call:** Warriors

 **Imagine Dragon:** Ready Aim Fire, Demons, Monster, Bleeding out

 **Dragon** **Force:** Strike of The Ninja, Cry Thunder

 **Set It Of:** Duality, The Haunting, Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

 **Tori Kelly:** Don't Worry 'Bout A Thing

 **Apocalyptica:** Broken Pieces

 **The Proclaimers** : 500 Miles

 **Three Dog Night** : One is the Loneliest Number

 **Gajeel:** Best Friend

 **The Zombie:** The Way I Feel Inside

 **Twisted Sister:** We're Not Gonna Take It

 **Disturbed:** Façade, Open Your Eyes

 **Ryan Star:** Start A Fire

 **Avenge Sevenfold :** A Little Piece Of Heaven

 **Alessia Cara:** How Far I'll Go

 **Beyoncé:** Single Ladies

 **Stray Cats:** Stray Cat Strut

 **Crossfade:** Cold

 **Walk The Moon:** Shut Up And Dance

 **Big Time Rush:** Elevate

 **Dustin Lynch:** Mind Reader

 **Queen:** Don't Stop Me Now

 **Ed Sheeran:** I See Fire, Thinking Out Loud, Perfect

 **Hollywood Undead:** Lion, Rain, Lump Your Head

 **Grant Gustin:** Running Home To You

 **Lifehouse** **:** Simon

 **Starset:** Let It Die

 **Chris Brown:** Sex

 **Michael Jackson:** This Is It

 **Marilyn Manson:** This Is Halloween

 **The Beatles:** Michelle

 **R Kelly:** I Believe I Can Fly

 **Katy Perry:** Fireworks

 **311:** Sunset In July

 **The Walkmen:** Heaven

 **Egypt Central:** White Rabbit, 15 Minutes

 **M** **aroon 5:** Animals

 **Lukas Graham:** 7 Years

 **George Goodman And The Headliners:** Bad To The Bone, I Drink Alone

 **Steppenwolf:** Born To Be Wild

 **Bowling For Soup:** Don't Be A Dick

 **Theory Of A Deadman:** Gentleman, Bitch Came Back, Bad Girlfriend, Easy To Love You

 **Baha Men:** Who Let The Dogs Out

 **Nickelback:** Rockstar, If Today Was Your Last Day

 **Jet:** Are You Ganna Be My Girl

 **Westlife:** Evergreen

 **30 Seconds To Mars:** It's A Beautiful Lie, I Believe In Nothing

 **Bob Marly** **:** Red Red Wine

 **Lynyrd Skynyrd** **:** Mama's Song

 **X Ambassadors:** Renegades

 **My Darkest Days:** Nature Of The Beast

 **Alestorm:** Drink

 **Carl Douglas:** Kung Fu Fighting

 **John Hartford:** I'm Still Here

 **Ingrin Michaelson:** Turn to stone

 **Casting Crowns:** Oh My Soul

 **Eminem:** Till I Collapse

 **Jason Derulo:** Marry Me


	51. 43) We'll Meet A Simple Man

**Wow you guys really hate Lisanna I don't know if I should be flatter or pissed seeing I'm a Nali fan, but don't worry this is NOT a Natsu x Lisanna fic**

 **Song: We'll Meet Again, Simple Man**

 **Chapter 43: We'll Meet A Simple Man**

"So you're telling me that looking for your looking for your long lost son" Natsu said wiping a single tear with a handkerchief that was provided by him by the kind stranger.

"Yes and I'm not the only one. My village and I are currently looking for 100 of our children including my own son...but thankfully we manage to return 95 of our children to our home but sadly my son is not one of them" the kind old women said with a sad smile that could melt a demon's heart.

"I see then if the others can find their kids then I have no doubt you'll find yours and the others" Natsu said with a genuine cheerful smile.

"So Mister Stranger do you have a name" she asked with a kind voice that could only belong to a mother.

"My name it's...Nami" he said sticking to the fake name he used last time with Beth.

"Well Nami thank you again for carrying my fish all the way back to my village" the kind women said "So Nami tell me where are you going. I recognize that look...are visiting someone special" she teased.

"Well...I...umm...I't more like I'm looking for someone special" Natsu said stuttering at the first part.

"I see... _you like her_ " she teased saying a phrase that he never thought he would hear again.

"You could say that" Nami said while hiding his blush with his hood. After a few minutes of awkward silence until Natsu...or Nami had an idea.

"Is something the matter Nami" she asked with concern.

"No, no I'm fine. It's that I had just gotten myself an idea. Tell me do you enjoy music"

"Of course when I'm alone with my husband we sing all day long even if he denies it"

"Well I don't normally do this but...I would like to share with you of my personal favorites. This song has always gives me hope and brings a smile to my face" he said intriguing the woman's curiosity.

"Well Nami I would very much like to hear it" she said with pure honesty.

Normally Natsu would never sing to another women but he couldn't help himself. This person had something that was so familiar to him and she had this motherly aura around her that felt so comforting to him. He wanted to do something for her something that will bring her hope. If her son is anything like her, he has no doubt that he believe that ' **We'll Meet** **Again** '

 _We'll meet again_

 _Don't know where_

 _Don't know when_

 _But I know we'll meet again some sunny day_

 _Keep smiling through_

 _Just like you always do_

 _'Till the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away_

 _So will you please say hello_

 _To the folks that I know_

 _Tell them I won't be long_

 _They'll be happy to know_

 _That as you saw me go_

 _I was singing this song_

 _We'll meet again_

 _Don't know where_

 _Don't know when_

 _But I know we'll meet again some sunny day_

"Come on join me the second verse is the same as the first" Natsu asking wanting her to join in on the fun.

"I don't think I should" she said not know how her husband would react to her singing with another man.

"Come on this song is easy"

 _We'll meet again_

 _Don't know where_

 _Don't know when_

 _But I know we'll meet again some sunny day_

 _Keep smiling through_

 _Just like you always do_

 _'Til the blue skies_

 _Drive the dark clouds far away_

 _So will you please say hello_

 _To the folks that I know_

 _Tell them it won't be long_

 _They'll be happy to know_

 _That as you saw me go_

 _I was singin' this song_

 _We'll meet again_

 _Don't know where_

 _Don't know when_

 _But I know we'll meet again some sunny day_

After a few moments of silence Nami or Natsu could hear sobbing coming from the nice lady.

' **Nice job you jackass you made someone's mommy cry** ' said a demonic voice within his head

"Wha…sorry I didn't mean to make you-" Nami tried to apologize but was interrupted.

"No, no you misunderstand I'm crying because of the beauty of the song" she said with wiping her tears "oh how it worms this old woman's heart"

"Well…I…um" Nami or whatever didn't know what to say. Ever since the 'violin incident' he always been insecure when it comes to his music. Only two people has ever even know about his secret and he trusted the completely with this. Even though he messed up he knew that 'she' would keep his secret and for…

"KAAAAAAAH WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY WIFE YOU NO GOOD HOODLUM" an angry man came charging at them with a gardening tool which Natsu assume was the husband.

"Honny it's not what it looks like" the wife explained.

"Not what it looks like? He was making you cry" he said while sounding angry.

"No, no we were just singing-" Natsu tried to say but couldn't give the whole explanation.

"SINGING?!" he yelled out with shock and horror "You were singing with another man" he said sounded hurt.

"Now dear you know I love you but I'm allow to sing with other men" she said with her natural tone of voice "Besides this nice young man was helping me"

"What! How! This hoodlum?" He question in his own way.

"Y-Yes I was passing by when your wife kindly ask for some insistent...but since you're here" Natsu said while unloading a large mackerel.

"Holy mackerel" the husband said once he saw the size of the behemoth.

"What can I say I just love my fish especially when it's raw" she said with a bit of drool.

"Well I have to be going now. It was nice meeting you two" Nami said as he was waving goodbye.

"Thank you for the assist" the wife said with a bow.

"DON'T COMEBACK YA HEAR" the husband yelled.

And just like he mysteriously disappear into the trees.

"Well he was an odd one"

"Now dear it's not nice to talk badly about someone so nice"

" _Huff_ Whatever"

 **Alvarez Empire**

After sending his 'son' Larcade Dragneel and August to go gather the other Spriggan 12. Zeref the current ruler of his all mighty empire was once again alone in his living quarters. Witch was filled with book, antiques, and more impotently his instruments. For as long as he could remember he alway enjoy the poetic symphony that is a song. He especially always enjoys the majestic melody that came with it.

He believes he gotten an interest of music from his beloved mother. He remembers the simpler times of his youth, back when he was a ' **Simple Man** '. he then grabbed one of his many guitar and play a song.

 _Mama told me when I was young_

 _"Come sit beside me, my only son_

 _And listen closely to what I say_

 _And if you do this it'll help you some sunny day"_

 _Ahhh Yeah it will_

Already by this point he was shedding tears as he played his acoustic guitar.

 _"Oh, take your time, don't live too fast_

 _Troubles will come and they will pass_

 _You'll find a woman and you'll find love_

 _And don't forget, son, there is someone up above"_

 _"And be a simple kind of man_

 _Oh, be something you love and understand_

 _Baby be a simple kind of man_

 _Oh, won't you do this for me, son, if you can"_

 _If you can_

 _If you can_

When he reach this point he was trying to hold his sobs and was trying his best to continue.

 _"Forget your lust for the rich man's gold_

 _All that you need is in your soul_

 _And you can do this, oh baby, if you try_

 _All that I want for you, my son, is to be satisfied"_

 _"And be a simple kind of man_

 _Oh, be something you love and understand_

 _Baby be a simple kind of man_

 _Oh, won't you do this for me, son, if you can_

 _If you can_

Oh, how badly he had missed her.

 _Oh yes, I will_

 _"Oh, don't you worry, you'll find yourself_

 _Follow your heart and nothing else_

 _And you can do this, oh baby, if you try_

 _All that I want for you, my son, is to be satisfied"_

 _"And be a simple kind of man_

 _Oh, be something you love and understand_

 _Baby be a simple kind of man_

 _Oh, won't you do this for me, son, if you can"_

 _So baby, be a simple, be a simple man_

 _Oh,_ _won't you do this for me, son, if you can_

Once he was finish with the song he let out an uncontrollable sobbing.

" _AhhhHHH **HHHHHHHHHHH**_ " he let out an unholy cry.

"MAMA"

"MAMA"

After screaming in agony he slammed his fist on a nearby table. He soon regain his composure and starting to breath heavily.

" _Huff...huff..._ Damn you Natsu... _huff..._ I will **_never_** forgive you"

 **Unknown Married Couple**

"Man that boy must not have been human" an angry man said carrying a large fish.

"Now dear that not nice"

"You always say that" the man said as his wife simply giggle.

"Oh, good we're here"

"Good cause my feet can't take much more of this" he complained "That reminds me why are we not flying"

"Simple, walking is a great source of exercise dear" she explained her reason.

"SIR LUCKY, LADY MARL" an odd man with orange hair and sparkles came flying right towards them.

"Oh, captain Nichiya what has gotten you so excited" the woman known as Marl said.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT" the man known as Lucky yelled.

"I have excellent news, my dearest handsome friend Ichiya has told me that his comrade Kanaloa knows where we can find the last of our children" Nichiya said while posing.

The two gasp at what their captain just said.

"And with this we now know the location of all five exceeds. Two of witch are located in Sabertooth, the one that my handsome friend has located is with his comrades known as the Legion Platoon. By the description I can happily say he is neither blue or white. So by the process of elimination your son must be in Fairy Tail"

"So that means.."

"Oh, Lucky we can finally see our son again" Marl said with tears of pure joy.

"Great it just means that I another mouth to feed...KAAAAAH" Lucky said through his sobs and mucus.

"I'm so happy" the mother said with pure joy.

 **Artist/Songs:**

 **Scripture Lullabies:** I will never leave you

 **Skillet:** Famous, Feel Invincible, Back from the Dead, Falling Inside the Black

 **Marina:** My Valentine

 **Elton John:** I'm Still Standing

 **Fall Out Boy:** The Phoenix, Irresistible, The Kids Aren't Alright, Novocaine, Fourth Of July

 **Shinedown:** Miracle, Her Name Is Alice, Junkies for Fame, Simple Man

 **Taylor Swift:** Shake It Of

 **Three Days Grace:** Human Race, Pain

 **Wiz Khalifa:** See You again

 **Thousand Foot Krutch:** Courtesy Call, E For Extinction, Take It Out On Me

 **Sum 41:** Dear Father

 **Freedom Call:** Warriors

 **Imagine Dragon:** Ready Aim Fire, Demons, Monster, Bleeding out

 **Dragon** **Force:** Strike of The Ninja, Cry Thunder

 **Set It Of:** Duality, The Haunting, Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

 **Tori Kelly:** Don't Worry 'Bout A Thing

 **Apocalyptica:** Broken Pieces

 **The Proclaimers** : 500 Miles

 **Three Dog Night** : One is the Loneliest Number

 **Gajeel:** Best Friend

 **The Zombie:** The Way I Feel Inside

 **Twisted Sister:** We're Not Gonna Take It

 **Disturbed:** Façade, Open Your Eyes

 **Ryan Star:** Start A Fire

 **Avenge Sevenfold :** A Little Piece Of Heaven

 **Alessia Cara:** How Far I'll Go

 **Beyoncé:** Single Ladies

 **Stray Cats:** Stray Cat Strut

 **Crossfade:** Cold

 **Walk The Moon:** Shut Up And Dance

 **Big Time Rush:** Elevate

 **Dustin Lynch:** Mind Reader

 **Queen:** Don't Stop Me Now

 **Ed Sheeran:** I See Fire, Thinking Out Loud, Perfect

 **Hollywood Undead:** Lion, Rain, Lump Your Head

 **Grant Gustin:** Running Home To You

 **Lifehouse** **:** Simon

 **Starset:** Let It Die

 **Chris Brown:** Sex

 **Michael Jackson:** This Is It

 **Marilyn Manson:** This Is Halloween

 **The Beatles:** Michelle

 **R Kelly:** I Believe I Can Fly

 **Katy Perry:** Fireworks

 **311:** Sunset In July

 **The Walkmen:** Heaven

 **Egypt Central:** White Rabbit, 15 Minutes

 **M** **aroon 5:** Animals

 **Lukas Graham:** 7 Years

 **George Goodman And The Headliners:** Bad To The Bone, I Drink Alone

 **Steppenwolf:** Born To Be Wild

 **Bowling For Soup:** Don't Be A Dick

 **Theory Of A Deadman:** Gentleman, Bitch Came Back, Bad Girlfriend, Easy To Love You

 **Baha Men:** Who Let The Dogs Out

 **Nickelback:** Rockstar, If Today Was Your Last Day

 **Jet:** Are You Ganna Be My Girl

 **Westlife:** Evergreen

 **30 Seconds To Mars:** It's A Beautiful Lie, I Believe In Nothing

 **Bob Marly** **:** Red Red Wine

 **Lynyrd Skynyrd** **:** Mama's Song

 **X Ambassadors:** Renegades

 **My Darkest Days:** Nature Of The Beast

 **Alestorm:** Drink

 **Carl Douglas:** Kung Fu Fighting

 **John Hartford:** I'm Still Here

 **Ingrin Michaelson:** Turn to stone

 **Casting Crowns:** Oh My Soul

 **Eminem:** Till I Collapse

 **Jason Derulo:** Marry Me

 **Vera Lynn:** We'll Meet Again


	52. 44) Glad I'm Growing Old With You

**Wow today chapter was a close one, well this is the first chapter of Blue Pegasus I hope you enjoy.**

 **Song: Glad You Came, I Wanna Grow Old With You**

 **Chapter 44: Glad I'm Growing** **Old With You**

"We dominated our missions this week it like a breeze" a brownish blond haired man said

"Well it's not like I put in the extra effort for this team" a dark haired man said who has dark skin do to a Tanning Lacriama

"It's because we have Sir Ichiya as our Master" said young blond man glorifying the 'Handsome' man of Blue Pegasus.

These three were talking amongst themselves all the way to Larkspur Town until something unexpected happened.

"So did you gotten anything for your new wife of yours Ren" the dark blond asked.

"Oh shit I was so forces on being cool, I forgot to get my Sherry a souvenir" the man known as Ren said with distraught, ever since she has gotten pregnant her hormones soon came.

"Hey what's that?" the blond boy said as he was pointing at a cube like object.

"Well according to my Archive Magic it's a box" the dark blond said.

"No one likes a smartass Hibiki" stated Ren with unpleasant tone.

 **Quattro Cerberus**

"Did she say what I think she said" stated Evergreen not wanting to be right for once.

"No I heard nothing I see nothing" Bickslow said with panic as he was covering his ears and closing his eyes.

"I'm not sober enough so I have no idea what you're talking about " Cana said trying to play it cool.

"This can't be it just can't" Elfman said in denial.

"You know what I think we heard enough why don't you take the disks and take the young lady to a nice _home_ and give Porlyusica a call" Goldmine said worrying about Lisanna's mental health.

"Oh stop that now, I'm not going senile. I'm perfectly sane" Lisanna said with the outmost confidents "Well I should explain myself"

 _ **During The GMG Second Day**_

It was during the fight between Mira and Jenny where Lisanna and the girls wear those ridicules outfits. But when they had the wedding theme she couldn't help but feel giddy when she were that wedding dress.

Mira was paired with Master Makarov.

Hibiki was paired with Jeny.

Bisca was paired with her husband Alzack.

Jet and Droy were fighting over Levy that wasn't all surprising, but what really surprised her was that Gravity Mage was glancing at Jet while blushing. She didn't payed no mind to this.

"Hey Natsu" Lisanna as she rush to his side.

"Huh?" he said as he turned around and saw her with a wedding dress that she has always dreamed of.

"Wow you look really nice"

"So do you"

"Huh?...What the heck?" Natsu said with a bit of a panic as he just realized his attire.

"Do you remember when we were kids, we use to play husband and wife all the time" Lisanna said reminiscing about the past until.

"Ahh uhhh Why did you do that" Natsu said while being under of a dog pile.

"Sorry" Lucy squeaked.

Lisanna simply giggled at the scene until she notice a small box came out of Natsu's pocket and a case of some kind. She couldn't make out the words of the case but she couldn't help but wonder.

"Hey Natsu..." she was about to ask what was the small box and case was about but was interrupted.

"STOP! THAT'S IS ENOUGH, SOMEONE SHOULD SHOW YOUR PLACE AND TEACH YOU WHAT IT MEANS TO BE A REAL WOMAN" Master Ooba yelled in anger and jump to the arena and killed the mood.

"You know what never mind" Lisanna said feeling sick but when she saw Natsu reaction, he just looked horrified.

"I think I'm going for plan B" He said but not loud enough for Lisanna to barley hear.

 _ **Now**_

Lisanna finish explaining the backstory "So for those who have half a functioning brain. Natsu was about to propose to me in front of everyone" she said holding Happy.

"Lisanna that's not-" Elfman tried to knock some sense into his little sister.

" ** _NOT WHAT~_** "

"Nothing dearest sister" he said cowering behind Cana.

Evergreen didn't notice the embarrassing scene because she was recalling what Master Makarov said ' _Maybe the reason why Natsu left was because he propose to this mystery girl and when she turned him down, he felt so ashamed he believe he did something wrong and know trying to win her love back_ ' Evergreen thought as she grew a smile believing she got the whole thing figured out. But there was one thing that didn't add up in Lisanna's story.

"Why was that girl from Mermaid Heel gawking at Jet" Evergreen said not realizing she said that out loud.

"Oh you're probably talking about his girlfriend Risley... _oof_ " Rocker said and immediately covering mouth ' _Oh shit I wasn't suppose to tell anyone that_ '

"WHAT" Cana, Evergreen, Bickslow, Elfman, Lisanna, and even Happy yelled in unison.

 **Blue Pegasus**

The Guild Hall was charmed and dazzling as ever, far different from Fairy Tail. They didn't have any brawls but they did enjoy creative discussions that can get out of hand. Master Bob did rather enjoy this atmosphere more. He remembers how this town was practically the Red Light District of Fiore but everything changed. The towns people still remember his words 'Some may stray the path of a man, some may even stray the bath of a woman, BUT no one should ever stray the path of there humanity' by Bob Clay(One piece reference)

His guild may not have won the Grand Magic Games but he was still proud of them. He even gave then a big kiss as a reword even though they consider it as punishment.

"So Ichiya dear when do you think the boys are coming back" Master Bob said behind the counter.

"Well if my hunch is correct they should be coming back any minute" he replied.

The guild's doors were slowly opening and was showing a bright light witch has gotten everyone's attention.

"Hello" a lead voice said out of nowhere

"Hello" followed by two other voices and clapping.

"We're back" said a lead voice.

"We're back" followed by two other voices.

"Hundred Night Hibiki Lates"

"Holy Night Eve Tearm"

"Silent Ren Akatsuki"

"The Trimens has returned and we're home at last" the three said in unison.

"Oh good your back and it seems you brought something" Master Bob said out of nowhere with his hand resting on his cheek.

"We'll it's not like I went to the trouble for my loving wife" Ren said not making eye contact.

"Well we just happen to pick something up on the way" Hibiki said nonchalantly.

"Aw Hibiki you shouldn't have" Jenny said as she just jumped into his arms.

"HEY I was the one who went to the trouble of getting this" Ren said with a bit of venom in his voice.

"Now Ren it doesn't matter who brought it. All that matters that you brought your love" Sherry as she was now holding Ren's arm. Ever since the whole dragon fiasco there love grew stronger, she had left Lamia Scale and joined Blue Pegasus to be closer to her new husband. They officially gotten married a month after the GMG and now they are with child.

"Sir Ichiya I have returned and I brought you something" Eve said not wanting to be left out on the love.

"Eve you make me proud to call you my fellow guild mate and friend but I must asked what did you brought" Ichiya said while posing with sparkles.

"Well we brought umm" Eve sutured not knowing what was in the box that he was holding "It'll be better if we just showed you all" he said playing it smooth.

"You've peeked my interest. Now show us all what you've got" he said as he leaned in closer and was ready to open the box.

"My word"

"It can't be"

"But it is"

Everyone was intrigued at what the Trimens had brought to the guild until they saw what it was. Nothing but a bunch of old disk that someone probably throw away. Even the Trimens themselves were unimpressed by what they had brought.

"Hibiki you shouldn't have" Jenny said as she sounded more literal.

"Jenny don't say it like that. Ren it was very nice of you to do this, it's the _love_ that counts right" Sherry said emphasizing the word 'love'.

The two gave there lovers a sympathy kiss on there cheeks. Well what did you expect from something you just found in the middle of nowhere.

"You know what you're right. Why don't we play a few of these bad boys before we chop of ther heads" the blond said with a smile that gave Hibiki a fright.

"Agreed" and just like that Sherry brought a Music Box out of nowhere. Both Jenny and Sherry didn't care what they brought them, they both had a relationship so pure and simple. They both had faces that just says ' **I'm Glad You Came** '

 _The sun goes down_

 _The stars come out_

 _And all that counts_

 _Is here and now_

 _My universe will never be the same_

 _I'm glad you came_

It was simple yet they wanted to hear more.

 _You cast a spell on me, spell on me_

 _You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_

 _And I decided you look well on me, well on me_

 _So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me_

 _Turn the lights out now_

 _Now I'll take you by the hand_

 _Hand you another drink_

 _Drink it if you can_

 _Can you spend a little time,_

 _Time is slipping away away from us so stay,_

 _Stay with me I can make,_

 _Make you glad you came_

 _The sun goes down_

 _The stars come out_

 _And all that counts_

 _Is here and now_

 _My universe will never be the same_

 _I_ _'m glad you came_

 _I'm glad you came_

Every member of Blue Pegasus was in awe and not just them seeing that it was also treated as a host club there were many men and women from all over and they were astonished by what they were hearing. Some of them felt like dancing and others had others ideas.

 _You cast a spell on me, spell on me_

 _You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_

 _And I decided you look well on me, well on me_

 _So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me_

 _Turn the lights out now_

 _Now I'll take you by the hand_

 _Hand you another drink_

 _Drink it if you can_

 _Can you spend a little time,_

 _Time is slipping away away from us so stay,_

 _Stay with me I can make,_

 _Make you glad you came_

 _The sun goes down_

 _The stars come out_

 _And all that counts_

 _Is here and now_

 _My universe will never be the same_

 _I'm glad you came_

 _I'm glad you came_

 _I'm glad you came_

 _So glad you came_

 _I'm glad you came_

 _I'm glad you came_

 _The sun goes down_

 _The stars come out_

 _And all that counts_

 _Is here and now_

 _My universe will never be the same_

 _I'm glad you came_

 _I'm glad you came_

The song ended and there was a dead quite in the guild. Everyone within the guild had NEVER heard anything like this it was gentle, sweet, romantic, poetic, danceable, and how it sounded. Some of the girls had red faces from the beauty of it, but a few recognized the voice...especially a certain blond.

"Hibiki where did you get this" Jenny said wanting to know.

"Well I umm-" Hibiki didn't get a chance to use his excuse do to a disturbance.

"THAT WAS MAGNIFICENT AND ALL INSPIRING, OH HOW IT MOVED ME SO" Ichya yelled this out of nowhere

"You're right Ichiya, my heart is in a flutter after hearing this master piece" Master Bob said daydreaming about this man who sings this song.

"Certainly this was a song of _love_ " no one other then Sherry said this.

"It seems you enjoyed it but it's or like I care or anything" Ren said this as his wife just gave a small blush.

"Oh my love do you think I can pick one out" She said hoping he would say yes.

"Of course just don't go to far from me" he said as he received another kiss on the cheek. As Sherry was carefully selecting another disk to play he had no doubt that ' **I Wanna Grow Old With You** '

When the song played a gentle piano could be heard and already it began to sway the hearts of many.

 _Another day_

 _Without your smile_

 _Another day just passes by_

 _But now I know_

 _How much it means_

 _For you to stay_

 _Right here with me_

 _The time we spend apart will make our love grow stronger_

 _But it hurts so bad I can't take it any longer_

 _I wanna grow old with you_

 _I wanna die lying in your arms_

 _I wanna grow old with you_

 _I wanna be looking in your eyes_

 _I wanna be there for you_

 _Sharing in everything you do_

 _I wanna grow old with you_

By this point tears had already fallen by the women within Blue Pegasus do to the beauty of this song. Even some of the men were openly weeping by these words and wondered how anyone could sound so masculine and beautiful at the same time.

 _A thousand miles between us now_

 _It causes me to wonder how_

 _Our love tonight remains so strong_

 _It makes our risk right all along_

 _The time we spend apart will make our love grow stronger_

 _But it hurts so bad I can't take it any longer_

 _I wanna grow old with you_

 _I wanna die lying in your arms_

 _I wanna grow old with you_

 _I wanna be looking in your eyes_

 _I wanna be there for you_

 _Sharing in everything you do_

 _I wanna grow old with you_

Master Bob was seen shedding tears he wiping them away with a box of tissue paper.

 _Things can come and go I know but_

 _Baby I believe_

 _Something's burning strong between us_

 _Makes it clear to me_

 _I wanna grow old with you_

 _I wanna die lying in your arms_

 _I wanna grow old with you_

 _I wanna be looking in your eyes_

 _I wanna be there for you_

 _Sharing in everything you do_

 _I wanna grow old with you_

 _I wanna die lying in your arms_

 _I wanna grow old with you  
_

 _I wanna be looking in your eyes_

 _I wanna be there for you_

 _Sharing in everything you do  
_

 _I wanna grow old with you_

The song slowly came to an end and left every soul speechless, well mostly.

"That was a song of pure unwavering love"

 **Artist/Songs:**

 **Scripture Lullabies:** I will never leave you

 **Skillet:** Famous, Feel Invincible, Back from the Dead, Falling Inside the Black

 **Marina:** My Valentine

 **Elton John:** I'm Still Standing

 **Fall Out Boy:** The Phoenix, Irresistible, The Kids Aren't Alright, Novocaine, Fourth Of July

 **Shinedown:** Miracle, Her Name Is Alice, Junkies for Fame, Simple Man

 **Taylor Swift:** Shake It Of

 **Three Days Grace:** Human Race, Pain

 **Wiz Khalifa:** See You again

 **Thousand Foot Krutch:** Courtesy Call, E For Extinction, Take It Out On Me

 **Sum 41:** Dear Father

 **Freedom Call:** Warriors

 **Imagine Dragon:** Ready Aim Fire, Demons, Monster, Bleeding out

 **Dragon** **Force:** Strike of The Ninja, Cry Thunder

 **Set It Of:** Duality, The Haunting, Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

 **Tori Kelly:** Don't Worry 'Bout A Thing

 **Apocalyptica:** Broken Pieces

 **The Proclaimers** : 500 Miles

 **Three Dog Night** : One is the Loneliest Number

 **Gajeel:** Best Friend

 **The Zombie:** The Way I Feel Inside

 **Twisted Sister:** We're Not Gonna Take It

 **Disturbed:** Façade, Open Your Eyes

 **Ryan Star:** Start A Fire

 **Avenge Sevenfold :** A Little Piece Of Heaven

 **Alessia Cara:** How Far I'll Go

 **Beyoncé:** Single Ladies

 **Stray Cats:** Stray Cat Strut

 **Crossfade:** Cold

 **Walk The Moon:** Shut Up And Dance

 **Big Time Rush:** Elevate

 **Dustin Lynch:** Mind Reader

 **Queen:** Don't Stop Me Now

 **Ed Sheeran:** I See Fire, Thinking Out Loud, Perfect

 **Hollywood Undead:** Lion, Rain, Lump Your Head

 **Grant Gustin:** Running Home To You

 **Lifehouse** **:** Simon

 **Starset:** Let It Die

 **Chris Brown:** Sex

 **Michael Jackson:** This Is It

 **Marilyn Manson:** This Is Halloween

 **The Beatles:** Michelle

 **R Kelly:** I Believe I Can Fly

 **Katy Perry:** Fireworks

 **311:** Sunset In July

 **The Walkmen:** Heaven

 **Egypt Central:** White Rabbit, 15 Minutes

 **M** **aroon 5:** Animals

 **Lukas Graham:** 7 Years

 **George Goodman And The Headliners:** Bad To The Bone, I Drink Alone

 **Steppenwolf:** Born To Be Wild

 **Bowling For Soup:** Don't Be A Dick

 **Theory Of A Deadman:** Gentleman, Bitch Came Back, Bad Girlfriend, Easy To Love You

 **Baha Men:** Who Let The Dogs Out

 **Nickelback:** Rockstar, If Today Was Your Last Day

 **Jet:** Are You Ganna Be My Girl

 **Westlife:** Evergreen, I Wanna Grow Old With You

 **30 Seconds To Mars:** It's A Beautiful Lie, I Believe In Nothing

 **Bob Marly** **:** Red Red Wine

 **Lynyrd Skynyrd** **:** Mama's Song

 **X Ambassadors:** Renegades

 **My Darkest Days:** Nature Of The Beast

 **Alestorm:** Drink

 **Carl Douglas:** Kung Fu Fighting

 **John Hartford:** I'm Still Here

 **Ingrin Michaelson:** Turn to stone

 **Casting Crowns:** Oh My Soul

 **Eminem:** Till I Collapse

 **Jason Derulo:** Marry Me

 **Vera Lynn:** We'll Meet Again

 **The Wanted:** Glad You Came


	53. 45) Not Over You Darling

**11 out of 11 and I'm a few inches away from collapsing.**

 **Songs: Oh Darling, Not Over You**

 **Chapter 45: Not Over You Darling**

The guild was in utter amazed by what just occurred, a song like no other. A song about a man declaring his everlasting love to

"That was beautiful" Jenny said while sobbing a bit.

"It was the most romantic thing I ever heard" Sherry said feeling the love in the atmosphere that the song had left.

"I think I'm falling in love" Master Bob said with hearts around.

The women _and Bob_ at Blue Pegasus were going gaga over this unknown singer and how dreamy he sounded. But for the Trimens...let just say they had there own reactions.

' _Wow that song was super cool_ ' Eve thought to himself.

' _Well it's not like I enjoyed it or anything_ ' Ren thought to himself.

' _I can't believe what I just heard. According to my Archive there is nothing in like it in all of Fiore maybe even in Earthland_ ' Hibiki thought while going through his Archive.

"Where in the world did you get this Ren" Sherry ask her husband.

"Well I umm" he was trying not tell her the truth.

"What a stupendous gift you brought to us. _Man_ " Ichiya said with empathies on the 'men'.

"But of course Ichiya Sir" Ren said saluting him.

"Do you mind if I have a go at it, surly I'll choose something of my caliber" He said in an odd position. Hopefully he'll find something that will surly impress his honey **'Oh Darling** ' she will say in a loving embrace.

 _Oh! Darling, please believe me_

 _I'll never do you no harm_

 _Believe me when I tell you_

 _I'll never do you no harm_

Everyone was confused by what they were hearing. It was beautiful and poetic but it sounded so sad.

 _Oh! Darling, if you leave me_

 _I'll never make it alone_

 _Believe me when I beg you, ooh_

 _Don't ever leave me alone_

 _When you told me_

 _You didn't need me anymore_

 _Well you know I nearly broke down and cried_

 _When you told me_

 _You didn't need me anymore_

 _Well you know I nearly broke down and died_

 _Oh! Darling, if you leave me_

 _I'll never make it alone_

 _Believe me when I tell you_

 _I'll never do you no harm_

The guild was in awe but more so stunned at what they are hearing. It was so sorrowful, it was heartbreaking, it was painful to hear.

 _Believe me darling_

 _When you told me, ooh_

 _You didn't need me anymore_

 _Well you know I nearly broke down and cried_

 _When you told me_

 _You didn't need me anymore_

 _Well you know I nearly broke down and died_

 _Oh! Darling, please believe me_

 _I'll never let you down_

 _Oh, believe me darling_

 _Believe me when I tell you, ooh_

 _I'll never do you no harm_

When the song came to an end the guild hall was left with an awkward silence.

"That was so heartbreaking"

"It was sad"

"It's not like I'm crying or anything"

Hibiki. Eve, and Ren said these things while tears were streaming down there faces.

"MAAAAN" Ichiya cried this with tears.

"Why won't she love him he sound like a sweetheart" Sherry

Jenny stood out of character and stayed quite for some reason or another.

"My, my what a sorrowful song it breaks the heart" Master Bob said having an idea why someone made this song.

"Your right, my soul is weeping but have to wonder who has talent to make such a thing" Ichiya said handsomely.

"That is a good question" Eve said supporting his idol.

"But I think I recognize the voice" Ren said trying to recollect but just couldn't.

"The voice does sounds familiar" Hibiki said with his hand on his chin.

Jenny had some thoughts to but the more she thought about the voice, the more she thought about the lyrics, and the more she thought about the lyrics the more she thought about _her_. Hibiki first love Karen Lilica and to this day she still admire her beauty but deep down she thought her lover is still ' **Not Over You** '

"Hey dose anyone mind if I pick out a disk" asked Eve s he was pointing the ' **3B** ' box.

"Go ahead young Eve make us proud" Ichiya said pointing at the blond as he gave a smile. After that scene Eve grabbed something to make his idol proud.

 _Dreams_

 _That's where I have to go_

 _To see your beautiful face anymore_

 _I stare at a picture of you_

 _And listen to the radio_

 _Hope_

 _Hope there's a conversation_

 _Where we both admit we had it good_

 _But until then_

 _It's alienation I know_

 _That much is understood_

 _And I realize_

 _If you ask me how I'm doin'_

 _I would say I'm doin' just fine_

 _I would lie and say that you're not on my mind_

 _But I go out_

 _And I sit down_

 _At a table set for two_

 _And finally I'm forced to face the truth_

 _No matter what I say_

 _I'm, not over you_

 _Not over you_

This...this was in a completely different level, hearts were literally aching right now. His voice is so powerful and passionate yet it sounded like he was hurting.

' _Oh dear I think my heart can take much more of this_ ' Bob thought clutching his chest.

' _Sometimes love can hurt_ ' Sherry thought feeling sorry for who ever made this.

' _Why did this one had to be so sad_ ' Eve thought believing he had failed his master.

 _Damn_

 _Damn girl you do it well_

 _And I thought you were innocent_

 _Took this heart and put it through hell_

 _And still your magnificent_

 _I, I'm a boomerang_

 _Doesn't matter how you throw me_

 _Turn around_

 _And I'm back in the game_

 _Even better than the old me_

 _But I'm not even close without you_

 _If you ask me how I'm doin'_

 _I would say I'm doin' just fine_

 _I would lie and say that you're not on my mind_

 _But I go out_

 _And I sit down_

 _At a table set for two_

 _And finally I'm forced to face the truth_

 _No matter what I say_

 _I'm, not over you_

The more they were hearing the lyrics the more they understand. People might smile and say there ok but they are just trying to fool others and the people they love.

 _And if I had the chance_

 _To renew_

 _You know there isn't a thing I wouldn't do_

 _I could get back on the right track_

 _But only if you'd be convinced_

 _So until then_

 _If you ask me how I'm doin'_

 _I would say I'm doin' just fine_

 _I would lie and say that you're not on my mind_

 _But I go out_

 _And I sit down_

 _At a table set for two_

 _And finally I'm forced to face the truth_

 _No matter what I say_

 _I'm, not over you_

 _Not over you_

 _Not over you_

 _Not over you_

The song has ended and everyone had conflicting emotions especially Jenny for some reason. Actually she looked guilty about something and this didn't go unnoticed.

"Jenny dear are you feeling o-" Master Bob tried asking but couldn't finish.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS"

 **Artist/Songs:**

 **Scripture Lullabies:** I will never leave you

 **Skillet:** Famous, Feel Invincible, Back from the Dead, Falling Inside the Black

 **Marina:** My Valentine

 **Elton John:** I'm Still Standing

 **Fall Out Boy:** The Phoenix, Irresistible, The Kids Aren't Alright, Novocaine, Fourth Of July

 **Shinedown:** Miracle, Her Name Is Alice, Junkies for Fame, Simple Man

 **Taylor Swift:** Shake It Of

 **Three Days Grace:** Human Race, Pain

 **Wiz Khalifa:** See You again

 **Thousand Foot Krutch:** Courtesy Call, E For Extinction, Take It Out On Me

 **Sum 41:** Dear Father

 **Freedom Call:** Warriors

 **Imagine Dragon:** Ready Aim Fire, Demons, Monster, Bleeding out

 **Dragon** **Force:** Strike of The Ninja, Cry Thunder

 **Set It Of:** Duality, The Haunting, Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

 **Tori Kelly:** Don't Worry 'Bout A Thing

 **Apocalyptica:** Broken Pieces

 **The Proclaimers** : 500 Miles

 **Three Dog Night** : One is the Loneliest Number

 **Gajeel:** Best Friend

 **The Zombie:** The Way I Feel Inside

 **Twisted Sister:** We're Not Gonna Take It

 **Disturbed:** Façade, Open Your Eyes

 **Ryan Star:** Start A Fire

 **Avenge Sevenfold :** A Little Piece Of Heaven

 **Alessia Cara:** How Far I'll Go

 **Beyoncé:** Single Ladies

 **Stray Cats:** Stray Cat Strut

 **Crossfade:** Cold

 **Walk The Moon:** Shut Up And Dance

 **Big Time Rush:** Elevate

 **Dustin Lynch:** Mind Reader

 **Queen:** Don't Stop Me Now

 **Ed Sheeran:** I See Fire, Thinking Out Loud, Perfect

 **Hollywood Undead:** Lion, Rain, Lump Your Head

 **Grant Gustin:** Running Home To You

 **Lifehouse** **:** Simon

 **Starset:** Let It Die

 **Chris Brown:** Sex

 **Michael Jackson:** This Is It

 **Marilyn Manson:** This Is Halloween

 **The Beatles:** Michelle

 **R Kelly:** I Believe I Can Fly

 **Katy Perry:** Fireworks

 **311:** Sunset In July

 **The Walkmen:** Heaven

 **Egypt Central:** White Rabbit, 15 Minutes

 **M** **aroon 5:** Animals

 **Lukas Graham:** 7 Years

 **George Goodman And The Headliners:** Bad To The Bone, I Drink Alone

 **Steppenwolf:** Born To Be Wild

 **Bowling For Soup:** Don't Be A Dick

 **Theory Of A Deadman:** Gentleman, Bitch Came Back, Bad Girlfriend, Easy To Love You

 **Baha Men:** Who Let The Dogs Out

 **Nickelback:** Rockstar, If Today Was Your Last Day

 **Jet:** Are You Ganna Be My Girl

 **Westlife:** Evergreen, I Wanna Grow Old With You

 **30 Seconds To Mars:** It's A Beautiful Lie, I Believe In Nothing

 **Bob Marly** **:** Red Red Wine

 **Lynyrd Skynyrd** **:** Mama's Song

 **X Ambassadors:** Renegades

 **My Darkest Days:** Nature Of The Beast

 **Alestorm:** Drink

 **Carl Douglas:** Kung Fu Fighting

 **John Hartford:** I'm Still Here

 **Ingrin Michaelson:** Turn to stone

 **Casting Crowns:** Oh My Soul

 **Eminem:** Till I Collapse

 **Jason Derulo:** Marry Me

 **Vera Lynn:** We'll Meet Again

 **The Wanted:** Glad You Came

 **Beatles:** Oh Darling

 **Gavin DeGraw:** Not Over You


	54. SS Part 9: Livin My Pretty Life

**Day 12 almost there and remember on the 14th you'll receive a extra special chapter.**

 **That's right for Valentines Day we'll FINALLY get your Mira Chapter so look forward to it.**

 **Side Story Chapter 8: Livin My Pretty Life**

 **Song: Livin My Life Like A Country Song, I Feel Pretty**

"Hello and welcome back to the Sorcerer Spotlight Singer competition" said Lola who is starting things off again. This time he was wereing a long flowing pink wig.

"And let me tell you now that today we have something really special...right Yajima" Mato said looking at the old chef oh how he envy him.

"That's right today we have some of my old friends for today's show..." Yajima said trying to introduce his comrades but was inturapted wsgvwv

"Today we have members from a golden age...HE'S THE CURRENT WILD MAST OF QUATTRO CERBERUS AND A FORMER MEMBER OF TEAM MAKAROV...MASTER GOLDMINE " Jason yelled witch caused the people to roar in excitement.

"..." Jiemma said but he was actually looking forward from this Wild man.

Master Goldmine was entering the arena while waving his arm. His mutts were screaming and yelling about him being Wild and Dandy. Thinking back fro the good old days in Fairy Tail, getting marrying/divorcing by Porlyusica, creating Quattro Cerberus, and finding a drunken kid one day. It was like he was ' **Livin My Life Like A Country Song** '

 _You took it all and you moved away_

 _Now I'm living in a trailer by the interstate_

 _Maybe the drinking made it worse_

 _It got me through the night but the morning hurts_

 _My god what have I done_

 _We coulda had it all but I made you run_

 _Oh where did I go wrong,_

 _I'm livin my life like a country song_

 _Oh will I get it back,_

 _I'm livin like I'm in a Willie Nelson track_

 _Its bad, so sad, I ended up losing everything I had_

 _Love left town and my whole worlds gone_

 _Livin my life like a country song_

The lyrics were sounded so sad but he sang it with a smile.

 _Maybe I stumble when I walk the line_

 _But no ones gonna catch me on the other side_

 _I've got no friends in low places_

 _This country boys gotta make some changes_

 _My god I'm so choked_

 _I'm banging on the door but the bar is closed_

 _Oh where did I go wrong,_

 _I'm livin my life like a country song_

 _Oh how did I screw up,_

 _Spent last night in my pickup truck_

 _Its bad, so sad, I ended up losing everything I had_

 _Love left town and my whole worlds gone_

 _Livin my life like a country song_

The song continued and the men were having there thought.

' _My, things might have change since the good old days. But at least that smile of ours didn't change_ ' Yajima thought with a smile.

' _Even all of that he kept on smiling_ ' Mato thought while showing his smile.

' _He is so cool...NO he is WILD_ ' Jason thought to himself.

' _I suspect nothing less from a Guild Master_ ' Lola thought

' _His life is really is pathetic_ ' Jiemma

 _This is what I am and its okay_

 _A rowdy ass redneck with a love for pain_

 _Oh where did I go wrong,_

 _I'm livin my life like a country song (livin my life like a country song)_

 _Oh will I get it back,_

 _I'm livin like I'm in a Willie Nelson track_

 _Its bad, so sad, I ended up losing everything I had-_

 _I messed around and now you're gone_

 _Livin my life like a country song (livin my life like a country song)_

 _Oh where did I go wrong,_

 _I'm livin my life like a country song (livin my life like a country song)_

 _Oh where did I go wrong,_

 _I'm livin my life like a country song_

 _Its bad, so sad, I ended up losing everything I had_

 _But love left town and my whole worlds gone_

 _Livin my life like a country song_

When the song ended the crowd cheered.

"WILD" every member of Quattro Cerberus yelled in unison.

"FOUR" their Master replayed with pried.

"Wow he surly lived up to his reputation" Mato said with excitement.

"HE'S SO WILD" Jason yelled.

"That he is and will always be" Yajima said about long Wild friend.

"..." Jiemma said.

"I agree lets move on to our next contender" Lola said waving his pink locks.

"Yes lets. Our next visitor is also my old friend Bo-" Yajima was about to say but interrupted yet again.

"THE MASTER OF BLUE PEGASUS MASTER BOB" Jason yelled introducing what looked like a man in a ballerina outfit.

When Master Bob was prancing about the audience couldn't believe what they were seeing. The men felt funny when seeing this while the women wondered how a large man was able to move so freely.

When Bob was ready to sing he was filled with glee and confidence that says ' **I Feel Pretty** '

 _I feel pretty_

 _Oh, so pretty_

 _I feel pretty and witty and bright!_

 _And I pity_

 _Any girl who isn't me tonight_

 _I feel charming_

 _Oh, so charming_

 _It's alarming how charming I feel!_

 _And so pretty_

 _That I hardly can believe I'm real_

 _See the pretty girl in that mirror there_

 _Who can that attractive girl be?_

 _Such a pretty face_

 _Such a pretty dress_

 _Such a pretty smile_

 _Such a pretty me!_

 _I feel stunning_

 _And entrancing_

 _Feel like running and dancing for joy_

 _For I'm loved_

 _By a pretty wonderful boy!_

By this point the men felt shiver down there spines when hearing this, while the women found the lyric lovely.

' _B_ _ob there's no doubt you've changed the most_ ' Yajima thought remembering him as a ladies man.

' _Th-This is cool I guess_ ' Jason thought.

' _Well this is the most fitting song for him_ ' Mato thought.

'~ _I'm sorry but the number you are trying to reach is no longer in service_ ~' Jiemma thought feeling brain dead.

' _I too feel pretty_ ' Lola thought with his long pink wavy hair.

 _Have you met my good friend Maria_

 _The craziest girl on the block?_

 _You'll know her the minute you see her_

 _She's the one who is in an advanced state of shock_

 _She thinks she's in love_

 _She thinks she's in Spain_

 _She isn't in love_

 _She's merely insane_

 _It must be the heat_

 _Or some rare disease_

 _Or too much to eat_

 _Or maybe it's fleas_

 _Keep away from her_

 _Send for Chino!_

 _This is not the_

 _Maria we know!_

 _Modest and pure_

 _Polite and refined_

 _Well-bred and mature_

 _And out of her mind!_

 _I feel pretty_

 _Oh, so pretty_

 _That the city should give me its key_

 _A committee_

 _Should be organized to honor me_

 _La la la la_

 _I feel dizzy_

 _I feel sunny_  
 _I feel fizzy and funny and fine_

 _And so pretty_

 _Miss America can just resign!_

 _La la la la_

 _See the pretty girl in that mirror there_

 _What mirror where?_

 _Who can that attractive girl be?_

 _Which? What? Where? Whom?_

 _Such a pretty face_

 _Such a pretty dress_

 _Such a pretty smile_

 _Such a pretty me!_

 _Such a pretty me!_

 _I feel stunning_

 _And entrancing_

 _Feel like running and dancing for joy_

 _For I'm loved_

 _By a pretty wonderful boy!_

The song ended and the men cheered because of that.

"That was cool" Jason said half heartedly.

"Well it was very fitting" Mato said looking down.

"Agreed" Yajima nodded.

"..." Jiemma said witch was very fitting for once.

"Well you heard it here first see you next time" Lola said sighing off.

 **Artist/Songs:**

 **Scripture Lullabies:** I will never leave you

 **Skillet:** Famous, Feel Invincible, Back from the Dead, Falling Inside the Black

 **Marina:** My Valentine

 **Elton John:** I'm Still Standing

 **Fall Out Boy:** The Phoenix, Irresistible, The Kids Aren't Alright, Novocaine, Fourth Of July

 **Shinedown:** Miracle, Her Name Is Alice, Junkies for Fame, Simple Man

 **Taylor Swift:** Shake It Of

 **Three Days Grace:** Human Race, Pain

 **Wiz Khalifa:** See You again

 **Thousand Foot Krutch:** Courtesy Call, E For Extinction, Take It Out On Me

 **Sum 41:** Dear Father

 **Freedom Call:** Warriors

 **Imagine Dragon:** Ready Aim Fire, Demons, Monster, Bleeding out

 **Dragon** **Force:** Strike of The Ninja, Cry Thunder

 **Set It Of:** Duality, The Haunting, Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

 **Tori Kelly:** Don't Worry 'Bout A Thing

 **Apocalyptica:** Broken Pieces

 **The Proclaimers** : 500 Miles

 **Three Dog Night** : One is the Loneliest Number

 **Gajeel:** Best Friend

 **The Zombie:** The Way I Feel Inside

 **Twisted Sister:** We're Not Gonna Take It

 **Disturbed:** Façade, Open Your Eyes

 **Ryan Star:** Start A Fire

 **Avenge Sevenfold :** A Little Piece Of Heaven

 **Alessia Cara:** How Far I'll Go

 **Beyoncé:** Single Ladies

 **Stray Cats:** Stray Cat Strut

 **Crossfade:** Cold

 **Walk The Moon:** Shut Up And Dance

 **Big Time Rush:** Elevate

 **Dustin Lynch:** Mind Reader

 **Queen:** Don't Stop Me Now

 **Ed Sheeran:** I See Fire, Thinking Out Loud, Perfect

 **Hollywood Undead:** Lion, Rain, Lump Your Head

 **Grant Gustin:** Running Home To You

 **Lifehouse** **:** Simon

 **Starset:** Let It Die

 **Chris Brown:** Sex

 **Michael Jackson:** This Is It

 **Marilyn Manson:** This Is Halloween

 **The Beatles:** Michelle

 **R Kelly:** I Believe I Can Fly

 **Katy Perry:** Fireworks

 **311:** Sunset In July

 **The Walkmen:** Heaven

 **Egypt Central:** White Rabbit, 15 Minutes

 **M** **aroon 5:** Animals

 **Lukas Graham:** 7 Years

 **George Goodman And The Headliners:** Bad To The Bone, I Drink Alone

 **Steppenwolf:** Born To Be Wild

 **Bowling For Soup:** Don't Be A Dick

 **Theory Of A Deadman:** Gentleman, Bitch Came Back, Bad Girlfriend, Easy To Love You, Livin My Life Like A Country Song

 **Baha Men:** Who Let The Dogs Out

 **Nickelback:** Rockstar, If Today Was Your Last Day

 **Jet:** Are You Ganna Be My Girl

 **Westlife:** Evergreen, I Wanna Grow Old With You

 **30 Seconds To Mars:** It's A Beautiful Lie, I Believe In Nothing

 **Bob Marly** **:** Red Red Wine

 **Lynyrd Skynyrd** **:** Mama's Song

 **X Ambassadors:** Renegades

 **My Darkest Days:** Nature Of The Beast

 **Alestorm:** Drink

 **Carl Douglas:** Kung Fu Fighting

 **John Hartford:** I'm Still Here

 **Ingrin Michaelson:** Turn to stone

 **Casting Crowns:** Oh My Soul

 **Eminem:** Till I Collapse

 **Jason Derulo:** Marry Me

 **Vera Lynn:** We'll Meet Again

 **The Wanted:** Glad You Came

 **Beatles:** Oh Darling

 **Gavin DeGraw:** Not Over You

 **Julie Andrews:** I Feel Pretty


	55. 46) Was Natsu Dating Jenny Or Sherry

**WOW 1 whole year since I started this fic and I just love you guys.**

 **I have:**

 **Chapters:** **55**

 **Favorites:** **308**

 **Followers:** **335**

 **Reviews:** **420**

 **Views:** **174,097**

 **Songs: Sherry, Jenny**

 **Chapter 46: Was Natsu Dating Jenny Or Sherry**

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS"

Everyone was startled when they heard Ren lashed out of nowhere. Ren was always calm, cool, collected, and he always lets his actions speak louder then his words. So you can imagine Sherry's reaction when she saw her husband like this.

"Ren what has gotten you so wild up" Bab asked worrying about one of his pretty boy.

"Well I don't know? I didn't get my nap, I have a lousy day, or maybe cause if THIS" Ren said with sarcasm at the beginning but then quickly turned hostile.

"My word' Ichiya said handsomely.

"I can't believe it" Eve said rubbing his eyes.

"I couldn't have predicted this " Hibiki said

"I'm speechless" Jenny said with no emotion in her voice.

"It seems our little lamia has a secret admirer" Bob said with hearts.

"It's an act of love" Sherry said with her palm resting on her cheek.

"How can you be so calm about this" Ren said with distress.

"Now dear Sherry is a common name" his wife said trying to calm him.

"Let's find out" Ren said with the disk in his hand as he heads towards the Music Box. He didn't knew who made this or why but he'll be damn if he takes ' **Sherry** ' away from him.

 _Sherry, Sherry baby_

 _Sherry, Sherry baby_

 _Sherry baby_

 _(sherry baby)_

 _Baby_

 _(Sherry baby)_

 _Sherry can you come out tonight?_

 _(Come, come, come out tonight)_

 _Sherry baby_

 _(Sherry baby)_

 _Sherry can you come out tonight?_

 _(Why don't you come out, come out)_

 _Come out to my twist party_

 _(Come out)_

 _Where the bright lights shine_

 _(Come out)_

 _We'll dance the night away_

 _I'm gonna make you mine_

 _Sherry baby (Sherry baby)_

 _Sherry can you come out tonight_

 _(Come come, come out tonight)_

 _(Come come, come out tonight)_

 _You'd better ask your mama (Sherry baby)_

 _Tell her everything is alright_

When she heard the lyric Sherry could help herself but to blush up a storm. She never heard such declaration of love before. While her husband had a completely different reaction. He felt his blood boiling for each word that he was hearing.

' _Wow this person must be in love to say my name over and over_ ' Sherry thought with a blush as she held her tummy.

' _Wow this person must have a death wish_ ' Ren thought with veins popping out.

 _(Why don't you come out, come out)_

 _With your red dress on_

 _(Come out)_

 _Mmm. you look so fine_

 _(Ccome out)_

 _Move it nice and easy_

 _Girl, you make me lose my mind_

 _Sherry baby_

 _(Sherry baby)_

 _Baby_

 _(Sherry baby)_

 _Sherry can you come out tonight?_

 _(Come, come, come out tonight)_

 _(Come, come, come out tonight)_

 _Sherry, Sherry baby_

 _(Come, come, come out tonight)_

 _Sherry, Sherry baby_

 _(Come_ _, come, come out tonight)_

 _Sherry_

" **That was~** " Ren tried to say something but was interrupted.

"Lovely" Sherry said in a way that's befitting of a pure maiden.

"It sure was Sherry and I'm quite jealous" Bob said daydreaming about this man.

"Maaan well who ever it is I bet he's not as handsome as me" Ichiya said with sparkles.

"I wouldn't say that seeing that is was Natsu Dragneel" Bob said as it was plan as day.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"WHAT!" everyone said in unison in shock.

The Trimens were in utter shock, Sherry had a red face, and Jenny reaction was indescribable, and a young dashing man with who had a short spiky ponytail had his own reaction. And why not Natsu Dragneel the top 1 in the 'Most Eligible Wizard Bachelor' from Sorcerer Weekly had an AMAZING singing talent.

' _Was Natsu in love with me when we first met_ ' Sherry thought to herself thinking back and thinking about her romance novels about the hero falling in love with the enemy.

"I can't believe my ears that my comrade in arms would have an amazing talent hidden away. Like a gem hidden away in a dragon's nest " Ichiya said dramatically.

Hibiki notice his friend was in distress by this fact so he decided to give him some words of encouragement.

"Hey man don't worry I bet this is some huge misunderstanding" Hibiki said with a dashing smile.

"Oh yeah so I'm guessing that disk with your girlfriend's name is a misunderstanding too" Ren said just waiting for Hibiki reaction.

"WHAT" Hibiki, Sherry, and the blond yelled in unison.

' _OMG Natsu made a song for me even what happen between us_ ' the young lady said remembering what happen years ago.

"Where is it...ah here it is" he said looking for the damn thing. He couldn't believe what was happening since when was Natsu a player and more importantly when did he had a thing for ' **Jenny** '

 _She calls me baby, then she won't call me_

 _Says she adores me and then ignores me_

 _Jenny, what's the problem?_

 _She keeps her distance and sits on fences_

 _Puts up resistance and builds defenses_

 _Jenny, what's the problem?_

 _You leave me hanging on the line_

 _Every time you change your mind_

 _First, you say you won't, then you say you will_

 _You keep me hanging on, and we're not moving on_

 _I'm standing still, Jenny_

 _You got me on my knees, Jenny_

 _It's killing me_

Everybody was in awe. Did Natsu and Jenny use to date or something.

' _Wh-What is this_ _why did he make something like this in the first place_ ' Hibiki thought to himself not believing what he was hearing.

' _Natsu I had no idea_ ' Jenny thought to herself while looking down.

 _She needs her own space_

 _She's playing mind games_

 _Ends up at my place saying that she's changed_

 _Jenny, what's the problem?_

 _I'm trying to read between the lines_

 _You got me going out of my mind_

 _First, you say you won't, then you say you will_

 _You keep me hanging on, and we're not moving on_

 _I'm standing still, Jenny_

 _You got me on my knees_

 _Jenny, it's killing me_

 _It's killing me_

 _It's killing me, Jenny_

Everyone was looking at the blond and wondered what all of this really meant.

 _First, you say you won't, then you say you will_

 _You keep me hanging on, and I'm not moving on_

 _We're standing still, Jenny_

 _You got me on my knees, Jenny_

 _First, you say you won't, then you say you will_

 _You keep me hanging on, and we're not moving on_

 _We're standing still, Jenny_

 _You got me on my knees, Jenny_

 _And it's killing me_

 _It's killing me, Jenny_

The song ended and left the guild with many questions .

"Jenny dear is there anything you like to explain" Master Bob said with keen observation.

"Well ummm" She said twiddling her thumps "You see"

"Yes" Hibiki said waiting for an explanation.

"We use to date"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"WHAT!" everyone said in unison in shock but they didn't have time to ask any questions.

 _BANG_

 _CRASH_

" _ **OH THAT'S TEARS IT I'M GOING TO FUCKIG KILL SOMEONE**_ "

Out of nowhere a demon appeared that was oozing blood lust.

 **Ok after 1 whole year you finally know that it was Jenny.**

 **Artist/Songs:**

 **Scripture Lullabies:** I will never leave you

 **Skillet:** Famous, Feel Invincible, Back from the Dead, Falling Inside the Black

 **Marina:** My Valentine

 **Elton John:** I'm Still Standing

 **Fall Out Boy:** The Phoenix, Irresistible, The Kids Aren't Alright, Novocaine, Fourth Of July

 **Shinedown:** Miracle, Her Name Is Alice, Junkies for Fame, Simple Man

 **Taylor Swift:** Shake It Of

 **Three Days Grace:** Human Race, Pain

 **Wiz Khalifa:** See You again

 **Thousand Foot Krutch:** Courtesy Call, E For Extinction, Take It Out On Me

 **Sum 41:** Dear Father

 **Freedom Call:** Warriors

 **Imagine Dragon:** Ready Aim Fire, Demons, Monster, Bleeding out

 **Dragon** **Force:** Strike of The Ninja, Cry Thunder

 **Set It Of:** Duality, The Haunting, Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

 **Tori Kelly:** Don't Worry 'Bout A Thing

 **Apocalyptica:** Broken Pieces

 **The Proclaimers** : 500 Miles

 **Three Dog Night** : One is the Loneliest Number

 **Gajeel:** Best Friend

 **The Zombie:** The Way I Feel Inside

 **Twisted Sister:** We're Not Gonna Take It

 **Disturbed:** Façade, Open Your Eyes

 **Ryan Star:** Start A Fire

 **Avenge Sevenfold :** A Little Piece Of Heaven

 **Alessia Cara:** How Far I'll Go

 **Beyoncé:** Single Ladies

 **Stray Cats:** Stray Cat Strut

 **Crossfade:** Cold

 **Walk The Moon:** Shut Up And Dance

 **Big Time Rush:** Elevate

 **Dustin Lynch:** Mind Reader

 **Queen:** Don't Stop Me Now

 **Ed Sheeran:** I See Fire, Thinking Out Loud, Perfect

 **Hollywood Undead:** Lion, Rain, Lump Your Head

 **Grant Gustin:** Running Home To You

 **Lifehouse** **:** Simon

 **Starset:** Let It Die

 **Chris Brown:** Sex

 **Michael Jackson:** This Is It

 **Marilyn Manson:** This Is Halloween

 **The Beatles:** Michelle

 **R Kelly:** I Believe I Can Fly

 **Katy Perry:** Fireworks

 **311:** Sunset In July

 **The Walkmen:** Heaven

 **Egypt Central:** White Rabbit, 15 Minutes

 **M** **aroon 5:** Animals

 **Lukas Graham:** 7 Years

 **George Goodman And The Headliners:** Bad To The Bone, I Drink Alone

 **Steppenwolf:** Born To Be Wild

 **Bowling For Soup:** Don't Be A Dick

 **Theory Of A Deadman:** Gentleman, Bitch Came Back, Bad Girlfriend, Easy To Love You, Livin My Life Like A Country Song

 **Baha Men:** Who Let The Dogs Out

 **Nickelback:** Rockstar, If Today Was Your Last Day

 **Jet:** Are You Ganna Be My Girl

 **Westlife:** Evergreen, I Wanna Grow Old With You

 **30 Seconds To Mars:** It's A Beautiful Lie, I Believe In Nothing

 **Bob Marly** **:** Red Red Wine

 **Lynyrd Skynyrd** **:** Mama's Song

 **X Ambassadors:** Renegades

 **My Darkest Days:** Nature Of The Beast

 **Alestorm:** Drink

 **Carl Douglas:** Kung Fu Fighting

 **John Hartford:** I'm Still Here

 **Ingrin Michaelson:** Turn to stone

 **Casting Crowns:** Oh My Soul

 **Eminem:** Till I Collapse

 **Jason Derulo:** Marry Me

 **Vera Lynn:** We'll Meet Again

 **The Wanted:** Glad You Came

 **Beatles:** Oh Darling

 **Gavin DeGraw:** Not Over You

 **Julie Andrews:** I Feel Pretty

 **The Four Season:** Sherry

 **The Click Five:** Jenny


	56. 47) A Monster Soul

**I finally did it and here's the Mira chapter after for so long SO STOP BOTHERING ME**

 **but wow 14 days in a row tell me who else could have done that.**

 **well happy V-Day and just like last year I'm alone and writing fanfic**

 **Songs: Beautiful Soul, Beautiful Monster**

 **Chapter 47: A Monster Soul**

Master Bob should known something bad would happen when he received a call from Maki. But there's no way he could have predicted this turns of events.

Mira could be seen in her She-Devil form trapped in a barrier provided by Freed like some caged animal.

" _ **Freed you better let me out of here or you'll regret it**_ " the She-Devil said that terrified half the guild.

"My apologies Mira but I can not. Only those who do not processes ill will for a blond woman can escape" the green haired mage explained his enchantments.

"I'm so sorry for this turn of events Master Bob. Trust me when I say that we only came here with the best of intents" Macao said in a less serious manner as he was rubbing the back of his head.

"Well I am curtain of that at least. You were always welcome here your our most frequent costumer" Bob said to his old friend.

"What does he means by _costumer_ " Laxus asked in his own way.

"Laxus am ashamed that you don't know. Blue Pegasus has always been for beauty and it's only our noble duty to share that beauty" Ichiya said while posing.

"In other words hone this place is a host club so can pay for the company of a dashing young fellow or a lovely young lady when you order a drink" Master Bob explained while showing off his pretties.

"And I'm so happen to be #1 around a round here. Thanks to Macao of course" she said with pride and a wink towards the Fire Mage.

" _ **So you admit that your a slut**_ "

" _Gasp_ " both Kinana and Laki gasp comically.

"Now Mira dear I know your angry but that is no excuse for name calling" Bob said "By the way why are you angry"

"Well it's like this"

 _ **10 Minutes Ago**_

"I can't believe we have to go all they way to Larkspur Town" Laxus complained.

"I agree. The reasons behind the scouting team selection is still a mystery to me" Freed stated.

"Doesn't matter to me as long as we can do our part" Mira said with her usual smile.

"She's right and if we have time we might stop on by to Blue Pegasus seeing were in the neighborhood" Macao said.

"Oh and why is that" Freed question.

"It's simple really. It's no secret that Blue Pegasus helped us out during those 7 years you were gone, but what you don't know that while I was Master we became really good friends" He explain.

"Well I wouldn't go that far"

"Ether way they were there for us so its only appropriate to stop by even for a moment"

Both Laki and Kinana said this remembering the times they visited there guild.

"Why did you two came anyway. The First Master didn't even suggested you leaving the guild" Laxus said knowing this was suppose to be a four man team.

"Well she say we couldn't leave the guild" Kinana said.

"She's right, besides we're not missing out the fun" said Laki.

" _Huff_ Just don't get in the way" the Lighting Dragon Slayer said in his usual tone.

"HEY don't use that tone with me" Laki said in pissed off tone.

Kinana simply giggled at the scene.

During there time at Larkspur Town they couldn't find any leads until Laxus's Super hearing caught something.

 _First, you say you won't, then you say you will_

 _You keep me hanging on, and I'm not moving on_

 _We're standing still, Jenny_

 _You got me on my knees, Jenny_

 _First, you say you won't, then you say you will_

 _You keep me hanging on, and we're not moving on_

 _We're standing still, Jenny_

 _You got me on my knees, Jenny_

 _And it's killing me_

 _It's killing me, Jenny_

"Laxus are you alright? Please tell me if you are" Freed said in distress.

"Yeah I'm fine but think I know who Natsu ex is" Laxus said with a smirk but not for long. Just like that he felt death's grip resting on his shoulder.

" _ **WHO**_ "

Laxus had no idea what possessed him to tell her nut he did.

"J-Jenny"

 _ **Now**_

"I see" Master Bob said now getting the whole picture ' _Oh to be young again_ '

"Yes I'd admit it was a mistake...as you can see" Laxus said pointing at the demon with an unquenchable thirst for blood.

"But I have to ask why did Natsu make such thing. Do you mind telling us Miss Realight if I be so bold to ask" no one other then Freed could ask in a manner befitting of a true gentlemen.

"Well since you asked so nicely" Jenny said with a slight blush.

"That's right we need to know. I need to know" Hibiki said way to dramatic then it needs to be.

"Ok but this is embarrassing to admit but I use to be _chubby_ " Jenny said remembering what happened 10 years ago on Valentines Day.

 _ **250 Pounds Ago**_

"There, there Jenny no need to cry" Risley said trying cheer her up.

"I don't get it why is it so hard for me to get a boyfriend. Even after you taught me Gravity Magic I can't use it for long. You should have seen his face after I gain over 200 pounds of fat" Jenny said this with small tears.

"You're not fat your just a little chubby" she said trying to comfort her.

"Easy for you to say, you use your magic 24/7" she said looking at the swimsuit body of hers.

"Hey I'm comfortable who I am chubby or not"

"Then prove it" she said glaring at her wile pouting and with tears.

Risley was hesitant at first but eventually gave in...to support a friend right

"Fine" and just like that she returned to her original form that we now and love.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"So what now" the blond asked.

"Now we live it up girl" the chubbier woman said.

"Can we have sacher torte" Jenny ask with sparkles in her eyes.

When Jenny asked for a special chocolate cake there was only one place to go. To the capital where the greatest pastry shop lies the Honeybone Café.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T LET US IN" both Jenny and Risley yelled at the manager.

"Well you see today is Valentines Day and it's our busiest day of the year. So to keep up our romantic atmosphere we only accept couples" the manager explained "Also the sacher torte you desperately want only comes in our 'Special Lover of My Life' package witch only available once you leave as a memento of this day".

When the two ladies heard this they felt like bashing some heads...until.

"There seems to be a mistake here"

"Yeah as you can see that these two ladies are with us"

When the two searched were the vices originated they notice it belong to a pair of men. One with pink hair and the other orange spiky hair. And just like that the manager apologies for the misunderstanding and let them entered.

"Oh by the way I'm Natsu" the pink haired man said.

"Sarusuke" the orange haired man said with a smile.

"Not that we don't appreciate your help but why did you decided to help us" Jenny asked not trusting these strange men.

"Oh don't misunderstand we have our own reasons why we want that cake" Sarusuke said.

"And what reason is that would be" Risley said not liking this man.

"Well I want the cake to impress a special lady" Sarusuke said thinking about a petite blue haired girl. Risley couldn't help but blush when she heard this.

"And you" Jenny asked.

"I-I just wanted to try the cake for myself" Natsu said ' _I can't tell her or anyone about wanting the cake for a present for the girl I love_ ' he thought.

"I see" stated Jenny.

After there explanations they were paired of in twos. Jenny was paired with Natsu and Risley was paired with Sarusuke.

"So Jenny..." and just like that Natsu began the conversation. It was nice he was nice, he didn't try to lead her on and only wanted to be friends. But to her it was the best time she has ever had spending time with a man. After eating a few pastries the date came to an end and with it the sacher torte.

"This was very nice of you Natsu but I know you only stayed with me cause of the cake" Jenny said facing reality no guy would willing stay with her without compensation.

"Now hold on it's true I wanted this cake but I really enjoy spending time with you" he said in a genuine tone.

"STOP LYING I know what I am, I'm fat" she said with a bit of tears in her eyes.

"Ok, but that doesn't mean your ugly" Jenny didn't know why but she punched right in the kisser not believing him and ran off.

"NO wait" Natsu said reaching his arm out as he saw the blond fading away in a distends.

"My, my cake" he cried.

After a running for a good while Jenny came to a sudden stop her world was turned upside down All her life she believed that if your fat it usually means that your ugly, but not to him. And what did she did? she punched him in the face and left him, great. She probably hurt him he was a sweet guy after all.

"Hey what are you so happy about" Jenny asked Risley after noticing her with a large smile.

"You won't believe it that guy I met was super cool. I accidentally dropped my cake and he offered his to me" she said remembering what Sarusuke told her about giving it to a special lady.

"Maybe he's in to chubby girls"

 _ **Now**_

"And that what happened. I eventually lost the weight but I'm still a little self conscious about it " Jenny finished her story.

Everyone was shaking their heads and the Fairy Tail mages didn't recognize Jet in the story do to not knowing his real name.

"Is that what this is all about. That has to be the most-" Laxus was about to say something but was interrupted by someone handsomer.

"Maaaaan Dearing Jenny to think you kept this in our heart no wonder you felt such guilt"

"I think I'm about to cry" Eve said trying to hold his tears.

"It's not like care" Ren said looking away with a single tear in the corner of his eye.

"Oh Jenny could you ever forgive me" Hibiki said with tears streaming down his face as he had his arms wide open for a hug.

The Fairy Tail mages couldn't believe what they are witnessing...well it's not like they are much different.

" _Sigh_ Whatever" Laxus said not wanting this to continued.

"So Mira have you calmed down yet" Laki asked but to no surprise she was still in her She-Devil form.

' _Damn it all that doesn't explain why he made a song for her and not me_ ' she thought to herself feeling hurt an betrayed.

"Maybe a song will cheer you up" Laki said going for a disk.

Even though Mira was still in that hideous form she still had a ' **Beautiful Soul** '

 _I don't want another pretty face_

 _I don't want just anyone to hold_

 _I don't want my love to go to waste_

 _I want you and your beautiful soul_

 _You're the one I want to chase  
_

 _You're the one I want to hold_

 _I won't let another minute go to waste  
_

 _I want you and your beautiful soul_

 _I know that you are something special_

 _To you, I'd be always faithful_

 _I want to be what you always needed_

 _Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

 _I don't want another pretty face_

 _I don't want just anyone to hold_

 _I don't want my love to go to waste_

 _I want you and your beautiful soul_

 _You're the one I want to chase_

 _You're the one I want to hold_

 _I won't let another minute go to waste_

 _I want you and your beautiful soul_

 _Your beautiful soul, yeah_

Even thought it was a short period the Fairy Tail mages almost forgotten how it felt to listen to Natsu' songs. Yet was so simple that anyone could have thought of it but it had a passion that no one could match.

' _You never cease to amaze me Natsu_ ' Freed thought enjoying these poetic words.

When Macao listens to this romantic disks he can't help but remember his love for Enno

' _W_ _ow I never heard anything so beautiful_ ' Kinana thought.

' _This song is obviously for Mira_ ' Laki thought but it wasn't so obvious as she thought.

' _This-this for Lisanna and she'll be so happy to hear this_ ' Mira thought trying hold her tears.

 _You might need time to think it over_

 _But I'm just fine moving forward_

 _I'll ease your mind if you give me the chance_

 _I will never make you cry, c'mon let's try_

 _I don't want another pretty face_

 _I don't want just anyone to hold_

 _I don't want my love to go to waste_

 _I want you and your beautiful soul_

 _You're the one I want to chase_

 _You're the one I want to hold_

 _I won't let another minute go to waste_

 _I want you and your beautiful soul_

' _But would it be so selfish of me if Natsu had thought of me when making this...even for a second_ ' Mira thought with a tear sliding down her cheek.

 _Am I crazy for wanting you?_

 _Baby do you think you could want me too?_

 _I don't want to waste your time_

 _Do you see things the way I do?_

 _I just want to know that you feel it too_

 _There is nothing left to hide_

 _I don't want another pretty face_

 _I don't want just anyone to hold_

 _I don't want my love to go to waste_

 _I want you and your beautiful soul_

 _You're the one I want to chase_

 _You're the one I want to hold_

 _I won't let another minute go to waste_

 _I want you and your soul_

 _I don't want another pretty face_

 _I don't want just anyone to hold_

 _I don't want my love to go to waste_

 _I want you and your beautiful soul_

 _Your beautiful soul, yeah_

 _Oh, yeah, your beautiful soul, yeah_

The song ended and left the Fairy Tail mages speechless yet again. Tears were shed, the women of the guild question there boyfriends love for them, etc.

Mira was still in her She-Devil form but at least her bloodlust calmed down.

"Hey Mira are you alright in there" Laxus asked seeing she didn't attempt to get out of Freed's enchantments.

"No response" Laki said giving out a sigh.

"Maybe another disk can help" Kinana said sweetly.

"Well it's what we've been doing so why stop, it's better then doing nothing" Macao said nonchalantly.

Kinana went and carefully look for another disk that could possibly help Mira, but all this talk about Natsu's ex it made her think of hers. How most people describes him as a monster but for her he was consider beautiful, yep he was a ' **Beautiful Monster** '

 _All my life_

 _And the hereafter_

 _I've never seen_

 _Seen one like you_

 _You're a knife_

 _Sharp and deadly_

 _And it's me_

 _That you cut into_

 _But I don't mind_

 _In fact I like it_

 _Though I'm terrified_

 _I'm turned on but scared of you, oh_

At that moment Mira had accepted the possibility that this song could be for her.

 _She's a monster_

 _Beautiful monster_

 _Beautiful monster_

 _But I don't mind_

 _And I need her_

 _Said I need her_

 _Beautiful monster_

 _But I don't mind_

 _No I don't mind_

 _(I don't mind I don't I don't mind)_

 _No I don't mind_

 _(I don't mind I don't I don't mind)_

 _No I don't mind_

 _(I don't mind I don't I don't mind)_

 _No I don't mind_

 _(I don't mind I don't I don't mind)_

 _In her eyes_

 _There's love and fire_

 _And my heart_

 _She's burning through_

 _But I don't mind_

 _In fact I like it_

 _Though I'm terrified_

 _I'm turned on but scared of you_

 _She's a monster_

 _(she's a monster)_

 _Beautiful monster_

 _(Beautiful monster)_

 _Beautiful monster_

 _(Beautiful monster yeah)_

 _But I don't mind_

 _(I don't mind)_

 _And I need her_

 _(And I need her)_

 _Said I need her_

 _(Said I need her)_

 _Beautiful monster_

 _(Whoa)_

 _But I don't mind_

 _(I don't mind I don't I don't mind)_

 _No I don't mind_

 _Playing with my heart, mmm_

 _And she's playing with my mind_

 _And I don't mind I don't I don't mind_

 _No I don't mind I don't I don't mind_

 _No I don't mind I don't I don't mind_

 _No I don't mind I don't I don't mind_

 _And I don't mind_

 _(I don't mind I don't I don't mind)_

 _Said I don't mind_

 _(I don't mind I don't I don't mind)_

 _And I don't mind_

 _(I don't mind I don't I don't mind)_

 _Beautiful monster_

 _She's a monster_

 _(She's a monster)_

 _Beautiful monster_

 _(Beautiful monster)_

 _Beautiful monster_

 _(Ooh)_

 _But I don't mind_

 _(But I don't mind)_

 _And I need her_

 _(And I need her)_

 _Said I need her_

 _(Said I need her)_

 _Beautiful monster_

 _(Beautiful monster)_

 _But I don't mind (ooh)_

 _No I don't mind_

 _No I don't mind_

 _(I don't mind I don't I don't mind)_

 _No I don't mind_

 _(I don't mind I don't I don't mind ooh)_

 _No I don't mind_

"Hey guys" Mira said quietly that it was kind of scary.

"Would I be a terrible sister if I thought Natsu made that song for me" she said through her sobs

 **Well I'm done and I do apologize for making you believe that Jenny was Natsu's girlfriend even if for one day. So sorry**

 **Artist/Songs:**

 **Scripture Lullabies:** I will never leave you

 **Skillet:** Famous, Feel Invincible, Back from the Dead, Falling Inside the Black

 **Marina:** My Valentine

 **Elton John:** I'm Still Standing

 **Fall Out Boy:** The Phoenix, Irresistible, The Kids Aren't Alright, Novocaine, Fourth Of July

 **Shinedown:** Miracle, Her Name Is Alice, Junkies for Fame, Simple Man

 **Taylor Swift:** Shake It Of

 **Three Days Grace:** Human Race, Pain

 **Wiz Khalifa:** See You again

 **Thousand Foot Krutch:** Courtesy Call, E For Extinction, Take It Out On Me

 **Sum 41:** Dear Father

 **Freedom Call:** Warriors

 **Imagine Dragon:** Ready Aim Fire, Demons, Monster, Bleeding out

 **Dragon** **Force:** Strike of The Ninja, Cry Thunder

 **Set It Of:** Duality, The Haunting, Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

 **Tori Kelly:** Don't Worry 'Bout A Thing

 **Apocalyptica:** Broken Pieces

 **The Proclaimers** : 500 Miles

 **Three Dog Night** : One is the Loneliest Number

 **Gajeel:** Best Friend

 **The Zombie:** The Way I Feel Inside

 **Twisted Sister:** We're Not Gonna Take It

 **Disturbed:** Façade, Open Your Eyes

 **Ryan Star:** Start A Fire

 **Avenge Sevenfold :** A Little Piece Of Heaven

 **Alessia Cara:** How Far I'll Go

 **Beyoncé:** Single Ladies

 **Stray Cats:** Stray Cat Strut

 **Crossfade:** Cold

 **Walk The Moon:** Shut Up And Dance

 **Big Time Rush:** Elevate

 **Dustin Lynch:** Mind Reader

 **Queen:** Don't Stop Me Now

 **Ed Sheeran:** I See Fire, Thinking Out Loud, Perfect

 **Hollywood Undead:** Lion, Rain, Lump Your Head

 **Grant Gustin:** Running Home To You

 **Lifehouse** **:** Simon

 **Starset:** Let It Die

 **Chris Brown:** Sex

 **Michael Jackson:** This Is It

 **Marilyn Manson:** This Is Halloween

 **The Beatles:** Michelle

 **R Kelly:** I Believe I Can Fly

 **Katy Perry:** Fireworks

 **311:** Sunset In July

 **The Walkmen:** Heaven

 **Egypt Central:** White Rabbit, 15 Minutes

 **M** **aroon 5:** Animals

 **Lukas Graham:** 7 Years

 **George Goodman And The Headliners:** Bad To The Bone, I Drink Alone

 **Steppenwolf:** Born To Be Wild

 **Bowling For Soup:** Don't Be A Dick

 **Theory Of A Deadman:** Gentleman, Bitch Came Back, Bad Girlfriend, Easy To Love You, Livin My Life Like A Country Song

 **Baha Men:** Who Let The Dogs Out

 **Nickelback:** Rockstar, If Today Was Your Last Day

 **Jet:** Are You Ganna Be My Girl

 **Westlife:** Evergreen, I Wanna Grow Old With You

 **30 Seconds To Mars:** It's A Beautiful Lie, I Believe In Nothing

 **Bob Marly** **:** Red Red Wine

 **Lynyrd Skynyrd** **:** Mama's Song

 **X Ambassadors:** Renegades

 **My Darkest Days:** Nature Of The Beast

 **Alestorm:** Drink

 **Carl Douglas:** Kung Fu Fighting

 **John Hartford:** I'm Still Here

 **Ingrin Michaelson:** Turn to stone

 **Casting Crowns:** Oh My Soul

 **Eminem:** Till I Collapse

 **Jason Derulo:** Marry Me

 **Vera Lynn:** We'll Meet Again

 **The Wanted:** Glad You Came

 **Beatles:** Oh Darling

 **Gavin DeGraw:** Not Over You

 **Julie Andrews:** I Feel Pretty

 **The Four Season:** Sherry

 **The Click Five:** Jenny

 **Jesse McCartney:** Beautiful Soul

 **Ne-Yo:** Beautiful monster


End file.
